Jamás pensado
by LylsUniverse
Summary: - "Lo conozco desde siempre, pero él jamás ha demostrado el menor interés en mí" pensó ella. "Siempre ha sido... mi mejor amiga. Sólo eso.", pensó él. MIMATO & TAIORA
1. Lo siempre pensado

.

* * *

_Lo Siempre Pensado_

* * *

_**Tai**_

_Yo pensaba que todo seguiría siendo como siempre. Esperaba que las cosas sólo cambiaran un poco, y sólo algunas de ellas, como mudarme de la casa de mis padres, conseguir un empleo y comenzar a valerme por mí mismo. Pero había algunas cosas que no quería que nunca cambiaran, como el hecho de que mi hermana pequeña siguiera siendo pequeña, o que mi madre aún me preparara ese ramen de cerdo con huevo tan magnífico; que Izzy siguiera arreglando mi computadora; que Joe siguiese llegando más tarde que yo a cada reunión; que T.K siguiese cuidando de mi hermana; que Mimi siguiese siendo tan rosa como siempre; que Davis siguiese jugando conmigo un partido de vez en cuando. También quería que Sora siguiera jugando al fútbol, pero eso había cambiado, ella cambió los balones por raquetas de tenis, y también cambió muchas cosas, como los pantalones por faldas, y los sombreros por broches de cabello. Con respecto a ella había cambiado muchas cosas y a la vez se habían mantenido otras, como el que ella siguiese siendo mi mejor amiga. _

_Yo no quería que eso cambiara... Yo no quería. Sora era mi mejor amiga desde siempre, y eso es algo que quiero mantener. Nada de pensamientos tontos ni de confusiones. Sora es mi mejor amiga, y lo seguiría siendo por siempre._

**_Mimi_**

_Yo soy una chica buena. Le caigo bien a todo el mundo, tengo tema de conversación para casi todo y la gente disfruta de mi compañía. Soy bonita y agradable. Sí, tengo éxito entre las personas. Pero todas mis cualidades juntas nunca fueron capaces de atraer la atención de la única persona en la vida con la que me ha interesado interactuar. Y es que yo no entiendo por qué no le agrado, ¿qué de malo tengo? Todo el mundo gusta de mí, ¿por qué él no? No debería importarme, pero... pero me importa. Sí, ya sé, soy una tonta por preocuparme por personas que me desprecian, pero es que él es tan misterioso, esa aura enigmática que lo rodea me parece tan... fascinante. La verdad es que me da mucha curiosidad por saber que hay debajo de ese muro que él tanto se esmera en mantener entre él y las demás personas. ¿Qué es eso que él tanto se empeña en ocultar? Supongo que nunca sabré la respuesta. Ya me he rendido a intentar agradarle, estoy harta de su rechazo, harta de sentirme mal por eso. A Matt Ishida hay que tratarlo de la misma forma que él trata a todo el mundo: con frialdad y con indiferencia._

**_Sora_**

_Hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco. Y desde entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos. Él es de esas personas que se quedan contigo sin importar qué. Es un cabezota. Y eso es lo me más me gusta de él. A pesar de que le grites que se marche con todas tus fuerzas, él no se va, se queda ahí contigo, incluso aguantándose tus empujones y arañazos, nunca quejándose ni molestándose. Me avergüenza un poco todas las veces que fui así de mala con él. Hay momentos en que mis emociones me superan y no puedo lidiar con ellas. En general el enojo suele desbordarme, y resulta que en general él es el causante de todo mi enfado, pero él también es el único que puede hacer que toda mi rabia se esfume en apenas un segundo. Todas esa peleas que tuvimos cuando niños las recuerdo con cierto cariño, y agradezco infinitamente que Tai no se hubiese ido de mi lado las muchas veces que se lo pedí. Es mi mejor amigo no quiero eso cambié. Quiero seguir contando con él para todo, quiero seguir disfrutando de sus risas bobas, y, aunque no lo admita muy a menudo, quiero seguir sintiéndome protegida por él, a pesar de que es ruidoso y distraído y que a veces me saca de mis casillas._

_Estúpido Tai._

**_Matt_**

_Detestable. Siempre creí que esa era la palabra que más encajaba con ella. Su personalidad ruidosa y melindrosa siempre habían chocado conmigo, yo que para todos y para mí mismo soy frío y reservado. Y tener que aguantarla toda una vida... Estaba claro que nunca dejaría de estar en contacto con ella, nuestros amigos eran los culpables. A veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviésemos amigos en común, ella y yo, que somos como dos polos totalmente opuestos. Seguramente éramos los más incompatibles de todo el grupo, si ni siquiera hablábamos. Debo admitir que siempre he sido descortés con ella. Supongo que ella ya se hartó de eso. Antes al menos solía ser amable y trataba de entablar conversación. Ahora ni siquiera me saluda. Y me lo merezco, merezco toda su indiferencia. Me sabe un poco mal que estemos en tan malo términos, después de todo yo estaba consciente de sus intentos de acercarse a mí, era yo el que no le había permitido nada, porque ella me es insoportable, a pesar de que nunca me había hecho algo. De todas formas eso ya era una cuestión de niños. Somos adultos ahora y no podemos seguir con esa actitud. Supongo que seré yo quien de el primer paso, después de todo, fui yo el que la alejó en primer lugar._


	2. Mimato: 1

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Primero

* * *

Se conocían desde la infancia, habían asistido al mismo jardín de niños, a la misma escuela primaria y secundaria y habían sido elegidos rey y reina del bailes tres veces consecutivas.

Toda una vida juntos, por decirlo así.

Cuando comenzó la universidad no creyó que volvería a verla de nuevo, pero ahí estaba él, en la misma habitación que _ella_ compartía con Sora en el mismo campus de la universidad a la que él asistía, viéndola probarse suéter tras suéter frente al espejo que, por desgracia, estaba justo en frente de donde él estaba: la cama de Sora. Estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y la pierna derecha estirada sobre la colcha azul de su amiga, con la guitarra sobre él, tocando las melodías que le venían a la mente de puro aburrimiento, esperando a que Sora regresara.

Y mientras, la única persona que lo acompañaba en ese momento no parecía tener el menor interés en hablar con él. Y no es que él se muriera de ganas por hablarle, simplemente se le hacía un tanto incómodo estar ahí, los dos solos, sin decirse nada. Se suponía que eran amigos, después de todo, se conocían desde el jardín de niños y, para cierto disgusto de él, coincidían a menudo en las reuniones que organizaban sus amigos, porque no sólo habían coincidido durante toda su vida escolar, sino también tenían amigos en común, muchos diría él.

Se suponía que los amigos hablaban, sin embargo, como él, durante todos los años que la conocía y después de las muchas cosas que vivieron juntos (coronaciones, entre otras cosas), nunca se dignó a entablar con ella una conversación que durara más de dos minutos, así que era más que comprensible que ella no tuviera ganas de hablarle.

'_Merecido'_ pensó.

Y aún así, aunque se le hacía incómodo estar a solas con ella, no dejaba de observarla. Llevaba probándose suéter tras suéter desde que él llegó (hacía unos cuarenta minutos) y parecía que aún no se decidía por ninguno. Tanía una enorme pila de prendas revueltas sobre la cama y otra más pequeña en un silla, que Matt categorizó como "las posibles opciones". No dejaba de mirarla porque no lograba entenderla y eso le producía cierto interés. Le parecía increíble el tiempo desperdiciado y más aún, la seriedad con que ella lo tomaba. Veía sus reacciones a través del espejo. Ella tomaba un suéter de su armario, iba hasta el espejo, se lo ponía encima de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta (y que dejaba poco para la imaginación), se miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles con ojo crítico, luego se lo quitaba y lo aventaba a una de las dos pilas.

Matt no entendía por qué un suéter era un asunto tan importante, si para él con todos se veía igual de bien. Debía que admitir que tenía su favorito, pero ella lo había arrojado a la pila de los rechazados, así que le daba igual el resto de prendas que pudiera ponerse, todas eran lo mismo para él. Aunque el suéter que ella modelaba en ese momento, uno de lana suave, de muchas tonalidades de rosa, no le quedaba nada mal. Sí, a ella le asentaba maravillosamente ese color, pero eso era una de las pocas cosas que él había aprendido de ella durante todos los años de conocerla: que el rosa era un color que se le veía bien y que además era su favorito para vestir (sólo bastaba con recordar cuando llegó, de vuelta de vacaciones de segundos año en la secundaria, con el cabello de ese color y lleno de estrellitas). Ella pareció de la misma opinión que él porque arrojó la prenda a la pila de las "posibles opciones", pero después de quitarse el suéter rosa, no regresó a su armario en búsqueda de otra prenda, se quedó allí, junto a su cama, mirando el desorden de ropa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con las manos en la cadera. Al parecer se había quedado sin más suéteres, y por lo visto, eso sí que era un problema. Matt observó de reojo como ella tomaba algunas prendas de la pila de las posibles opciones con gesto de disgusto, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa antes de volver a concentrarse en su guitarra.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó ella, girándose a mirarlo.

'_Diablos'_, pensó él.

—Llevas casi una hora haciendo eso que haces…

—¿Y?

—Y que por qué no tomas cualquier suéter y ya. Todos se te ven igual.

—No todos se ven igual —dijo ella, indignada. —Los de colores oscuros, como este —dijo, tomando un de color café, —hacen que me vea pálida. Los de cuello alto y de lana delgada hacen que mi figura se vea más estilizada, pero los de lana gruesa…

—Quiero decir que todos se te ven igual de bien —dijo Matt, tocando una nueva melodía.

Ella no supo qué responderle, en cambio, se quedó callada, escuchando.

—Conozco esa canción —dijo.

—¿Si? —dijo él, sin dejar de tocar. —¿La sabes?

—_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry__And curse at the wind__. __He broke his own heart__And I watched__As he tried to reassemble it._ Es bastante buena —agregó, y regresó a su asunto de los suéteres.

—Lo es —coincidió Matt.

Coincidir. Era gracioso. Eso era lo que había pasado entre ellos siempre. Que coincidían.

En eso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

—Al fin —comentó Mimi, quitándose un suéter de color amarillo chillón, lanzándolo a la pila de los rechazados.

Sora miró con preocupación la montaña de ropa sobre la cama de su amiga.

—¿Aún no encuentras el adecuado? —preguntó.

—No —respondió la castaña, haciendo pucheros. —Tienes que ayudarme, ven —cogió a Sora de la mano y la llevó hasta el espejo, la sentó en su propia cama y regresó por un suéter.

Sora volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió.

—Perdón por tardar demasiado —le dijo. —Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho.

—Descuida—sonrió él. —Creí que habías ido por Tai.

—Y eso hice —la pelirroja giró su rostro en dirección a la puerta y exclamó: —Pasa Tai.

Un moreno entró como quien no quiere la cosa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Si me descubren aquí otra vez, tendré problemas.

—No seas tonto —le dijo Mimi, que estaba instalada frente al espejo. —La supervisora de esta semana es Miranda, y ella sale a divertirse. Precisamente ahora debe estar en el billar con las de su grupo, así que descuida, esta vez nadie vendrá a golpearte con una escoba —se dio vuelta y miró a su amiga. —¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¡El suéter!

—Ah… Se te ve bien.

—Hum… —se miró en el espejo nuevamente. —No lo sé… —regresó junto a cama y se lo quitó.

Tai se acercó y se sentó junto a Sora, a los pies de la cama. Volteó a mirar a Matt y le sonrió.

—Hoy es la gran noche —Matt asintió. —Estoy ansioso —dijo el castaño. —Pero y tú… ¿estás nervioso porque tocarás?

—No realmente —respondió.

—¿Ni un poco? —inquirió la pelirroja. Él rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Sora —ella se volteó a mirar. —¿Y este?

—Ese es muy lindo —dijo.

Mimi frunció los labios, pensativa, y volvió a fijar su vista en el espejo.

—¿No deberíamos irnos? —dijo el castaño. —Nos quedaremos los peores lugares si vamos tarde.

—Tienes razón —Matt dejó de tocar y miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Mimi —dijo Sora; su amiga seguía absorta en la elección de la prenda correcta. —¿Ya estás lista?

—Dame unos minutos…

Diez minutos después…

—Mimi.

—Sólo un poco más —suplicó.

—Se hace tarde —se quejó el Tai.

—¿Y por qué no nos vamos? Puede alcanzarnos después —dijo Matt.

—No. No quiero irme sola.

—Pero ya vamos tarde —dijo Sora.

Los tres amigos se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Qué malos son —se quejó Mimi.

—No te enfades —le dijo Sora con un gesto de disculpa, saliendo de la habitación.

—Estaré atento al móvil —le dijo Taichi, guiñándole un ojos al salir tras Sora.

—Pero…

Matt pasó junto a la cama de ella, y se detuvo a mirar una de las muchas prendas que había caído al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo, era el suéter que le había gustado. Era de color azul verdoso, oscuro, largo, de lana muy gruesa y con un dobladillo en el cuello. Se dio vuelta y vio que ella lo miraba con interés.

—Este —dijo, tendiéndoselo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es el que más me ha gustado.

Ella parpadeó.

—Dame un segundos —se quitó con estrépito el que tenía puesto y su blusa se arremangó hasta el busto, dejando a la vista su cintura pequeña y su perfecto abdomen. Él se ruborizó ante la visión y decidió desviar la mirada a otra dirección. Entonces ella tomó el suéter que él le tendía y se lo puso. Acomodó el dobladillo del cuello y sonrió. —Estoy lista.


	3. Mimato: 2

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Segundo

* * *

Afortunadamente llegaron relativamente temprano y obtuvieron lugares en la primera fila. La vista hacia el escenario era la mejor, podían ver perfectamente a Matt, y él podía verlos a ellos. Los tres se veían animados, disfrutando su música. Había canciones que Tai y Sora desconocían la letra, pero aún así bailaron, saltaron, gritaron, silbaron, empujaron, entre otras cosas. Mimi, en cambio, había coreado todas sus canciones, y eso lo sorprendió. Nunca pensó que, entre todos sus amigos, sería ella una fiel fan de su banda. Aunque pensándolo bien, Mimi había asistido a la mayoría de sus conciertos, desde que la banda se había formado, durante la secundaria. Nunca se había percatado de eso hasta ahora, que la veía ahí, en primera fila, tan cerca del escenario y de él mismo, mirándolo.

Mientras cantaban, podía ver como los labios de ella se movían, pronunciando las mismas palabras que él.

—Dakara, please kiss me —cantaba él, tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra, mirándola. Y ella cantaba lo mismo, con su mirada caramelo fija en él. —Please kiss me, all night... All night. —Notó que ella se sonrojó, y él mismo sintió como un calor subía a su cara. —All niiiight...

Durante el resto de la canción, siguió mirándola, tanto, que Sora y Tai lo notaron.

—¿Por qué te mira tanto? —le preguntó el moreno, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder verla, porque Sora estaba entre medio de ambos.

—No lo sé... Le gusta mi suéter —dijo.

Sora se echó a reír y Tai se le unió.

—Yo diría que le gusta más la dueña del suéter —dijo Sora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues... —en ese momento la canción acabó, y el ruido de los gritos y aplausos alabando a la banda no dejaron a la pelirroja terminar, y Mimi se quedó con la duda.

En el escenario, Matt miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Un minuto para la media noche.

—La siguiente canción —dijo, y el silencio se hizo presente al instante, —es para... —fijó su mirada azul en la del castaño, que lo miraba —para ti. Feliz cumpleaños tarado —sonrió con malicia.

Mimi y Sora se inclinaron a ver el rostro de Tai.

—Ese idiota —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

La batería comenzó a sonar.

—_You are my friend_. Aah, ano hi no yume ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou? _You are my dream_. Aah, hajimete bakka, kimi wa _my long lost friend_. Whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!


	4. Taiora: 1

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Primero

* * *

_'¿Qué estoy haciendo?', _se preguntó, mientras cruzaba la explanada del campus en dirección a un grupo de muchachos repantigados en el césped.

Mientras se acercaba, notó como _él _recibía un codazo por parte de uno de sus amigotes. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía. El común de la gente siempre creía que ellos eran más que amigos. Pero acaso ¿alguna vez los habían visto en plan romántico? ¿Compartiendo miradas o sonrisas bobas, tomados de las manos, abrazándose o hasta besándose? Nunca.

Eran buenos amigos. Nunca habían sido más que eso, y siempre lo serían. Mejores amigos (tan mejores amigos como podían ser un chico y una chica). Eso era algo que ella misma había entendido a la mala.

Se conocieron en un parque cercano al edificio donde ambos vivían, pues eran algo así como vecinos. Ella había estado discutiendo con unos niños que le habían quitado su balón de fútbol, diciéndole que como niña que era, no podía jugar. Y ahí apareció él, como por arte de magia. Se enfrentó a los niños, y la defendió, cosa que ha seguido haciendo siempre; cuidarla, protegerla, casi como a una hermana.

Cuando era una niña se había confundido. Tai había sido el primer niño en tratarla como a una igual, y como siempre se había mostrado atento con ella, no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos fuesen un poco más allá de la simple amistad. Ahora sabía que esos sentimientos no tenían razón de ser, que sólo habían sido producto de la confusión porque, simplemente, Tai era así, amable, considerado. Le fue un tanto duro el darse cuenta de que él nunca la vería con otros ojos. Nunca se animó a decirle lo que sentía por él porque para ella (y para sus amigos) era bastante obvio, y por conclusión, creía que él también lo sabría. Pero él nunca denotó el menor cambio en su relación, nunca la trató de manera diferente. Y a ella le quedó bastante claro que si el castaño, a sabiendas de sus sentimientos por él, prefería comportarse como siempre con ella, como si no ocurriese nada, era porque él no la veía, ni la vería, como algo más que una amiga. Alguna vez la idea de alejarse de él cruzó su mente, porque parecía ser lo mejor, pero sencillamente no pudo hacerlo. Y ahora, que habían pasado años, se volvía a preguntar: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese confesado que estuvo enamorada de él?

_'Nunca lo sabré'_, se dijo.

_Él _giró la cabeza en la dirección que su amigo le indicaba, y una enorme sonrisa adornó el rostro del moreno enseguida. Esa sonrisa... Suspiró. Ella misma terminó por devolvérsela.

El castaño se puso en pie de un salto y se adelantó a su encuentro.

—Hola —le sonrió. —¿Ya es la hora?

—En realidad no. Es sólo que Mimi está de mal humor así que quise dar un paseo y volver al rato, cuando se le pase.

—Claro. ¿Dijo Matt a qué hora llegaría?

—A eso de las nueve y media. Le dije a Mimi que si llegaba le dijese que había ido por ti.

—Entonces sí has venido por mí.

—Algo así.

—Seguro que yo soy mejor compañía que Mimi, ¿no? Al menos cuando está de mal humor.

La pelirroja rió.

—¿Estás muy ocupado?

—No realmente. Iré a despedirme —el castaño regresó con su grupo de amigos y con un gesto les anunció que se iba.

Unos cuantos miraron a Sora y pusieron _"esa sonrisa"_. Como la detestaba.

—No, Yagami —exclamó uno. —Me debes un partido de futbolito.

—Otro día Len. ¿No ves que lo esperan? —comentó otro con cierta ironía.

—No seas sometido, Taichi. Seguro que a ella no le importará esperarte un poco.

—Pero es que...

—Vamos Yagami. No seas aguafiestas.

El grupo entero comenzó a berrear y exclamar cosas. A Sora le parecía como si un grupo de gorilas estuviese ululando.

Tai se volteó a mirarla. Podía notarlo en sus ojos castaños. Ella sabía que él era competitivo, que siempre aceptaba cada reto que le salía al paso y que le gustaba ganar. Veía el entusiasmo en ese par chocolate que la miraban casi suplicantes. Ella le sonrió.

—Ve con ellos —le dijo, y haciendo ademán de marcharse, agregó —Te veré más tarde.

—Espera —él la alcanzó y la sujeto gentilmente del brazo. —Acompáñame.

—¿Qué?

—Así tendré a alguien apoyándome —le guiñó un ojo. —Vamos, será divertido.

Ella miró al grupo de gorilas. Algunos los miraban, con esa risita idiota que a ella tanto le disgustaba. Él no parecía notar su molestia y seguía mirándola, esperando. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo —dijo a su pesar.

—Genial —dijo él, y ella notó en él un renovado entusiasmo cuando se volteó a responderle a sus amigos: —Voy.

El grupo entero soltó exclamaciones de triunfo, y para ella fue como estar viendo a una especie de tribu que se preparaba para una guerra.

(...)

—¡GOL! —exclamaron.

Tai soltó una risa y chocó la mano con uno de sus amigos. Todos en "Donde Gennai" (un pub que quedaba cerca del campus) estaban pendientes del grupo de muchachos en el que ella se vio incluida. Eran excesivamente escandalosos, con esa risa que se asemejaba a los ladridos de un perro y haciendo chocar las enormes jarras de cerveza cada vez que uno de los jugadores (Tai y otro tipo) metían un gol. El resultado de esa partida había sido dos a cuatro a favor de Tai. Ella notaba lo feliz que se veía el castaño, y cuando él se volteó, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, no hizo más que sonreírle.

—Buen juego —dijo ella.

—No estuvo difícil —dijo él, sin sonar desagradable. —Aunque después del segundo gol, me preocupé un poco.

—Pero no tardaste en igualar el marcador. Creo que estuvo bien jugado.

—Viniendo de ti, es un cumplido. Creo que has sido la única persona que me ha ganado en el futbolito.

Rieron, recordando la última vez que jugaron una partida.

—¿Te gustaría jugar? —propuso él.

—Pues... quizás en otro momento —dijo ella, mirando reticente hacia la mesa de futbolito, que estaba rodeada por todos los muchachos. No le apetecía jugar y ser el centro de las miradas, ni motivo de burlas ni nada por el estilo.

—Está bien —dijo él. —Mejor nos vamos ya.

—Oye Yagami —el perdedor se acercó a él con aire prepotente, a juicio de ella, y se plantó frente al cataño y le espetó —Te reto a otra.

—No, Len. Ya debo irme.

—¿Qué? —se notaba que el tipo había bebido "suficiente" cerveza. —¿No me digas que tu chica ya quiere llevarte? —fijó su vista en ella, y ella le respondió con una mirada de enfado. —Vamos, nena, no seas aburrida...

—No les hables así —Taichi se levantó y obligó al tipo a retroceder.

—Ya, ya... —dijo Len, levantando las manos en un gesto de inocencia. —No te molestes. Pero, ¿qué dices? Una más, pero esta vez en parejas.

—¿En parejas?

—Elije a cualquiera.

—Pues... —Tai volteó y la miró. Al principio ella no entendió qué quería, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, porque él ya la había jalado de la mano y la había hecho levantarse del asiento.

—Espera Tai, yo no...

—Por favor Sora —dijo él con ese tono de voz suplicante que empleaba cada vez que ella se ponía tajante con él. —Será divertido.

—Pero es que...

—Eres la mejor que conozco. Les daremos una paliza.

—Pero Tai.

—Di que sí. Dame eso como regalo de cumpleaños.

Él tenía _esa _mirada. Ella frunció los labios. Odiaba _esa _mirada, como de cachorro abandonado que moría de ganas porque le dieses un hogar... _'Demonios'_, masculló en su fuero interno.

—Lo haré.

—Esa es mi Sora —exclamó él, sin soltarla de la mano, llevándola hasta la mesa de futbolito.

—¿Es una broma? —comentó Len. —¿Vas a jugar con ella?

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Tai ahora tenía esa _otra_ mirada, la que ponía cada vez que parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre a alguien a golpearlo. En el fondo, adoraba ser el motivo por el cual él no temiese enfrentarse a nadie, con tal de defenderla.

—Ninguno viejo —dijo el compañero de Len. —No le prestes atención a este —obligó a su compañero a moverse y ambos ocuparon sus lugares a un lado de la mesa.

—Vamos a aplastarlos —dijo Tai al tiempo que ella y él se ubicaban del otro lado.

La pelota fue puesta en el medio de la cancha. Sus adversarios la miraron y soltaron _esa _risita. Ella los miró.

—No te preocupes, preciosa —dijo uno.

—Prometemos ser suaves contigo, dulzura —dijo el otro.

Sintió que un calor le subía a la cara. Estaba tan molesta que cerró con fuerza las manos alrededor de los mangos y apretó los labios.

Alguien dio el inicio y ella no perdió el tiempo en nada. Se hizo dueña de la pelota con extraordinaria facilidad, y en menos de un minuto, le pegó a la pelota con fuerza y esta chocó contra el metal de la portería contraria haciendo un sonido que la llenó de satisfacción.

—Pues yo no seré suave contigo _dulzura_ —dijo, pronunciando la última palabra con sorna.

—Bien hecho Sora —celebró el castaño con una enorme sonrisa, y todo el mal humor que había sentido se esfumó al instante. Él tenía ese efecto en ella. —Eres la mejor.

* * *

_Primer Taoira! Seee! Cómo estuvo? Es el primero en toda mi historia como "escribidora de fics" xDDDDD._

_Bueno, esta nota será muy breve (xD)._

_Primero, MIL GRACIAS por los reviews, no pensé que esto gustaría tanto x3. Espero no decepcionarlos con este Taiora, soy una novata en esto, pero es que DEBÍA escribir algo así... amo esta pareja *-*. Por si no se entendió, este one-shot esta situado antes del primero de Mimato, es el motivo por el que Sora y Tai tardan en llegar, y por eso Matt pasa tanto tiempo con Mimi mientras ella se probaba los suéteres xD._

_No olviden hacerme saber si salió medianamente bien ;D._

_Mañana (o probablemente el domingo) actualizaré Long Kiss Goodbye, x3._

_Un abrazo a todos =3_

_Y uno especial a Nailea y a Row (me decidí a llamarte a sí =P), por sus comentario tan... geniales x3. Las adoro!_

_Lyls_


	5. Mimato: 3

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Tercero

* * *

—¿A quién se supone que esperamos? —preguntó Matt.

—Izzy y Jō debe estar por llegar —dijo Sora.

—Pero está haciendo frío —se quejó Mimi, con las manos frente a su boca, calentándolas con su aliento.

—Debiste traer algo más que sólo un suéter —le dijo Tai.

—No me regañes —dijo la castaña, haciendo un puchero.

—Así enfermarás —le dijo Sora, mirándola con preocupación. —Usa esto —se quitó su bufanda color rosa y se la dio. —Espero que sirva de algo.

—Gracias —sonrió la castaña.

Pasaron diez minutos. Jō e Izzy no aparecían y Mimi tenía más frío aún. Taichi sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se alejó un poco para poder hablar. Sora lo acompañó.

.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba temblando, abrazándose a sí misma. No entendía por qué tanto escándalo, no hacía tanto frío, además, si tanto lo detestaba bien podría haberse ahorrado todo trayendo consigo algo más que un suéter. Se preguntó si debía ofrecerle su chaqueta, mal que mal, eran amigos y ese gesto era común entre los amigos, aunque ellos no eran muy amigos que digamos…

El ruido de los dientes de ella castañeando fue lo que lo hizo decidirse.

—Toma —dijo.

Mimi lo miró, sorprendida. Él no la miraba, estaba un tanto ruborizado, y le extendía amablemente su chaqueta negra.

—Gracias —le sonrió, tomando la prenda y poniéndosela. —¿Cómo me veo?

La chaqueta le venía un poco grande, pero sumándose a la minifalda negra, las medias pantys blancas y el bendito suéter, la hacía ver encantadora.

Matt se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta —se limitó a decir.

Eso fue suficiente para ella.


	6. Taiora: 2

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Segundo

* * *

Ahí estaban ellos. Saltando, gritando, riendo. La música de Matt se había vuelto como una fiebre que se había colado en ellos, poniendo en alerta cada uno de sus sentidos. La música ahora era rápida, y el ritmo los movía como marionetas. Ni siquiera era posible escuchar su propia risa entre los gritos de las fans, la voz de Matt, y las melodías que salían de los instrumentos.

Euforia. Sabía que se lo estaban pasando bien. Se notaba en sus rostros, adornados con anchas sonrisas que no se borrarían en toda la noche... Sentía la fiebre, y se quitó la chaqueta azul que llevaba puesta, la hizo una bola y la dejó a sus pies. Sora, a su lado, rió. La única risa que sobresalía entre todo el ruido y la música era la de ella. La pelirroja lo imitó y se quitó el abrigo celeste, y lo dejó echó una bola junto al de él. Se sonrieron, y siguieron saltando, bailando. Ella decía que no bailaba, que no lo hacía bien, que no tenía gracia, pero él sabía que estaba muy equivocada.

_'Es que nunca te has visto bailar'_, pensó.

Ella era alta, su figura esbelta y estilizada. Tenía cintura de avispa y su busto, aunque no muy prominente, tenía la forma perfecta que se adecuaba a su silueta, lo cual la hacía ver increíblemente atractiva.

Sintió más calor del que ya sentía. _'¿Qué hago mirando el busto de Sora'_, se reprochó mentalmente con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y una expresión muy obvia de bochorno. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Era culpa de la euforia.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la pelirroja, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre los chillidos de la multitud. Aunque no era necesario, porque él siempre tenía oídos para ella.

—Nada, nada —rió él nerviosamente.

Entonces la multitud enloqueció. La canción que acababa de comenzar era tan popular que cuando los primeros acordes de la guitarra del rubio sonaron, las miles de fans enardecidas no resistieron el comenzar con un festival de chillidos desgarradores y empujones.

—¡Ay! —se quejó la pelirroja, que había terminado acorralada contra la reja de seguridad que los separaba del borde del escenario.

—Sora —él prácticamente voló hacia a ella e hizo a un lado a las tontitas que habían empujado a su amiga. —¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —respondió ella. —A veces se comportan como idiotas.

—Es el efecto Yamato —dijo el castaño, y ella rió. —Me pondré aquí para evitar que vuelvan a empujarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —sonrió ella, complacida.

Tai hizo de guardián. Cuando las chicas volvieron a ponerse histéricas, rodeó a Sora con sus brazos y se agarró de la reja de seguridad para mantenerse firme y evitar ser embestido por la fuerza de las fanáticas. Mientras sentía miles de cuerpos diferentes chocar contra su espalda, él sólo podía ser consciente de la pelirroja a la que ahora él tenía acorralada. Ella no lo miraba, estaba de cara al escenario y por lo tanto él le estaba mirando la nuca, pero sentía el calor abrasador y el aroma a flores que despedía su cuerpo, sumado al aroma de su cabello, a champú de algo dulce, como miel o almendras. Adoraba como olía ella, era algo que siempre le había gustado y que siempre se lo había hecho saber.

—Hueles bien —le dijo, acercándose a hablarle al oído con la mejor de las intensiones.

La pelirroja se estremeció y trató de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas (cosa totalmente innecesaria debido a la poca luz que el lugar ofrecía).

—Gracias.

Las histéricas volvieron a alborotarse y esta vez pudieron con él. Quedó apegado a Sora, que quedó apegada nuevamente a la reja.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el castaño, preocupado. —¿Te hice daño?

—No —sonrió ella. —Pero ya me tienen un poco harta —se quejó.

—Sí. Son realmente odiosas.

—Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Mimi... —la pelirroja miró hacia su lado derecho. Y ahí estaba la castaña, sin apenas ser consciente de los empujones que recibía.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que le gusta la canción —la pelirroja miró en dirección al rubio, al igual que Tai, y lo que vieron los desconcertó: Matt estaba mirando fijamente hacia le público, específicamente hacia la primera fila, más específicamente hacia donde ellos estaban, aún más específicamente, miraba hacia una determinada persona.

Tai y Sora miraron a Matt y a Mimi varias veces. Sí, el rubio la estaba mirando a ella, y ella le correspondía. Una especie de entendimiento se asomó en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras soltaba una risa. Él, en cambio no entendía nada.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó a la pelirroja.

—No es nada Tai —rió ella. Debió sentirse ofendido, pero cuando ella sonreía nunca podía molestarse.

Las fans parecieron calmarse y Tai volvió a su lugar junto a ella. Volvió a fijarse en Mat, que seguía mirando a Mimi, y la curiosidad pudo más con él.

—¿Por qué te mira tanto? —le preguntó el moreno, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder verla, porque Sora estaba entre medio de ambos.

—No lo sé... Le gusta mi suéter —dijo.

Sora se echó a reír y Tai se le unió. _'Sí claro'_, pensó el moreno, divertido. La cara de la castaña había sido demasiado evidente.

—Yo diría que le gusta más la dueña del suéter —dijo Sora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —saltó inmediatamente Mimi.

—Pues... —en ese momento la canción acabó, y el ruido de los gritos y aplausos alabando a la banda no dejaron a la pelirroja terminar, y Mimi se quedó con la duda.

En el escenario, Matt miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Un minuto para la media noche.

—La siguiente canción —dijo, y el silencio se hizo presente al instante, —es para... —fijó su mirada azul en la del castaño, que lo miraba —para ti. Feliz cumpleaños tarado —sonrió con malicia.

Mimi y Sora se inclinaron a ver su rostro.

Una sensación difícil de descifrar se instaló en su pecho. Matt podía ser el sujeto más amargado cuando quería, él más odioso, el más frío e indiferente, pero en el fondo, y eso Tai lo sabía muy bien, Matt era un gran amigo, el mejor de todos, y lo demostraba de las formas menos esperadas. Eso le gustaba.

—Ese idiota —dijo el castaño, sonriendo bobamente.

La bateria comenzó a sonar.

—_You are my friend. Aah, ano hi no yume ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou? You are my dream. Aah, hajimete bakka, kimi wa my long lost friend. Whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!_

—Tú también eres mi amigo —murmuró por lo bajo, pero Sora pudo escucharlo, y sonrió.

* * *

_Si se dieron cuenta, la última parte es "casi" igual al final del "Mimato Segundo", sólo le agregué algunas cosillas para hacer más notorio que esto esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Tai (a pesar de ser narración omnisciente xD). Bueno, es obvio por qué xD._

_Segundo Taiora en la historia! Creo que me he "enamorado" de escribir sobre esta pareja x3, son un amor! TuT Lovely!_

_Por un M U N D O con más T A I O R A!!! x3!_

_Próximamente_: **_Mimato_**. _(Afirmación sujeta a cambios, ya que... no sé xD, depende de mi humor xP)._

_Ya saben lo mucho que necesito sus comentarios ;D._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lyls_


	7. Mimato: 4

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Cuarto

_¿Bailar?_

* * *

Izzy y Jō tardaron veinte minutos más en llegar. Cuando se reunieron con sus amigos, entre ellos y Matt agarraron a Tai por los brazos y piernas y lo lanzaron veinte veces en el aire, después lo dejaron caer al suelo y lo golpearon veinte veces más.

—Eso dolió —se quejó el castaño una vez entraron al club de moda en la ciudad.

Se quedaron en la barra.

—Veinte años —sonrió el pelirrojo, bebiendo un poco de su Jägermeister.

—El tarado ya es todo un adulto —rió el rubio, pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello del cumpleañero, ahorcándolo y desordenando su ya desordenado cabello.

—Aaah… ya… —reía el moreno no sin cierto esfuerzo. —Me duele.

Matt lo soltó y cogió su vaso de vodka puro.

—Por el tarado y sus veinte años —dijo con solemnidad.

—Salud —dijo el resto e hicieron chocar el cristal del sus vasos.

De pronto la música del lugar se volvió más rápida.

—Adoro esta canción —exclamó Mimi, empezando a tararearla y a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó Sora, no como una invitación.

—Por supuesto —respondió alegre la castaña. —A eso he venido.

—Pero no se verá nada bien que bailes tú sola —le dijo Jō.

—Qué malo eres —dijo ella, mostrándole la lengua. —¿Es que acaso nadie vino a bailar esta noche?

Ninguno le respondió, intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

—Sora… —comenzó a decir Mimi, suplicante.

—Lo siento Mimi, ya sabes que yo no soy muy de bailar.

—Pero…

—Lo siento —se disculpó la pelirroja.

—No puedo creerlo —gruñó la castaña, enfurruñándose y repantigándose sobre la barra.

—¿Desea algo más? —le preguntó el apuesto barman que agitaba una coctelera entre sus manos.

—Cosmopolitan, por favor.

Oh, oh. Los cinco intercambiaron miradas inquietantes. Cuando Mimi bebía era cuando se deprimía, y ella ebria era sensible, _muy_ sensible, _extremadamente_ sensible a decir verdad.

—Muy bien —dijo Taichi rompiendo el silencio, acercándose a ella y pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros. —No te pongas así, que él único con permiso para emborracharse esta noche soy yo.

—No voy a emborracharme —murmuró ella haciendo un mohín.

—Ya princesa —dijo con un tono de voz que pretendía sonar encantador. —No te desanimes. Tu príncipe bailador ha venido a salvarte.

Mimi se enderezó de inmediato y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —los ojos de ella brillaban, ilusionados.

Taichi sonrió, derretido. —Claro que sí.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Toda la noche.

—Aquí tiene —dijo el barman. —Cortesía de la casa —le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y se fue a atender a más gente.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó ella. Cogió la copa, se bebió todo su contenido y se quitó la chaqueta de Matt.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo, regresándola.

—De nada.

—Vamos —cogió la mano del castaño y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Jō se encogió de hombros mientras que Izzy soltó una risita, y luego ellos y Sora se enfrascaron en una conversación. Ninguno de los tres le prestaba la menor atención a los castaños que ya habían llegado a la pista de baile, y que ahora se movían al compás de la música.

Matt debía admitir que Tai no lo hacía tan mal. De hecho, tenía una gracia natural para moverse con soltura sin parecer un tonto.

Se fijó en su chaqueta y se la puso, y un aroma delicioso lo aturdió. Su chaqueta olía toda a ella, incluso podía sentir un rastro del calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo que hace menos de un minuto había vestido su chaqueta.

Volvió a fijar su vista en ellos. Moviéndose grácilmente, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas, coqueteándose con cada roce, cada contoneo, bailando cada vez más apegados…

Desvió la vista hacia el suelo, sintiendo como si al mirar fuese a interrumpir algo importante. No es que pensara que entre esos dos hubiese algo más que amistas. Simplemente se le hacía poco adecuado mirar.

Intentó mantenerse firme, la vista fija en sus zapatos, pero el aroma no lo ayudaba en nada y como poseído por alguna especie de fuerza extraña, alzó el rostro.

Ella le parecía el ser más encantador que había visto. Cada movimiento que hacía poseía la gracia de… no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que le gustaba lo que veía, más de lo que él _jamás hubiese pensado_. Le gustaban las sonrisas que ella mostraba y la mirada que exhibía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora le gustaba esa sonrisa? Siempre la había visto sonreír. ¿Y por qué ahora le gustaba esa mirada color caramelo? Siempre la había visto, siempre la había tenido "cerca". ¿Por qué ahora se le venían esas ideas a la mente?

Ella era el tipo de chica que a él no le gustaba. Extremadamente popular, la que tenía locos a todos los chicos, mimada, caprichosa, exageradamente superficial… ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensado en eso? Simplemente no podía dejar mirarla, el aroma de ella aún lo aturdía, y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: él quería bailar con ella.

Soltó un suspiro sin ser consciente de ello.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Sora. Ella, Izzy y Jō habían dejado de hablar para mirarlo, extrañados.

¿Qué le pasaba? Él NO bailaba.

—No es nada —dijo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no beber más por esa noche, y se unió a la charla que mantenían sus amigos sobre los caracoles.

* * *

_Disculpen si hay errores, es que no lo quise revisar otra vez x3._

_P__ara ser honesta, esto me gustó la primera vez que lo escribí, quiero decir, cuando acababa de "salir del horno", y creí que era genial. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo mis dudas xD. Cómo sea, es lo que hay xP._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Lyls_


	8. Taiora: 3

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Tercero

_Bailar_

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba bailando con Mimi, pero si sabía que iban como en la canción número mil, así que decidió que ya era tiempo de volver con los demás.

—Estoy agotado —dijo, dejándose caer sobre un banquillo de patas largas, junto a Matt. —Una cerveza, por favor —le dijo al barman, que en seguida llenó un vaso enorme con el líquido burbujeante. —Gracias —bebió un sorbo, y agregó: —¿De qué hablaban?

—Discutíamos sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo —le dijo Sora.

—¿La inmortalidad del… cangrejo? —repitió Tai, desconcertado.

—Sí —dijo Izzy, mirándolo todo serio. —¿Por qué será que la gente dice que el cangrejo es inmortal?

—Eso es muy fácil —dijo Mimi, que se había sentado junto a Sora, al final de la fila que formaban a lo largo de la barra.

—¿Eeeeh? —los cinco voltearon sus rostros en dirección a ella.

—Sí. Se dice que el cangrejo es inmortal porque camina hacia atrás y en base a eso lo hacen ver como si estuviera retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar en su vida, por lo que nunca llega a su muerte. Pero obviamente siempre mueren.

—No lo había pensado así —admitió Sora.

—Pero no. Ya les dije por qué se dice eso —dijo Jō, testarudo. —Es porque los cangrejos no tienen conciencia de sí mismos, y por lo tanto, no tienen conciencia de que morirán, así que por efecto práctico, para sí mismos son inmortales. Y además, al no tener conciencia de sí mismos, son sólo ellos mismos. Iguales, saben lo mismo, hacen lo mismo, por lo tanto…

—Sí, sí —lo interrumpió Tai. —Ya lo capto, Jō. En fin…

Mimi entonces soltó un gritito ahogado e interrumpió al castaño.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Izzy.

—Sora —dijo, con los ojos brillando por el entusiasmo repentino que se había apoderado de ella. —¿Escuchas?

Sora puso atención a la música y sus ojos adquirieron el mismo brillo de Mimi.

—Sí.

—Es nuestra canción —dijo la castaña. —Sora, vamos. No puedes negarte.

—Pero…

—Ven —la castaña tomó a su amiga de la mano, la tiró y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué es su canción? —preguntó Izzy, bebiendo de su vaso.

Matt y Tai pusieron atención a la letra de la canción.

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think_  
_'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_  
_I'll never ever let you leave me_  
_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_  
_Bye, bye_

Miraron hacia las chicas. Mimi empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la pelirroja y a moverla ella misma para instarla a que bailara, mientras hacía gestos como si tuviera un micrófono en mano y cantaba.

Sora terminó cediendo. Ambas muchachas estaban moviéndose, riéndose y repitiendo palabra tras palabra de lo que decía el lyric de la canción.

—_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_ —cantaron y soltaron sonoras carcajadas que hicieron que más de alguien se volteara a verlas.

Cuando ellas bailaban, daban ganas de ir y unírseles. Porque eran atractivas y sus movimientos eran sugestivos, y contagiaban esa alegría a quien sea que las mirase.

La impaciencia se comía al castaño. Mientras bebía, movía su pierna derecha, golpeando con su talón el hierro que unía una pata con otra en su banco y donde mantenía su pie apoyado.

Cuando Sora bailaba le gustaba, se veía un lado de ella que pocas veces salía a la luz: una Sora menos seria, menos preocupada, más relajada y más "lanzada a la vida" y Tai adoraba a esa Sora, porque tenía esa chispa contagiosa en los ojos, se deshacía toda en sonrisas bobas y risas estridentes sin sentido, risas por el mero gusto de reír, y era un tanto desinhibida, decía lo que pensaba y sentía, se permitía disfrutar de cosas tontas como una canción con una letra ridícula y comportarse como una chiquilla mientras la cantaba.

Le gustaba mirar a Sora, porque era linda, porque era su mejor amiga, porque cuando ella era feliz a él le gustaba, porque todo lo que ella hacía le gustaba… _Ella _le _gustaba_.

Su golpeteo insistente con el pie cesó al instante, y el rubio, que estaba a su lado, lo miró. Taichi Yagami tenía el rostro todo serio y ligeramente alarmado, como de quien se da cuenta de algo sumamente importante en el momento menos adecuado. No quiso decirle nada a su amigo porque pensó que tal vez no reaccionaría a sus palabras y esperó pacientemente a que reaccionara.

Tai sentía un lío en el estómago, y tragó saliva, duro. Necesitaba calmarse aunque fuese un poco así que inspiró aire y luego lo soltó por la boca, lentamente. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada de malo que le gustase Sora, al fin y al cabo, Sora era una chica (y no un niño que podía usar falda como él creía en el preescolar), y era una chica muy linda, había que ser ciego o extremadamente imbécil para no notarlo. Pero ahí se quedaba todo, porque Sora era su amiga, su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia, de la adolescencia, y de ahora… de toda la vida. Podía confundir a veces ese cariño casi de hermanos con _algo_ _más_ debido a lo mucho que ella se ajustaba al tipo de chica que a él le gustaba: ojos bonitos, cabello de lindo color y bien cuidado, un rostro hermoso y un cuerpazo que dejaba sin aliento. Sí, era su tipo de chica ideal, así era su Sora, y debía aceptarlo, Sora le gustaba, pero era su mejor amiga, y pensar en ella de _"esa"_ forma era casi incestuoso.

Sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Si lo pensaba bien, Sora le gustaba tanto como Mimi, sólo que la castaña no le producía esa sensación de "pecado" que Sora sí. Terminó de beberse su cerveza y decidió ir hacia las chicas, a bailar con ellas.

—¿Aceptan que me una? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Mimi y Sora se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—Por supuesto, cumpleañero —le dijo la castaña.

Tai se instaló en medio de las dos y fue poseído por el ritmo de la música al instante. Bailó por un momento con Mimi, y luego se giró y quedó cara a cara con Sora. Ella tenía esa chispa en los ojos que él adoraba, y esa sonrisa boba y despreocupada. De pronto ella se rió sin razón, y él también rió, divertido.

—Buena noche, ¿no? —le comentó.

La pelirroja le respondió con esa risa maravillosa, y le dijo: —Feliz cumpleaños Tai. —Lo abrazó, y ambos dejaron de moverse. Si hubiese sido por él, se hubiesen quedado así más tiempo, pero el abrazo fue corto, y ella lo soltó, sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, como tonto, y los dos siguieron bailando… y bailando… y bailando…

La camiseta amarilla se apegaba a su figura, y esos pantaloncillos rojizos se le veían de maravilla, sumándose las medias, que cubrían toda la extensión de sus largas y perfectas piernas, que eran del mismo tono amarillo que la camiseta.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —le preguntó ella al notar como la miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves muy linda —dijo con sinceridad, con esa sonrisa que sólo era para ella.

—Gracias —le respondió ella, sonrojándose, aunque no era posible de advertir debido a la iluminación del ambiente.

Continuaron bailando, ajenos de todo y de todos. La noche ya era de ellos.

* * *

_Al fin actualizo x3. Es que anoche tenía un bloqueo mental. Con decir que aún no me puedo poner a escribir algo decente para **Long Kiss Goodbye** Dx, y se supone que mañana debo actualizar TnT. Anyway... Era viernes en la noche (en mi país) y decidí no ser la looser de siempre que pasa sus viernes por la noche en casa pendiente de FF xDD, así que me fui al cine a ver Furia de Titanes (Clash of the Titans) y eso xDDD._

_Patroclo: My dear! Forgive me for have not uploaded last night (my night, your morning? xD). Espero que hoy (o tu mañana, no sé, cuando sea xD) puedas leer este Taiora, que sé que adoras esta pareja._

_Row: La conversación de la inmortalidad del cangrejo nació gracias a ti x3. Thanks, honey, for the idea! ;D. Y la escena de película de la que me has comentado, me parece genial *-*, pero quizás más adelante la usaré para Yama y Mimi, porque el siguiente Mimato ya está listísimo y, bueno, no será "very happy" xD._

_Y a todos: No os preocupéis! Que ya se viene el momento de Matt para ser todo un "dancer" xD (adadsdadsdasdadssadasdasds = risa tonta xD)._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lyls_


	9. Mimato: 5

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Quinto

_Pasado_

* * *

La preparatoria era divertida. Cuando iban en su último año de secundaria, Jō les había dicho que era el infierno, pero sólo él podía estresarse tanto con algo que no era gran cosa. Ya iban en segundo, tenían dieciséis años, y todo les iba de maravilla. Tai era el adorado jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol que se llevaba bien con todo mundo; Matt era el chico solitario vocalista de una banda de rock (el asedio del cuál era víctima desde que entró a la secundaria aumentó considerablemente cuando se hizo músico). Aún así, las cosas marchaban bastante bien para ambos.

Los pasillos estaban atestados de estudiantes. Estaban en receso, no tardaría en sonar el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de otra clase. Los dos se encaminaban hacia el casillero de Tai, charlando.

—Sabes que van a pedirte que seas candidato para ser el rey de este año, ¿verdad? —dijo Tai cuando llegaron a los casilleros.

—Algo así me dijo Sora —le respondió rubio sin ánimos. —Pero creo que no aceptaré.

—¿Y por qué? El año pasado fuiste el rey y lo pasamos bastante bien.

—Eso lo sé —admitió Matt. —Pero ¿sabes quién es candidata para ser reina?

—¿Sora?

—Bueno, sí. Y no me molestaría ser el rey si Sora es la reina, pero me refiero a otra. Hay otra candidata que es extremadamente más popular que Sora y seguro que ella gana.

—¿Quién es?

—Mimi.

—¿Mimi? ¿Nuestra Mimi Tachikawa? —dijo el castaño. —Vaya. Primer año en la preparatoria y ya es querida por todos. Sí, ahora que lo dices, seguro que ella gana; todos la aman.

—Ese es el punto —dijo Matt. —No quiero ser rey si ella es la reina.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño. Tomó el candado y puso la combinación para que este se abriera. —Mimi es nuestra amiga. —Abrió la puerta de su casillero. —No sabía que no te agradara.

—No es eso —dijo el rubio. —Bueno, sí, es eso —admitió. —Es que… hay veces en que es insoportable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tiene algo que… no sé. Debe ser su manera de ser, es… —el rubio se tomó su tiempo para pensar mientras Taichi guardaba algunos libros y sacaba otros, —detestable.

—Auch! Matt, eso fue cruel —le dijo el castaño, ya cerrando su casillero. —Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad y conocerla. No es tan mala.

—Yo no digo que sea mala. Sólo creo que es irritante.

—Es bonita, amable, popular —enumeró. —Es grandiosa.

—Pero es chillona, caprichosa y superficial. En otras palabras, es todo lo que no me gusta en una chica.

—Oye Matt ¿seguimos hablando de la misma Mimi? Porque en la forma en que tú la pintas, es un monstruo.

—No seas idiota.

—¿Y entonces cómo te gustan las chicas?

—Pues… —Matt pareció meditarlo. —Como Sora.

—Sí, bueno, ella es una buena opción —coincidió el castaño. —Como sea, ¿qué vas a decidir?

—No lo sé.

—Pues decide ya, porque ahí vienen.

Un grupo de chicas se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellos.

—Huyamos —propuso Tai.

—Ya es tarde —dijo el rubio con resignación.

—Hola Yagami, hola Ishida —la muchacha que habló era de un curso superior al de ellos. —Ishida, quisiera hablar contigo un momento, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Eeeh… claro.

—Bien —sonrió la chica. —Como sabrás, el baile de primavera se acerca, y bueno, ya es tiempo de tener los nombres de los candidatos para rey y reina del baile. Y, bueno… mucha gente ha propuesto tu nombre, por eso, queríamos preguntarte si aceptarías ser uno de los candidatos.

—Pues… no lo sé.

La alarma recorrió los rostros de todas en el grupo.

—Ishida, por favor —pidió la muchacha.

—Existen más chicos por ahí. ¿Por qué no proponen a Tai como candidato?

—Yagami ya aceptó.

Matt miró a su amigo y este se rió. —Sé que no ganaré, pero será divertido.

—Por favor. Este es mi último año en la preparatoria, y será la última vez que organice un baile de primavera. Quiero que todo sea perfecto y que este baile sea recordado como uno de los mejores. Y para eso debo tener a los candidatos que la gente propone. Por favor Ishida, sé que me entiendes. Por favor.

—Claro que entiendo —murmuró el rubio. —Lo haré.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Mil gracias Ishida, eres un cielo. Seguro que vuelves a ganar este año. No digo que tú no serías un buen rey, Yagami, pero…

—Pero todos amamos a Yama. No te preocupes —sonrió el moreno.

—Bien. Nos vemos muchachos —y el grupo de chicas se fue.

—¿No puedo creer que no me dijeras que eras candidato? —le reprochó el rubio.

—¿Y eso qué? Ganarás de todas formas.

—Espero que no.

—Eres malo con Mimi. A mí no me importaría que ella fuese mi reina.

—Pues a mí sí. Ya sabes que es…

—¿Detestable? Ya lo dijiste.

—Ya vámonos a clase.

Los amigos se alejaron de los casilleros, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación. Ninguno la vio porque la puerta abierta de su casillero la ocultó de la vista de ambos, pero ella había estado allí, desde que ellos llegaron hasta que ellos se fueron. Mimi cerró la puerta de su casillero y le puso el candado.

—Hola Mimi —dijo una voz, era Sora. —¿Qué sucede? —agregó la pelirroja, preocupada.

—No es nada —murmuró, y huyó de su amiga para esconderse el baño de chicas. Se encerró en un cubículo y esperó a que el baño se desocupase para salir. El timbre que daba inicio al segundo bloque de clase acababa de sonar.

Salió del cubículo y fue hasta el dispensador de toallas de papel que había en la pared y se enrolló el papel en la mano.

Se miró en el espejo. Era bonita, simpática y se llevaba bien con sus pares. Todos la adoraban, ¿por qué a él no podía gustarle? Se secó con el papel las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos para no estropear la ligera, pero perfecta, capa de maquillaje.

Chillona, caprichosa y superficial. Sólo por ponerle entusiasmo al hablar, por ser un poco exigente en cuanto a lo quería y por preocuparse un poquito por su aspecto y por el de los demás no la hacía chillona, caprichosa y superficial.

Ya vería ese Matt Ishida. Sería la reina del baile, de este y de cuanto baile más se le presentara en el futuro, y se encargaría de que él fuese elegido rey para mortificarlo con su chillona, caprichosa y superficial compañía hasta que terminaran la preparatoria.

Satisfecha con ese pensamiento, se sonrió en el espejo y abandonó el baño rumbo a clases a toda velocidad, porque ya iba demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Chan! Qué tal? x3_

_Sé que no tiene nada que ver con la historia del cumpleaños de Tai y eso de bailar y lalala (aunque en verdad, en mi retorcida mente tiene **TODO**que ver xDD), pero quise volver a mi idea original de eso de hacer viñetas que no estén relacionadas, o por lo menos no tanto xD._

_Como sea, la conclusión de la etapa del cumpleaños de Taichi sí la haré (don't worry =3). Un Mimato bastante largo (a mí parecer) que culminará con esto del cumpleaños será lo siguiente que actualizaré, I promise!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lyls_


	10. Mimato: 6

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Sexto

_Baila conmigo_

* * *

Cuando ellas bailaban, daban ganas de ir y unírseles. Porque eran atractivas y sus movimientos eran sugestivos, y contagiaban esa alegría a quien sea que las mirase.

La impaciencia parecía estar comiéndose al castaño. Mientras bebía, movía su pierna derecha, golpeando con su talón el hierro que unía una pata con otra en su banco y donde mantenía su pie apoyado, y eso lo irritaba, pero no quiso decirle nada, porque estaba más concentrado en cómo sus amigas bailaban.

El golpeteo insistente de su amigo con el pie cesó al instante, y él, que estaba a su lado, lo miró. Taichi Yagami tenía el rostro todo serio y ligeramente alarmado, como de quien se da cuenta de algo sumamente importante en el momento menos adecuado. No quiso decirle nada a su amigo porque pensó que tal vez no reaccionaría a sus palabras y esperó pacientemente a que reaccionara.

Matt lo vio levantarse del banco e ir hacia las chicas y sintió una leve punzada de envidia. Si tan sólo él fuese así de desinhibido… ¿Qué? No. Él nunca lo sería. ¿En qué pensaba? Ha de suponer que la visión de ambas chicas bailando afectaba momentáneamente su cordura, porque era el sueño de todo hombre: dos chicas endemoniadamente sexys, moviéndose de forma _muy_ sugerente.

Estaba aburrido. Izzy estaba ebrio y Jō le decía que dejara de beber. No quiso inmiscuirse en eso y prefirió seguir observando a los tres que estaban en la pista.

Su amigo ahora bailaba con Mimi, como si no hubiese sido suficiente todo lo que ya habían bailado. Para satisfacción de Matt (aunque no estaba seguro por qué y en verdad no quería detenerse a meditarlo) Tai se puso a bailar con Sora, y después de un momento, Sora lo abrazó, y luego continuaron bailando como si nada.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que era mucho. Sora y Tai seguían bailando, envueltos en su mundo, olvidándose completamente de Mimi. La castaña se molestó y frunció el ceño, poniendo los brazos en jarras y fulminando a sus amigos con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos notó y Mimi apretó los puños y la mandíbula, en ese gesto de indignación tan típico en ella. Se alejó de ellos a grandes zancadas y regresó con los demás, ocupó el lugar de Tai, junto a él, y se repantigó sobre la barra.

—Odio que me ignoren —suspiró, y él no supo si le hablaba o si lo decía más para sí misma.

La castaña entonces dejó el banco con decisión y fue hasta Izzy, y lo arrastró consigo. Como el pelirrojo estaba borracho, perdió toda la vergüenza, y bailaba bastante bien para tratarse de un "geek" de las computadoras. Hubiesen seguido bailando todo lo que restaba de noche si no hubiese sido por las urgentes ganas de vomitar que se apoderaron del muchacho y que lo obligaron a perderse en algún cubículo del baño de hombres.

Mimi parecía no querer rendirse, así obligó a Jō a suplantar a Izzy y bailar con ella, pero peliazul era tieso y ella no soportó bailar con él más de una canción.

—Lo siento Mimi —se disculpó Jō. —Pero te dije que yo no soy bueno bailando. Iré a ver cómo le va a Izzy —y se fue rumbo al baño, dejándolos solos.

'Solos otra vez' pensó él.

—Aaah… —suspiró la castaña mientras se sentaba en un banquillo, haciendo un mohín. Él estaba a su lado. —No puedo creerlo —refunfuñó para sí misma. —Debería tener novio.

Ese comentario hizo que a Matt le dieran ganas de reír, y no pudo aguantarse la risa.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —le espetó ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Para qué quieres un novio? —preguntó.

—Para que me acompañe a dónde sea que vaya y siempre baile conmigo cuando quiera hacerlo.

—Eso suena más a una mascota —replicó él.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Como digas —dijo él. Dio la impresión de que dejaría el tema estar, pero por alguna razón que ni el mismo se explicaba, no se contuvo y dijo: —Tú cambias de novio todos los días —y no pudo evitar emplear un leve tono de reproche.

—¡No hago eso! —exclamó ella.

—Claro que sí. Tienes un enorme fila de tipos babosos por ti, un día eliges a uno de ellos, los usas, y luego lo cambias por otro.

—No es así —dijo ella, temblando de ira, con las mejillas aún más rojas y los ojos brillantes. —Yo no los uso.

—Como sea. Nunca te he visto con el mismo tipo más de dos veces.

¡¿Pero quién demonios se creía ese rubio que era?! Apenas le había dirigido en toda su vida y ahora, que por fin hubiesen podido entablar una conversación que durase más que sus dos minutos promedio, le salía con esto. ¡Y ni siquiera la miraba a la cara! Tenía esa odiosa expresión de indiferencia mientras se dedicaba en pasear su mirada por el lugar y no en mirarla a ella.

Y ella que se había alegrado sólo un poquito por el acercamiento que habían tenido hasta ese momento y había pensado en él como todo un caballero por haberle prestado su chaqueta. Patrañas. Ese rubio seguiría siendo el odioso de siempre, que siempre la vería como lo peor de entre todas las mujeres.

_'Como todos'_ pensó con cierta tristeza, pero no quiso fijarse mucho en ese sentimiento. Él pensaba igual que todos, pero así no eran las cosas, y era frustrante para ella cuando tenía que hacerle entender a un muchacho que ella no era de "esa" manera. Ella quería creer que no era la culpable de que sus citas nunca terminasen bien, sino de los tipos como _él_ que siempre echaban todo a perder.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta. La había ofendido y lo peor era que no sabía cómo responderle porque nunca había sido buena discutiendo.

Mientras pensaba de qué manera contestarle, Matt agregó:

—Eres como… como una especie de… come-hombres —dijo. —Siempre tomando lo que…

—¿Eso es lo que soy? —lo interrumpió.

Sí que estaba en lo correcto. "Come-hombres", eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba de ella, y _él_ no era La Excepción (Y no es comercial. La Excepción es un fic Mimato de Sakura Tachikawa x3).

_'Todos son iguales'._

Él, finalmente, la miró. Mimi mantenía la vista gacha, los puños apretados y el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente.

No supo qué decirle, mucho menos cuando vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla sonrosada de ella. Nunca creyó que verla llorar lo conmovería de esa manera, de hecho, siempre la había visto llorar, pero nunca él había sido el causante.

'Es sólo remordimiento, nada más' se dijo a sí mismo para explicarse la mezcla extraña de ¿sentimientos?, ni siquiera sabía qué era, en su interior.

Mimi se giró para quedar de cara a la barra y casi al instante el barman le sirvió otro Cosmo.

—Gracias —murmuró, pero no se lo bebió de inmediato. —Tú haces lo mismo —le dijo al rubio que seguía mirándola sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué?

—Usar… Así como yo uso a los hombres, tú usas a las mujeres.

—Claro que no —dijo él, molesto.

—¿Y cómo llamas a lo que haces entonces? —dijo ella, elevando el tono de su voz. —Nunca vuelves a salir con la misma chica más de dos veces. Supongo que ser estrella de rock te da ese "privilegio" —pronunció la última palabra con cierta ironía haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos. —Tener una cita con una chica diferente cada fin de semana y después olvidarte de nombre y de su cara.

—¿Y acaso ser la capitana del equipo de porristas de la universidad no te da también ese "privilegio"? —replicó él, imitándola.

—Calla, por favor —pidió ella, con la voz temblorosa. —No vuelvas a hablarme como si me conocieses ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! —exclamó. Él no reaccionó. —¡Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños y jamás te dignaste a hablar conmigo si quiera un poco, ni por las cosas de la escuela, ni por nuestros amigos, nada! Y ahora te crees con el derecho de hablar de mí como si lo supieras todo, pero en verdad no sabes nada, nada de mí ni de lo que me gusta ni de lo que me pasa. No me conoces Ishida, no tienes ni la más remota idea de quién soy yo en verdad porque nunca te molestaste en conocerme, nunca.

—Tú tampoco me conoces y acabas de decir que yo…

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Estaba enfadada y sólo quería decir algo que te molestara, pero no es lo que pienso realmente de ti.

—¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que piensas de mí —preguntó, con un tanto de ansiedad carcomiéndole.

—Pienso que eres muy solitario Matt, y que tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo soy… soy del tipo de persona que detestas, ¿no? —dijo ella, con una amarga sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Porque mi personalidad es insoportable, porque soy todo lo que no te gusta en una chica: chillona, caprichosa y superficial. Detestable en una palabra.

Matt parpadeó, sorprendido, y un horrible calor le subió a la cara. Estaba avergonzado, recordaba haber dicho esas palabras, hace años... Nunca pensó que ella hubiese podido estar cerca y haberlo escuchado. Ella, todo el tiempo, había sabido lo mal que él pensaba de ella, y en lugar de odiarlo, había sido amable y gentil. Él era un idiota, y estaba arrepentido.

—No es cierto —le dijo, y ella lo miró. —Fui... un imbécil al decir eso.

—No lo dices en serio —dijo ella.

—Perdóname —tenía sus mejillas todas rojas, y había apretado los puños. —Eres... mi amiga. Nunca debí decir eso de ti. Lo lamento.

Ella sabía que le costaba disculparse, se notaba toda la vergüenza que sentía y el esfuerzo que hacía, pero aún así algo dentro de ella dudaba si acaso era una disculpa sincera. Pero qué más daba, debían llevar la fiesta en paz porque por como eran las cosas, se seguirían viendo hasta después de graduarse de la universidad, después de haber conseguido un buen trabajo, e incluso después de haber formado una familia... y a lo largo de todo ese tiempo vendrían miles de reuniones con sus amigos, y se verían, y tendrían que convivir. Era mucho más cómodo soportarse si al menos se hablasen aunque sea lo mínimo.

—Está bien —dijo.

Él asintió, el rubor parecía no querer abandonarlo.

—¿Algo más? —dijo ella al notar que él no dejaba de mirarla.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —por alguna razón se sonrojó, y se sintió tonta por eso.

—A bailar —dijo él.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Hablas... en serio? Tú y yo... ¿bailar? ¿Tú? ¿Bailar?

Él asintió.

—No es como si nunca hubiésemos bailado... tú y yo... —dijo, desviando la mirada.

Era verdad. Todas las veces que fueron elegidos rey y reina del baile, debieron bailar juntos una canción, una tradición tonta de los organizadores del evento.

Él extendió su mano.

—_Baila conmigo_ —dijo; sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago. —Por favor.

Ella volvió a parpadear, avergonzada, pero extendió su mano y aceptó la de él, levantándose del banco. Matt hizo ademán de ir hacia la pista de baile, pero ella le detuvo.

—Espera —dijo. Sin soltarle la mano, se giró para tomar con la mano libre la copa de su Cosmo, y se lo bebió de un sólo trago. Si iba a bailar con él, necesitaba un poco de valor. —Ahora sí.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, e imitando la acción de ella, tomó del vaso del cuál había estado bebiendo Izzy, una mezcla de algo con no sabía qué. Se sonrieron tontamente, y desviaron las miradas hacia otra dirección cuando fueron conscientes de ello.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él.

—Mmm —asintió ella.

Cuando estuvieron pisando la pista, y se vieron rodeados de gente, no supieron qué fue lo que pasó exactamente. Ella dijo algo de "adoro esta canción" y él dijo "a mi también me gusta", y después de compartir otra de esas sonrisas tontas, se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca, de que se mecían al ritmo que dictaba la canción y que comenzaban a sentir los efectos del alcohol: perdieron el bochorno inicial, ahora sólo bailaban, y era la primera vez que él era consciente de qué _bailaba _con _ella_, y de _cómo _bailaba _ella, _porque todas las veces que habían bailado, nunca se había percatado de ese brillo en los ojos caramelo, o de cómo se movían su cabello, o de cómo parecía que ella expelía ese maravilloso aroma con cada sacudida de su cuerpo. Nunca antes había sido consciente de ella, y aunque más tarde podría considerar aquello como un pensamiento preocupante, en aquel momento sólo se dejó llevar, por esa imagen, por ese brillo, por ese aroma, por esa sonrisa...

* * *

_Y aquí se acaba la saga "El cumpleaños de Taichi" xD._

_No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar... Lo más probable que pasado mañana xD. Necesito pensar qué tema sería bueno para desarrollar en las próximas viñetas, capítulos, whatever xD._

_Espero que les haya gustado, yo lo amé x3. Y sé que es largo, y que hay más Mimato que Taiora, pero es que el Mimato siempre está lleno de conflicto y por eso siempre termino alargándolo más, no me odien fans del Taiora, es que me cuesta u-U._

_Bueno, me voy._

_Gracias por los reviews, adoro lo constantes que son x3._

_Lyls_


	11. Mimato: 7

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Séptimo

_Horóscopo_

* * *

Sora salió de su clase de Historia del Arte agotadísima. El examen había sido larguísimo, y el sueño había empezado a apoderarse de ella cuando iba en la mitad. La maestra había sido paciente con ella y le había golpeado el pupitre cada vez que la había visto cabecear, y así pudo terminar de responder las preguntas del examen. La noche anterior apenas había dormido y ahora sólo quería llegar a su habitación, tirarse sobre la cama y dormir.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Mimi, que estaba sobre su cama muy concentrada en la lectura de una revista.

—Hola —saludó la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó su amiga, sin despegar la vista de la revista.

—Creo que bien. Al menos estoy segura de que aprobaré.

—Muy bien —dijo Mimi, sin mirarla.

—¿Qué tanto lees? —le preguntó Sora con una sonrisa, curiosa, mientras dejaba sus libros sobre su escritorio.

—Leo mi horóscopo —respondió la castaña con energía. —¿Quieres saber lo que dice el tuyo?

—No creo en esas cosas…

—Vamos. Es divertido. Te sorprenderás de lo mucho que acierta.

Sora se lo pensó un momento, pero luego sonrió y fue hasta la cama de su amiga.

—Está bien —dijo, sentándose frente a Mimi.

La castaña se sentó de rodillas y buscó con la mirada el signo de su amiga: Sagitario.

—En el trabajo o estudio todo va a seguir su ritmo. No piense en los problemas cotidianos como algo difícil de resolver. Su salud no presenta ningún problema. Cuide su alimentación, haga ejercicio, blah, blah. Eso no es lo interesante.

—Sí es interesante.

—Pero tú ya haces tenis y te cuidas mucho, así que no es interesante. Esto sí es interesante —dijo la castaña con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa un tanto pícara. —Amor —dijo con especial énfasis. —El cariño y la estimación de las personas cercanas es un estímulo necesario. Le va a resultar imprescindible acercarse a las personas que respondan positivamente a sus necesidades de amistad o amor, sobre todo a aquellas personas que han estado a su lado por mucho tiempo. Debe poner especial atención a cierto castaño que ha estado presente en los momentos más importantes de su vida…

—¿De verdad dice eso? —exclamó la pelirroja. —Dame eso—le quitó la revista a Mimi mientras esta se partía de risa. —Muy graciosa —miró a la castaña con cara de pocos amigos. No decía nada sobre ningún castaño.

—Debiste ver tu cara —reía la castaña, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

—¿Y qué dice el tuyo? —Sora encontró rápidamente el signo de Mimi: Picis. —Dice que debes cuidar de tu dieta —la castaña dejó de reír y se incorporó rápidamente, mirando a Sora con el ceño fruncido. —Y que deberías empezar a planificar mejor tu futuro.

—Ya lo sé. Ya leí mi horóscopo —replicó. Hizo ademán de quitarle la revista, pero Sora no la dejó.

—Esto es interesante —dijo la pelirroja. —Su tendencia a ser abierto y tolerante con las personas que le rodean va a dar excelentes resultados. Se va a consolidar una amistad con un conocido de toda la vida y la parte sentimental de su vida se verá agitada por esta nueva oportunidad que se le presenta. ¿Quién podrá ser? —comentó Sora con un sonrisa burlona.

—No lo sé —respondió Mimi, ruborizándose levemente y levantándose de la cama con rapidez para huir de la mirada acusadora de su amiga. —Ya se me hace tarde para ir clase.

—¿Tienes clase? —preguntó.

—Historia de la música.

—¿Por qué tomas Historia de la música? —le preguntó Sora. —Creí que querías ser cocinera.

—Aún no me decido al cien por ciento —decía la castaña mientras se tomaba el cabello en una coleta. — Además que amo la música. No tiene nada malo que estudie algo de música.

—No —sonrió Sora, mientras veía como se desataba la coleta y se dejaba el cabello suelto otra vez. —En esa clase está Matt, ¿verdad?

—Pues… sí —respondió la castaña, empolvoreándose la nariz.

—¿Es por eso que te estás arreglando tanto?

—No lo hago —chilló la castaña, ruborizada, girándose a mirar a su amiga. —Ya debo irme —dijo, tomando su bolso.

—Pero es el décimo bloque de clases, ¿no? Todas las clases del décimo bloque comienzan a las cinco y media —consultó su reloj de muñeca. —Aún tienes tiempo.

—Me gusta llegar temprano para obtener un buen asiento.

—¿O lo haces porque Matt siempre llega temprano al salón? —le dijo Sora cuando Mimi iba saliendo.

—¡No me molestes! —chilló la castaña lanzándole una mirada más que abochornada al ver cómo su amiga se reía de reía de ella, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando llegó al aula ya había gente en ella, pero para fortuna de ella su lugar favorito, en el medio, estaba vacío. Entro al salón, saludó a algunos de sus compañeros y fue a sentarse. Rápidamente examinó todo el lugar con la mirada. Él aún no llegaba. Se sentó y dejó su bolso en el asiento junto a ella para que no le estorbara. Seguía un poco molesta por las burlas de Sora. Ya vería la pelirroja cuando volviera, nombraría a Taichi todas las veces posibles para fastidiar a su amiga.

.

Cuando entró en el aula ya había gente. Desde la entrada examinó el lugar y su mirada se detuvo en una espalda cubierta por una cabellera castaña. Se quedó ahí unos minutos, pensado. Lo correcto sería ir y sentarse junto a ella, pero ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Ir hasta ella, saludarla y comenzar a charlar? Claro que no. Él no era el señor encantador o social.

Suspiró. De todos modos había decidido darle una oportunidad e intentar un acercamiento. La noche del cumpleaños de Tai lo había hecho recapacitar. Todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más, simplemente se había limitado a juzgarla por lo que se veía, y al final él había sido el superficial. Podía ser que ella fuese diferente de lo que él creía, mal que mal, él también era distinto de lo que gente creía. Bajó los escalones hasta el centro del aula y caminó entre las filas de asientos para ir hasta ella. No le gustaban los asientos de en medio, le gustaba más sentarse en los extremos, pero por esta vez se sentaría allí, junto a ella.

—Hola —dijo, un tanto nervioso.

Mimi no lo vio acercarse ni llegar, así que cuando lo escuchó se sobresaltó.

—Ho-hola —dijo, levemente sonrojada.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó.

Mimi al principio no creyó lo que escuchaba, pero tras varios segundos, reaccionó y quitó su bolso del asiento.

—Claro —dijo.

Matt se sentó y dejó sus libros sobre la mesilla que estaba pegada al asiento.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mirando en direcciones opuestas, un tanto abochornados por la presencia del otro, incómodos, y ansiosos por romper ese silencio, pero sin saber qué decir.

No se hablaron hasta el maestro llegó. El maestro se paró sobre una pequeña tarima que había en el frente del salón y comenzó a mostrar unas diapositivas. Mimi hurgó en su bolso para sacar una pluma y comenzar a tomar nota de lo que decía. Matt metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y no encontró su pluma. Se revisó los bolsillos de la camisa y la chaqueta, pero ni rastro de ella.

—Oye —le murmuró a Mimi. —¿Tienes una pluma extra que puedas prestarme?

Mimi lo miró y le dio la que estaba usando, un bolígrafo morado con una cosa peluda en el extremo.

Matt lo miró y arrugó el ceño.

—¿No tienes otro color?

—Tengo uno rosa —dijo, sacando de su bolso un lápiz igual al que le tendía al rubio, pero rosa.

—Me quedo con este —dijo, y lo aceptó. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

La clase fue larga, pero para Matt no fue aburrida. Era una de sus clases favoritas y le iba bastante bien a pesar de que el contenido era bastante pesado. En verdad no era una clase muy dinámica que digamos, no entendía porque Mimi la había tomado. Ella no parecía ser de ese tipo de chicas que disfrutaran de las cosas tediosas. En verdad ella no lo era, si era tan enérgica y chillona… Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar de esa forma y volvió a concentrarse en la clase. Aunque algunas veces no podía evitar no quedarse mirándole.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, nerviosa al sentir la mirada de él fija en ella.

—Me preguntaba por qué tomas esta clase —dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo hago porque me gusta la música —respondió ella.

¿Qué le gustaba la música? Bueno, él sabía que ella cantaba bien, bastante bien a decir verdad. Siempre había participado en todo tipo de concursos de canto y siempre salía entre los primeros lugares. Le gustaba bailar, eso también tendría que ver con la música, ¿no? Pero él no creía que a ella le gustara la música como a él le gustaba… O tal vez sí. Tal vez ella sí sentía una pasión por la música, como él, como para soportar una aburrida clase como esa. Y entonces la recordó en el concierto, aunque ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde aquella vez. Recordaba haberla visto corear todas sus canciones con entusiasmo…

Cuando la clase acabó, los dos se quedaron sentados hasta que la mayoría abandonó el salón.

—Gracias —dijo, regresándole la pluma.

—De nada —replicó ella.

—Y… ¿cómo está Sora? —preguntó.

—Cansada. Anoche se quedó estudiando hasta muy tarde porque hoy tenía examen de Historia del arte, pero dijo que había aprobado, así que todo el sacrificio valió la pena.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué harán esta noche?

—Pues… Yo pensaba en llevarme a Sora al billar, pero como está cansada…

—Claro. Supongo que no será buena idea ir verla ahora.

—Pues… no creo que tenga nada de malo. Tal vez si vas, me ayudes a convencerla de que salgamos esta noche. Es viernes. No puedo quedarme encerrada un viernes por la noche.

—Seguro —comentó Matt. Y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Durante el camino a la habitación de las chicas, no hablaron, pero fueron conscientes de que más de alguien se les quedaba mirando. Por supuesto, era inusual verlos a los dos solos, la chica más cotizada, el guapísimo rockero.

Llegaron y Mimi abrió puerta y fueron recibidos por fuertes carcajadas. Sora y Tai estaban sobre la cama de ella, muertos de risa por algún motivo, con un montón de cartas desparramadas sobre la colcha.

—Parece que no estás tan cansada —dijo Mimi.

—¿Quieren jugar? —dijo Tai.

—¿A qué juegan? —preguntó el rubio, mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

—Jugamos "Uno".

—Pero yo quiero ir al billar —dijo Mimi.

—Yo también —dijo Matt.

—Pero el "Uno" es más divertido —dijo Tai.

—Pero… —comenzaron a decir la castaña y el rubio.

—Si tanto quieren ir, vayan ustedes —sonrió Sora con malicia, y Mimi se sonrojó al instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si van, ¿podrían traernos una pizza? —dijo Tai.

—¿Con qué la quieres? —preguntó Matt, y Mimi lo miró como si no lo pudiera creer. ¿En serio qué irían al billar? ¿Juntos?

—Quiero una con salsa blanca, anchoas y mozarella, y con piña.

—Qué asco Tai —rió Sora. —Yo quiero una normal. Con salsa de tomate, con tomate, queso… lo normal.

—Bien. ¿Vamos? —él la miró.

Mimi se le quedó viendo con el rostro un poco desencajado por unos segundos, pero la risa "maligna" de Sora la hizo reaccionar.

—Claro.

* * *

_Perdónenme todos los errores que pueda haber DxxD._

_Obviamente, esto **no es** una continuación **directa **de la Saga "El Cumpleaños de Tai", pero es lo mejor que pude hacer para seguir más o menos el hilo de la historia x3._

_En un principio iba a ser Taiora, pero de pronto tuve una idea genialísima sobre cómo podía usar esto del Horóscopo, y les digo desde ya que este no será el único capítulo que tenga que ver con los signos zodiacales ;D._

_En fin, qué les pareció? Yo sé que tengo a mis lectores constantes, los adoro (L)._

_Gracias por leer TuT_

_Lyls_

Espero que esto les guste.


	12. Taiora: 4

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Cuarto

_Compatibles_

* * *

—He vuelto a ganar —dijo Sora con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Cómo le haces —suspiró el castaño soltando las cartas y pasándose las manos por el cabello.

La pelirroja no le respondió, se limitó a sonreírle con esa sonrisa suya que últimamente le parecía más encantadora que nunca.

—Necesito técnicas para ganar —musitó.

—No existe ninguna técnica para ganar en el "Uno".

—Existen técnicas para todo —respondió él. —¿Me dejas usar tu computadora?

—Está averiada. Se la di a Izzy para que la reparara.

—Hum… ¿Crees que Mimi se enfade si uso la suya?

—Mientras no estropees nada, creo que todo estará bien.

—Genial —dijo el castaño. —¿Dónde la guarda?

—Debajo de la cama.

—¿Por qué la guarda debajo de la cama? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Porque en el escritorio no hay más espacio —señaló el escritorio que las dos compartían, y estaba lleno de libros, cuadernos y carpetas. —Quizás deberíamos ordenar —agregó más para sí.

Tai se acercó a la cama de Mimi, y su vista fue atraída por la revista en cuya portada salía Lady Gaga.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una revista —respondió Sora como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Lo sé. ¿Es de Mimi?

—Sí. Ella adora esa revista.

—¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta leer esto?

—Porque a veces dice cosas interesantes.

—¿Tú también? —él la miró, incrédulo. —¿Qué cosa de aquí crees que es interesante?

La pelirroja se lo pensó unos segundos. —El horóscopo —respondió.

—¿Tú crees en el horóscopo? —preguntó él, esta vez con un tono de curiosidad.

—La verdad no —sonrió ella. —Pero a veces es divertido ver si acierta o no.

—Leeré mi horóscopo —dijo él con decisión.

—¿Tú crees en el horóscopo?

—Pues sí —dijo él con sinceridad mientras buscaba en las páginas de la revista.

—Vaya —estaba impresionada. —No creí que alguien como tú creyera en el horóscopo.

—No tiene nada de malo —dijo él. —Una vez dejé que Hikari me leyera mi horóscopo y fue sorprendente, de hecho me asusté un poco de lo mucho que había acertado.

—¿Qué decía?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo, sonrojándose, pero lo disimuló al taparse la cara con la revista. —Sólo sé que acertó.

—Estás mintiendo —lo acusó.

—Mira, ya lo encontré —la ignoró. —Aries. Veamos… Si tiene una buena relación con su entorno generará mucha prosperidad, estabilidad en las cuestiones laborales y lo relacionado con la economía —comentó a recitar. —En salud: Disfrute de su salud y mantenga hábitos saludables. Atención a todo lo relacionado con el deporte. No es el momento más indicado para situaciones de riesgo en actividades físicas —hizo una pausa, y luego agregó: —De acuerdo, faltaré a la práctica de mañana.

—¿Porque lo dice el horóscopo?

—Sí —dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Y qué dice sobre el amor?

—Intente superar las dificultades que se le van a presentar entre sus amigos o relación sentimental. Trate de ver las cosas con calma y podrá entenderse mejor con las personas que le rodean. El amor podría estar viéndolo ahora mismo —su mirada vagó hasta la pelirroja, que lo miraba desde su cama. _'El amor podría estar viéndole ahora mismo'_ se repitió a sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y se regañó por pensar en esas cosas. —¿Ya viste el tuyo? —dijo intentando no ser demasiado obvio.

—Sí. Mimi me hizo ver mi horóscopo antes de irse a clase de Historia de la música.

—¿Mimi toma Historia de la música? —dijo sorprendido. —¿Por qué? Creí que quería ser cocinera.

—Sí, pero le gusta la música.

—¿No está Matt en esa clase también? —agregó rascándose la cabeza.

—Eso creo —sonrió Sora. —Tal vez por eso llegaron juntos.

Tai y ella intercambiaron una mirada.

—Esos dos se están empezando a llevar, ¿no crees? —dijo él.

Ella rió. —Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora…

—No sé. Sólo espero que no se tarden demasiado.

—Déjalos. Necesitan pasar tiempo a solas y darse una oportunidad.

—Pero tengo hambre —se quejó el castaño, haciendo un puchero. —Y hablas como si hubiesen ido a una cita. Sólo fueron por pizza.

—No seas egoísta.

—Sólo digo que espero que se apresuren, nada más. ¿Tú en serio crees que entre esos dos pueda pasar algo?

—No lo sé —dijo ella con honestidad. —Matt nunca fue demasiado cercano con ella. De hecho nunca demostró el menor interés por ella, ni siquiera como amiga.

—Lo sé. Es que ella no es el tipo de chica que a él le gusta.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—Porque me lo dijo.

—¿En serio? —Sora frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. —¿Por qué Mimi no es su tipo? —dijo con un leve tono de resentimiento. —Es muy buena persona y es muy bonita.

—Lo sé, pero Matt es raro.

—¿Entonces cuál es su tipo de chica? —inquirió, curiosa.

—Pues… cómo tú.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó la pelirroja, sonrojándose. —¿Eso también te lo dijo él?

—Sí —dijo él, sin comprender la reacción de ella. —No tiene nada de malo. ¿Qué chico no querría estar contigo?

Sora lo miró fijamente y él se sonrojó.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Cla-claro que sí —balbuceó el castaño. —Eres agradable, inteligente y her-hermosa.

Sora y él desviaron la mirada, avergonzados. No entendía porque las palabras del castaño habían tenido ese efecto en ella. Es decir, no era la primera vez que su amigo la halagaba, sin embargo de un tiempo a otro las cosas se habían vuelto un poco diferentes. Esos sonrojos fugaces se hacían cada vez más frecuentes entre ellos y eso sin duda que la alarmaba, porque si algo adoraba de su amistad con él era la falta de vergüenza para decirse de todo.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—Es la verdad —sonrió él, aún ruborizado. —Como sea, Mimi y él son como… no sé, como el agua y el aceite.

—¿Incompatibles? —aventuró la pelirroja.

—Algo así… —Tai se quedó pensativo, mirando la revista. —Mimi es Piscis, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Matt es Escorpión —dijo él. —¿No quieres saber si son realmente incompatibles?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, entre signos.

—¿Te refieres a eso de cuán bien puede resultar una relación dependiendo del signo?

—Sí.

—¿Y de verdad crees en eso? —Sora estaba cada vez más entretenida. Parecía que Tai nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

—Por supuesto. El signo que eres tiene gran influencia en tu personalidad. Yo por ejemplo soy Aries, y los Aries son enérgicos y tienden a tomar el liderazgo en todo.

—Yo soy Sagitario, ¿qué soy?

—Pues… Sagitario es calmado y leal, además de elegante.

Sora se cubrió la boca con el puño para aguantarse la risa.

—¿Qué?

—No creí que estarías tan bien informado.

—No sé tanto —sonrió él. —Sólo me gusta leer sobre el tema. ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien. Veamos si Mimi y Matt son compatibles.

Él sonrió, triunfante, dejando la revista donde la había encontrado. Se agachó y levantó la colcha que caía por el costado de la cama de Mimi para descubrir un bolso de color rosa.

—En esto, ¿no? —dijo sacando el bolso rectangular de debajo de la cama.

—Sí.

Tai regresó junto a Sora, abrió el bolso rosa y sacó una laptop blanca de bordes de un rosa metálico y con las palabras "Mimi Tachikawa" en la esquina inferior derecha.

—Muy Mimi —comentó Tai, abriendo el aparato y encendiéndolo.

El sistema no tardó en operar. El fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de Mimi y Sora, en traje de baño, en alguna playa (seguramente Hawai). Por el ángulo de la imagen, la foto había sido tomada por Mimi, y tenía una perspectiva bastante buena de ambas, que estaban prácticamente pegadas la una a la otra, con el cabello mojado y luciendo de esas sonrisas de revista. La foto era un intento de primer plano a sus rostros, pero el busto de ambas también era parte de la fotografía, haciéndolas ver endemoniadamente provocativas en esos bikinis (strapless rosa con lunares blancos de Mimi, y uno estilo triangular de color blanco, atado detrás del cuello, para Sora). ¿Cómo era posible que una tonta prenda de bañador pudiese resaltar el busto de la pelirroja así? Se veía perfecto, del tamaño perfecto, no muy grande, pero tampoco diminuto… Tragó saliva, y a su pesar movió el cursor hacia el ícono del internet y e hizo click.

La página de inicio era Facebook, pero el moreno ni se molestó en curiosear y escribió la dirección de su buscador favorito. La web no tardó en cargar y Tai tecleó rápidamente "compatibilidad entre signos" y apretó en el botón de búsqueda. De inmediato apareció una lista de sitios sobre la compatibilidad entre signos. Clickeó en el primer resultado de la búsqueda y el sitio cargó.

—Veamos. Matt es Escorpión —la página tenía fondo blanco. Había un rectángulo que rezaba "Tu signo" y Tai hizo click ahí para elegir entre las doce opciones que salieron a la vista el signo de su amigo. Junto al rectángulo había dos dibujos, de un hombre y una mujer, y marcó el del hombre. —Mimi es Piscis —eligió Piscis en el rectángulo que había debajo y marcó el dibujo de la mujer. —Calcular —dijo, apretando el botón que lo decía. Pasaron los segundos y los resultados fueron arrojados. —Muy bien. Sobre amistad dice: En un primer encuentro existe una actitud de rechazo, provocada por el excesivo cuidado que ponen en que no conozcan sus vidas o sus intimidades. Pero una vez que se conocen, llegan a saber de la otra persona más que de sí mismos, tanto que comienzan a adivinar al otro de una manera que ninguno lo espera. Trabajan muy bien juntos, e incluso captan cuando el ambiente está crispado, porque entre ambos son muy fáciles de leer. Eso sólo cuando llegan a romper el prejuicio que una primera instancia se pueda crear entre ellos.

—Creo que ha acertado —dijo Sora.

—Aún hay más —dijo el castaño. —Amor. Al ser ambos del elemento agua, cabe esperar que se lleven bastante bien ya que tienen estructuras internas iguales, aunque la forma de llevarlo a la práctica sea diferente. En el mundo emocional se entienden a la perfección, es como si supieran lo que la pareja está percibiendo, e incluso pueda ser que ambos conozcan o tengan afición por las mismas cosas, como la música o el arte. Si Escorpio no muestra rasgos agresivos puede que permanezcan juntos muchos años. O sea que —agregó el castaño —mientras Matt no se porte como imbécil, lo cual es bastante difícil, funcionará.

—¿Hay algo más?

—Sí —y Taichi soltó una risita.

—¿Qué?

—Sexo —dijo. — Se suelen excitar mutuamente y no encuentran demasiados obstáculos para llevar una vida sexual plena y llena de recursos. Se da el caso que lleguen a idealizar el sexo, y encontrar en esta actividad un bálsamo enriquecedor y purificador, siempre y cuando, creen el ambiente propicio.

—No puedo creer que sean tan compatibles —comentó Sora.

—Ni yo. Seguro este sitio nos está estafando. Chequemos en otro —volvió a revisar en la lista de los resultados de la búsqueda, esta vez a consciencia, y Sora se inclinó para revisar también.

—Ese —dijo ella al cabo de un rato. —Parece confiable.

Taichi obedeció. El diseño de esta página era diferente. Tenía un fondo celeste y en el medio había un dibujo que representaba cada signo del zodiaco, y había que marcar el signo del interesado en la compatibilidad.

—Marcaremos Piscis —marcó el dibujito del pez y la página cambió. Había aparecido un gran corazón en cuyo centro se hallaba Piscis, y al alrededor del pez revoloteaban los demás signos. —¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Al parecer debes hacer click sobre uno de ellos.

Tai encontró rápidamente a Escorpión y clickeó en él. La página cambió de nuevo, está vez el corazón con los signos se hizo pequeño y se movió al lado izquierdo de la pantalla, mientras que en el lado derecho aparecía un texto con el título "Piscis con Escorpión".

— Son extremadamente compatibles —leyó el castaño. —Todo se da entre ellos, el amor, los negocios y la amistad. Tienen la más perfecta relación en todos los planos y lograrán la máxima de las felicidades —él y Sora intercambiaron una mirada, y ella lo instó a continuar. —Tendrían un hermoso y próspero matrimonio, también un buen noviazgo y podrían perdurar en el tiempo. Podrían ser grandes amigos y compañeros en todo. Se entenderán sin hablarse y todo entre ellos será armonioso.

»Pueden ser muy buenos compañeros de la vida. También muy buenos socios o podrán hacer grandes negocios entre sí. Escorpión es un signo negativo y Piscis también, por lo que los dos son hacia adentro y les cuesta bastante la comunicación; a pesar de ello se entenderán de todos modos y podrán constituir una pareja de gran confianza. También se dará esa confianza en la amistad y en cualquier sociedad. Escorpiones y pececitos, pueden ir juntos.

—En otras palabras —comenzó a decir Sora.

—Son el uno para el otro —completó Tai.

—Sí —afirmó ella.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, pero Tai no pudo aguantarse la risa, y Sora se le unió al instante.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo él, sin dejar de reír. —Y imagino la cara que pondrían los dos al saberlo.

—Se sonrojarían demasiado, en especial Matt, ya sabes que _todo_ le da pena.

—Así que son extremadamente compatibles —dijo Taichi, mirando la pantalla. —Matt ha estado equivocado toda su vida.

—¿En qué?

—En pesar que Mimi no es el tipo de chica para él.

—Mimi lo haría muy feliz —comentó ella con sinceridad. —Quiero decir, ella es alegre y espotánea. ¿No crees que Matt podría aprender mucho de ella?

—Claro. A Matt le hace falta un poco de rosa entre tanto negro, ¿me entiendes? —dijo el castaño mientras hacía algo en el ordenador.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, apoyándose en el hombro de él para ver mejor qué hacía.

—¿No te gustaría saber si somos compatibles? —le preguntó él, mirándola.

—¿Qué? —la pelirroja se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué y se alejó del castaño.

—Vamos, será divertido.

—Pero…

—¿No quieres saber si somos el uno para el otro? —bromeó su amigo guiñándolo un ojo en un gesto que pretendía ser coqueto.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior. La verdad era que no, no quería saber si eran el uno para el otro. ¿Qué tal si resultaban extremadamente compatibles como Mimi y Matt? Eso sólo la confundiría aún más de lo que ya estaba… Un momento, ¿acaso estaba confundida? ¿De qué? ¿De Tai? Claro que no, no había motivos por los cuales estar confundida. La noche del cumpleaños de Tai ella había bebido, por eso se había imaginado cosas, como la mirada del castaño, tan intensa como brasas, quemándole, hasta incitándole a hacer algo, no sabía qué. Sí, imaginaciones suyas nada más, producto de los vasos de tequila más la estúpida cosa verde que Izzy bebía.

—Ya está —el castaño ya tenía todo listo. — "Aries con Sagitario": Poseen un pequeño inconveniente que tal vez tenga que ver con lo sexual. Sabemos que el fuego potencia al fuego y ambos signos son de lo más encendidos, sin embargo el carácter posesivo y la pasión descontrolada de un Aries, no le interesa al sofisticado y libertario Sagitario, que prefiere una relación más tranquila y no un asalto a sus sentidos. Pero Sagitario "no es de palo", y si Aries sabe buscar bien encontrara ese punto que hará al centauro perder los estribos y dejarse llevar por el erotismo y la pasión desenfrenada del carnero.  
La mutua compatibilidad de los dos signos se da en otros terrenos menos calientes, pero más duraderos, por ejemplo pueden casarse y hasta enamorarse profundamente y compartir sus pasiones. El matrimonio entre ellos tiene grandes posibilidades como así también la amistad o una sociedad comercial. Estos dos fuegos serían muy compatibles en sus ideas y ante cualquier embate del exterior se unirían formando un frente. El centauro puede ser un buen amigo del carnero —concluyó el moreno.

Ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro por varios segundos, porque por alguna razón se sentían abochornados. A cada oración que Tai había leído no pudieron no imaginarse a sí mismos, juntos, como una pareja. Sora no podía sacarse de la cabeza tontas escenas románticas de ella y Taichi, como cogidos de la mano, o bebiendo de una misma malteada, o hasta eligiendo el anillo de compromiso.

_'Estúpida Sora'_ se regañó en su fuero interno. ¿Era eso lo que ella quería? Claro que _no_.

Tai odiaba la incomodidad que últimamente se había hecho bastante presente entre él y su amiga, porque para él era antinatural, como una aberración a la amistad. Decidido a romper el silencio, tomó aire para decir algo, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió mágicamente para salvarlos.

—Aquí está la comida —exclamó Mimi mientras alzaba dos cajas de tamaño "familiar".

—Huele delicioso —dijo Tai, y la baba estaba a punto de caérsele por un costado de la boca.

—Ya límpiate la baba —le dijo el rubio, cargando otras dos cajas y una bolsa con botellas.

—¿Por qué trajeron cuatro? —preguntó Sora. —Es demasiado.

—Bueno, tú querías una normal —dijo Mimi, dándole a Sora una de las cajas que llevaba —y Tai quería esa asquerosidad con mozarella y anchoas.

—Y piña —saltó el castaño, preocupado. —No olvidaste la piña, ¿verdad? Dime que no olvidaste la piña, por favor… —parecía a punto de llorar.

—No la olvidé —dijo Mimi, señalándole una de las cajas que el rubio cargaba. —Yo quería una con trozitos de pavo.

—Y yo con tocino, por eso decidimos traer una para cada uno —dijo Matt. —Traje unas cervezas —agregó. —Y soda para ustedes —dijo mirando a Sora.

—No podemos tener alcohol en las habitaciones —dijo Sora.

—Pero no nos descubrirán —dijo el castaño. —Seguro que la guardiana de habitaciones que tienen debe estar divirtiéndose.

—Pues sí —dijo Mimi. —Miranda está en el billar, y después se irá con los demás a bailar así que dudo que se aparezca por aquí esta noche.

—Está bien —dijo Sora, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tai te está corrompiendo —la molestó el rubio.

—¡Oye! —exclamó el castaño, ofendido. —Yo no traje las cervezas.

—Claro que sí —dijo Matt. —Te leí la mente, lo deseabas, por eso lo hice.

—Pues sí, pero…

—¿Por qué estás usando mi computadora? —le interrumpió Mimi.

—Ah, lo siento —sonrió, rascándose la cabeza. —Es que quería buscar técnicas para vencer a Sora en el "Uno".

—No hay técnicas para eso —le dijo Matt, mirándolo como si fuera tonto.

—Debe haberlas —insistió Tai. —Existen técnicas para todo.

—¿Y por qué tienes abierto un sitio sobre compatibilidad de signos? —le interrogó la castaña al acercarse y ver la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Ah, es que me dio curiosidad por ver nuestra compatibilidad —y tras unos segundos, agregó con tono malicioso —¿Sabías que tú y Matt son el uno para el otro?

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Mimi, sonrojándose hasta la punta del pelo.

—En serio. Piscis y Escorpión son extremadamente compatibles.

Mimi cerró su computadora de golpe y la guardó en el bolso rosa.

—Como sea, quiero jugar —dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Uno —gruñó, fulminando al castaño con la mirada. —Lamento que no hayas podido encontrar ninguna técnica. Te haré trizas.

—Calma —dijo el castaño, ligeramente asustado. —¿Te unes, Matt?

El rubio, que tenía las mejillas más coloreadas de lo normal, también lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella que acababa de abrir.

—Como no —dijo, acercándose a la cama de Sora. —Hazte a un lado —le espetó a Tai, que se corrió para hacerle espacio para que se sentara.

Los cuatro ahora estaban sobre la cama de la pelirroja, con siete cartas en la mano.

—¿Quién comienza? —preguntó Sora.

—Yo —dijo Tai.

—No —saltaron Mimi y Matt al mismo tiempo.

—Que Sora juegue primero —dijo el rubio.

—Está bien —el castaño tragó saliva, acobardado.

La pelirroja rió y lanzó la primera carta. Estuvieron jugando al "Uno" prácticamente toda la noche, hasta que las pizzas de todos desaparecieron y las botellas de cerveza se fueron apilando en el suelo.

—Perdiste otra vez —dijo Sora.

—Soy un fracaso —se lamentó Tai.

—No es cierto. Estuviste a punto de ganar muchas veces, pero Matt y Mimi te hicieron trampa, así que no te sientas mal.

—¿Hicieron trampa? —dijo el castaño, mirándolos acusadoramente.

—Claro que no —dijo el rubio.

—Claro que sí —insisitió Sora. —Vi como se pasaban las cartas.

—¿En serio?

—No seas mal perdedor —le dijo Mimi. —¿Puedes probar que hicimos trampa? —le dijo a Sora.

—No, pero…

—Ya ves, en verdad no hicimos nada —dijo Matt. —Te derrotamos limpiamente.

—Como no —bufó la pelirroja.

—Gracias por apoyarme —le dijo Tai, agarrando su mano y poniendo esos ojos brillantes de cachorro.

—Eres un quejoso —le espetó Matt.

—No metas —le gruñó el castaño, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Pero cuando su rostro se dedicó a mirar a Sora, volvió a adoptar esa expresión de cachorro. —Siempre eres tan buena conmigo.

—No es para tanto —sonrió ella con naturalidad, porque estaba acostumbrada.

—No quiero perderte nunca como amiga —dijo el castaño.

Por un segundo, el corazón de Sora se detuvo.

—No lo harás —le dijo, soltándose de su agarre, sin denotar la menor expresión.

_'¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas?' _se recriminó a sí misma. _'Soy una tonta'_.

Tai entonces comenzó a hablarle de algo, y ella le escuchó, y al cabo de segundos, los dos estaban muertos de risa.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo entre risas.

—Pero si yo no sabía lo que hacía —se excusó el castaño. —Todo fue culpa de Izzy.

Sí, era un tonto. El tonto más grande que pudiese haber en todo el planeta. _Su_ tonto.

_'Estúpido Tai'._

* * *

_Un poquitin largo, pero... mientras más largo mejor, no? Sé que está muy "dialogado" pero la conversación era realmente importante, en serio._

_Sé que he tenido esto abandonado por unos días, perdón u-U, el peso de la universidad al fin cae sobre mí xD._

_Anyway, quizás encuentren que este Taiora tiene un poco de Mimato, pero es que el rubio y la Tachikawa **debían **ser el tema de conversación, y no será la última vez ;D. Para mí Sora y Tai son de esos amigos que hablan de todo el mundo xDDDDD._

_Espero que este capi les guste, y perdonen los errores que pueda tener xD. Por más que revise una y otra vez siempre se me escapan cosillas bastante tontas xD._

Gracias por leer

_Lyls_


	13. Taiora: 5

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Quinto

_Sexualidad_

* * *

Los muchachos ya se habían ido. Mimi se estaba duchando, como siempre suele hacer antes de dormir, y Sora estaba sobre su cama, con su pijama ya puesto que constaba de una camiseta de tirantes de un verde clarísimo y unos pantaloncillos a juego. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y con la computadora de Mimi frente a ella, leyendo, concentrada.

Después de todo el asunto de la compatibilidad, Sora había queda algo inquieta. Lo acertado del horóscopo había sido algo que siempre le había parecido divertido, pero sólo eso, era entretención, nada serio. Para ella siempre había sido un montón de palabras que decían cosas ambiguas que cualquiera podría interpretar a su manera, y por esa razón nunca se lo tomó demasiado en serio. Jamás dejó de hacer algo porque el horóscopo lo dijera, y siempre se había burlado de la gente sí lo hacía, pero ahora sentía que había cambiado de opinión. Tai _creía_ en el horóscopo, en verdad el moreno _creía_ en todo ese cuento de los signos zodiacales. A ella nunca le había parecido interesante, porque dudaba que la fecha de su nacimiento pudiera determinar algún rasgo de su personalidad, pero ahora sentía esa _duda_, y quería comprobar algunas cosillas por sí misma. Por eso ahora leía concienzudamente una página sobre los signos zodiacales (la misma que había usado Tai cuando buscó la compatibilidad de Matt y Mimi la primera vez), en concreto, leía sobre un signo en específico.

_Aries_.

»Aries representa la agresividad, el deseo de afirmación viril, la violencia, el ímpetu y la fuerza brutal necesaria, a menudo, para defender el entorno en el que el hombre vive. A Aries le corresponde la primera casa del Zodíaco, que encarna la personalidad en el estado puro. Representa el nacimiento, que es siempre un acto violento. Quien nace con el Sol, en este signo, es valiente, intrépido, pero también informal en el trabajo, intolerante y a menudo agresivo. Suele ser impaciente, lo quiere todo al instante.«

_'Es verdad'_ pensaba, _'Tai es muy impaciente, es perezoso y, bueno, es la persona más valiente que conozco'_. Continuó leyendo.

»Ataca con furia, a menudo ciega e irracionalmente, quemando etapas e infravalorando las dificultades.«

_'Pues sí, a veces subestima la situación. Pero él no es así de violento'_ cuestionó. _'Bueno, si pierde la cabeza con cosas tontas. Cuando se enfada es muy agresivo. Conmigo nunca se ha comportado de esa manera, pero he visto cómo se enfada con otros. Con Matt, por ejemplo. Sus peleas siempre son de temer, siempre terminan en golpes. Y ahora que lo pienso, Tai siempre está peleándose con alguien'_.

»Saturno, símbolo de lo racional, hace que los Aries sean poco reflexivos y con poca capacidad de concentración, defectos que compensan con el deseo violento de alcanzar las metas por ellos fijadas. Si el obstáculo es demasiado grande para ser superado, Aries cae en frustraciones profundas y en estados de pesimismo. Su vida está caracterizada, de hecho, por períodos de optimismo que alternan con períodos de desaliento. Su comportamiento está dominado por la inestabilidad, cambios bruscos, por la emotividad, por la tendencia al riesgo. Es el signo de la cólera imprevista, de quien quiere quemar en un instante todas sus energías potenciales.«

_'Pero Tai no es así de bipolar'_ pensó, ya molesta. _'Es cierto que se frustra muchísimo cuando algo no sale como él espera, pero eso le pasa a cualquiera, hasta a mí. Esta cosa está equivocada'_.

Terminó de leer. Quiso cerrar la web al instante, pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirando el lado derecho de la pantalla, donde salían unas cuantas opciones de más información sobre Aries. De forma automática le dio click a "Características del signo Aries", y la información apareció al instante en la pantalla, dividida en dos partes: una pequeña introducción con el título "Información General" y luego un texto más extenso titulado "Características".

_Información General_

_»Aries es el primer signo del Zodíaco y está unido al despertar de la naturaleza, al nacimiento violento e impetuoso de la vida tras el largo sueño invernal. Simboliza el fuego original que se manifiesta a la entrada de la primavera, el surgimiento de las fuerzas brutas de la vida (estallido de las yemas, nacimiento de los brotes de la tierra, celo de los animales...). El ritmo vital, bajo este signo, es el de un salto adelante, de una aceleración: comienzo, renovación, propulsión, impulsión, chorro, estallido, explosión. Es el soplo del fuego prometeico, ese fuego a la vez creador y destructor, ciego y generoso, caótico y sublime, capaz de expandirse en todas direcciones. En la Mitología griega se le asocia a la historia de Frixo, hijo del rey Atamante y Néfele, a quien ésta hizo huir montado sobre el vellocino de oro para que " Ino " segunda mujer de Atamante, no lo persiguiera.«_

Sora tenía que admitir que Aries no se veía tan malo después de todo. Era sólo un signo en extremo apasionado, y bueno, Tai lo era. Continuó con la lectura de las características, y se decepcionó al ver que el primer párrafo era el mismo que ya había leído sobre la personalidad.

_'Este sitio es fraude'_, pensó. Pero había algo más que hacía a este texto más largo, así que de curiosa, lo leyó.

_»Existe el peligro de que esa fuerza impetuosa y desordenada siga una dirección equivocada o que se convierta en destructora. Aries, que ama el riesgo, vive su vida como _**_un guerrero que debe afrontar siempre nuevas batallas._**_ Valiente y generoso, pero también deseoso de independencia se convierte en un ser intolerante cuando se ve sometido a algo o aspira a ser algo importante.«_

_'Sí, es una mejor descripción de él'_. Sora siempre había visto a su amigo de esa forma: valiente y generoso. Tai no temía enfrentarse a cosas nuevas, y siempre compartía sus cosas con los demás. El castaño podía ser un bruto a veces, pero no era para nada egoísta, y esa era una de las razones por la cual la pelirroja lo adoraba tanto: que Tai no dudaba en desprenderse de algo si eso hacía feliz a otra persona. Es aquel rasgo del moreno lo que, según Sora, le ha valido la amistad de tantas personas, porque si había alguien que tenía _demasiados_ amigos, ese era él. También sabía que se ponía un poco intolerante a veces, pero esa cuando estaba sometido a mucha presión, porque en general el castaño era una amor, simplemente adorable.

_»Su comportamiento es autoritario: ama el orden, la ley y respeta toda forma de estructura jerárquica.«_

_'¿Tai? Pero si siempre se busca problemas'_. Pero lo cierto era que el castaño había cambiado mucho. Sora recordaba a ese chiquillo revoltoso que cada dos por tres pasaba en detención por haber realizado alguna travesura, y de aquel niño problema, sólo quedaba esa energía y esa chispa traviesa que abundaba en la mirada del castaño. Ella debía admitir que Tai ahora era diferente, que se había vuelto un poco más serio y más consciente respecto de lo que acontecía en la sociedad. Por supuesto, había _madurado_. Quizás por eso él había decidido estudiar leyes, sorprendiendo a todos.

_»Proyectado siempre hacia el futuro, tiene poca memoria y olvida fácilmente.«_

_'Pues sí'_ se dijo, y rió. _'Su capacidad para recordar las cosas es malísima, pero mientras no olvide mi cumpleaños, todo estará bien'._

_»Tiene predisposición a la aventura, a los accidentes, a las luchas, combates, rivalidades, procesos, gastos excesivos, enamoramientos, pasiones devoradoras; tendencia a la vida ruidosa, inestable, palpitante, febril, a los excesos y desórdenes; propicio a la afirmación de una personalidad que traza una nueva vía, a jugar un papel de guía, de iniciador, de iluminador, de innovador, de precursor, de jefe.«_

_'Ese definitivamente es mi Taichi'_ pensó con cariño.

_»En el plano afectivo le gusta dominar a su pareja, es apasionado y sentimental, pero a menudo incapaz de una relación profunda. Se muestra casi siempre inconstante, viviendo muchas pasiones que quema en poco tiempo y que resuelve con rupturas imprevistas.«_

_'Bueno, es cierto que su vida amorosa ha sido un poco… vertiginosa'_.

Ella recordaba las pocas novias que el moreno había tenido, y todas las relaciones habían sido cortadas de improviso. Ella nunca había notado que algo hubiese andado mal en alguna de las relaciones del castaño (había conocido por lo menos a dos novias de Tai), y entonces de pronto, cuando ella creía que todo marchaba bien, venía el moreno y le decía que ya lo había cortado, que habían roto por lo sano y blah blah.

_'Supongo que es miedo al compromiso'_ concluyó.

Había acabado de leer. Su mirada volvió a fijarse en el lado derecho. No se lo pensó mucho y clickeó en otra opción.

_Sexualidad_.

Leyó rápidamente, y terminó toda sonrojada.

**_Hombres: _**_Irrefrenables en el sexo. Son un poco egoístas con su pareja (no se preocupan demasiado por darles placer **durante **pero **sí antes**). Les gusta la exploración del cuerpo de la mujer. Necesitan mujeres cómplices en materia sexual, siguiendo todas sus fantasías._

No se molestó en leer lo que decía de la mujer.

Sentía vergüenza. No podía evitar imaginarse a Tai desnudo (por lo menos del torso para arriba), y trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente con desesperada prisa.

Buscó y buscó y dio con su propio signo, y no quiso perder el tiempo leyendo sobre la personalidad de Sagitario o esas cosas, hizo click en "S_exualidad" _de inmediato.

**_Mujeres: _**_No dan vueltas para nada. No gustan de los juegos sexuales. Son extremadamente sexuales y ardientes y no tienen problemas en experimentar cualquier tipo de sexo, en cualquier lugar._

Su sonrojo aumentó hasta la punta del pelo. ¿Era eso cierto? Bueno, siempre se había considerado una persona abierta a nuevas experiencias…

Decidió que ya era demasiado de signos por una noche, y apagó el aparato de su amiga. Lo guardó en su respectivo bolso, lo dejó debajo de la cama de Mimi, y abrió las mantas de su cama y se metió en ellas. Se puso sobre su costado derecho, y no pudo evitar no pensar.

Según su signo, a Tai le gustaban los juegos previos. Según _su_ signo, a ella no.

_'¿Y eso qué?'_ se espetó a sí misma. _'Estúpida Sora'_ chilló en su fuero interno, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, como si con eso pudiese alejarse de sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

_Hi hi hi! x3_

_Pobre Sora, ¿por qué piensas tanto mujer? Lánzate! Si estamos hablando de Taichi, my God! *¬* xDDDD._

_Esa línea que dice:****__un guerrero que debe afrontar siempre nuevas batallas__, la adoré. Todo eso es Tai! x3, no estás de acuerdo! Estoy segurísima que Tai **debe **ser Aries de verdad xD._

_En un principio iba a ser Personalidad y no Sexualidad, pero el segundo me pareció más apropiado, no?_

_Y bueno, no soy yo la que escribe eso del horóscopo, o lo de la compatibilidad o estos rasgo de la personalidad, etc. Los copié de un sitio, pero admito que en **Horóscopo **y en **Compatibilidad **agregué como una o dos líneas de mi cosecha xP xD._

_Cómo estuvo? Ya saben que siempre anhelo sus bien ponderado reviews x3._

_Gracias por leer._

_Ah, y **acotación**: en la parte donde dice Información General, sale que Aries es el signo de no sé que y lalala producto de la primavera xDD. Y bueno, en este lado del hemisferio la primavera comienza en Septiembre (por lo menos yo siempre he sabido que comienza el 21 de Septiembre xD, así es aquí en Chilito), y bueno, Aries es de Abril... Bastante alejado de Septiembre, no? xD. Pero un detalle xDD, no tiene mucha importancia, verdad?_

_Lyls_


	14. Tai & Matt

**_Tai & Matt_**

* * *

?

* * *

Ellos no vivían en el campus, sino en un departamento que quedaba no muy lejos. Compartían gastos y enseres del lugar. Se turnaban, por ejemplo, en preparar la cena, pero cada uno se encargaba de su propia ropa sucia.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo Tai fue ir hacia el refrigerador, no porque tuviese hambre, sino más bien porque era una costumbre que tenía, como una especie de ritual que hacía antes de ir a dormir. Sacó un cartón de leche y bebió del mismo. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, se despidió del rubio y se fue a su habitación.

Matt, al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a su sillón favorito, tomar su preciosa guitarra acústica y ponerse a tocarla. Cuando Tai se metió en su habitación, el rubio seguía tocando.

Pensaba.

¿Sería cierto eso que dijo Tai sobre que Mimi y él eran el uno para el otro? Si no, ¿por qué lo dijo? ¿Para fastidiarlo? Era obvio que esa había sido la razón, pero… Su mirada vagó hacia la computadora sobre el escritorio que estaba justo en frente de él. Se lo pensó un momento, pero luego cedió a la curiosidad, y dejando la guitarra a un lado con cuidado, se levantó del sillón para irse a sentar en la silla giratoria del escritorio, y encendió la PC.

No tardó demasiado en entrar a una web sobre signos zodiacales, pero se detuvo. En verdad no tenía ni idea cuál era el signo de Mimi. Él simplemente no estaba pendiente de ese tipo de trivialidades.

Dejó escapar un suspiro estirándose, poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza, y sintió una risa justo detrás de él. Se giró con la silla rápidamente.

Tai estaba mirándolo, con esa risa burlona que tanto lo fastidiaba.

—Sabía que no te sería indiferente —dijo el castaño.

—No sé de qué hablas —se levantó de la silla y regresó al sillón, volvió a tomar su guitarra y comenzó a tocar otra vez.

Tai ocupó la silla giratoria, pero se sentó con el respaldo de la silla entre las piernas.

—¿No quieres saber? —le dijo.

—No —respondió el rubio.

—Decía cosas interesantes. Como que ambos debían superar ese prejuicio que se tienen para poder ser realmente buenos amigos.

Matt no le dijo nada, se limitó a seguir tocando.

—También decía que cualquier relación les saldría fenomenal, sea de negocios o de amistad… o amorosa —dijo con énfasis en la última. —Y además, decía que el sexo sería grandioso—agregó con una risita.

—Ya cállate —le espetó Yamato, levemente sonrojado.

—No seas penoso.

—Tsk —masculló el rubio, sin dejar de tocar.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad —Matt no le dijo nada. —A Mimi —dijo el castaño para ser más claro. —Me refiero a que deberías…

—Ella no me gusta —le dijo.

—No me refiero a eso… bueno, tal vez te guste un poco si te permites conocerla mejor. Verás que es agradable, te gustará.

—No Tai. Ella no es el tipo de chica que quiero para mí.

—En verdad no me refería al plano romántico —aclaró el castaño. —Lo decía como en el modo amistoso, quiero decir que creo que podrían ser buenos amigos.

—No se puede ser amigo de una persona como ella —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Creí ya comenzaban a llevarse.

—Que le hable en ocasiones no significa que nos llevamos.

—Pero hoy llegaron juntos, cuando Sora y yo estábamos jugando. En verdad no te esperábamos, fue una sorpresa.

—Eso no quiere decir nada.

—Confabularon en mi contra. Eso es complicidad.

Eso era cierto. Habían confabulado en contra de Tai para evitar a toda costa que ganase en el Uno, y lo lograron. Se pasaron las cartas a escondidas, y compartieron más una mirada cómplice a lo largo de la noche. En otras palabras se habían entendido, porque en cuanto se miraron adivinaron las intensiones del otro.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Admites entonces que hicieron trampa? —exclamó el castaño medio indignándose. —Como sea… Yo creo que ahora es un buen momento para que dejes tus opiniones de Mimi a un lado y empieces de cero.

—Pero no me interesa.

—Vamos Matt, no puedes ser así de indiferente. Eso ni tú te lo crees.

—¿El qué?

—El que no te interese. Sí te interesa Matt, no puedes negarlo. Yo lo sé.

En eso Matt dejó de tocar y miró a su amigo fijamente.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto —respondió el castaño con convicción.

Matt se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que decidió volver a tocar.

—¿Qué decía el horóscopo exactamente?

—Pues no lo recuerdo bien. Pero en general eran cosas positivas sobre los dos.

—Mmm…

—¿Quieres verlo tú mismo?

—No es necesario.

—Está bien —el castaño se dio vuelta con la silla y quedó frente a la pantalla del computador.

—Te dije que no era necesario —dijo Matt, molesto.

—No veré tu compatibilidad con Mimi —le explicó el castaño sin inmutarse mientras hacía lo suyo en la computadora. —Veré tu personalidad.

—¿Y para qué?

—A veces es interesante. Veamos cuánto de verdad hay en esto —la pantalla ya estaba llena información sobre Escorpión.

—No quiero saber.

—Pues yo sí —y comenzó a leer.

"Escorpión: muerte y resurrección" rezaba el título.

_Agresivo y erótico. El instinto sexual se prolonga bajo el aspecto creador: don de producir, de fecundar, de realizarse en un arranque irresistible; el poder del ser procede del sexo y a través de este poder sexual, encuentra su razón de ser. Ama el riesgo y su audacia es más intensa cuanto más difícil y peligrosa se presente la situación. Escorpio puede destruir lo tradicional para revolucionarlo y construir algo completamente nuevo. Quien está fuertemente marcado por Escorpio es, a menudo, un inconformista, con una inteligencia abierta a todas las propuestas, incluso la menos ortodoxa, y con una voluntad de poder y una intuición casi demoníaca que en algunos puede convertirse en un arma al servicio de sus propios fines de forma no siempre cristalina. Cuando prevalecen las fuerzas agresivas e instintivas, la vida de los nacidos bajo este signo está caracterizada por la lucha así como por una fuerte competitividad, que puede llegar a la violencia y a la crueldad. Por el contrario, es posible encontrar sujetos que rechazan y repriman el instinto y la sexualidad convirtiéndose en presa de la angustia y de fuertes sentimientos de culpabilidad. Los continuos temores pueden convertirlos en seres profundamente infelices y atormentados._

_'Bueno, yo sí creo que Matt vive atormentado'_ se dijo el castaño para sí, y después le entró una risa tonta al imaginarse al rubio autoproclamándose "Dios del sexo". Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y en lugar de eso, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—¿No quieres ver nuestra compatibilidad?

—¿Qué?

—Que si somos compatibles —decía Tai mientras se encargaba de buscar la compatibilidad entre Aries y Escorpión.

—¿Por qué… —no tenía palabras. Simplemente la idiotez de Tai no tenía límites. —¿Eres idiota o qué? —soltó.

—No seas penoso —le dijo el moreno. —Veamos…

—¡No quiero oírte! —vociferó el rubio, pero su amigo lo ignoró.

—Amistad: Si la amistad ha coronado sus vidas, pueden desafiar a todo lo que se les presente, incluso a las mayores pruebas. Se son fieles por naturaleza, ya que son muy semejantes en sus aficiones, y si además tienen los mismos gustos, será muy difícil separarlos. Ellos se sienten comprometidos de por vida si perciben en el compañero, que cuando hay alguna dificultad, la otra persona está presente —el castaño se giró a mirarlo y le sonrió. —Eso no está tan mal, ¿verdad?

Matt no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, pero Tai sabía que eso significaba que estaba bien.

Aquellas palabras habían llegado a Matt de una manera inesperada, y no quería evidenciar la satisfacción que le daba el escucharlas. Sí, ellos eran ese tipo de amigos: fieles el uno al otro, unidos para hacer frente a cualquier desafío.

Tai se volvió hacia la pantalla de la computadora y su mirada se fijó en la palabra "Sexo". La curiosidad pudo con él, y leyó todo muy de prisa, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ruidito y sentirse avergonzado.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó el rubio, curioso por la reacción de su amigo,

—Nada —se apresuró a decir.

—Mientes.

—Lo hago por el bien de los dos —masculló.

Matt se puso de pie y se acercó, y leyó por sobre el hombro del castaño.

Sexo.

_Intiman con mucha pasión, llegando incluso a actividades morbosas. Se suelen causar heridas o marcas indicativas de pertenencia, como mordiscos, pellizcos, etc. La mayoría de las veces, las primeras incursiones en la cama, suelen acabar en el desorden total y en el agotamiento de ambos._

Se miraron.

—¡Aaaaaaaahh! —gritaron los dos y se empujaron. Tai salió disparado con la silla hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared y Matt cayó al suelo.

—¿Por qué me empujaste? —le espetó Tai.

—¿Por qué eres tan imbécil? —soltó el rubio.

—Ya, ya. Eres un penoso Matt, ¿lo sabías?

—Tú eres un tarado —le dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

—Como sea. Me voy a dormir —se levantó de la silla y pasó junto a Matt y le dio un empujón. —No sueñes conmigo.

—Eso no es soñar, es tener pesadillas —le espetó.

—Sí, sí. Buenas noches. Supongo que soñarás con Mimi —dijo antes de escabullirse a su habitación.

Matt se quedó fulminando la puerta del castaño por unos segundos, después se acercó a la computadora, la apagó y regresó al sillón. No tenía sueño, y tomó su guitarra para distraerse de todos los pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con el odioso de Tai o con cierta castaña que verdaderamente prefería tener alejada de su mente.

_'Ella no es para mí'_ dijo es su fuero interno. Lo que había pasado en el billar de lo había demostrado.

Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por seguir pensado en ello. Esta vez sí se concentró en la notas que salían de su guitarra, y se dejó arrastrar por ellas. Nada mejor que la música para despejarse.

* * *

_No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero bueno... xD_

_Es un **Tai & Matt** porque no es muy Mimato, pero si trata más de Yama que de Taichi, no? _

_Debía escribir esta escena, es que estaba molestando en mi cabeza y tenía que dejarla salir xD._

_Aquí hay una pequeña parte de la personalidad de Escorpión. Es que es el signo perfecto para Yama. Es el signo más sexy (a mi parecer xD) de todo el zodiaco (no el mejor. El mejor es A C U A R I O yeah!). Los Escorpiones son de esos de emociones cargadas e intensas, de sentimientos que queman, y se avergüenzan de la intensidad con la que sienten todo, y por eso son fríos y hasta indiferentes, no es lovely? Yama es todo eso *-*._

_Patroclo: Para ti my dear! Tu eres así de sexy como Yama? Es que ya es demasiada la coincidencia xDDDD. En serio morí cuando supe que eras Escorpión, porque ya tenía planeado de antemano dejar ese signo para Yama x3._

_Nos leemos hasta otra... xD_

_Lyls_


	15. Mimato: 8

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Octavo

* * *

Ahí estaba él. No tenía en idea en qué momento fue arrastrado, sin previo aviso se vio rodeado de caras vagamente familiares que le hablaban y sonreían como si él fuese parte de ellos. Las muchachas que estaban cerca lo miraban como si fueran a comérselo, y los tipos odiosos le palmeaban la espalda, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, cada vez que acertaba un tiro en el billar. Las risotadas masculinas y las risitas huecas femeninas… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Y entre todo el ruido, distinguió una risa en especial, y su mirada fue a parar donde una castaña reía alegremente de algo que una de las chicas le había dicho. Suspiró. _Ella_ era la razón por la que estaba en ese grupo de gente que con quienes él jamás en la vida había compartido, porque eran ruidosos, superficiales y molestos. La clase de gente que simplemente no iba con él. Y no entendía por qué todo mundo lo trataba tan bien, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ellos. Pero le daba igual cuan amables ellos pudiesen ser con él, seguirían siendo la clase de personas con las que él nunca se llevaría. Es que había nada más que escuchar las estúpidas conversaciones que tenían. Ni siquiera entendía de qué hablaban. Era como si soltaran un puñado de frases incoherentes a las cuales todos debían corear con una carcajada vacía, sin sentido. Estaba harto de ellos, sólo quería volver con Sora y con Tai, gente que sí tenía algo dentro de la cabeza, y no era precisamente espacio.

Todo por las estúpidas pizzas.

Y podría estar esperando en otro lugar, quizás en una de las mesas, o en donde sea, simplemente más apartado de aquel grupo bullicioso. Pero estaba ahí, y todo por una tontería…

Una tontería a la que no se pudo resistir.

Apenas habían entrado, las chicas del grupo prácticamente corrieron hacia Mimi. Mientras él hacía la orden, la castaña charlaba animadamente con sus amigas. Cuando el tipo que atendía le dijo que debía esperar como media hora a que prepararan las pizzas, las amigas de Mimi saltaron y propusieron:

—¿Por qué no esperan con nosotros?

Y él lo notó, el entusiasmo en los de la castaña, y también, la duda.

—No es necesario que te quedes conmigo —le dijo él.

—No… —ella se acercó a él disimuladamente mientras sus amigas ya iban de regreso con el grupo. —No me dejes sola —pidió en un casi murmullo.

Y a _"eso"_ Matt no se pudo resistir.

—Está bien.

Y ahora, ahí estaba él. Rodeado de todos ellos. Ese no era su lugar. Era Tai el sociable, no él.

Suspiró.

Y _algo_ lo hizo abandonar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Basta Len —_esa voz_ lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.

—Vamos Tachikawa —decía el grandote de Len. Matt lo conocía porque era un miembro del equipo de fútbol, o sea, era compañero de Tai. —Acepta salir conmigo, preciosura.

—No me llames "preciosura".

—Pero lo eres —dijo él con una sonrisa, intentando sonar galán —¿Cómo prefieres entonces? ¿Lindura, ricura, hermosura?

—Mi nombre es Mimi —dijo ella, y se volteó para darle la espalda.

—Vamos —dijo él tipo, y la volteó con brusquedad.

—Suéltame por favor —dijo ella.

—No hasta que me digas que saldrás conmigo.

—Me lastimas…

—Ya suéltala —Matt se vio a sí mismo junto a ellos y le dio un empujón a Len para que la soltase. No supo en qué momento se movió, sus pies lo hicieron llegar mágicamente.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le espetó el grandote.

—Ella vino conmigo —se limitó a decir él, indiferente. _'Esa es razón más que suficiente para cuidarla'_, se decía.

Len miró a Matt y luego a Mimi, y después pareció comprender algo.

—¿Son novios?

La castaña y el rubio se sonrojaron.

—No —dijeron.

—¿En serio? —dijo una de las chicas. —Nosotras creíamos que sí. Se ven tan bien juntos.

—Sólo vinimos juntos —explicó ella.

—En ese caso… —Len ignoró a Matt y se dirigió a Mimi. —Sal conmigo, Mimi.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Está bien.

Aquello sorprendió a todos, en especial a Matt. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el encargado de las pizzas lo llamó para decirle que su orden ya estaba lista.

Matt fue hasta él de forma automática y comenzó a sacar el dinero de su billetera.

—¿Cuánto es lo mío? —preguntó Mimi al acercarse.

—Yo pagaré todo —dijo él.

—Eso no es necesario —le sonrió ella.

—Lo haré —le respondió, y la miró con esa mirada, y ella casi pudo apreciar la decepción en esos ojos.

—Bien —respondió, cohibiéndose.

Mimi se despidió del grupito con un gesto de la mano mientras seguía a Matt, que ya salía del billar. Caminaban en silencio.

Matt estaba confundido. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Él tipo la había estado molestando, ¿acaso le gustaban ese tipo de hombres? No tenía sentido para él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —la boca de ella se movió sola.

—¿Él qué? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué… —se calló en mitad de la pregunta y suspiró. —¿Ibas a enfrentártele si me seguía molestando?

Él se tardó en responder.

—Claro que sí —dijo él. Era lo más obvio, no hacía una falta preguntarlo para saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

_'Sí, Matt, ¿por qué?'_ preguntó una voz en su fuero interno.

—Porque habías ido conmigo, y esa es razón suficiente para protegerte —respondió con sinceridad.

Ella se quedó callada, porque no sabía qué decir frente a eso.

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —preguntó él. La curiosidad pudo más.

—Pues por qué… me llamó por mi nombre.

—Esa no es una buena razón —razonó él.

—Para ti no lo será —dijo ella. —Pero para mí sí lo es.

—¿Por qué? —cada vez estaba más confundido, de verdad qué no lograba entender la mente de esa chica.

—Porque al llamarme por mí nombre sabe que soy yo, que soy algo más que "preciosura", "ricura" o lo que sea. Y eso me agrada.

Matt se detuvo, a mirarla, porque no podía comprenderla.

—Pero es un patán —dijo él.

—Eso no lo sabes —dijo ella. —Puede que en el fondo sea alguien adorable.

Él sacudió levemente la cabeza en un gesto negativo y siguió caminando. Pasaron cerca de una licorería, y se detuvieron.

—Quiero comprar algo —dijo, y entró.

Mientras él se disponía a tomar unas botellas de cerveza de un congelador, Mimi se entretenía leyendo la cantidad de calorías que contenía un pequeño paquete de M&M. Matt la observó desde lejos, y le hizo gracia el gesto de tristeza de ella cuando dejó los M&M en el lugar de donde los había tomado.

Matt fue hasta el mismo lugar, dejó las botellas de cerveza y de soda que había sacado y las dejó sobre el mostrador para que la cajera calculara cuánto tenía que pagar. Cuando la cajera se lo dijo, tomó el mismo paquetito de M&M que Mimi había estado leyendo y dijo:

—También quiero esto.

Mimi lo miró, sorprendida, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Salieron de la tienda, con las pizzas a cuestas (además de la bolsa con botellas en el caso del rubio) y siguieron su camino hacia el campus.

—Toma —le dijo, sujetando las cajas de pizza bajo el brazo y entregándole a ella los chocolates.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te gustan?

—Sí me gustan, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero esto hará que me salga un grano.

Matt no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella, sonrojada. —No te burles. Además hará que engorde.

—¿Y qué me dices de la pizza que llevas ahí?

—Ah, pueeees... —se sonrojó y adoptó una expresión de niña testaruda. —Sólo voy a comer un trozo...

Él se volvió a reír.

—¡No te rías!

—Lo siento. Pero es sólo un poco de chocolate. Seguro que no te hace tanto daño.

—Pero… —la mirada de ella se debatía entre el anhelo y el deber.

—Anda —le dijo él, sonriéndole aún.

Fue esa sonrisa la que la hizo decidirse.

—Gracias —dijo. —¿Me puedes sostener esto un momento? —le pidió, refiriéndose a las pizzas.

Matt volvió a colocar las cajas que él cargaba sobre ambos antebrazos y dejó que la castaña colocara las suyas encima.

Mimi abrió los M&M, volteó el paquetito abierto y dejó que algunos de los chocolates cubiertos de caramelo de colores cayeran en su mano, después se llevó la mano a la boca y los comió.

—¿No quieres un poco? —le ofreció el rubio, pero él negó.

—No me gusta el chocolate.

Mimi abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¡¿No te gusta el chocolate?

Una pareja que pasaba por ahí se giró a mirarlos.

—No, no me gusta. Y por favor, no grites.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que… decir que no te gusta el chocolate es como decir que no te gusta… no sé, ser feliz.

Matt frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Significa eso que no comer chocolate me hace un amargado?

—No en realidad —respondió. —Quizás un poco —añadió, vacilante. —¿No quieres?

—No, gracias.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Completamente?

—Que sí —respondió.

—No te enfades.

—No lo hago.

—Entonces di "aaah".

—¿Qué? —pero Mimi alcanzó a meter en su boca un par de chocolates.

Los pequeños trozos de chocolate se deshicieron en su boca casi al instante. El sabor dulce lo hizo salivar, y al tragar, sintió cómo se le secaba la garganta.

—¿Y? —Mimi lo miraba con atención.

—Y nada —dijo él.

—No puedo creer que no te gusten —dijo ella, mirando sus M&M con algo de decepción.

—No me gustan las cosas dulces.

Mimi volvió a abrir los ojos al máximo.

—¿Nada dulce?

—Nada.

—¿Ni siquiera el helado? —dijo ella, incrédula.

Él se tardó en responder.

—Pues, no es que me guste demasiado…

—¿Entonces sí te gusta? —sonrió ella, triunfal.

—Ya vámonos —dijo él, y empezó a caminar.

—Pero dame mis pizzas —dijo ella.

—Termina tus chocolates, niña dulce —gruñó él.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella de buena gana mientras avanzaba rápido para alcanzarlo.

* * *

_Ahaha! xD Por fin actualicé ;D._

_Con esto comenzaré otro aspecto de las vidas de estos cuatro amigos xD._

_En fin... qué tal estuvo? xD Perdonen todos los errores que pueda haber x3._

_Gracias por leer_

_Lyls_


	16. Sora & Mimi

**_Sora & Mimi_**

* * *

?

* * *

El verano estaba a punto de llegar. Las vacaciones comenzarían la próxima semana. Sora y Mimi estaban agotadas, llenas de trabajos y exámenes finales.

Sora había tenido su último examen del día y ya estaba en su habitación, dibujando algo en su cuaderno de bocetos, cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró de un portazo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No sé para qué tomé Cálculo! —chilló la castaña. —Esa materia es basura, ¡no me sirva para nada!

—No quiero decir te lo dije —comenzó a decir Sora. —No, espera, sí quiero decirlo: Te lo dije.

—No sea mala conmigo —hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre la cama. —Dime que este año iremos a la playa —agregó con tono suplicante.

—Iremos —sonrió Sora. —Tengo muchas ganas de ir a nadar.

—¡Yes! —Mimi estiró las piernas y los brazos en un gesto de triunfo. —Necesito relajarme. Un poco de sol nos vendrá de maravilla, amiga —sonrió toda ilusionada.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir esta vez? Hace dos años nos fuimos a Okinawa…

—No. Está vez quiero ir fuera de Japón.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¡Vamos a Hawai!

Sora se le quedó mirando, sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Hablo en serio —Mimi se sentó con la espalda muy erguida, mirando a Sora con "_esa_" mirada.

—Pero tenemos dinero.

—Pues trabajaremos.

—¿Trabajar? Creí que querías ir a la playa estas vacaciones.

—Eso haremos Sora, no estás prestando atención.

—La que no está prestando atención eres tú. ¿Cuánto crees que cuesta el pasaje en avión? ¿Y la estadía? ¿Y el dinero para gastos?

—Sora, eso ya lo tengo calculado —de su bolso sacó una libreta de anotaciones y su bolígrafo rosa. En una hoja en blanco anotaba mientras hablaba. —Los pasajes de ida y vuelta serán un regalo de mis padres, y por la estadía no te preocupes, porque mi tío Antoine tiene una casa que estará vacía estas vacaciones porque mi tía quiere ir a esquiar a Aspen. De lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos es de tener dinero para divertirnos. Así que si trabajamos durante tres semanas, ganaremos lo suficiente.

—¿Y en qué trabajaremos? Los trabajos de verano ya fueron todos copados. Debimos haberlo pensado antes, no a una semana de que de comiencen las vacaciones.

—Tranquila amiga, de eso ya me ocupé —sonrió. —La señora Lena es muy amiga de mamá, y es dueña de esta cafetería-restaurante muy popular.

—¿Te refieres a "Berry sweet"?

—Sí. La señora Lena les dio vacaciones a todos sus empleados, pero la temporada de verano es demasiado buena como para tener cerrado el lugar aunque sea por tres semanas, así que habló con mamá para que me dijera a mí si es que me apetecía aceptar este pequeño trabajito de verano. Y la paga es increíble —se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la de su amiga para sentarse junto a ella y mostrarle lo que había anotado en su libreta. —Con el dinero que ganemos durante esas tres semanas, será más que suficiente para ir de compras las veces que queramos y salir a divertirnos cuanto queramos. ¡En Hawai! ¿No es genial? —le enseñó a Sora los cálculos que había hecho.

—Vaya, creo que tienes razón. Creo que la clase de Cálculo si te ha servido de algo, ¿no? —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Cómo sea, la voy a dejar de todos modos. Pero entonces, —miró a Sora, casi suplicante. —¿Qué dices?

—Digo que ¡Hagámoslo! —sonrió. Porque ella necesitaba un descanso.

Mimi se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

—Ay, Sora. Estás serán las mejores vacaciones que hayamos tenido —rió la castaña.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Será divertido. Y conoceremos a muchos chicos guapos. ¡Será genial!

—Tú sólo piensas en chicos —le reprochó Sora.

—Pero tú sabes que estoy en busca del amor —le respondió la castaña en tono soñador.

—Pero siempre te lastiman.

—Pero no debo rendirme. Sé que encontraré a mi príncipe azul. ¿Te imaginas y está en Hawai? Un príncipe azul con un bronceado perfecto.

—Ya deja de soñar —rió la pelirroja.

—Sora —Mimi la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —Tú deberías dedicarte más a soñar, el lugar de tener la cabeza llena Tai.

—¿Qué? —exclamó. —¡Yo no tengo la cabeza llena de Tai! —dijo, acalorada.

—Amiga —Mimi la miró con ternura, casi con paciencia. —No tienes que negarlo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Vamos Sora, a ti te gusta...

—¡No lo digas! —Sora le cubrió la boca con las manos. —Por favor no lo digas —soltó a Mimi.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque no estoy segura de nada.

—Pero Sora, es tan evidente. Por qué no sólo lo admites.

—Lo haré si tú admites que te gusta Matt.

Mimi enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—No lo niegues. Es obvio para mí —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Pero... pero... Estás equivocada —dijo, y se levantó de la cama. —Lo dices porque quieres desviar el tema de Tai.

—No hay ningún tema de Tai.

—¡Claro que sí! Admítelo Sora, a ti te gusta.

—A ti te gusta Matt —canturreó la pelirroja.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló la castaña.

—¿Y entonces por qué te pones toda roja?

—¡No estoy roja! —pero ella misma podía percibir el calor irritante en su cara. —Acepta que Tai te gusta.

—Ya te lo dije Mimi: si no aceptas que te gusta Matt, yo no diré nada.

—Uy! Está bien —la castaña se sentó en su cama, y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. —Nunca diré que me gusta... él.

—Pues yo tampoco lo diré.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Sabes que tu comportamiento me da la razón? —le dijo Sora.

—El tuyo también me da la razón, Sora. Yo sé que en el fondo te gusta. Y sé que vas a terminar por aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tú también le gustas, así que es obvio que terminarán juntos.

—Ay, Mimi —Sora puso los ojos en blanco. —Dices eso desde que estábamos en la primaria.

—Pero es que Tai es lento, eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Ya dejemos el tema. Entre Tai y yo nunca habrá algo más que amistad. Es mi mejor desde el jardín de niños. Somos como hermanos, eso no cambiará de un día para otro.

—Ay Sora —se lamentó Mimi. —¿Qué no sabes que las mejores relaciones amorosas comienzan así? —y con ojos brillantes agregó: —De mejores amigos a la pareja ideal, ¿no es romántico?

—Ya cállate —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Debes darle una oportunidad al amor amiga —le guiñó un ojo.

Sí. La misma Sora se había planteado eso, darle una oportunidad al amor, pero ¿Con Tai?

Claro que_ no_.

* * *

_Al fin he regresado x3_

_Se viene el trabajo de Verano xDD. Todo para unas inolvidables vacaciones en Hawai. So romantic! ;D_

_Gracias por leer._

_Y para lo que leen este fic y además siguen Long Kiss Goodbye... Dx, perdón! Ya esta es mi segunda semana sin actualizar, pero es que no sale nada de mí con respecto a esa historia, además que me he planteado muchos cambiamos debido a que quiero que ustedes sean felices ;D, pero a la vez quiero mantener la línea original del fic, la que se me ocurrió la primera vez que lo pensé xD._

_Así que por favor, tenganme paciencia T-T_

_Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome =3_


	17. Mimato: 9

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Noveno

* * *

Era un día tranquilo. No había nadie en el parque, así que tenía todo el lugar para él solo. Se recostó sobre el césped y se dedicó a mirar las nubes. De vez en cuando metía la mano en el bolsillo, sacaba un pequeño chocolate cubierto de caramelo de color y se lo metía a la boca. Últimamente siempre tenía una bolsita de M&M en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No podía dejar de comer esas cosas. Sabía que le sentaría fatal a su dentadura perfecta, pero mientras fuese cuidoso en cepillarse bien los diente e ir a ver al dentista, todo estaría bien. Cuando se introdujo a la boca el último chocolate, dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro, y metió la mano en el otro bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde sacó otra bolsa de chocolates y la abrió. Era un adicto.

Y sólo porque _ella_ le obligó a probarlos. Cada vez que comía de esas cosas, pensaba en _ella_. Era algo involuntario, simplemente aparecía _ella _en su cabeza cuando probaba el chocolate. Había juzgado mal el chocolate toda su vida, y a veces, muy de vez en cuando, una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza testaruda. _¿Así como me equivoqué con el chocolate, me estaré equivocando con ella? _ Y en cuanto se hacía esa pregunta, surgía esta otra _¿Y desde cuándo tengo interés en ella?_ e inmediatamente después surgía esta otra _¿Tengo interés en ella? _Y después de que varías voces interiores se alzaran en protesta en contra de eso, siempre había una voz calmada que sobresalía de entre las otras, y la voz _siempre_ decía: _Ya Matt, admítelo. Ella sí te interesa._

Pero, ¿desde cuándo? y aún más importante ¿de qué modo le interesaba? Siempre había pensado qué era bonita, pero para él era de ese tipo de belleza común, de esas chicas curvilíneas, ultra preocupadas por su aspecto y que dejaban embobados a todos. Nada nuevo para él. Sin embargo, él tenía que admitir que ella era increíblemente hermosa. "Excesivamente hermosa" era lo que se repetía en la cabeza, y el exceso nunca era bueno, así que el ser excesivamente hermosa no era algo que diese puntos a favor en la escala de Matt. Nunca se había puesto a mirarla con detenimiento, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, hasta ese día en que la vio cambiarse suéter tras suéter. Sí, ese día, _toda esa noche_ en realidad, notó que no era sólo ese físico perfecto lo que la hacía atractiva, no sólo ese rostro perfecto de modelo de maquillaje, si no que era _todo_. Porque ella poseía un "no sabía qué" que la hacía exquisitamente encantadora, como una muñequita frágil que inspira en cualquiera las ganas de no sacarla de la caja para conservarla en buen estado. Pero también, y esto, más que cualquiera otra cosa, era algo que odiaba admitir, tenía esa actitud coqueta que le salía tan natural, y eso la hacía condenadamente _sexy_.

Suspiró otra vez. Siempre que llegaba a ese punto de estar a punto de admitir que ella era "muy" el tipo de chica que le gustaba, se detenía y se concentraba en otra cosa. Música en general, porque lograba abstraerse con facilidad de cualquier _pensamiento problemático_. Así que se puso a tararear.

Su momento de tranquilidad no duró demasiado, porque de pronto el rostro divertido de un castaño se asomó sobre el suyo, tapándole la vista del hermoso cielo.

—Es tan extraño verte así de relajado —le dijo Tai, y se quitó de la vista de Matt.

—Llegas tarde —se limitó a responder mientras se ponía de pie.

—El partido se alargó y, bueno, tenía que bañarme, ¿no?

—Sí sí. ¿Dónde es?

—Queda muy cerca de aquí —ambos empezaron a caminar.

—¿Realmente es tan bueno como dices?

—Sí. La paga es excelente, y el trabajo no es demasiado pesado.

—¿Y tú has trabajado alguna vez de mesero? —le preguntó con alzando una ceja.

—Pues no, pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Podrías tirar todo. Eres un torpe.

—Pues puedo hacer otras cosas —se defendió el castaño.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como… cocinar.

—Claro que no —saltó el rubio. —Tu comida sabe tan mal como huelen tus calcetines.

—Pues ya veremos que haré. Será decisión de la dueña —cruzaron la calle. —Podría hasta encargarme de fregar los pisos, no me importa, la paga es buena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La dueña es conocida de mi mamá —se encogió de hombros, mientras se detenía. —Es aquí.

El lugar se ubicaba en el centro de la manzana. Tenía grandes ventanales, y una entrada elegante, todo adornado con arbustos y canteros de flores. La puerta también era de vidrio y en ella estaba escrito "Berry Sweet" con una empalagosa caligrafía de color dorado, y debajo del nombre había un letrerito que decía "Abierto". También había un papel pegado a la puerta, y el título rezaba: "Se necesita empleados", y debajo salía una descripción breve de todos los posibles puestos que tenían vacante.

Ambos subieron los pequeños escalones, Matt despegó el papel y comenzó a leerlo. Abrieron la puerta. Una campanilla sonó e inmediatamente una voz les dijo:

—Bienvenido a Berry Sweet, ¿mesa para dos?

—En verdad vinimos por esto —dijo el rubio, y le extendió el papel a la muchacha, alzando la vista. —¿Eeh? —escapó de sus labios.

Frente a él estaba _ella_. Parpadeó un par de veces, y sí, era _ella_, luciendo un bonito y ajustado uniforme de camarera: era un vestidito cortísimo de color púrpura, de mangas cortas y abultadas. El delantal era del típico color blanco, con unas amarras en el vientre tipo corsé, que realzaba maravillosamente el busto cubierto por la tela púrpura del vestido. El cuello que sobresalía del vestido hacía juego con el delantal, y lo adornaba un pequeño moño de color rojo, como la cinta que le recogía el cabello castaño y ondeado.

_Ella _estaba tan sorprendida como él.

—Ustedes… —dijo Mimi. —¿Qué hacen aquí?


	18. Taiora: 6

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Sexto

_Berry Sweet_

* * *

—¿Mimi? —ese fue Tai. —¿Trabajas aquí?

—Pues sí —respondió la castaña, sonrojada, porque Matt no dejaba de mirarla. —Es nuestro trabajo de verano.

—¿Nuestro? —repitió el moreno. —¿Sora también está aquí?

—Sí —y señaló una mesa, donde una linda pelirroja vestida con el mismo uniforme anotaba el pedido de una pareja.

Sora lucía ese sugerente uniforme de camarera, y también llevaba el cabello recogido, en una coleta pequeña, pero encantadora. Tai nunca la había visto con el cabello recogido, era algo totalmente nuevo para él, y sin duda le gustaba.

Mimi evitó reírse de la cara que puso su amigo castaño.

—¿Así que vienen por lo del empleo? —preguntó ella.

Tai no reaccionó. No podía despegar la mirada de la pelirroja por alguna razón…

—Sí. Tai dice que es bastante bueno —respondió el rubio.

—Lo es. La paga es excelente, y es divertido —dijo la castaña con entusiasmo. —Y además que el uniforme es lindísimo —agregó, girándose para lucirlo.

Tai notó que Mimi giraba, y miró a Matt por el rabillo del ojo. El rubio tenía sus ojos posados sobre ella y tragó saliva. El vestido ondeó amenazadoramente, y Matt no pudo evitar posar su vista en esa piernas cubiertas hasta la rodilla por medias del mismo color que el uniforme. Eso le dio risa a Tai, pero se contuvo, porque sabía lo penoso que era el rubio. Volvió a fijar su vista en Sora, y pensó que podría quedarse viéndole todo lo que fuese necesario hasta que ella lo notara.

—Pasen a hablar con la dueña. Los llevaré.

Matt se dispuso a seguir a la castaña, pero antes, agarró a Tai por el cuello de la sudadera y lo jaló.

.

.

Mimi tocó la puerta y una voz del otro dijo: Pase.

—Son aspirantes para el empleo —le explicó a la dueña, una hermosa mujer madura de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

Ella los observó por sobre las gafas que llevaba puestas y luego les sonrió.

—¿De verdad quieren este empleo? —preguntó. —Los haré hacer de todo: desde cocinar, lavar platos, hasta atender mesas y limpiar el piso.

Tai y Matt intercambiaron una mirada.

—Claro que lo haremos —sonrió Tai.

—Muy bien. Entonces contratados —sentenció la dueña.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el castaño.

—¿No va a preguntarnos nada más? —dijo Matt.

—Pues no. La verdad es que los dos son perfectos. Chicos guapos como ustedes harán que la popularidad del local aumente mucho más entre las mujeres.

Tai y Matt volvieron a mirarse.

—No se quejen —les dijo Mimi. —Ya tienen el empleo, eso es lo que importa.

—Tienes razón —le sonrió el castaño. —Seremos compañeros de trabajo.

—Será divertido —rió la castaña, entusiasta. —Tenemos que ir a contárselo a Sora.

—¿Y cuándo comenzamos? —le preguntó Matt a la dueña.

—Pues… ahora mismo si quieren —sonrió la mujer. —Mimi, enséñales los uniformes y explícales en qué consiste lo que tienen que hacer.

—Lo haré.

La mujer se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ellos. Tenía un físico estupendo para su edad.

—Bienvenidos a Berry Sweet, muchachos —estrechó la mano de cada uno. —Mi nombre es Helena, pero prefiero Lena, ¿está bien?

Ellos asintieron.

—Bien, pues manos a la obras —dijo, y los tres amigos salieron de la oficina.

—Vengan —dijo Mimi, y los condujo al final del pasillo. —Aquí es donde nos cambiamos el uniforme—explicó, señalando las puertas que había frente a ellos. —Dentro encontraran el uniforme, y deben elegir un casillero. Mientras ustedes se cambian, yo iré por Sora —y se fue rápidamente en busca de su amiga.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Tai con satisfacción.

—Cierra la boca —le dijo el rubio.

—¿Por qué estás molesto?

—No estoy molesto —dijo el rubio, entrando.

—Como sea —Tai fue directo a una especie de armario. De ahí sacó una camisa y unos pantalones de su talla. Se quitó la ropa ahí mismo, frente a la reprobadora mirada del rubio, que sacó una camisa, unos pantalones y el corbatín rojo que iba en el cuello. Se llevó las prendas hacia el casillero que ya había elegido, lo abrió y dejó la ropa descansando en la repisas, y se dispuso a quitarse la chaqueta.

La puerta se abrió cuando los dos ya estaban vestidos. Matt terminaba de abrocharse las mangas, y Tai terminaba de ponerse el corbatín.

—Hola —sonrió Sora. —Mimi acaba de contarme todo.

—¿Qué te parece? —le dijo el castaño posando para ella. —No está nada mal no.

Sora le sonrió, y paseó su mirada entre el castaño y el rubio, que acaba de cerrar su casillero. Los pantalones eran negros y la camisa era blanca, pero los puños y el cuello eran adornados por dos franjas negras.

—Les queda bien, pero falta el chaleco —fue hasta el armario, y hurgó en él hasta sacar dos chalecos de tela negra que les tendió a cada uno. —Tai, tienes chueco el corbatín —rió, y se acercó a su amigo.

—Soy muy malo en estas cosas —le sonrió el castaño al tiempo que su amiga se ubicaba frente a él y ponía las manos sobre el corbatín.

Matt se ponía el chaleco mientras los observaba. Tai parecía como hipnotizado mirando a la pelirroja, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de la intensidad de esa mirada, se sonrojó levemente.

—Ya está —sonrió ella.

—Gracias —dijo él, y ambos mantuvieron ese trance de mirarse por unos segundos más, lo suficiente como para que el rubio notara ciertas cosas…

Matt carraspeó, divertido, y sus amigos se sobresaltaron.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Sora, y los dos la siguieron por el largo pasillo (Tai poniéndose el chaleco mientras caminaba) hasta la cocina. —Debo ir a atender mesas —dijo la pelirroja. —Él es Chuck, el cocinero —señaló a un hombre rechoncho de mirada afable que revolvía una cacerola. —Ellos son Tai y Matt —los presentó ella. —Son los nuevos.

—Ha-ha-ha —río el hombre con voz grave. —Mucho gusto muchachos.

—En un momento les enviaré a Mimi para que les explique qué hacer. Me da mucho gusto que vayamos a trabajar todos juntos —les sonrió y se marchó.

—¿Ustedes son amigos de las muchachas? —preguntó el cocinero, curioso.

—Sí —respondió el castaño, sonriente.

—¿De la infancia?

—Algo así.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —explicó Matt.

—Muchachos —Mimi entró en la cocina.

Después de media hora de charla (donde Mimi les explicó todo lo que debían hacer) los muchachos se pusieron a trabajar. Tai atendería el bar, lavaría platos y pasaría tiempo con Chuck para emprender los oficios de la cocina, mientras que Matt sería anfitrión junto con Mimi, y de vez en cuando atendería mesas con Sora.

(...)

* * *

_Sé que he estado desaparecida Dx, pero la Universidad... ¬¬._

_Pero ya falta menos para ser libre por todo un mes =D._

_Sé que esto no es muy Taiora xD, pero es lo que salió xP._

_Y dentro de un momento subiré otro capítulo xDDD, que es continuación directa de este._

_Nos leemos..._

_Y bueno, aprovecho de promocionar (xDDD) "¿Un beso de amigos?", un fic TAIORA escrito por mí ;D._

_Hasta un rato_

_Lyls_


	19. Mimato: 10

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Décimo

* * *

Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la barra. Sora estaba entretenida charlando con Tai y Mimi, mientras el castaño secaba unas copas de cristal transparente y las guardaba en el aparador. Matt estaba apoyado en la barra, escuchando la conversación, pero no participando, mirando su reloj de muñeca de vez en cuando.

—Me parece que vienen clientes —comentó Sora mirando hacia la puerta; a través del vidrio grueso se distinguían las formas de dos personas.

—Yo tomaré este —dijo Matt a Mimi antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra. Se paró frente a la puerta, y cuando esta se abrió, dijo automáticamente: —Bienvenidos a _Berry Sweet_, ¿mesa para dos?

La primera en entrar fue una chica de cabello color morado y de anteojos grandes y redondos, que se le quedó mirando con rostro confundido.

—¿Qué pasa Yolei? —dijo el muchacho que entró después de ella, de cabello lacio, azulado y oscuro.

—¿Ken? —repitió el rubio, y luego miró a la chica. —¿Yolei? —los conocía, ambos chicos eran amigos de su hermano.

—Qué sorpresa —sonrió Ken, pues Yolei aún estaba sin habla. —No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Hoy es mi primer día —le explicó el rubio sonriendo levemente; Ken le caía bien, porque no era ruidoso como todos los amigos de su hermano (en especial Davis). —¿Vienen en plan de cita? —comentó él con cierta picardía, porque así era él con los menores: odioso, los molestaba y se burlaba de ellos a la menor oportunidad.

—¡¿Qué? —chilló Yolei, poniéndose de todos los colores. —¡Claro que no! Los demás vienen en camino. Y no vienen tarde porque me haya equivocado en darles la hora a propósito o algo así… ¡Ellos siempre llegan tarde a todas partes! —las palabras salieron despedidas de la boca de la pelimorada y el rubio comenzó a reírse sin reparos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Mimi se acercó, curiosa, y en cuanto vio a la pelimorada dijo: —¡Yolei! ¡Qué gusto verte! No te veo desde la escuela, ¿cómo has estado?

—M-Mimi —Yolei y Mimi charlaron unos segundos en los que Sora y Tai también se acercaron.

—Así que van a venir los demás —dijo el castaño después de que Ken los pusiera al día.

—Será divertido verlos de nuevo —dijo Sora. —Y ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todos. Deberíamos hacerlo…

—¿Qué tal si nos reunimos después de que acabemos de trabajar? —propuso el castaño.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sora. —Me parece magnífico.

—Pero Sora, no podemos… —le dijo Mimi.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Es cierto.

—¿Por qué no pueden? —preguntó el castaño de inmediato.

—Nos iremos a Hawai a pasar unas semanas —le explicó la pelirroja.

—¿Hawai? —exclamaron Tai y Yolei, impresionados.

—Un pequeño obsequio de mis padres —sonrió Mimi.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me habían dicho? —comenzó a decir Tai. —Estaba en mis planes que estas vacaciones las pasaría con ustedes.

—Los llevaré a su mesa muchachos, síganme por favor —les dijo Matt a Ken y Yolei, ellos lo siguieron.

—Lo sentimos Tai —dijo Mimi. —Pero es que es una oportunidad irresistible. Tendremos estadía gratis, y todo el dinero que ganemos durante estas tres semanas será para gastarlo en Hawai.

—Pero…

—No es que no queramos pasar el verano contigo —decía Mimi. —Pero es que… ¡Es Hawai! Arenas blancas, mar, y sol, mucho sol. Ya puedo imaginar mi broceado perfecto… —y los ojos le brillaron por la ilusión.

—Sí, bueno… espero que se diviertan —dijo el castaño, aún decepcionado.

—Ah, no pongas esa cara —le regañó Mimi. —Haces que me sienta terrible.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Sora, lanzando a Mimi miradas un tanto ansiosas. —¿Por qué no vienes con… nosotras?

—¿Qué? —repitieron la castaña y el moreno, la primera con cara de "_¿de qué estás hablando?_" y el segundo con cara de "_¿lo dices en serio?_" (*-*).

—Puees… sí —dijo la pelirroja, nerviosa por la mirada que su amiga le dedicaba. —N-no hay problema, ¿verdad?

Mimi se mordió los labios.

—De acuerdo —dijo con un suspiro. —Hay espacio para alguien más en la casa de mis tíos.

—Genial —exclamó el castaño. —Será increíble —y se acercó a Mimi, la tomó entre los brazos y la alzó en el aire, y comenzó a girar mientras se reía.

—¡Ya! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tai!

Tai la dejó en el suelo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Mimi —luego miró a Sora y dijo: —Tú también —y también la abrazó y la levantó del suelo. —Serán unas vacaciones geniales —le dijo mientras giraba y Sora se reía.

Mientras ellos giraban, alguien se acercó.

—¿No deberías estar atendiendo a esa pareja que está allá con Matt, Sora? ¿Y no deberías estar secando copas, Tai?

Tai se detuvo, dejó a Sora con cuidado en el suelo, y ambos, con la cara colorada, miraron a la dueña con gesto de disculpa.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señora Lena. Iré en seguida —Sora le lanzó una última mirada a Tai, y se apresuró hacia la mesa de Ken y Yolei.

—Y tú, Tai…

—Enseguida —dijo, y regresó a la barra.

La dueña le sonrió a Mimi y a Matt, que había regresado a su sitio cerca de la puerta.

—Ustedes dos hacen un buen trabajo —les dijo.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos, con una leve inclinación.

—Me gusta cómo se ven juntos —comentó Lena, y ambos se sonrojaron levemente. —Serán los anfitriones permanentes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como usted diga —dijo Mimi.

La dueña se giró y comenzó a dar su paseo habitual por el restaurante, hablando de vez en cuando con los clientes.

—Oye —dijo de pronto Mimi. —Hace un momento, era _mí_ turno.

—¿Qué?

—Van dos veces seguidas que llevas a los clientes a la mesa.

—Está bien —dijo él. —En este momento todos los clientes que lleguen serán todos tuyos.

—¿Qué?

Pero él no le contestó, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se metió al pasillo que conducía a los vestidores. Fue a su casillero, hurgó en su chaqueta y sacó el paquetito de M&M. Se introdujo un chocolate en la boca y se guardó el resto en el bolsillo. Cuando regresó, su hermano T.K. y la hermana de Tai, Kari, estaban entrando.

—Bienvenidos a _Berry Sweet_ —comenzó a decir Mimi.

—No te apures con ellos —le dijo Matt. —Yo me encargo.

—¿Qué? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Matt —exclamó su hermano, sorprendido. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí. Hola Kari.

—Hola. ¿Mi hermano también está aquí?

—Sí —y apuntó hacia la barra.

—Vaya, se ve muy bien con ese uniforme —río Kari. —Tú también te ves muy bien —le dijo a Matt.

—¿Lo crees?

—Ya no coqueteen —dijo Takeru.

—¿Celoso, enano? —Takeru era bastante alto para su edad, pero Matt lo llamaba enano por costumbre.

—No lo digas fuerte que mi hermano te escuchará —murmuró Kari con una sonrisa, y luego reparó en Mimi. —¿Mimi? Vaya, no te veía desde que se graduaron.

—Qué gusto verte Kari. Has crecido mucho.

—¿Y yo? —saltó el rubio menor.

Mimi rió. —Tú también has crecido mucho. Estás enorme —y ante este comentario, el rubio menor sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Ya llegó alguien? —preguntó Kari.

—Ken y Yolei están por allá —señaló Mimi.

—Vaya, así que el plan funcionó —comentó Kari.

—¿Cuál plan? —preguntó T.K..

—Nada, nada —se apresuró. —Iré a hablar con mi hermano.

—Oye Matt, ¿qué estás comiendo? —T.K. lo descubrió cuando se metía un chocolate en la boca.

—Nada.

—Déjame ver —le metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el paquetito de chocolates. —Vaya, creí que odiabas el chocolate.

—Dame eso —Matt se lo arrebató de las manos y sacó otro chocolate y se lo comió.

T.K. se rió, y en eso Kari lo llamó para que fuese a sentarse con ella y los demás.

T.K. se despidió de su hermano y de Mimi con un gesto, y los dejó solos. Matt mantenía su vista fija en la puerta como si con eso fuese a atraer a otro cliente, consciente de que Mimi lo miraba.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Nada —dijo Mimi, y él supo que ella sonreía un tanto complacida. —El que sigue es mío, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo, y ambos se acercaron a la barra a hacerle compañía a Tai mientras esperaban.

—Oye Matt —le dijo el castaño en cuando lo vio acercarse. —¡Nos vamos a Hawai! —exclamó.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el rubio.

—Pues… todos —dijo el castaño sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡¿Eeeh? —exclamó Mimi.

—¿Qué? —saltó el castaño. —No esperabas que fuera con ustedes sin invitarlo —se explicó el castaño.

—Ya, pero… —comenzó a decir Mimi.

—Si no quieres que vaya está bien —la interrumpió el rubio, introduciéndose otro chocolate a la boca. —No me gusta la playa —dijo.

—Yo no dije que no quiero que vayas —dijo ella un poco acalorada.

—¿O sea que sí quieres que vaya? —le preguntó Tai.

—Pues… —se había puesto muy roja. —Sí… quiero… q-que vaya…

—No iré —dijo él con rotundidad, y se alejó de la barra porque se veía la figura de alguien a través de la puerta.

Mimi no apartó la mirada de él mientras veía como llevaba a dos chicas a una mesa. El corazón le latía muy fuerte, con remordimiento.

Apenas había anochecido y todos los "pequeños" al fin estaban reunidos. Sus risas llenaban el lugar, pero nadie parecía molesto. La dueña se acercó al grupo a curiosear y se quedó charlando con ellos un rato.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro amigos estaban en la barra. El ambiente era tenso. Mimi tenía una expresión apenada en el rostro y no se atrevía a mirar a Matt, y este sólo se mostraba terriblemente indiferente, lo que para Tai, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, era una clara señal de que algo lo molestaba.

—Oye Sora —dijo el castaño de pronto. —La señora Lena me pidió que sacará unas cosas de la bodega, pero no sé donde está, así que… ¿me acompañas? —le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

—Eeeh… claro —aceptó la pelirroja un poco perpleja. —Vamos —y ambos dejaron solos a Matt y a Mimi.

—O-oye —comenzó a decir Mimi.

—Regresaré en un momento —dijo él.

—Espera —lo jaló de la manga de la camisa.

Él no volteó a mirarla, pero se detuvo.

—Escucho.

—S-sólo quiero que sepas que… sí quiero que vengas con nosotros a… a Hawai —estaba toda roja y temblorosa, y una parte de ella agradecía que él no la estuviese mirando.

—No hace falta que lo digas —dijo él. —No es algo que me importe.

—Pero… —ella fijó su vista en la nuca de él. —Lo digo en serio —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Mimi —él se giró a mirarla, un poco harto de la situación. —No tienes que fingir que te agrado —dijo él.

—¡No finjo que me agradas! —saltó ella. —¡Me agradas!

Matt alzó una ceja, y ella se asustó. Cuando Matt hacía cualquier clase de gesto era porque se enfadaba (eso era algo que ella había aprendido observándolo durante todos los años de conocerlo; que él era tan inexpresivo que sólo cuando algo le molestaba de verdad hacía un gesto, por leve que fuera).

—Lo que digas —dijo él, y se dio media vuelta.

—No te enfades —dijo ella.

—No estoy enfadado —replicó él.

—Sí lo estás. Sé que lo estás.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? No es tu problema.

—Pero…

—¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanto interés en mí? —dijo él, encarándola.

—¿Eeeh?

—Sólo déjame en paz. Yo no volveré a hablarte ni tú a mí, y fin del asunto —dijo, y se marchó.

Mimi se quedó allí, apretando los puños y temblando ligeramente. Sentía que la garganta le dolía y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no lloraría. Respiró hondo un par de veces y con la mano se abanicó el rostro. Entonces la puerta del restaurante se abrió y entró un nuevo cliente.

—Bienvenido a _Berry Sweet_ —dijo con una espléndida sonrisa. —¿Mesa para uno?

* * *

_Ohg! Ese Matt ¬¬. Si ya había avanzado tanto... Dx._

_Pero bueno... ya veremos qué sucede x33._

_Gracias por leer ;D_

_Los adoro!_

_Lyls_


	20. Taiora: 7

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Séptimo

* * *

—Así que esta es la bodega —dijo Tai, paseando la mirada por todo el lugar; amplio y un tanto oscuro, lleno de cajas apiladas unas sobre otras.

—¿Para qué querías que te trajera? —le preguntó Sora sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quería dejar solos a Matt y a Mimi —dijo él con sinceridad.

—¿Qué pasó entre ellos? —inquirió ella, curiosa. —La tensión podría haber sido cortada con un cuchillo.

—Es que… bueno creo que fue mi culpa —dijo el castaño con rostro apenado.

—¿Tu culpa?

—Es que le dije a Matt que nos iríamos a Hawai —comenzó a decir Tai a toda velocidad. —Entonces Mimi puso cara de "¿Qué estás haciendo?", y yo le dije que era obvio que lo invitaría a ir si yo también iba a ir, pero entonces Matt se molestó con Mimi porque creyó que ella no quería que él fuera.

—Pero Matt no se molesta por cosas así —razonó Sora.

—Créeme, se molestó. Y dijo cosas como de que no le importaba ir, que no le gustaba la playa y que de todas formas no iría, porque Mimi le dijo que sí quería que él fuera, pero él dijo que no iría de todas formas. Y entonces se fue a atender a unos clientes, y Mimi me miró toda molesta, y ahora me odia.

—No creo que te odie —sonrió Sora. —Pero no debiste decir nada de eso. A veces eres tan inoportuno.

—Pero ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿No decirle nada a Matt sobre el viaje hasta el día en que me viera saliendo del departamento con mis maletas y él me preguntara: ¿Adónde vas? y yo le dijera: Me voy a Hawai con Sora y Mimi?

—No Tai, no se trata de eso. Se trata de tener un poco de "tacto" —dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. —Se suponía que seríamos sólo Mimi y yo en Hawai. La idea era "unas vacaciones sólo de chicas". Hice mucho en invitarte y ella acepto. Y entonces tú vas y le dices a Matt como si nada que él también irá. ¡Estaba totalmente fuera de los planes!

—Si tanto le molesta a Mimi que vaya, pues no hubiera aceptado.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Sora, frunciendo el ceño. —Iríamos en busca de muchachos, y ahora te llevamos a ti. Eso no es el mejor panorama para conocer hombres, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? —el moreno frunció el ceño. —Pues entonces no iré.

—¡No seas infantil!

—¡No quiero ser una molestia para tus conquistas!

—¿Es por eso qué estás así de molesto?

—¡No estoy molesto! —exclamó él, ruborizándose. —¿Por qué me molestaría que tú salieras con otros? ¡No tiene nada que ver!

—Bien. Me voy de aquí —Sora se dio media vuelta con la intensión de irse, pero Tai, movido por un impulso, la sujeto del brazo. —¡Suéltame! —le dijo ella, molesta.

—No —dijo él con firmeza. —No quiero que peleemos. No quiero que estemos trabajando en el mismo lugar, viéndonos a todas horas todos los días, sin hablarnos.

Sora lo miró y su semblante molesto cedió.

—Tienes razón. No quiero que estemos peleados. Suficiente tenemos con Matt y Mimi.

—Sí. Nosotros no peleamos. Somos amigos.

—Los mejores —sonrió ella.

Se sonrieron y miraron largo rato.

—Eres… eres muy bonita Sora —dijo él.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, confundida, porque no se lo esperaba.

Pero Tai tenía una mirada extraña, la miraba de manera diferente, ya no había rastro de ese cariño casi fraternal que ella siempre había encontrado en esa cálida mirada de chocolate.

—¿Tai? —murmuró ella.

El moreno simplemente se acercó más a su rostro y rozó sus labios, un segundo, un solo mísero segundo.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —preguntó ella, nerviosa, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente.

—Eso fue… un beso —dijo él, simple.

—¿Qué? —ella frunció el ceño, molesta. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—La verdad es… que no sé por qué lo hice. Simplemente sentí ganas de hacerlo —notó que Sora comenzaba a enfurecerse y agregó: —No te enfades. Los besos son muestras de cariño, no tienen que significar algo más que cariño. Tómalo como una disculpa por haber reaccionado como tonto antes. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí. Está bien.

—¿Sigues queriendo que vaya contigo a Hawai? —preguntó él, vacilante.

—Claro que sí —le dijo ella con sinceridad.

—¿Aún cuando sea una molestia para tus conquistas?

Ella rió.

—Te mandaré a volar cuando tenga una conquista —bromeó ella.

—Ah, no señorita —dijo él, cambiando su semblante. —No dejaré que ningún pelmazo se acerque demasiado a ti o a Mimi. Las protegeré como si fueran mis hermanitas.

—Ah —suspiró ella. —¿Ves por qué iríamos sólo nosotras dos en un principio? Debimos quedarnos así.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada —sonrió ella. —¿Regresamos? Si la señora Lena nos descubre aquí…

—¿Qué si los descubro qué? —dijo una voz.

Ambos palidecieron, y voltearon a ver lentamente.

—Chicos —dijo Lena, mirándolos divertida. —No me molesta que busquen pasar un rato, solos. El romance es hermoso, en especial cuando se es joven como ustedes, pero me gustaría que como prioridad tengan en mente a la clientela y que, si quieren besarse o algo, lo hagan en sitios no tan sugerentes como la bodega, ¿está bien?

—P-pero n-nos-sotros no… —comenzó a decir Tai.

—Que esta sea la primera y última vez que tenga que reprenderlos por algo así. Regresen a trabajar.

—Sí señora —dijo Sora, y tiró de Tai para que la siguiera.

Cruzaron el pasillo casi corriendo, como dos niños descubiertos haciendo alguna travesura de la que no se arrepentían, porque compartieron risas y miradas cómplices hasta llega a la recepción del restaurante. Y vieron que Matt no estaba a la vista, y que Mimi se veía más alegre, charlando con un cliente sentado junto al ventanal.

Se sonrieron, porque creyeron que todo se había arreglado entre sus amigos.

—Las vacaciones serán increíbles —comentó Tai.

—Sí —coincidió ella.


	21. Mimato: 11

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Undécimo

* * *

El día iba lento. Era mitad de semana, de la última semana de su contrato, y eso era un consuelo. Ya tenía planes para el dinero. Como tenía un dinero ahorrado (y estaba seguro que su padre le ayudaría con el resto), planeaba comprar una motocicleta, pero no cualquiera, una Harley Davidson XL1200C. Cuando tenía quince años se había enamorado profundamente de la vieja Harley que su padre conducía y que él conocía por fotografías, y se había jurado a sí mismo tener una algún día, y cuando con su padre y TK fueron a esa exhibición de motos hace un par de años, vio la hermosa XL1200C y la deseó con cada fibra de su ser. Simplemente estaba loco por ella.

Y ahora estaba aburrido, pensando en su moto soñada mientras esperaba que algún cliente llegase. Le daba la espalda a la barra, apoyándose en ella con ambos codos. Su pose le valía las miradas constantes de un par de chicas que comían helado en una mesa más allá.

Su mirada perezosa estaba fija en la puerta, viendo a través del vidrio grueso la silueta de Tai barriendo la entrada. Notó que Tai se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a alguien. Matt se irguió y con la mano alisó las arrugas de su chaleco negro, pero antes de dar si quiera un paso, _ella_ pasó frente a él con mucha rapidez, adelantándose.

Cuando la puerta de abrió, algo ácido se instaló en su estómago.

—Bienvenido a Berry Sweet —le escuchó decir a ella con su voz cantarina. —Tu mesa ya está preparada.

El cliente le sonrió y la siguió. Ella lo condujo hasta la mesa que se ubicaba al final de la hilera de mesas junto al ventanal. Pasaron junto a las chicas que comían helado, y ambas torcieron sus cuellos automáticamente para mirar al "cliente".

Matt frunció en entrecejo, y volvió a apoyarse en la barra, sacando de su bolsillo un chocolate cubierto de caramelo rojo. Ese tipo era un cliente usual. Iba todos los días, sin falta. A veces, como ahora, iba un poco pasado el mediodía, y otras iba en la tarde, cerca del anochecer. Y no dejaba de ir.

Y allí estaba _ella_. _Ella_ siempre le atendía, siempre le recibía con esa sonrisita y vocecita encantadoras, le guiaba hasta _su_ mesa, y charlaba con él por lo menos cinco minutos antes de dignarse a tomar su orden. Porque además de llevarlo hasta la mesa (qué es el trabajo del anfitrión) Mimi hacía el trabajo de Sora como mesera, así que anotaba la orden, iba por ella, y después de hacerlo esperar, dejaba frente a él una taza de café, un sándwich de pavo y una pequeña copa de helado de crema con salsa de chocolate coronado por una cereza. Y él siempre comenzaba con el helado, y mientras él lo comía, ellos charlaban animadamente de cosas fuera de su conocimiento. _Ella_ nunca se sentaba en la mesa con ese cliente, y Matt suponía que no lo hacía porque sabía que a la dueña no le haría ni pizca de gracia, y porque sería el colmo, si ya se pasaba muchísimo rato con él, descuidando el trabajo. Sólo cuando el cliente se acababa el helado ella se dignaba a regresar al usual lugar de espera, la barra, y desde allí, los dos compartían miraditas y sonrisitas estúpidas.

Y por alguna razón, eso lo ponía de mal humor. Le molestaba la presencia de ese tipo, detestaba ese cabello rubio platinado, esa piel pálida en extremo y esos ojos grises azulados. Y esa sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro… Verlo le daba ganas de vomitar.

Tai entró en el restaurante, con una pala y una escoba en cada mano, y se acercó a él, suspirando de cansancio.

—Es horrible barrer con este calor —se quejó el castaño.

—Hmmp.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el castaño. —¿Qué miras tanto? —dijo, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

—Nada —dijo el rubio, metiéndose otro chocolate en la boca.

—Claro —dijo Tai, aguantando la risa. —El cliente de Mimi otra vez aquí —comenzó a decir, a propósito para ver cómo reaccionaba su amigo. —Me pregunto si estará enamorado de ella…

—Claro que lo está —dijo Matt con cierto fastidio mal disimulado. —Sólo mírale la cara de imbécil que tiene.

Tai soltó una risita.

—Parece que alguien está celoso —dijo entre diente el moreno.

Matt se sonrojó, y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo.

—¿Quién está celoso? —dijo una voz.

Ambos miraron a la señora Lena, que lo miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

Tai siguió riéndose mientras Matt se ponía más rojo aún y fruncía el ceño.

Lena miró en dirección a las mesas, y distinguió a Mimi charlando animadamente con un cliente.

—Ah —exclamó Lena, con entendimiento. —Ya veo —miró a Matt, divertida, por un brevísimo segundo. —Ese muchacho ha estado viniendo todos los días, sin falta, desde hace unas… dos semanas diría yo. Me pregunto cuál será el motivo… —y tras decir eso, se marchó a hacer su habitual recorrido.

Matt se quedó mirando la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido. Tai podía sentir las oleadas de fastidio que emanaban de su amigo, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Aún así, no pudo resistirse a decir una última cosa antes de irse.

—Tú podrías hacer que ella no le prestara tanta atención a ese tipo, ¿sabes? —y dicho esto, se fue por el pasillo hacia la zona de empleados, dejando a un Matt furibundo y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pensativo.


	22. Taiora 8

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Octavo

* * *

Al fin el esperado día había llegado.

Los cuatro estaban reunidos en el despacho de la dueña. Lena estaba sentada en su escritorio, y terminaba de firmar los cheques con parsimonia. Cuando firmó el último, alzó la vista hacia los cuatro y les sonrió.

—Mimi, acércate —la castaña dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente al escritorio de la dueña. —Ten —le entregó el cheque, que Mimi cogió inmediatamente. —Sora…

Así, llamó a cada uno y les entregó su paga. Cuando los cuatro volvieron a ubicarse en fila delante de ella, Lena se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta ellos.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo muchachos. Las puertas de Berry Sweet siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes, y si desean volver a trabajar, con gusto los aceptaré de nuevo —estrechó la mano de todos, y les sonrió.

Cuando estuvieron a fuera, Tai no pudo reprimir una exclamación de entusiasmo.

—¡Al fin! —dijo, sonriente.

Matt le sonrió.

—Ya cálmate —le dijo antes de marcharse al vestuario para cambiarse.

—Qué aburrido —le riñó el castaño mientras el rubio se iba. —No te vayas sin mí —agregó, y Matt le hizo una seña para darle a entender que lo haría. —Pero cierto que es genial… —comenzó a decir mirando a Mimi.

—Iré a cambiarme —se apresuró a decir la castaña.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —comentó Tai, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Por qué son tan aburridos?

Sora se rió. —Supongo que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Sí —coincidió él sin entusiasmo. Suspiró, miró a Sora y sonrió.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella al notar que él la miraba.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó de nuevo, y atrapó a Sora entre sus brazos y la levantó, y se puso a girar. —¡Por fin tendremos vacaciones, y nos iremos a Hawái!

Sora no pudo más que reírse por el entusiasmo de Tai.

—Ya bájame —le dijo entre risas.

Tai la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo, y le dio un beso. Sí, la besó en los labios, corto, sencillo, casto. Y Sora quedó totalmente perpleja por esa acción, y sus ojos reflejaron su sorpresa, porque se agrandaron a más no poder, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —atinó a decir.

Tai le dio una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se rascaba distraídamente la nuca.

—Lo siento Sora, fue un impulso —dijo. —Ya sabes, cuando uno está feliz quiere compartirlo con alguien.

—Ya, pero…

—Fue un beso de amigos —sonrió él con su gesto de disculpa. —No te enfades.

—No me enfado —dijo ella, más que nada, se sentía desconcertada. —Pero es que no entiendo…

—¿Por qué lo hice? Bien, yo tampoco lo entiendo —adoptó un gesto pensativo, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la cabeza ligeramente. —Fue un impulso.

—Ya.

—Pero es que Sora, ¡nos vamos a Háwai! —la tomó de nuevo con los brazos y volvieron a girar.

Y ella no pudo más que reírse, porque esa chispa que Tai tenía era contagiosa, y sobre todo en ella.

—Ya bájame —dijo ella. —Mejor vamos a cambiarnos.

—Claro —dijo él y se apresuró a dejarla en el suelo.

.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas de los vestuarios, y se hicieron un gesto de despedida cuando cada uno se disponía a entrar en la puerta que les correspondía. Pero cuando Tai apenas abrió su puerta, la voz de Matt llegó a sus oídos.

—Si Tai y Sora te enviaron a decirme eso…

—No. Ellos no saben —la nerviosa voz de Mimi también salió a través de la puerta, y entonces Tai miró a Sora y ambos intercambiaron la misma mirada de incredulidad. —Yo, de verdad que… —Y entonces Tai cerró la puerta, porque creyó que sus amigos necesitaban privacidad.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo él. —Por eso se fue tan rápido —agregó. —Para hablar con Matt. —Sora se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa. —¿Qué? ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

—Tenía el presentimiento de que Mimi haría algo así —admitió la pelirroja. —Ya sabes que ella odia estar en malos términos con alguien.

—Claro —dijo él. —Sólo espero que Matt no se porte como un idiota.

—Matt no es idiota —dijo Sora.

—Oh, sí que lo es —dijo Tai, sonriendo. —Tú no conoces su lado idiota, pero ya llegará el día en que veas a Matt en plena acción. Es insoportable.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo ella. —Bueno, me iré a cambiar.

—No —se apresuró a decir él. —No me dejes solo. Es aburrido esperar, y no sé cuánto se tardaran allí dentro.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, apoyándose en la pared, y Tai la imitó.

Se pusieron a charlar de trivialidades hasta que la puerta del vestuario de varones se abrió. Mimi salió con la cara roja, y apenas se fijó en sus amigos cuando salió.

Tai y Sora intercambiaron miradas alarmadas, y cada uno se metió en la puerta que les correspondía, para interrogar a sus amigos sobre qué había pasado.


	23. Mimato: 12

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Duodécimo

* * *

Sentado en su sillón favorito, con la guitarra encima, veía con gesto aburrido como Tai iba de un lado a otro por el departamento. El castaño había comenzado a empacar apenas hacía media hora, y estaba todo ansioso, porque no encontraba las cosas que quería.  
El vuelo a Hawái saldría al día siguiente en la mañana, y Tai, como siempre, dejó el equipaje como última preocupación.  
Matt, en cambio, ya tenía todo preparado, considerando que su ida a Hawái había sido de último minuto.  
Y no podía sacarse ese momento de la cabeza. La veía a ella tan claramente, como si la tuviera en frente de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez y trató de concentrarse en su guitarra, en vano, porque ese momento no lo dejaba.  
Simplemente era un idiota. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué tuvo que quedársele mirando con esa cara de bobo? ¿Por qué tuvo que acariciarle la cara de esa forma? Por supuesto que ella se había asustado, cómo no si se comportó como un acosador. Pero había sido irresistible. Simplemente ella era un completo crimen, porque esa vocecita temblorosa y temerosa, y esas mejillas sonrojadas, ese jugueteo incesante de retorcerse las manos, y esos ojos… Esos ojos de caramelo... ¡Todo eso debería estar prohibido! Si solamente cuando la vio a ella entrar por la puerta sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba a mil. Por supuesto que no lo demostró, de hecho, hizo uso del gesto más indiferente que sabía hacer. Y ella entonces lo miró, avergonzada, y comenzó a balbucear cosas. Y como él es idiota, comenzó a decirle que se fuera, que no era necesario que ella fuese a decirle todo eso.

_._  
_—Sí Tai y Sora te enviaron a decirme eso…_  
_—No. Ellos no saben. Yo, de verdad que… quiero que vengas con nosotros._  
_—Pues no iré —le dijo él, tajante, continuando con su anterior labor de desanudarse el corbatín, ignorándola._

_Y ella se quedó allí, mirándolo. Y él esperaba que ella le dijese algo, cualquier cosa, porque así era ella: chillona, nunca se quedaba callada cuando algo le molestaba o cuando alguien le negaba algo. Pero entonces él la miró, y ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_—Oye… —dijo él, nervioso. Porque a pesar de que fue odioso a propósito, no fue su intensión hacerla llorar._ _Se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, y ella desvió la mirada casi al instante._ _—No llores —le dijo suavemente._

_Ella se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano, y asintió levemente con la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo._

_'¿Por qué ella tiene que ser… así?' había preguntado una voz en su fuero interno. Lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, porque sí, una de las debilidades de Matt, aunque él nunca lo aceptase, era una chica llorando._

_—Oye —su mano se movió automática, como poseída por una fuerza que él no podía controlar, y la obligó con suavidad a mirarlo._ _Los ojos caramelos seguían mirándolo, como si fuesen los de un cervatillo asustado y él fuese una especie de lobo hambriento del bosque. Y él, aún movido por esa fuerza extraña e incontrolable, le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dedo pulgar, y algo en su interior se removió cuando notó que en ella había producido algo, porque ella cerró los ojos a ese contacto, los cerró, y los gestos de ese encantador rostro se suavizaron._ _—Iré —dijo él._

_Y entonces ella abrió los ojos, y se miraron._  
_Y todo eso era tan extraño, tan fuera de lugar, pero le gustaba… y eso lo asustó. Como que los asustó a ambos al mismo tiempo, y se sonrojaron a más no poder y dieron un paso hacia atrás, prácticamente saltaron para alejarse el uno del otro, y evitaron mirarse._

_—E-eso e-s g-gen-nial —balbuceó ella._  
_—Sí —dijo él._  
_—Entonces… y-ya… ya nos veremos —y ella se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta._  
_._

Y ese estúpido recuerdo acudía a su cabeza una y otra vez, ni siquiera la música era capaz de distraerlo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Oye Matt —Tai habló justo a tiempo para rescatarlo de sus divagaciones. —¿No irás a casa de tu padre?  
—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?  
—Para buscar el auto —dijo Tai, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
—¿El auto? —repitió el rubio, mirando a su compañero fijamente.  
—Sí, el auto —afirmó Tai, que sostenía en su mano derecha unos calzoncillos, y en la otra, su cepillo de dientes.  
—¿Para qué quieres el auto, idiota? —le respondió Matt. —Nos vamos en avión.  
—Eso ya lo sé —dijo el castaño. —Y es imposible irse a los Estados Unidos en auto.  
—¿Ya lo sabías? —le preguntó el rubio con incredulidad, alzando una ceja. —Con que sí sabes de geografía.  
—Qué gracioso —masculló el moreno, lanzándole el calzoncillo.  
—Qué asco —protestó Matt, quitándose la prenda de encima y lanzándosela de vuelta.  
—Si no tienes el auto —continuó hablando el castaño, atrapando la prenda. —¿Quién nos llevara hasta el aeropuerto?  
—Iremos en taxi —le dijo.  
—Pero… —comenzó a decir el castaño con ese tono de "qué flojera". —Sería muchísimo más cómodo si nos llevas a todos en el auto.  
—¿Quieres que pase por las chicas también?  
—Obviamente —respondió el moreno. —Dejas el auto en el aeropuerto y tu padre va a recogerlo después.

Matt parecía estárselo pensado seriamente.  
—Pues qué sorpresa —dijo, dejando la guitarra a un lado y levantándose. —A veces tienes buenas ideas —cogió sus llaves de la mesita que había en la entrada. —Para variar —salió del departamento y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por el cepillo de dientes.


	24. Mimato: 13

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Decimotercero

* * *

No entendía como era que había terminado en esa situación. Un par de copas en el bar y habían terminado en la playa, y solos, porque Sora y Tai se perdieron en algún momento de la noche.

Ya era pasada la media noche, quizás faltase sólo un par de horas para el amanecer, y no se oía ningún ruido más que el del oleaje. Y era un sonido relajante, arrullador, y no tenía nada que ver con su insomnio. La razón por la cual no podía dormir era ella, la hermosa chica recostada a su lado sobre la blanca y suave arena, cuyos cabellos largos se esparcían alrededor de su cabeza y cubrían parcialmente su rostro. Simplemente no podía permanecer con los ojos cerrados y dejar de admirarla. Su semblante denotaba tanta paz, y Matt quería velar por que ese sueño siguiese siendo perfecto hasta que los rayos del sol la despertasen.

A ese punto él ya no podía seguir negándolo. Por más que se esforzase, era imposible, y verla así, durmiendo tan dulcemente, le hacía ver que no tenía sentido negarlo más. Las pruebas más obvias se habían presentado esa noche, y desde hace tiempo también. Había caído. Si ella era endemoniadamente hermosa y encantadora, ¿cómo no iba a caer bajo ese embrujo que ella ofrecía tan inocentemente? Y él se había esforzado, se había empeñado en hacerse el ciego e ignorar, y cuando ya todo se hacía imposible de ignorar, había empezado a negar, pero no, ya no tenía sentido negarlo.

Suspiró. ¿Cuántas cosas más de ella podrían llegar a gustarle? Eso se había preguntado esa noche al estar en el bar, viéndola, y ahora simplemente añadía más cosas a la lista: verla dormir, el sonido acompasado de su respiración y el tono de su piel al reflejar la luz de la luna, y se le antojaba acariciarla, pero él no lo haría nunca. Nunca se atrevería porque ella simplemente no tenía ojos para él. _'Y eso está bien'_ pensaba. Porque los dos eran opuestos y no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Eran incompatibles, aunque los estúpidos horóscopos o cosas por el estilo dijesen lo contrario. Había sólo que verlos: ella castaña, él rubio; ella rosa, él negro; ella chilla, él no dice nada; ella sonríe, él no. Totalmente distintos.

Tan distintos… Y una parte de él estaba dispuesto a lidiar con eso. A una parte de él no le importaban esas diferencias.

Ella se removió en sueños, balbuceando sin sentido. Él esbozó una sonrisa, fugaz, y siguió observando ese rostro que manifestaba y le transmitía tranquilidad. La noche acabaría en cualquier momento.

_'No quiero que acabe'_ pensó.


	25. Taiora 9

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Noveno

* * *

¿Y él qué hacía por ahí? A pesar de que la noche era cálida, le apetecía más estar en su cama acurrucado, pero no se atrevía a volver a la casa, porque tal vez _ella _ le estaría esperando.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo era que todo había llegado a eso? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser un juego? Y lo más importante ¿qué diablos se le había metido en la cabeza cuando creyó que eso era sólo un juego? No lo era, nunca lo había sido. Porque en el último tiempo Sora siempre estaba en su cabeza, y no en el modo "amistoso" de siempre. No, la pelirroja se deslizaba por sus sueños cuando dormía, y por sus pensamientos cuando estaba despierto, y siempre eran esas imágenes sugerentes de ella, esas sonrisas hipnotizadoras y quitadoras de aliento…

Sacudió la cabeza con frustración. ¿Desde cuándo las sonrisas de Sora le quitaban el aliento? Si tuviera que decir una primera vez, elegiría aquella en la secundaria, cuando ganaron por un gol de él la final del campeonato inter escolar de soccer y Sora saltó desde las gradas, y cruzó todo el campo hacia él apenas el árbitro había dado el final del partido, para colgarse a su cuello, loca de contenta, y esa vez el aire se le había ido de los pulmones, y nunca se preguntó porqué, aunque él sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio del partido, era que tenía el pecho hinchado de felicidad, y cuando sintió que Sora lo abrazó, y después cuando notó que la cara de ella estaba tan cerca… Sí, eso lo dejó sin aliento.

'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido?' se decía a sí mismo.

Estúpida noche, estúpido bar, estúpido alcohol y estúpidos Matt y Mimi. ¿Dónde se metían sus amigos cuando los necesitaba? Ese rubio nunca estaba cuando la situación era de vida o muerte. Y él necesitaba más que nunca hablarle, y sacar toda esa confusión que sentía.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? No podía volver así como así, Sora estaba en la casa, sola. No se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara.

'Estúpido' masculló en su fuero interno.

Todo era culpa de ese estúpido cóctel. Nunca debió dejar que Sora bebiese tanto… Bueno, no es que la pelirroja estuviese ebria… Pero es que cuando ella lo miró, con esa mirada perdida y esa sonrisa boba, tambaleándose, diciéndole que mejor se regresaran a la casa porque ya estaba un poco mareada, él sintió algo, y no supo si fue por todo el alcohol que corría en ese momento por sus venas, que él le dijo que sí, que se fueran, que estarían mejor en la casa. Y no le importó cuando Sora le hizo notar que Mimi y Matt no estaban por ninguna parte. _"Volverán solos"_ le dijo él a su amiga con esa sonrisa que él tenía y que él sabía que ella no resistiría. Y se fueron caminando, haciendo bromas durante todo el camino, y ambos estaban como en una especie de trance, porque los "roces", que en otra ocasión les hubiesen puesto el rostro rojo a ambos, se hacían presentes como si fuese lo más normal de mundo. Y entonces él y ella iban caminado muy pegados el uno al otro, y cuando ella se tropezó, él la sujetó de la cintura con sus dos manos y ambos se rieron. Y él le dijo que ella era bonita, que tenía esa risa bonita que a él le gustaba, y le dio un beso, de esos besos de amigos que últimamente él no dejaba de darle. Sí, él muy estúpido la había llenado de esos besos, ya se le había hecho una insufrible costumbre desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Y él entonces pensó que no era una mala idea, que era seguir esos impulsos que sentía, como cuando veía a su hermana y le daba un beso, para él era como lo mismo, quiso convencerse de que para él era lo mismo besar a su mejor amiga y besar a su hermana. Y ahora sabía que no, que NO era lo mismo. Porque cuando besaba a Sora, por muy corto que fuese el beso, el pulso se le aceleraba a mil aunque no se le notara, y siempre sentía ganas de quedarse un poco más tocando esos labios.

Ahora lo sabía, porque había hecho _eso_ que hizo. Y _eso_ lo hacía mil veces estúpido. Porque sólo un estúpido hace lo que él hace y sale corriendo. Seguro que Sora lo odiaba en esos momentos. Pero es que… sintió pánico, no supo qué hacer después. Seguro que Sora había esperado que se quedara y pasara la noche con ella. Pasar la noche con Sora… Dios. ¿Qué tan imbécil podía ser a veces? No es que fuese una idea desagradable. Sentía como el lívido le aumentaba con tan sólo formular esa idea en su cabeza. Pero entonces venía la duda, la incertidumbre, el miedo. ¿Cómo es que podía él imaginarse pasar la noche con Sora? Si ella era su amiga, como su hermana. ¿Y si ella esperaba eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella quería estar con él?

Sus manos se fueron automáticas a su cabeza y se la sujetó con fuerza. Claro que la pelirroja había tenido otras intensiones, había estado claro para él desde el momento en que entraron a su habitación y ella dijo algo de querer ponerse el pijama. Y le había dado la espalda, y había comenzado a sacarse la blusa delante de él. Y no es que nunca la hubiese visto cambiándose… pero es que esa vez era diferente, era todo por el alcohol que había en él, ver la espalda desnuda de Sora, esa piel suave y sugerente… Y él se había dado vuelta y se había sentado en la cama, para darle privacidad. Y cuando ella le dijo que estaba lista, él se volteó y la descubrió con pijama. ¡Ese pijama! Los pijamas así deberían estar prohibidos. Una camiseta de tirantes que se ajustaba toda a su silueta y unos pantaloncillos cortísimos que acentuaban toda la forma de _esa_ parte posterior que cubrían. Y Tai tragó saliva, pero mantuvo esa sonrisa, y se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama, mientras decidían que cosa ver en la televisión, y entonces él le dijo que mejor se iría a dormir, y ella le dijo que estaba bien, y él se acercó para darle el beso de las "buenas noches". Y ese beso fue su perdición. Porque no fue corto, ni casto, ni puro. Él apenas sintió los labios de ella y supo que estaba perdido… porque sus manos se fueron a esa pequeña cintura, y la estrecharon. Tai se miró las manos con un gesto culpable, rememorando el tacto de esa piel, porque sus manos se deslizaron con habilidad por debajo de la camiseta.

Sí, ese beso fue su perdición. Le mordió los labios y ella abrió la boca, y las lenguas de ambos se encontraron y conocieron por primera vez. Y a pesar del sabor a alcohol, a Tai le gustó el sabor de la boca de ella. La sangre le ardió en la venas y su pulso se disparó. Una de sus manos abandonó la cintura de ella y se apoderó de su rostro, y le acarició con tal dulzura la mejilla que ella emitió un ruidito, y entonces él actuó con estupidez. Sí, entonces él se portó como el imbécil más grande del mundo. Se separó de ella, y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y la soltó, y se alejó, sin dejar de mirarla, y en su cara estaba ese gesto de horror. Y cayó de la cama sin darse cuenta, y se puso de pie de inmediato, y balbuceó cosas, algo de olvidar su teléfono en algún lugar o de ir a buscar a Matt, y salió y la dejó sola.

Y ahora estaba allí, en la playa, sentado en una banca, mirando cómo se mecían las aguas sin ver nada en realidad. Porque en su mente no había espacio para nada más que no fuera Sora.


	26. Mimato: 14

_**Mimato**_

Decimocuarto

Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Apenas había dormido un par de horas desde que llegó, pero su cuerpo, acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, lo obligó a salir de las mantas tibias de su cama y bajar a la cocina a servirse un poco de café o lo que sea y así comenzar el día. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo adolorido por haber pasado tantas horas recostado sobre la arena. No creyó que nadie estaría despierto además de él, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verla a _ella_ sentada en el mesón de la cocina.

No le dijo nada, abrió las puertas del armario que colgaba de la pared y sacó un tazón de color azul y una cucharilla. Miró en derredor en busca de los cereales y descubrió la caja y la botella de leche en el mesón, frente a ella. Rodeó el mesón para sentarse justo en frente.

—Bueno días —dijo él cuando se sentó en el pequeño banco y dejó los utensilios que llevaba en la superficie de color marfil.

—Hum —gruñó ella. Tenía el cabello alborotado y vestía una cortísima camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos rosa con pequeñas estrellas y corazones. Se sonrojó al notar que él la miraba y trató de alisar un poco su cabello con las manos y despejarse la cara de mechones castaños, para adecentar un poco su aspecto.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó, mirándola de reojo mientras se llenaba el tazón con cereales.

—Pues… dormí muy bien —dijo ella, sin mirarlo porque se sentía avergonzada por alguna razón. Si omitía el hecho de que él la acompaño en su delirio nocturno de ir a la playa, que se quedó junto a ella cuando cayó profundamente dormida, que la despertó suavemente empleando un tono de voz increíblemente seductor, y que le deseó dulces sueños en la puerta de su habitación hace unas horas cuando llegaron, no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse así de avergonzada.

—¿Me pasas la leche? —pidió tras dejar la caja de cereales en el mesón.

Ella se sobresaltó, y tras parpadear un par de veces, le alcanzó la botella.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Bañó sus cereales en leche, los revolvió un poco con la cucharilla y se dispuso a comerlos.

Y ambos comieron en silencio, pero ya no era un silencio incómodo. Después de pasar la noche juntos en la playa las cosas entre ellos se habían suavizado muchísimo. Mimi estaba agradecida con él por haberla acompañado durante toda la noche, y una parte de ella se cuestionaba el hecho de que la compañía del rubio no había sido tan mala después de todo. Pero no quería hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión al respecto, porque era algo típico de ellos dos el llegar a un punto donde finalmente podrían decir "Hey, somos amigos", y luego siempre ocurría un malentendido que complicaba todo y los hacía retroceder todo el camino andado.

Suspiró. Era un poco extraño, pero no extraño incómodo, si no extraño de raro. La última vez que se había sentido así había sido en el cumpleaños de Tai, cuando bailaron. O pensándolo bien había sido en aquella ocasión en la que fueron a comprar pizza y lo obligó a comer de sus chocolates.

Una risa involuntaria escapó de ella al recordar cuando lo descubrió comiendo chocolates mientras trabajaban.

Matt la miró de reojo, y ella se sonrojó notoriamente y desvió la mirada.

—No es nada —dijo ella.

'_Genial, ahora creerá que estoy loca'_ se reprochó a sí misma, mirando con resignación su tazón con cereales y hundiendo la cuchara en él.

De vez en cuando se miraban, pero ella apartaba la vista de inmediato cuando los ojos del rubio encontraban los suyos. Matt ya estaba resignado a todo lo que sentía así que simplemente se limitaba a mirarla con curiosidad. Ahora que lo había "aceptado" no podía evitar querer mirarla más detenidamente. Lo hacía y se daba cuenta de que cada gesto de ella era sumamente encantador, incluyendo los gestos torpes y raros (como esa risa sin motivo de hace unos minutos, o el que hablase sola).

—¿Para qué el azúcar? —le preguntó él al notar que la azucarera estaba cerca de ella.

—Me gusta endulzar la leche antes de beberla —murmuró ella por respuesta.

Matt dejó salir un imperceptible suspiro. Eso también era encantador.

De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Matt y Mimi se giraron para ver a Tai aparecer en la cocina.

—Hola —saludó el moreno.

—¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? —le preguntó Mimi.

—Pues yo… —respondía el castaño, un tanto azorado.

—No pasaste la noche aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Matt. —Al no verte en la cama, creí que estarías en el cuarto de Sora.

El castaño se sonrojó a más no poder. —N-no, yo no…

—¿En serio? —inquirió Mimi, curiosa. —¿O sea que acabas de llegar?

—Algo… algo así.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó la castaña frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —¿Abandonaste a Sora en medio de la noche?

—¡No! —exclamó el moreno. —Nos vinimos a casa y…

En ese momento la pelirroja apareció en la cocina. Pasó junto a Tai sin mirarlo, se acercó a Mimi y le besó la mejilla, gesto que la castaña correspondió.

—Buenos días —le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

—Buenos días —respondió la castaña siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Buenos días Matt.

—Buenos días.

Sora fue hasta el armario y sacó un vaso y un plato, después abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja, y varias cosas con las que prepararse un sándwich. Cuando terminó, dejó todo en su lugar, tomó el vaso y el plato y se marchó rumbo a las escaleras, a comer en su habitación.

—Iré a… a darme un baño —murmuró el castaño, y se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Matt y Mimi intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —comentó ella cuando escuchó los pasos del moreno subir por la escalera.

—Seguramente discutieron.

—Pero el ambiente… se puso tan tenso. Ya me imaginaba a Sora lanzándole el vaso o algo.

—Sí —sonrió él.

Mimi parpadeó un par de veces. La sonrisa de Matt era… era… como deslumbrante, a pesar de que había sido breve y sencilla. Sacudió la cabeza. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a verlo sonreír.

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado —comentó más para sí misma.

—Seguramente Tai hizo algo estúpido —dijo el rubio. —Tal vez bebió demasiado y… —sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa un tanto malévola. —Olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

—Pues que Tai es un idiota, y ebrio se pone más idiota.

—¿Crees que él… haya… intentado algo con Sora?

—¿Y que Sora lo mandó a volar? Sí.

Mimi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, cavilando.

—¿En qué piensas? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Mimi lo miró y le sonrió.

—Espera aquí.

—¿Qué?

Pero la castaña abandonó su asiento y se fue a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras.

Matt terminó por comerse sus cereales, muy lentamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado solo en la cocina, pero sabía que por lo menos más de una hora. Y lo comprobó, mirando el reloj de pared de la cocina que marcaba ya un cuarto de hora para que fueran las once. Se levantó del asiento y fue hasta el lavaplatos a limpiar su tazón y su cucharilla, estaba secándolo con un paño de cocina cuando la castaña hizo aparición.

Él se giró a verla, y tragó saliva, tratando de que el rubor de sus mejillas pasara desapercibido. Sus piernas eran hermosas, levemente bronceadas, de aspecto tan suave… Esos pantaloncillos le quedaban perfectos, y esa camiseta dejaba a la vista su vientre plano.

—No creerás lo que pasó —dijo ella sin darse cuenta de la reacción de él, acercándose al mesón y sentándose en el lugar que él había ocupado, haciéndole una seña para que se acercase.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el rubio, estupefacto, cuando la castaña terminó su historia. —Qué imbécil —agregó.

—Sí —dijo Mimi, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín. —¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer sufrir así a mi amiga?

—No entiendo qué tiene ese idiota en la cabeza —dijo Matt moviendo la suya negativamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo ella. —Pero escucha, esto es ultra secreto. Sora me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie, y si te lo dije fue porque somos sus amigos y tenemos derecho a saber, además estoy segura que Tai terminará por contártelo, porque te pedirá algún consejo en su desesperación al ver que Sora no le habla. Pero antes de eso, ni una palabra de esto —dijo ella con la voz y el semblante serios, cruzando sus labios con su dedo índice en ese gesto que pedía discreción.

—Claro —dijo él.

—Bien —y entonces ella suspiró, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. —Sora está tan deprimida que no quiere ir conmigo a la playa.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa? —preguntó él, sorprendido. Él sólo quería descansar.

—Es que hace un hermoso día, el tiempo está perfecto —dijo, mirando con anhelo por la ventana. —Ay, supongo que tendré que conformarme con sentarme en la orilla de la piscina.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Tai que te acompañe?

—No quiero verlo —dijo, irguiéndose inmediatamente con cierta indignación y haciendo un mohín. —Estoy tan molesta con él por lo que hizo que seguro termino diciéndole algo y Sora me pidió que no le dijera nada.

—¿Vas a terminarte tus cereales?

—Creo que no. Las hojuelas debieron haberse ablandado, y me gustan crujientes.

Matt tomó el tazón de ella, se deshizo de la leche y de la masa de cereal, y lo dejó reluciente.

—Hoy no es buen día —se quejó la castaña para sí misma.

Matt se volteó a mirarla. Parecía una chiquilla taimada por no tener con quien jugar. Sonrió sin que ella lo notara y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Cuando llegó a la salida, se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Vamos —le dijo.

Mimi se puso rígida y se giró para verle.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Saldré en unos minutos. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme.

El rubio se fue y la dejó toda confundida. Ella suspiró. Miró nuevamente por la ventana; el sol estaba maravilloso, era perfecto para su tan anhelado bronceado.

—De acuerdo —murmuró para sí y abandonó el asiento con rapidez para subir a su habitación y prepararse para salir con Matt. A mitad de las escaleras se detuvo.

'_¿Voy a salir con Matt?'_ repitió una vocecilla en su cabeza, y de nuevo la sacudió fuerte, diciéndose que esto no tenía nada que ver con una cita.


	27. Mimato: 15

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Decimoquinto

* * *

Estaba tumbado sobre la arena, con sus manos detrás de la nuca haciendo de almohada y con la camisa blanca abierta, dejando al descubierto su piel pálida que parecía inmune a los efectos del sol, y usando gafas oscuras. A pesar de que sus oídos estaban tapados por sus audífonos negros, y tenía la música a un volumen considerablemente alto, no podía dejar de estar pendiente a lo que ella hacía a su lado. La miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y daba gracias por haberse puesto esas gafas oscuras que ocultaban el paradero de su mirada.

Era imposible no mirarle, imposible no prestarle atención.

Cuando él estuvo listo para salir de la casa (y tuvo que esperarla media hora) pensaba que aquello era una buena idea. No era algo tan directo como una cita, era simplemente una salida para tantear el terreno… Apenas ese pensamiento se formuló en su cabeza, y él se recriminó a sí mismo. No, no intentaría nada con ella, ya lo había pensado muchas veces y a pesar de que ella le gustaba muchísimo (porque sí, a estas alturas no podía negarlo), sabía que a la menor muestra de interés que él demostrase por ella, ella le rechazaría irremediablemente y al diablo todo ese rollo de la amistad que ambos intentaban tácitamente levantar entre ambos.

Porque él no era tipo de chico en los que ella se fijaba. Si se ponía a pensar en la lista de tarados con los que había salido (y trató de no alarmarse demasiado al darse cuenta de que identificaba a casi todos los zopencos de esa lista), podía darse cuenta de un cierto patrón: eran altos; tenía un poco de éxito entre la gente, es decir, populares; andaban siempre con una billetera repleta de billetes que ellos invertían malsanamente en cada mujer que pretendían; deportistas y con muy pocas luces, porque Matt consideraba a todos los tipos con los que Mimi había salido como lo que representaban: tarados.

Después de decidirse que esa salida era simplemente para "estrechar lazos de amistad con la castaña", fue cuando ella bajó las escaleras y apareció en la entrada, luciendo un vestido de tirantes que se le ajustaba maravillosamente a la cintura y se ensanchaba en sus caderas como una campana llegándole a cubrir sólo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, enfundada en unas sandalias blancas, con un bolso colgando de su hombro y un sombrero que hacía juego con todo su atuendo.

Él abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que ella saliera primero, y cuando ella se alejó unos pasos de él y de la casa, suspiró, pensando que después de todo no era una muy buena idea.

Apenas estaban caminando por la calle y él sentía que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Caminaba unos pasos detrás de ella estratégicamente para tener una visión de ella completa, aunque fuese de espaldas. Si seguía así, terminaría haciendo algo estúpido, poniéndose en evidencia. Seguramente ella notaria hasta el menor cambio en su actitud, bastaba ver algunas de las reacciones que ella había mostrado esa mañana cuando él intentó ser "amable" y le dijo que fueran a la playa. Eso había sido mero impulso, seguramente ella ya elucubraba teorías en su cabeza tratando de dar explicación a ese comportamiento tan extraño en él. Ella no era tonta ni mucho menos, era una de las chicas más cotizadas de la universidad y estaba seguro que ella era consciente de ello, y más seguro estaba que ella lo disfrutaba en cierta manera. Y bueno, no era muy distinto en él; el éxito que tenía con las mujeres no era algo de lo que estuviera pendiente, simplemente pasaba aunque él no lo buscara, y eso en cierta manera lo complacía. Seguramente a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Entonces, como él estaba seguro que ella notaría al instante cualquier indicio de interés que el demostrase por ella, debía ser en extremo cuidadoso. El sólo hecho de pensarlo lo ponía un tanto nervioso. No sería la primera vez que fingiría no sentir nada por una chica, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez él sabía que esa chica no tenía el más mínimo interés en él. Eso era bastante desalentador y, como cabezota que era, se aferraba a esa creencia, porque si ella mostrase indicios de estar interesada en él de la forma en que él lo estaba… Cielos, seguramente se lanzaría de cabeza.

Todo era tan complicado. En verdad él era complicado. Seguro que ya parecía mujer dándole tantas vueltas al asunto. La cuestión estaba clara: no intentaría nada con Mimi más que mejorar su amistad con ella. Punto.

Matt había llegado a esa conclusión cuando ya caminaban por la playa. Había bastante gente, y como no si el sol brillaba con majestuosidad sobre sus cabezas y la temperatura comenzaba a dejar de ser agradable para dar paso poco a poco al calor. Después detenerse justo en el medio de la playa, no muy cerca del mar ni muy lejos, Mimi sacó de su bolso algo así como una manta, bastante ligera, y la tendió sobre la arena para sentarse, él en cambio se dejó caer sobre ella pesadamente. Y entonces llegó su perdición. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso en la casa, por no haber tomado en cuenta ese detalle cuando el brillante plan de "estrechar lazos con ella y no intentar nada más" se formulaba en su cabeza. El simple gesto de ella al quitarse el sombrero lo puso por sobre aviso de lo que se avecinaba, y cuando ella hizo ademán de quitarse el vestido, no pudo hacer nada más que mirar…

…Y comprobar su teoría de que ella era perfecta. Porque lo estaba viendo, ella era perfecta. Su bikini era de color rosa con lunares negros, la parte superior se amarraba detrás del cuello y la espalda, y la parte inferior en los costados. Su cintura ya la había visto antes, de hecho era algo frecuente en sus pensamientos (aunque a él le costaba millones aceptarlo) desde que la vio el día del cumpleaños de Tai cuando ella se probaba suéteres. Y ahora la veía más detenidamente y sí, era tan perfecta como él recordaba. Y sus piernas, que había podida observar esa mañana, también eran perfectas. Era obvio que ella hacía algún tipo de ejercicio para mantener su figura como la tenía, porque él sabía que ella comía muchísimas cosas dulces, y tan sólo ver ese vientre plano daba cuenta de que a ella no le sobraba nada.

Dejó mirarla antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que él la miraba, o peor aún, de que la comía con la mirada.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, pendiente de ella sin que lo notara. Pendiente de cómo ella se esparcía una loción por los brazos, por el vientre, por las piernas, por el cuello y por la parte visible de su pecho, y hasta en el rostro. Entonces notó que ella, después de sentarse sobre las rodillas, se quedaba con la botella de esa loción en las manos, y fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Y entonces miró en su dirección y él hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no sobresaltarse y así revelar que la había estado mirando.

—¿Podrías echarme en la espalda? —le preguntó, cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

Matt se maldijo mentalmente por enésima vez y asintió, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Se acercó a ella y se ubicó detrás, recibió la botella de loción en las manos y mientras se echaba un poco, ella cogió su cabello y despejó su espalda. Matt se atrevió a mostrar un leve gesto de debilidad al tragar saliva, y fue doloroso porque estaba seco. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con esa loción y sin poder demorarlo más, le tocó la espalda. Y fue un contacto electrizante. Paseó sus manos con suma delicadeza por la espalda de ella, esparciendo la maldita loción cuyo aroma comenzaba a aturdirlo. Cubrió primero la parte alta de la espalda, y tras echarse loción en las manos nuevamente, continuó con la parte baja. Con dos dedos delineó la columna vertebral y algo en su interior se removió y disfrutó del estremecimiento que sufrió ella cuando lo hizo. Entonces fue consciente de que, de alguna manera, se había acercado más a ella y respiraba cerca de su nuca. Sus manos acariciaban el final esa espalda de piel suave y sugerente, y entonces él supo que si no se detenía ahora, haría una tontería.

—Listo —dijo, y tras entregarle la botella de loción, volvió a su lugar en la arena.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Entonces ella volvió a hacer algo que significaba la perdición para él. Se recostó boca abajo, con la cabeza en dirección al mar. Y Matt no pudo evitar doblar el rostro para fijar su vista en cómo ella tenía los pies elevados y los movía, como si fuese una niña traviesa, y su mirada avanzó desde los pies por las piernas, hasta posarse en esa parte que la prenda inferior del bikini cubría de un modo tan o más turbador y provocador que una tanga.

Soltó un bufido, y decidió imitar la posición de ella, recostándose boca abajo con el rostro mirando hacia el mar. Ella apoyaba su mentón en los brazos, que mantenía cruzados, y le miró.

Y estaba consciente de esa mirada caramelo sobre él, pero decidió hacer como si no la notase, y fingió estar concentrado en la música que escuchaba.

—¿Quieres chocolate? —preguntó ella, harta de ese silencio entre ellos.

Matt la escuchó perfectamente, y tras pensar que sería tonto fingir con ella que no comía cosas dulces, asintió. Ella hurgó en su bolso y sacó una bolsita de M&M. La abrió y le ofreció. Matt puso su mano y ella inclinó el envase para que los chocolates cayeran, y después de que el rubio tuviese una cantidad considerable, ella se dispuso a comer. Tras unos minutos, el chocolate en las manos de Matt se comenzó a derretir, así que se echó todo a la boca y se lamió la mano para limpiarlos restos de la golosina.

Mimi lo había estado observando de reojo y ese gesto le pareció increíblemente turbador, pero desvió la mirada al instante. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus chocolates dentro del envase también se habían derretido, y con el dedo sacó lo que pudo y se lo metió a la boca.

Matt se fijó en ese gesto y sintió que el calor que le subía a la cara era insoportable. Se quitó lo audífonos, las gafas y la camisa. A pesar de no ser un loco deportista como Tai, si se ejercitaba de vez en cuando. Le gustaba salir a correr por las mañanas, en especial cuando tenía resaca, y más los otros ejercicios que realizaba, había modelado una musculatura casi perfecta. No era como Tai, por supuesto, puesto que el moreno tenía un cuerpo increíblemente trabajado, forjado a fuego por tanto fútbol a lo largo de su vida, pero Matt no tenía nada que envidiarle; su porte era elegante, y su físico era elegantemente sexy. Dejó sus pertenencias a un lado y se quitó las sandalias, y con paso firme, sin darle explicaciones a ella que lo miraba interrogante, se encaminó al mar.

Cuando el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, se sumergió, alejándose de la orilla. Estuvo debajo del agua unos minutos, salió a respirar y volvió a sumergirse. Adoraba esa sensación de paz que le brindaba el estar debajo del agua. Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie notó que se había alejado bastante de la costa. Regresó braceando y cuando notó que ya podía tocar el fondo, miró a la orilla. Y se sorprendió al verla a ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

Él la interrogó con la mirada, y creyó notar que ella se sonrojaba un poco.

—Me dejaste sola —dijo ella lo bastante fuerte como para que él la escuchara. —Se suponía que me acompañarías a la playa, no que me abandonarías.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ven —le dijo, pero ella de inmediato hizo un gesto de resistencia.

—¿Está muy fría?

Él no pudo más que reír.

—Está deliciosa.

Aún con ese gesto de resistencia, ella comenzó a caminar. Cuando el agua mojó sus pies, hizo un gesto de molestia, pero siguió avanzando en dirección a él. Matt no podía evitar reírse, el papel de remilgaba para meterse al agua le quedaba perfecto. El agua apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, y su rostro mostraba claramente que estaba sufriendo por eso, cuando unos niños pequeños pasaron corriendo a su lado, salpicándola sin querer. Mimi abrió la boca en un gesto de dolor, y luego de indignación, estaba a punto de decir algo a los niños, pero ellos se encargaron de callarla salpicando agua con las manos en su dirección con mucha fuerza, mojándola toda.

Matt se partió de risa al ver la cara de indignación máxima en el rostro de ella, con el cabello todo mojado, y temblando ligeramente de lo que él supuso era más rabia que frío.

Las carcajadas del rubio llegaron a los oídos de la castaña, y ella lo fulminó con su mirada caramelo. Se dio media vuelta para regresar por su cosas y marcharse de ese lugar y dejarlo solo, porque se sentía humillada.

Pero alguien la tomó de la cintura. Ella sabía que era él, que se había movido con extraordinaria rapidez a pesar del agua, y aún así no se volteó para mirarlo, porque estaba molesta con él por haberse mofado de ella. Estaba tan molesta que no le dio importancia a los brazos de él en su cintura.

—Lo siento —dijo. —No puedes negar que fue gracioso —le dijo a modo de excusa.

Ella soltó un resoplido, y trató de avanzar, pero él no la dejó.

—No nos vayamos aún. El agua está deliciosa. Ven.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, aún algo ceñuda, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y de que él le rodeaba firmemente la cintura. Y ella se sonrojó, se sonrojó muchísimo, y él se maldijo así mismo por ese descuido y la soltó de inmediato, pero no se alejó, la tomó del brazo y jaló suavemente de ella para que abandonaran ese sitio y fueron a lo más hondo.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir ella.

Pero Matt la silenció con una sonrisa, y ella simplemente se dejó arrastrar por él, porque esa sonrisa era algo nuevo para ella, y de alguna forma la dejaba sin aliento.


	28. Taiora 10

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Décimo

* * *

Su vista estaba fija en la puerta de blanco perlado que tenía en frente. Suspiró, armándose de valor. Tocó suavemente dos veces, y esperó, intentando concentrarse en el discurso de disculpa que tenía preparado y no en el dolor de estómago que sentía.

La puerta se abrió. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban le miraron con una mezcla de enfado y turbación. Él se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, y tras unos segundos, decidió hablar.

—Sora… —comenzó a decir. La pelirroja le miró con el rostro impasible, pero sus ojos seguían delatándola. —Yo… quería dis-disculparme por… por lo de anoche —balbuceó él. Sora no dijo nada, así que él continuó. —Me porté como un imbécil —dijo, acongojado. —Mi reacción no fue la mejor y seguro que tú… me odias y ya no quieres hablar conmigo, pero…

—Tai —comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero lo dijo tan bajito que el moreno no la escuchó.

—Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte por una tontería —siguió hablando, y se alarmó cuando notó que Sora fruncía el ceño. —Quiero decir… lo de anoche fue una estupidez, fue culpa del alcohol y yo… me dejé llevar… Sé que no sirve de excusa que diga esto, pero… eres una chica muy hermosa y-y terriblemente sexy —sus mejillas enrojecieron, y trató de no mirarla cuando lo dijo, rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso, —pero eres mi mejor amiga, y a pesar de estar bebido no debí faltarte así el respeto. Yo… de verdad que lo lamento mucho. No quiero… no quiero perderte por algo como eso —terminó diciendo en un murmullo.

Sora le miró con un gesto de gravedad por unos minutos hasta que soltó un suspiro.

—Yo… yo también siento lo que pasó anoche —dijo ella despacio, sintiendo vergüenza. —Nos pasamos de copas y... y estando solos, y la oscuridad… nos dejamos llevar —notó que Tai asentía. —Eres mi mejor amigo Tai, nunca dejaría que nuestra amistad se acabase por algo así, y no estoy enfadada por lo que pasó.

_'Estás dolida'_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. '_No, no estoy dolida' _dijo otra en oposición a la primera, '¿Por qué habría de estarlo?'. _'Porque te hizo sentir como una tonta al irse de esa manera. Porque te gustó todo lo que te hizo sentir, y querías más'_. _'Ya cállate'_ le espetó la segunda voz.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir el moreno, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, en tono expectante. —¿Estamos bien?

Ella asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

—Sora —sonrió él con alivio, y de forma espontánea, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

Sora soltó un suspiro cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de él rodeándola, y volvió a hacerlo cuando sintió que él escondía su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello y sorbía su aroma, produciéndole un delicioso cosquilleo. Colocó las palmas de las manos en el pecho de él y lo alejó con suavidad.

Él no notó el rubor en su rostro ni los suspiros que había dejado salir. Le miró sonriente, realmente aliviado de que las cosas entre ellos se hubiesen arreglado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella tras varios segundos en silencio en los que el moreno la miraba.

—Sólo me alegra que no estés molesta conmigo —sonrió él.

Ella no puso evitar sonreírle de vuelta, como cada vez que le pasaba cuando él le sonreía de esa manera. Ya parecía tonta haciéndolo siempre.

—Pero tienes que dejar tu estúpido juego de los besos de amigo—le espetó ella, cambiando su semblante por uno de regaño.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir él.

—Nada pero —dijo ella con rotundidad.

—Es-está bien —dijo él, sintiendo una leve punzada de decepción al saber que tenía prohibido volver a besarla.

—Bien —dijo ella con satisfacción, dándose vuelta hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó Tai, siguiéndola.

—Quiero quedarme en casa a descansar —dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo Tai, recostándose a su lado. —¿Quieres ver una película?

—Bueno —aceptó ella.

Ambos se levantaron y bajaron hasta la sala. Sora se dejó caer con pesadez en el enorme sofá mientras Tai revisaba una repisa con hileras de películas y decidía cuál sería buena para esa ocasión.

—¿Hay algo bueno? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Todo es basura romántica —se quejó el moreno. —Cosas como "El Diario de una pasión", "Como si fuera cierto" y "Titanic".

Sora arrugó el rostro en un gesto de desagrado. No era que no le gustara el romance, pero es que odiaba esas películas de drama romántico muy sobrecargado. Se reomovió con desidia en el sofá mientras Tai seguía leyendo títulos.

—"¿Dónde está el amor?", "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Los puentes de Madison". ¿Qué es todo esto? —exclamó, frustrado.

—Supongo que a la tía de Mimi le gustan mucho las películas de amor.

—Pero son malísimas —se quejó.

—¿En serio no hay nada más?

—¿Qué tal una comedia romántica? —dijo él, girándose a mirarla. —"Mi novia Polly".

—Ya la vi.

—¿"El cazarrecompesas"?

—Ya la vi —se giró en el sofá de tal forma que su cabeza colgaba del asiento y sus piernas se estiraban por el respaldo de cuero y parte de la pared.

—¿"Amigos con dinero"?

—Ya la vi —repitió con aburrimiento. —¿Te gusta Jennifer Aniston? —agregó sin mucho interés.

Tai se puso a reír mientras seguía buscando.

—¿"El Paciente Inglés"?, ¿"Moulin Rouge"?, ¿"Australia"?

—Las vi todas —dijo con un dejo de frustración.

—Todas las películas son románticas —seguía quejándose el moreno. —"El Descaso", "El Secreto en la Montaña", "Vanilla Sky"…

—¿Qué? —Sora se enderezó y se sentó correctamente en el sofá.

—¿"Vanilla Sky"? —dijo él moreno en tono de pregunta.

—Veámosla.

—Pero es romántica —se quejó.

—Pero es buenísima, es mejor que toda la basura que nombraste.

Taichi se quedó viendo la caja de la película.

—Sora, en serio —dijo. —¿Tom Cruise? —agregó, mirando a su amiga con incredulidad.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que se ve en esta película —dijo ella con convicción.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Si me quedo dormido tú me cargas hasta mi cama.

—De acuerdo —sonrió ella.

Tai metió el dvd en el reproductor que había en un mueble pequeño debajo del televisor de pantalla plana que ocupaba gran espacio en la pared frente a ellos. Cogió el control remoto y se sentó junto a la pelirroja, y presionó "play".

(…)

Taichi se concentró en la película. Después de todo sí era interesante. No tenía ese romance meloso y dramático, y ahora entendía por qué a Sora le gustaba. Esa era una de las cosas que él adoraba de Sora, que odiaba esas películas cursis y clichés tanto como él. Simplemente ella era estupenda, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¿Y? —la voz de Sora lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. —¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora? —se inclinó un poco hacia él para escuchar su respuesta, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Admito que hasta ahora va muy bien —sonrió, mirándola. —Tienes un bueno ojo con estas cosas.

—Te lo dije, es buenísima —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo, concentrada en la pantalla.

Tai se le quedó mirando fijamente, notando todos y cada uno de sus gestos, como cuando fruncía las cejas, o los ojos se le agrandaban, o los entrecerraba, o se mordía el labio inferior, como incitándolo a acercase y a hacerlo él mismo…

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, y Sora lo miró automáticamente ante ese gesto, extrañada. Él le sonrió, nervioso, y fijó su vista en la pantalla. Se repantigó más aún en el sofá, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. Miraba el techo tratando de quitar de sus pensamientos a Sora cuando la sintió acercarse, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, junto a una de sus manos, acurrucándose. Tai disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y automáticamente la rodeó con su brazo en un gesto protector. Siempre tenía esas atenciones con ella, siempre lo había hecho y le era difícil pensar que debía dejar de hacerlo, porque lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero esa vocecilla en su mente que le gritaba que se alejara de ella, se volvió tan débil al punto de no escucharla más cuando la pelirroja volvió a acomodarse, levantando un poco la cabeza, dejándola descansar cerca de su hombro y su cuello.

El rostro de ella estaba ahora más cerca del suyo. Bastaba inclinarse un poco y alzarle levemente la barbilla con la mano para que lo mirase y así rozar esos labios. Si ella le mirara ahora, estaría completamente perdido. El aroma de su cabello lo estaba aturdiendo, así que se obligó a no respirar para no caer bajo el embriagador efecto que surtía en él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó ella de repente.

—¿Qué? —musitó él.

—No estás respirando —dijo.

Él tardó unos segundos en procesar sus palabras. Entonces, como si ella le hubiese leído el pensamiento, alzó el rostro para mirarlo. Algo en el interior del moreno se removió con gusto al notar que la distancia que los separaba era deliciosamente corta, casi nada, unos escasos centímetros que fácilmente desaparecerían. Él simplemente no sopesó sus acciones, y se inclinó hacia ella, fijando su vista en esos labios turbadores que lo llamaban. Se acercó sólo para rozarlos, para incitarlos a que lo aceptaran, a que se abrieran como una flor al calor de un beso que él estaba más que dispuesto a depositar en ellos. Le estaba dando el tiempo suficiente a la pelirroja para que lo apartara, para que lo empujara y hasta lo golpeara si quería, pero ella no hizo nada de eso. Tai notó que a ella le gustaban esas caricias a las que estaban siendo sometidos sus labios, y entonces él le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, y notó que ella se estremecía toda. El temblor de ella se contagió a su cuerpo, él tembló al sentirla a ella moverse, y toda su piel se erizó. Estaba a un segundo de apoderarse completamente de esa boca provocadora, cuando la entrada de la casa se abrió.

—¡Sora! —el grito de Mimi en el recibidor los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse de inmediato. —¡Ya estamos en casa!

_'¿Estamos?'_, se preguntó la pelirroja, intentando regular su respiración.

Entonces Mimi y Matt hicieron aparición.

Los cuatro se miraron. Matt paseó su vista primero en Sora y luego en Tai, y se abstuvo de reír al notar a ambos sentados en los extremos del sofá, con las mejillas arreboladas y evitando mirarse entre ellos.

—¿Qué ya no están peleados? —preguntó Mimi sin enterarse de nada.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegro mucho —sonrió la castaña. —Iré a darme un baño —anunció, y se marchó hacia las escaleras.

Matt le lanzó una mirada significativa al castaño, una mirada que decía más o menos _"Sí. Sé lo que acaba de pasar, no te hagas el tonto"_, y siguió a Mimi, diciendo algo de que él también tomaría un baño.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ninguno se dijo nada. Intentaron concentrarse en la película y en hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque los dos tenían bastante claro que difícilmente podrían olvidarse de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir si sus amigos no hubiesen llegado a interrumpirlos. Ambos, muy secretamente, lamentaban esa tonta interrupción, pero a la vez daban gracias a Dios a la oportuna (pero a la vez inoportuna) llegada de sus amigos.

* * *

_Al fin una Taiora *-*_

_Sé que he tenido esto un poco abandonado, pero es que estoy pegadísima con un fic Dramione y no puedo parar de leer, es de lo mejor que hay en todo *-*... xD_

_Quiero decir que yo ODIO la película el "Diario de una Pasión" ¬¬, que también odio "Como si fuera cierto", que sí me gusta "Titanic, que "El Descanso" es una de mis favoritas, que mi "Novia Polly" me tiene harta xD, y que "El secreto en la montaña" me hace babear *¬*._

_Además, quiero decir que **"Vanilla Sky"** es de **"lo mejor de lo mejor del mundo"** *-*. En serio, altamente recomendable, vean también "Abre los ojos", que es la película original ya que Vanilla Sky es un remake (con una banda sonora que incluye una banda tan genial como Radiohead *O*)._

_Bien, ese es mi comentario de Hoy xD._

_Este es el último "episodio" de los chicos en sus vacaciones. Comenzará otra etapa en el fic xD._

_Abrazos a todos y todas._

_Lyls_


	29. Mimato: 16

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Decimosexto

* * *

Sora terminó de vestirse y se tapó la boca para disimular un descomunal bostezo. La noche anterior se habían dormido tardísimo porque Mimi los obligó a todos a una "maratón de películas". Sora las vio todas, y se indignó levemente al darse cuenta de que Mimi se había quedado dormida casi enseguida. Ahora tenía mucho sueño, pero eso no le importaba a su amiga. La castaña había ido a despertarla y a exigirle que estuviera lista en veinte minutos porque iban a salir.

Sora salió de su habitación restregándose los ojos y bajó a la cocina. Se sirvió un cuenco con cereales y no tardó en terminar cuando Mimi bajó, llamándola.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la pelirroja una vez Mimi se detuvo frente al espejo que había en el vestíbulo de la casa para checar todo su atuendo por última vez.

—De compras —respondió la castaña.

—¿Qué?

En ese momento Taichi se asomó al recibidor para verla.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó, con el mismo gesto adormilado que había en el rostro de Sora.

—De compras —repitió Mimi.

—¿Tan temprano? —se extrañó Tai, que las miraba a ambas con gesto confuso, rascándose la cabeza.

—Sí. Es mejor hacer las compras temprano, además mañana nos vamos, así que por la noche tendremos que hacer el equipaje —explicó sabiamente la castaña.

—No sería mejor que se quedaran a hacer primero el equipaje y luego… —decía el moreno.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —la castaña abrió la puerta y miró a su amiga, luego miró al moreno que seguía un tanto confuso. —¿No van a venir? —le preguntó Mimi.

—Pues… —Tai miró en derredor, como buscando al rubio. —Matt debe estar duchándose.

—Pues dile que venga con nosotros, o si no, que se quede, pero date prisa —lo apremió Mimi.

—Está bien —el moreno se acercó a las escaleras. —¡Matt! —gritó. —¡Vamos a salir! ¿Vienes?

Minutos después, el rubio bajaba.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó Matt cuando ya se habían alejado bastante de la casa.

—No lo sé —respondió Tai.

Ambos caminaban detrás de las muchachas, con las manos en los bolsillos (Matt llevaba pantalones oscuros, y Tai vestía bermudas).

Llegaron al distrito comercial. Había miles de tiendas por todos lados, y Mimi tiró de Sora inmediatamente y la llevó a una tienda de trajes de baño.

—¿Para qué quieres un traje de baño? —preguntó Sora mientras entraban. —Mañana regresamos a Japón.

—Lo sé, pero supongo que estando allá iremos a la playa, aún queda un mes para que las vacaciones se terminen.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró la pelirroja.

Y así se pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana, de tienda en tienda, probándose de todo. Mimi incluso les hizo probarse bañadores a ellos. Para Tai eligió shorts de color naranja, y para Matt unos azul muy oscuro.

Ambas esperaban pacientemente fuera de los probadores. El primero en salir fue Tai.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa, encantado de ser el centro de atención.

—Te ves guapísimo —exclamó Mimi con sinceridad, acercándose para verle bien desde todos los ángulos. —Vaya, Tai, estás buenísimo.

—Mimi —exclamó Sora un tanto escandalizada.

—¿Qué? —rió la castaña con picardía. —Sólo míralo Sora, ¿no se ve bien?

—Pues… —Tai la miró, expectante. —Pues…

—¿No me veo bien? —dijo él haciendo un mohín.

—No… es decir… Sí, te ves… muy bien —se había ruborizado, pero decidió ignorarlo y sonreír.

Tai le sonrió de vuelta.

Mientras, las cortinas del probador de junto se abrían. Matt miró a los tres con esa cara de pocos amigos tan típica en él cuando hacía algo que preferiría no hacer.

—Vaya, Matt, estás buenísimo —bromeó el moreno al verlo.

—Cállate —masculló el rubio un tanto ruborizado.

—Pero se ve bien, ¿no? —le pregunta Tai a Sora.

—Pues sí, te ves muy bien —le sonrió la pelirroja. —Pero Mimi es la experta en moda. ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó, mirándola.

Mimi examinó a Matt con ojo crítico desde todos los ángulos que pudo, y él se sintió muy nervioso ante tal escrutinio.

—Pues por supuesto que luce bien —dijo al fin Mimi. —Yo elegí esa prenda —añadió como si fuera obvio. —Además, —le dijo, mirándolo muy seriamente, —eres como un supermodelo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Matt, incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que sí. Todo lo que usas se te ve bien —sentenció ella.

—Si lo dice la princesa, entonces en cierto —dijo Tai. —Ella es la gurú de la moda.

—Qué gracioso —dijo ella sacándole la lengua. —Mejor cámbiense, que es el turno de nosotras de probarnos algo.

—Está bien —los dos entraron en los probadores, y cuando se pusieron su ropa normal, salieron.

.

Y después eran ellos dos los que estaban fuera, esperando pacientemente.

—Odio esperar —se quejó el moreno con aburrimiento.

Matt hizo un gesto que daba entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Las cortinas de los probadores se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo y ambos tragaron duro.

Mimi llevaba un bikini de color negro con lunares blancos, strapless en la parte superior. Sora lucía un bikini de color blanco con estampado de flores rojas, la parte superior se amarraba sólo detrás del cuello, y la parte inferior era un pantaloncillo diminuto.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Mimi, con las manos en las caderas.

—Pues… pues… —a Tai le costó despegar su mirada de Sora para fijarse en la castaña. —Ambas se ven extraordinariamente bien.

Mimi sonrió, complacida. Entonces la castaña fijó su vista en Matt, como exigiéndole un comentario de su parte también.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

—Me gusta —aunque en su mente rondaba algo parecido a _"Es perfecto, tú eres perfecta"_, pero prefirió guardar ese comentario para sí, y sólo agregó: —El negro te sienta bien.

Mimi parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Lo crees? —se giró para verse en el espejo dentro del probador, y Matt no pudo evitar pasear toda su mirada sobre ella desde la nuca hasta los pies. —La verdad es que sí me sienta bien el negro —dijo ella para sí misma. —De acuerdo, me lo llevaré —se giró para correr las cortinas.

Matt se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, y entonces notó las miradas de sus amigos sobre él.

—¿Qué? —espetó, intentando ignorar el calor que le subía al rostro.

Sora trató de disimular su risa con las manos y cerró las cortinas como hizo su amiga.

Minutos después los cuatro salían de la tienda cargando bolsas con sus nuevos bañadores. Las chicas se detuvieron en un puesto de helados y ordenaron conos de dos sabores. El camino de regreso se estaba haciendo bastante agradable, hasta que las chicas se detuvieron a mirar lo que un artesano ofrecía a un costado de la calle, cuando Matt lo vio.

Un tipo de cabello rubio, pero de un rubio platinado que destellaba con el sol, y que miraba a Mimi fijamente, como si quisiera comerla o algo. Matt sintió una punzada de molestia al notar como ese tipo la miraba, una punzada que aumentó en intensidad cuando notó que el tipo se acercaba.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Tai al notar la tensión de su amigo, y miró en la misma dirección que él. —Oye, ¿no es ese el tipo de la cafetería?

Entonces Matt lo reconoció: era el mismo tipo que había frecuentado la cafetería todos los días hasta que ellos dejaron de trabajar, el cliente _predilecto _de Mimi. Matt sintió algo ácido en el estómago cuando el tipo estuvo frente a ellos, ignorándolo por completo, levantado la mano para tocar suavemente el hombro de la castaña.

—Mimi —dijo, y su voz se le antojó a Matt bastante irritante.

Mimi se irguió y se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Michael! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa que denotaba sorpresa. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Paseaba —dijo él, sonriéndole, complacido. —Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí en Hawái.

—Creí que estarías en New York.

—Como dije, tenía la esperanza de volver a verte —sonrió él.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí en Hawái? —preguntó ella, impresionada y sonrojándose ligeramente.

—En parte —sonrió él. —Mis amigos querían ir a la playa, y les propuse Hawái. Quería verte de nuevo, Mimi —la castaña se sonrojó mucho más. —No creí que te encontraría tan pronto —agregó él, como no dando crédito a su buena suerte. —Me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado.

—Y-yo también tenía ganas de verte —confesó la castaña con una sonrisa algo tímida, y el rubio frente a ella acentuó su sonrisa aún más. —Pero es una lástima que me hayas encontrado en mi último día —agregó ella con cierta aflicción.

—¿Ya te vas? —la sonrisa de Michael decayó unos instantes, pero luego volvió a sonreír. —Es una pena que ya vayas a regresar a Japón. Supongo que te marchas mañana, ¿no? —la castaña asintió. —Eso nos deja lo que resta del día para charlar —dijo él. —¿Aceptarías acompañarme? Prometo llevarte al lugar donde te hospedas temprano para que hagas tus maletas.

Mimi se volteó para mirar a sus amigos.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —le dijo Sora. —Puedo llevarme tu bolsa si quieres —ofreció.

La castaña le sonrió agradecida y le entregó la bolsa de su bañador nuevo.

—Entonces nos vemos después —se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano y se fue con su nuevo acompañante.

Matt apretó convirtió sus manos en puños, una oculta en su bolsillo, y la arrugando la bolsa que llevaba. Se abstuvo de mirar en la dirección en la que la castaña y ese tipo habían desaparecido. Realmente sentía algo ácido en el estómago, y lo peor de todo es que eso lo enfadaba aún más.

—Vámonos —gruñó y se adelantó a sus dos amigos para que no vieran su ceño fruncido ni como se mordía el labio inferior.

Sora y Tai intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos intuían perfectamente el por qué del mal humor del rubio, pero ninguno se atrevía a comentar nada en voz alta porque sólo eran suposiciones, y verdaderamente no querían poner a prueba el humor de Matt.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de los tíos de Mimi. Mañana, su vuelo salía temprano.

Matt entró en su habitación en compañía de Tai, pero ignoró la presencia de su amigo. Fue directamente al armario y sacó la mayoría de sus prendas de vestir y las lanzó a la cama un tanto agresivo. Taichi lo observaba desde la puerta, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Matt insistió en ignorar la mirada del moreno, sacó su maleta vacía de debajo de la cama y la abrió de un tirón, entonces soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a doblar meticulosamente toda su ropa y a guardarla en la maleta. Cuando llevaba la mitad de sus prendas ya empacadas, Taichi se sentó en su cama y le miró.

—¿Qué? —le espetó el rubio, sin dejar de doblar su ropa.

—¿No vas a decirme por qué estás así?

—No estoy de ninguna manera —gruñó el rubio.

Tai puso los ojos en blanco y se armó de paciencia, él mejor que nadie sabía que su amigo era un cabezota (como él mismo lo era).

—Yo lo sé Matt —dijo el moreno. —No tienes para qué negarlo.

—No estoy negando nada —saltó el rubio con alarmante rapidez, aún sin dejar de ocuparse de su ropa.

—Sé que sientes algo por ella —sentenció el moreno. —Sé que te gusta…

Matt lanzó con fuerza la prenda de ropa que tenía en las manos al suelo y se giró para encarar a su amigo.

—Ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie —le dijo en un tono que fluctuaba entre la aparente tranquilidad y la amenaza.

—No diré nada —aseguró el moreno con gesto solemne. —Pero creo que…

—Sé lo que debo hacer —afirmó el rubio con gesto implacable, volviendo a enfocar su atención en su maleta y su ropa.

Tai suspiró.

—Como digas —supo que el rubio daba el tema por cerrado. —Debes darte prisa —le dijo, antes de salir por la puerta, seguramente a hablar con Sora.

Cuando Tai abandonó la habitación, Matt se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó la mano por sobre el cabello en un gesto de frustración.

Celos. Él. Celos.

¡Cómo odiaba sentir celos! Simplemente ser celoso no iba con él, pero ahí estaba, sentando en la cama, enfurruñado, molesto porque _ella_ se había ido con ese psicópata que la había acosado todos los días durante el trabajo de verano. Detestaba la forma en cómo ese individuo la miraba, la forma en la que mostraba su tonta sonrisa cuando ella le hablaba, o su estúpida voz, su irritante manera de hablar.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que sacarse a la castaña de sus pensamientos lo más pronto posible. Si no terminaría moliendo a golpeas a ese maldito sujeto simplemente por atreverse a respirar el mismo aire que ella. Sentía que la sangre le ardía en la venas, tenía que calmarse. Nunca, en toda su vida, había sentido tantos celos. ¿De qué diablos estaba celoso? ¿De qué ese tipo y ella tuvieran cierta familiaridad? ¿De que se trataban con una confianza que él, a pesar de los años que la conocía, nunca había podido entablar con ella? ¿Qué ella hubiese preferido irse con él a pasar el resto del día en lugar de regresar a casa con ellos, con él? ¡Sí! Estaba celoso de todo aquello. Por qué ese tipo se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad si ni siquiera él, que la conocía desde el jardín de niños, lo hacía. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto que era? No era más que un aparecido. No era nadie.

Matt se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, regañándose. ¿Cuándo fue que llegó a sentir todo eso? ¿En qué momento esa castaña se había vuelto tan significativa para él? Dios, él no quería estar enamorado, ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que veía en ella. No podía negar que era hermosa, que era extraordinariamente encantadora y que era condenadamente sensual. Pero esas cosas las podía conseguir en cualquier chica, por muy soberbio que sonara, mujeres a él no le faltaban. Pero algo había en ella que le atraía irremediablemente, algo que llamaba su atención a gritos.

No. Él no quería enamorarse, mucho menos de ella. Chillona, caprichosa y superficial. Hermosa, encantadora y sensual.

Enterró las manos en su cabello, despeinándose, completamente rendido a la frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en ella justo ahora? ¿Por que no antes, cuándo era un niño? Así habría tenido años para cortejarla, años para conquistarla y así asegurarse que ella fuera solamente suya. Ahora los celos se lo comían por dentro, lo quemaban; el ácido en su interior bullía dolorosamente. Suspiró.

Estaba siendo completamente irracional. Estaba siendo ridículo. Se estaba humillando al pensar en esas cosas, al comportarse de esa manera, al sentir todo eso. Se levantó y cogió su guitarra (porque no pudo resistir la idea de viajar sin ella) y se lanzó sobre la cama a tocar.

Música. Eso era lo único que lo calmaba. Lo único que domaba la bestia que había dentro de él cuando esta se descontrolaba.

Las notas llenaron la habitación, sintió arrebatadores deseos de oír su propia voz.

_—The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row_  
_It seems farther than ever before. _

_Oh no._

_I need you so much closer... __—_su voz junto a los acordes de su guitarra realmente lo calmaban___. __—I need you so much closer..._

_____

* * *

_

_Ohg! Esto salió, no pude evitarlo x3. En un principio la idea era que fuera una especie de flashback, pero nooo, demasiado largo, demasiados detalles, así que se merece su propio capítulo. Y eso xD, con esto sí concluyen las vacaciones =3. Goodbye Hawái xD._

_Sólo para que lo sepan, la canción es de Death Cab For Cutie, **Transatlanticism**, que adoro simplemente por su "I need you so much closer", porque no hay canción que tenga una forma más sexona y a la vez encantadora decirlo xDD._

_Gracias por leer._

_Lyls_


	30. Taiora 11

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Undécimo

* * *

Estaba tirado cuan largo era en el sofá. Había decidido pasar unos días en casa de sus padres (Matt y Sora habían hecho lo mismo, y Mimi visitaba a unos tíos), y estaba aburrido, mirando el techo, esperando a que su hermana volviera del súper con el helado que le había prometido.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y presionó un botón. La pantalla se iluminó y mostró como fondo una fotografía de él y Sora en Hawái. Sus pensamientos se fundieron en ella inmediatamente, y sin darse cuenta marcó su número.

—¿Hola? —dijo la voz de ella por el auricular.

Tai se incorporó, sorprendido y un tanto nervioso.

—¿Tai? ¿Estás ahí? —insistía la voz de su amiga.

—Hola Sora —respondió al fin él, con voz segura.

—Hola —saludó ella. —¿Cómo estás?

—Pues… Aburrido.

—¿Aburrido?

Charlaron de cosas triviales por varios minutos. Tai disfrutó al escuchar la risa de Sora por el teléfono, y deseó que ella estuviese allí con él, sólo para escucharla mejor.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? —propuso él, entusiasta.

—¿Ahora?

—Pues sí. Falta poco para que sea hora de cenar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la pelirroja, y Tai pudo imaginársela sonriendo. —¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

—De eso nada —dijo él. —Iré por ti. No tardaré.

—Bien. Nos vemos —se despidió ella.

—Nos vemos —la llamada se cortó y él permaneció en su lugar, disfrutando de la satisfacción que la llamada le había dejado. Luego se puso de pie y se cambió de ropa con rapidez. Tras mirarse en el espejo y checar que todo anduviera en orden, le escribió una nota a Hikari, y salió del departamento.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la casa de los Takenouchi. Tocó el timbre, la señora Toshiko reconoció su manera de tocar al instante.

—Sabía que eras tú, Taichi —dijo la madre de Sora. —Hace mucho que no te veía.

—¿Cómo está, señora? —saludó él con su tono jovial y encantador.

—Estoy muy bien —sonrió ella. —Sora está…

—Lista —completó la pelirroja, asomándose por detrás de su madre.

Se despidieron de la madre de Sora y se encaminaron a la estación de tren más cercana.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —preguntó el moreno una vez estuvieron dentro del tren.

—Pues… comida china.

Se bajaron, y abandonaron la estación hacia el frescor que la tarde-noche ofrecía.

(…)

Él simplemente se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de Sora, siempre había creído que ella era una compañía magnífica, pero ahora se sentía un poco diferente, estaba mucho más predispuesto a prestarle atención, y sentía que no podía despegar los ojos de ella. Cuando terminaron de comer, abandonaron el restaurante y a pedido de la pelirroja, fueron a pasear por el distrito comercial cercano.

—Mira esto —Sora se acercó a un muro y señaló uno de los muchos afiches que había pegados sobre él. —¿Por qué no vamos?

Se trataba de un parque de diversiones.

—Claro —sonrió el moreno.

(…)

Todo era… extraño. Pero no extraño del malo, sino del bueno. Simplemente era… _diferente._ ¿Cuántas veces había invitado a salir a su amiga? ¿Cuántas veces había estado a solas con ella? Millones de veces. Y ahora se sentía así, como ansioso, expectante. ¿Expectante de qué?

_'Me voy a volver loco'_ suspiró en su fuero interno.

Y es que… él simplemente no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Y ese beso. Bueno, _besos_ para ser más específicos. _Besos y caricias, _si quería ser más exacto. Se suponía que no debía hacerlo de nuevo, se lo había prometido a ella, pero tenía _ganas_ de hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo?

Si se lo pensaba bien, la primera vez que sintió deseos de besarla había sido en la secundaria, en su primer año, pero eso era cosa de hace años, y él había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente se había confundido y que necesitaba urgentemente una novia. Y había comenzado a salir con otras chicas que no fueran Sora y en un plan más romántico. Y a pesar de que nunca tuvo una novia estable (una que le durara más de tres días), al menos le había servido para alejar esa confusión que la pelirroja le producía. _Porque es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga,_ había pensado en ese entonces, y eso había bastado para hacer que se obligara a no imaginarse con la pelirroja en un plano _no amistoso_.

Sin embargo, ahora… Ahora todo era diferente. Ahora él _sí _ la había besado, él conocía su sabor, su textura… y le había gustado.

Sus amigos siempre le hacían bromas con respecto a Sora, siempre le molestaban diciendo _«Ahí viene tu chica, Yagami»_ cuando la pelirroja se aparecía en algún lugar y ellos la veían. A él le hacía gracia que ellos creyeran que Sora era su novia, porque simplemente era ilógico. Siempre les decía que ella era sólo su amiga, y una de esas muchas veces, uno de los muchachos le había preguntado que si acaso la había besado alguna vez. Y Tai respondió que no, y entonces, todos, saltaron con exclamaciones, con risas que se asemejaban a ladridos de perro, y con preguntas. _«¿No te da curiosidad?» _preguntó uno de sus amigos. Y en ese momento él había caído. Después de pasar años sin pensar en su mejor amiga de _esa_ manera, él se imaginó con ella en un lugar solitario, aferrándose a su cintura en un agarre suave, pero firme, e inclinándose hacia su rostro para besarla. Y no había podido quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. ¿Cómo sería besar a Sora? Por supuesto que le daba curiosidad, _mucha_ curiosidad.

Ese día en la cafetería no había podido resistirse. Le había rozado los labios apenas un segundo. Él era impulsivo, nunca se pensaba demasiado las cosas, y en ese momento la curiosidad había sido mucha, así que simplemente lo hizo. Por supuesto que no se parecía a lo que él había imaginado, pero al menos era algo para saciar su curiosidad.

Sin embargo él no se había conformado con sólo esa vez, él había repetido ese efímero beso de forma ocasional, siempre cuando estaban solos, o cuando todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en ellos (y eso en espacial le había encantado, porque Sora se ponía toda roja, y entonces alguien siempre le preguntaba que qué le pasaba y ella no podía evitar mirarle a él y sonrojarse aún más, y no responder a la pregunta). En su cabeza se había inventado excusa tras excusa para seguir haciéndolo: _es un beso de amigos, sólo demuestra cariño, confianza y aprecio. Es una simple muestra de cariño, no significa nada más que eso…_

Y Taichi extrañaba esos besos de amigos, aunque fueran una mentira. Porque lo eran. Sí era verdad que sentía mucho cariño por Sora, sí la apreciaba muchísimo y sí creía que un beso era una muestra de afecto, pero es que él lo hacía más porque le _gustaba_ que por cualquier otra cosa. Le gustaba la cara que ponía Sora cuando lo hacía, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos brillantes y sorprendidos, le gustaba cómo ella contenía la respiración, le gustaba la sensación de los labios de ella contra los suyos… Y por eso le había dado todos esos besos de amigos.

Y entonces, en Hawái… De sólo recordarlo sentía que temblaba. En Hawái todo se había salido de control Él insistía en repetirse que había sido culpa de alcohol, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, que con todo lo que bebió esa noche era imposible si quiera que estuviese ligeramente mareado. Seguramente en el caso de Sora había sido así, ella sí se había pasado de copas, ella sí que se había mareado, y por eso se había dejado llevar tanto como él. Y claro, si hasta se cambió de ropa con él en la habitación.

Pensar en Sora desnuda en el mismo cuarto que él…

Y después, la intensión de él había sido sólo un beso de buenas noches, pero se perdió completamente. La besó, la besó como en sus fantasías, con cierta pasión, con ansias. Y no podía olvidarse de su sabor. Él de verdad quería probarla de nuevo, quería besarla otra vez. Y había estado tan cerca de volver a hacerlo, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos.

Y ahora estaban solos por primera vez desde ese incidente en el sofá mientras veían la película. ¿Sucedería de nuevo? ¿Se daría la ocasión como para que él pudiese acercarse y besarla?

_'¿Por qué quieres besarla? Es tu mejor amiga. Los amigos no se besan.'_ gruñó una voz en su cabeza.

_'Pero te gusta'_ replicó otra voz, con apabullante seguridad.

Sí. Le gustaba. Le gustaban los besos de Sora. Le gustaba… Sora.

Tai suspiró y se rascó la nunca con nerviosismo. Esa salida no era una salida cualquiera para él. Era una _cita_.

—Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la fila que hacía la gente para subir.

Él la siguió, sonriendo levemente, y los dos esperaron pacientemente hasta que fue su turno de subir. La cabina era lo suficientemente amplia como para cuatro personas, pero ellos se sentaron en el mismo asiento, uno al lado del otro. Sora se entretenía mirando por la ventana, porque le fascinaba ver las luces de la ciudad desde lo alto.

Tai apoyó los codos en las piernas y se mordía los labios, ocultando su boca tras los puños de sus manos. Sora no tenía idea de que para él eso era una _cita_, y creía que debía decirle la verdad. Tras respirar una bocanada de aire, dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento. La mano se ella descansa despreocupadamente a su lado, y él extendió la suya cogió la de ella, entrelazando los dedos.

Sora notó la mano de Tai en la de ella, y le miró, sorprendida, pero el moreno mantuvo su vista fija en el frente. Decidió no darle mucha importancia a ese gesto, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Tai y ella se tomaban de la mano. Siguió mirando por la ventana, y entonces se percató de que su amigo se movía. Segundos después lo notó más cerca ella.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —preguntó él, tratando de que su tono de voz no perdiera su usual tono jovial.

—Sí —sonrió ella, cambiando de postura de tal forma que los rostros de ambos quedaran frente a frente.

El moreno le sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Sora podía notar que estaba nervioso. Lo conocía tan bien como a sí misma y notaba cada cambio en su comportamiento, por más leve que fuera.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella. —Has estado muy pensativo…

Tai la miró dulcemente, y en un movimiento brusco, la atrajo hacia él. Sora se sintió rodeada por sus brazos, la mejilla de Tai chocando con la suya, el aliento de él en su hombro…

—¿Tai? —cada vez se sentía más insegura. Algo le pasaba a su amigo, algo que no podía descifrar.

—Vas a tener que perdonarme —murmuró él.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró ella, alarmada. —¿Qué sucedió?

—No es mucho —dijo él. —Simplemente he decidido no hacerte caso.

—¿No hacerme caso? —se extrañó ella. No entendía nada. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te vas a enfadar conmigo cuando lo haga —siguió hablando él, ignorando lo que ella decía.

—Tai —ella _ya_ comenzaba a enfadarse. —Quieres decirme de que estás…

—Por eso perdóname —dijo él, deslizando los labios a la piel de su cuello, paralizándola al instante.

Sora se estremeció al sentir los labios de Tai en la piel de su cuello. Su respiración, su aliento, todo le producía un intenso y agradable cosquilleo que le daba escalofríos. Tai recorrió la piel de su cuello hasta llegar al mentón, y ascendió delicadamente hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Y el contacto fue chispeante, eléctrico. La pelirroja sintió como todo el aire le abandonaba los pulmones, y abrió la boca para respirar mejor, y aspiró el cálido aliento de él, y sintió como él también abría la boca.

Las manos del moreno enmarcaron su rostro con delicadeza, acariciando de vez en cuando sus mejillas o su cabello. Ese beso dulce y delicioso se prolongo hasta que sintieron las puertas de la cabina abrirse. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de en qué momento habían descendido, ni en qué momento la rueda se había detenido.

Sora enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo al notar la mirada un tanto burlesca del tipo que hacía funcionar la atracción, y salió de la cabina muy deprisa, dejando atrás al moreno, que sonreía como bobo.

—Sora —decía él con tono conciliador mientras se alejaban del parque de diversiones. —No te enfades.

—No Tai. Te pedí que pararas con tus estúpidos besos de amigos.

—Oye, no son estúpidos —se defendió él.

—Dijiste que lo harías, y mira…

—Ese no fue un beso de amigos, Sora —dijo Tai, deteniéndose, mirándola con cierto nerviosismo.

Pero ella decidió hacer como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto Tai. Es-esto no está bien.

—Pero Sora…

—Esto está mal, ¿entiendes? Los amigos no hacen esas cosas —insistía ella.

—Es porque tú y yo somos más que…

—Lo mejor será que no nos veamos por un tiempo —interrumpió ella con rapidez, alarmada por lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él.

—Tenemos que vernos menos, y salir con otras personas…

—Pero yo no quiero salir con otras personas —dijo él, enfadándose. —Yo quiero salir sólo con…

—¡Ya te dije que nos veremos menos! —exclamó ella, dispuesta a todo con tal de evitar lo que creía que su amigo le diría. —Nos veremos otro día —dijo, y se dio media vuelta, alejándose a zancadas.

—¡Sora! —gritó él, pero la pelirroja se había perdido entre la gente. —Pero es que yo quiero salir sólo contigo —murmuró, mirando fijamente el punto donde la había perdido de vista.

* * *

_Para Wizardmon. Once años desde que nos dejaste TnT._

_(3/08/99)_


	31. Mimi

**_Mimi_**

* * *

.

* * *

Sabía que la vida era injusta, que no era de color de rosa como en las películas. Que era cruel y mezquina, complicada y hasta miserable. Pero es que la vida ya se pasaba de la raya con ella. Sí. Con ella la vida era mil veces más injusta, mil veces más cruel y mil veces más mezquina.

¿Cómo era posible? Ella era una buena chica, se portaba bien con todo mundo, y siempre ayudaba cuando le necesitaban. ¿Cómo era posible que la vida le quitara cosas cuando apenas comenzaba a disfrutarlas?

Levantándose de la cama, se quitó unos mechones de cabello que le cubrían la cara y se acercó al espejo. Suspiró, cansada, y se restregó los ojos. Tenía ganas de dormir, pero era muy temprano y no podía conciliar el sueño por más que tratase. Los recuerdos de los últimos tres días no paraban de desfilar en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que acabarse? ¿Por qué él tuvo que regresar? Maldijo mentalmente su suerte mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De repente su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

—Mimi —era Sora. —Los muchachos quieren que nos reunamos esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —la verdad era que no le apetecía salir de casa. —¿No puede ser otro día?

—Es que Joe partirá a un congreso la semana que viene, y este es su último día libre —Mimi permaneció callada. —¿Te sucede algo? Te noto un poco abatida.

La castaña suspiró. A su amiga nunca se le escapaba nada.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir. —Michael regresó a los Estados Unidos esta mañana.

—Mimi —dijo Sora con tono comprensivo. —Lo lamento. Pero podrás verlo otra vez en las vacaciones de invierno.

—Falta mucho para eso Sora —refunfuñó de forma infantil.

—No es demasiado. Ya verás que el tiempo pasará muy rápido —decía con tono entusiasta, tratando de darle ánimos.

—¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? —se quejó Mimi. —Justo cuando creo encontrar a mi príncipe, este debe regresar a su reino y dejarme sola.

—Mimi —rió Sora. —No seas melodramática.

—No lo soy Sora, digo la verdad. Tengo la peor de las suertes en el amor. Michael es perfecto amiga, es dulce, atento, y guapo. Es un príncipe perfecto —decía con tono soñador. —Nunca volveré a encontrar uno así —agregó con pesar.

—No digas eso —la regañó Sora. —No es bueno deprimirte por esas cosas.

—Pero…

—Sal con nosotros esta noche —la animó su amiga. —Te servirá para distraerte y olvidarte un poco de Michael.

—No lo sé… —replicó mordiéndose el labio inferior con gesto dubitativo

—Quizás hoy encuentres a tu verdadero príncipe —sugirió Sora con voz cantarina.

Mimi suspiró.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero iré. ¿Pasas por mí?

—Claro. Estaré allí a eso de las nueve.

—De acuerdo. _Bye_.

Mimi volvió a mirarse en el espejo, alarmándose de su aspecto tan de _derrotada_.

Pero es que así se sentía. Derrotada por la mala suerte. Nunca encontraría a alguien como Michael. Él simplemente era perfecto, era todo lo que ella pedía en un hombre; el muchacho más encantador y más considerado con el que había salido alguna vez y, seguramente, con el que saldría jamás. Era tan injusto que su romance soñado haya durando tan poco. Tres míseros días, los mejores tres días de toda su vida.

Había sido fantástico encontrarse con Michael en Hawái, había pasado un maravilloso día con él recorriendo las playas y charlando, y cuando él le dijo que pretendía pasar en Japón unos días con ella, había sido simplemente la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda su vida.

_'¿Por qué tenía que ser un extranjero?'_ refunfuñaba en su cabeza.

Miró su reflejo con ojo crítico. Podía estar muy triste porque Michael regresó a su país, pero esa no era excusa para tener el pelo _así_ de despeinado, ni mucho menos esas ligeras ojeras que amenazaban sus ojos. Después de cubrir las imperfecciones de su rostro con una ligera capa de maquillaje, se acercó hacia un rincón del cuarto de su prima (que ocupaba mientras ella aún estaba de viaje) donde descansaban sus pertenencias.

Había abierto su bolso y comenzado a sacar toda su ropa, cuando una prenda se cayó al suelo. Se agachó a cogerla, era una camisa larga, y la observó detenidamente. Era una de las pocas prendas de color negro que tenía, bueno, no era precisamente negra, era a cuadros que se repartían entre el negro y el fucsia. Con gesto meditabundo dejó la camisa sobre la cama y cogió unos pitillos negros para combinar. Nunca solía vestirse totalmente con ropa oscura, ni siquiera en los funerales, porque creía que el negro le sentaba fatal, pero ahora tenía una opinión diferente, ahora creía que el negro se le veía bien.

Se vistió sin mucha premura, se calzó unos tacones sencillos también negros y se dirigió hacia el espejo. Se arregló el cabello con las manos, decidiendo que lo llevaría suelto esa noche.

Miró su reflejo, y se felicitó mentalmente por tan buena elección, porque, había que decirlo, se veía muy bien. Bueno, la verdad era que si _él_ no le hubiese dicho que el negro le sentaba bien, seguramente no se habría vestido así. Tenía que aceptar que _él_ tenía buen gusto con la ropa. En todos los años que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto vestir algo que no le sentara bien, su estilo era elegante y a la vez informal, y le venía de maravilla.

Todo el mundo sabía lo exigente que _él_ era. Muy rara vez le hacía un cumplido a alguien. No es que lo que _él_ le dijera fuese un cumplido propiamente dicho, pero era lo más próximo a uno que cualquiera podría obtener de _él_. Sí _él_ le había dicho que el negro le sentaba bien, debía ser cierto, porque no se podía imaginar a Matt diciendo algo así de amable sólo por decirlo, tenía que ser cierto, realmente creerlo.

Tenía que admitir que se había sentido en extremo complacida con el simple _«Me gusta. El negro te sienta bien»_ de Matt. Si era honesta, había pasado prácticamente la mitad de toda su vida tratando de gustarle, no porque se sintiera atraída por él, sino porque le fastidiaba enormemente no atraer su atención como la de todo el mundo. ¿Qué de malo había en ella que no la hacía lo suficientemente buena como para merecer la atención de Matt Ishida? Que el rubio le dijese que lucía bien con algo era simplemente un suceso extraordinario, uno de esos eventos donde los planetas de alienaban con la tierra y cosas por el estilo. Su orgullo de mujer la llevaba a seguir las palabras dichas por él, simplemente porque quería que la notara. Ella siempre quería que todos las notaran, pero el asunto con él era algo distinto, era una cuestión mucho más personal, de orgullo herido por años y años de indiferencia.

Ella sabía que a él le gustaba el negro. _'Si negro quiere, eso le daré'_ dijo en su fuero interno.

Aunque cuando se lo dijo llevaba puesto ese bikini que había traído de Hawái. Era una prenda pequeña, no era _demasiado_ negro. Tal vez ahora estaba _muy_ de negro como para verse bien, quizás debería probar otra cosa, después de todo, era el primer conjunto que se le había ocurrido, y ella usualmente se probaba por lo menos tres conjuntos diferente antes de salir.

Se imaginó así misma saliendo así a la calle, sintiendo como la gente la miraba y susurraba a sus espaldas lo mal que se le veía todo, y luego se lo imaginó a él, a Matt, con su conjunto de ropa (por lo general negra) tan chic como siempre, tan impecablemente vestido que hasta dolía mirarlo por lo bien que se ve, viéndola a ella con indiferencia, alejándose sin parecer grosero sólo para que la mala elección de ella en ropa no opacara esa aura de elegancia.

No. Se quedaría encerrada en casa mil días antes de vivir algo como eso. Se precipitó hacia el rincón de sus pertenencias, dispuesta, ahora sí, a sacar toda su ropa y pasar horas decidiendo el conjunto perfecto, pero en eso su tía tocó a la puerta avisándole que su amiga Sora había llegado.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó. —Aún no estoy lista —agregó con un dejo de pánico.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había hablado con Sora? ¿Ya eran las nueve? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiesen pasado dos horas enteras sólo cavilando?

Su tía dijo algo de que la haría pasar, mientras Mimi ya había sacado toda su ropa de su bolso y la había esparcido sobre la cama, hurgando entre las prendas, un tanto desesperada.

Tocaron otra vez a la puerta, y esta se abrió.

—Hola —saludó Sora con una sonrisa, entrando a la habitación. —¿Ya estás lista?

—Claro que no —rugió la castaña.

—Pero ya estás vestida —hizo notar la pelirroja.

—No saldré vestida así. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar otra cosa.

—Pero Mimi, así como estás luces muy bien.

Mimi detuvo todos sus movimientos y la miró, dubitativa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con tono infantil

—Sí. Te ves genial. Matt tenía razón al decir que el negro te sentaba bien.

_'Él otra vez'_, pensó Mimi. _'Si no fuera por él no me sentiría así de insegura'_ refunfuñó.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Mimi, yendo al espejo para mirase una vez más.

—Segura —sonrió Sora, haciendo uso de su infinita paciencia. —¿Ya nos vamos?

Mimi se mordió labio, aún indecisa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin. Se roció un poco de perfume y salió siguiendo a Sora, cerrando la puerta suavemente, olvidándose de cosas tan elementales como la cartera, el móvil y una chaqueta.

* * *

_N/A: Esto es "Mimi" y no Mimato porque... no sé xD. Creo que no alcanza para ser Mimato. Mimi está loca por Michael, o por lo menos está muy enfurruñada por haber perdido a un galán tan perfecto como él xP. Ya pronto se sabrá por qué la castaña bonita cree tener tan mala suerte en el amor xDD._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lyls_


	32. Taiora 12

**_Taiora_**

* * *

Duodécimo

* * *

Sora se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Ella y Mimi entraron al pub-disco en el que solían reunirse todos y se encaminaron automáticamente hacia la barra. Por alguna razón siempre terminaban todos ahí, podría considerarse actitud de borrachos, pero simplemente disfrutaban bebiendo (_«nunca en exceso__»_ diría Joe) y les gustaba mucho repantigarse sobre la superficie lisa de la barra cuando el alcohol se les subía un _poquito_ a la cabeza.

Como era de suponer, los muchachos ya estaban instalados allí. Izzy bebía su mezcla de siempre (Jagermeister y Redbull), Joe sorbía de su vaso de ron y coca cola y Matt sostenía un vaso no muy lleno de lo que seguramente era vodka. Pero Sora no se fijó en ninguno de ellos, su mirada navegó hasta posarse en aquél que simplemente la tenía con los nervios de punta. Taichi estaba soltando sus típicas risotadas, como si nada en el mundo le afectase, como si con su risa pudiese resolver todo; sostenía en su mano una botella de cerveza, y se inclinaba hacia Izzy para murar algo, y de pronto todos estallaron en risas, hasta Matt, que casi nunca perdía la compostura, pareció encontrar divertidísimo el comentario de su mejor amigo.

Sora resopló, molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese tan campante mientras ella estaba que se moría de los nervios? Se suponía que ella le había dicho que no se verían en mucho tiempo, por lo menos esa había sido la intensión de la pelirroja cuando lo dijo, pero allí estaba ella, caminando hacia ese moreno ajeno a todas sus tribulaciones, y ni siquiera habían pasado tres días desde el "incidente".

Los muchachos ya se habían percatado de que ellas se acercaban, y miraban en su dirección. Pero él no. Él se sentó en un banco y siguió charlando como si nada. Sora se retorció las manos más frenéticamente que antes.

—Hola a todos —saludó la castaña.

—Hola —saludó ella también.

—Se tardaron —dijo Izzy. —Supongo que Mimi se cambió tres veces de ropa antes de que pudieras traerla, ¿no es así Sora?

Sora le sonrió al pelirrojo mientras Mimi le sacaba la lengua en un gesto muy infantil.

—Siéntense —dijo Joe.

Mimi se sentó entre medio de Izzy y Taichi, y ella se sentó en el espacio junto al peliazul. Se jaló los dedos, ahora molesta. Y es que ese moreno infeliz no le miró ni siquiera una vez cuando llegó, ni siquiera respondió a su saludo como los demás lo hicieron (con gestos o murmurando cosas). Simplemente nada.

Y para desgracia de Sora la noche pasó de esa manera. Él muy tarado no le había mirado en ningún momento. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que ella se acercase e iniciara una conversación como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo si no se hubiesen besado ese día en la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna? ¿Cómo si él no hubiese estado a punto decir lo que sea que había querido? Ella no podía hacer cosas, le daba mucha importancia a todo.

Apenas era consciente de las conversaciones que mantenían sus amigos, algo sobre tipos de cerveza, sobre ropa negra, sobre vampiros y películas malas. En un par de ocasiones Joe le preguntó que si se encontraba bien, y hasta descubrió algunas veces la mirada de Matt sobre ella, un tanto preocupada, como intuyendo que algo no marchaba bien en esa situación. Ella trató de ignorar a su amigo, a sabiendas de que eso sólo aumentaría la preocupación en él.

_'Estúpido Matt'_ masculló en su fuero interno, maldiciendo ese don que poseía el rubio para siempre darse cuenta cuando algo marchaba mal con ella.

Hubo un momento en que el rubio se acercó y le preguntó que si algo había pasado, que era muy extraño que ella y Tai no se hubiesen hablado aún, pero ella no alcanzó a responder porque Mimi, muy pasada de copas creyó Sora, se llevó al rubio a la pista de baile en vista de que los demás, incluido Taichi, se habían rehusado a ir a bailar con ella. Sora ni siquiera pudo disfrutar del hecho de que Mimi se llevara a Matt a bailar, ya después la molestaría con eso. Para Sora no había cosa más importante que la _situación_ que vivía en ese momento.

Y entonces ella ya no lo soportó, porque si había algo peor que esos infames besos del moreno, era su silencio, su indiferencia. Estar cerca de Tai y no poder hablarle era, además de aburridísimo, increíblemente triste.

Entonces la voz del moreno le llegó a los oídos. No hablaba con ella, hablaba con Izzy y con Joe. Decía algo de la mañana del día siguiente, algo de que se iría temprano.

—Oye Sora —no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Mimi había llegado a su lado. —Olvidé la llave en casa, y no quisiera molestar a mis tíos para que me abran la puerta. ¿Podría quedarme contigo?

—Ehm… pues… —Sora estaba tan pendiente de la conversación de al lado que mantenían Tai y sus amigos, que apenas había puesto atención a Mimi.

—Sora —llamó la castaña, impaciente por una respuesta.

—Lo siento Mimi —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja. —Ya sabes como es mi mamá. Hay que avisar con antelación si va a ver algún invitado para que así prepare la habitación de huéspedes y, bueno, ya la conoces. No le gustará que llegues de improviso.

Vio como su amiga suspiraba sumamente desilusionada, y que luego le planteaba a los demás su dilema.

—Lo siento Mimi. Mi novia no verá con buenos ojos que te quedes a dormir conmigo —se excusó Joe.

—Yo comparto el departamento con otros dos chicos, y realmente no creo que sea bueno para ti dormir en un sitio con tipos como esos, se volverían locos contigo —le dijo Izzy.

—Podrías ir conmigo a casa de mis padres —le dijo Tai. —Si no te molesta dormir con mi hermana, yo duermo en el sofá.

Sora se le quedó mirando al castaño y apenas puso atención a la conversación que comenzaron Matt y Mimi. Tai entonces se despidió con un gesto y se alejó de ellos con rumbo a la salida. Sora jugueteó con sus dedos, indecisa, por unos cinco segundos antes de levantarse de su asiento e ir tras él.

Los alcanzó no muy lejos de la salida, y estaban rodeados de gente, en una especie de pista de baile improvisada.

—Tai —llamó ella.

El moreno detuvo sus pasos y ella le vio suspirar, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo desagradable. Y eso a Sora no le gustó, no le gustó para nada.

—¿Qué-qué te sucede? —preguntó ella, controlando su voz para que no le temblara al hablar.

—Vernos menos, salir con otras personas. ¿Tú crees que eso es posible Sora?

—Yo…

—Sólo trato de darte tu espacio —murmuró él moviendo la cabeza y alejándose de ella, marchándose.

Sora se quedó allí, sola, en medio de esa gente que se movía al ritmo de una música de sonidos electrónicos, meciéndose de forma ridícula, como si fuesen víctimas de una fiebre o algo.

Una mierda de noche. Eso era lo que había sido.

* * *

_N/A: Sólo me paso para decir a todo mundo "No me odien Dx", pero es que me gusta complicar las cosas. Sora y Tai siempre la han tenido facilícima porque son perfectos el uno para el otro, pero dejemos que surja la fricción y el conflicto entre ellos, no todo puede ser "así" de fácil, verdad?_

_Agradezco comentario, críticas, y avisos sobre la redacción y la ortografía xD, porque como siempre actualizo estando media dormida, a veces se me pasan cosas muy tontas y cometo errores brutales Dx._

_Gracias por leer =)_

_Lyls_


	33. Mimato: 17

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Decimoséptimo

* * *

La vio acercarse junto a Sora, y sintió algo en el estómago. ¿Mariposas? No. Él no sentía mariposas. Simplemente hacía mucho que no la veía, desde que regresaron de Hawái. Era lógico que verla de nuevo le afectaría un poco.

La etapa de la aceptación ya estaba superada. No le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como "enamorado", prefería el término encaprichado. Eso era. Un capricho. No estaba enamorado ni mucho menos.

—Hola a todos —saludó ella.

El sólo escucharla hizo que su corazón pegara algo parecido a un brinco. Pero él no estaba enamorado. Ella sólo le gustaba (mucho). No estaba enamorado, ¿verdad?

—Hola —la voz de Sora le llegó lejana y lo hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones. La notó un poco extraña, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—Se tardaron —dijo Izzy. —Supongo que Mimi se cambió tres veces de ropa antes de que pudieras traerla, ¿no es así Sora?

Sora le sonrió al pelirrojo mientras Mimi le sacaba la lengua. _A veces era tan infantil._

Vestía una camisa a cuadros negros y otro color, y unos pantalones negros, hasta los zapatos eran de ese color. Nunca antes la había visto vestida con algo negro (sin contar el bikini a lunares que lució maravillosamente en la tienda de bañadores el último día de su estadía en Hawái), y se preguntó si acaso su comentario tenía algo que ver.

—Siéntense —dijo Joe.

Mimi se sentó entre medio de Izzy y Taichi, y Sora se sentó en el espacio junto al peliazul.

.

La noche transcurría tranquila. Charlaban amenamente de cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —decía Mimi, tomando el vaso del pelirrojo y mirando con malos ojos su contenido.

—Se llama Jägerbomb —le explicó Izzy soltando una risita.

—¿Tiene esa cerveza que siempre bebes?

—¡No es cerveza! —exclamó Izzy, indignado.

—¡No me grites! —replicó Mimi. —Es igual de asquerosa que la cerveza.

—La cerveza no es asquerosa —dijo Tai, mirándola compasivamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no entiendese nada. —Es que no comprendes su sabor. La cerveza es la bebida universal; todo el mundo bebe cerveza.

—Yo no —refunfuñó la castaña.

—Ni yo —dijo Matt.

Mimi le miró y le sonrió tímidamente, y él se sintió cautivado por esa breve sonrisa.

Así comenzó una conversación sobre la cerveza. Tai insistía que la cerveza era lo mejor del mundo y que Mimi se perdía la mitad de su vida al no beberla. Al final la discusión terminó con que la cerveza era muy _masculina_, y que Mimi era demasiado _femenina_ para beberla.

—Sora, ¿estás bien? —le preguntaba el peliazul a su amiga, y esta asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí —decía el moreno como si no hubiese escuchado nada. —Eres muy femenina Mimi, lo cual está bien —se apresuró a decir cuando la castaña le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora. —Todos amamos a las chicas femeninas. Siempre huelen bien y se visten bien… ¿No te dije que te ves muy linda hoy? —agregó con expresión un tanto asustada hacia la castaña, cuyo semblante se había ensombrecido más.

—Pero hoy cambiaste el rosa —hizo notar Izzy. —Creo que de todos los años que te conozco nunca te había visto con algo negro. Ese color no es muy femenino —rió el pelirrojo.

Mimi se puso roja, y le hizo un desprecio, dolida.

—No le hagas caso Mimi —dijo Joe tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Pero Mimi no respondió. ¿Cómo era posible que Izzy Izumi le hubiese dicho semejante cosa? Con lo sensible que estaba por haberse vestido así. Era obvio que esa porquería que le gustaba tanto beber al pelirrojo le hacía perder todo su tacto.

—Yo creo que el negro no es necesariamente un color masculino —intervino Matt, y Mimi no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando escuchó su voz, y le miró, un tanto agradecida.

—Ya sabemos que el negro es tu color Yama —fastidió Tai con una risita.

—Me gusta el negro —dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero no puedes negar que es un color poco femenino —dijo Izzy. —Quiero decir… que es lo opuesto al rosa. Y el rosa es de chicas.

—El negro también puede ser de chicas —murmuró Mimi.

—Sí, pero yo digo que _no_ es un color muy femenino —insistía Izzy.

—Pero hay muchísima ropa de mujer que es negra —respuso ella.

—Sí, pero —el pelirrojo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, —las mujeres que se visten de negro _no son_ femeninas.

Mimi le miró, parpadeó, y abrió la boca en un gesto de indignación total. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? !Ella iba vestida de negro! ¡Y ella era la femineidad personificada! Iba a gritarle un par de cosas, pero comenzó a ver borroso. ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, ponerse a llorar. Cerró la boca y se mordió el labio, y sintió que la garganta le ardía. Respiró hondo, y con dignidad, se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de sus amigos, evitando, con toda intensión, mirar a ese pelirrojo insensible.

Caminó entre la multitud hasta llegar al baño de damas. Se dirigió directamente a un lava-manos y abrió la llave de agua. Se mojó los dedos, y tras algunos minutos, levantó la vista y miró su reflejo. Respiró hondo varias veces y se abanicó con una mano los ojos, concentrándose en cualquier cosa para evitar el llanto. No era posible que algo como eso la hiciera llorar, ella era más fuerte, por lo menos no dejaría que Izzy la viera llorar. Pedazo de imbécil que era el pelirrojo cuando bebía.

Se miró una última vez, y evitó maldecirse por haber elegido ese color para vestir. Salió del baño, y en el pasillo que llevaba a los servicios, se encontró a un rubio, apoyado en la pared opuesta, esperándola. Ella tragó saliva. La esperaba a ella, ¿no?

Ella no avanzó, se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño, y entonces él, a ver que ella no daba indicios de querer moverse, se acercó. Apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras la otra descansaba en su bolsillo.

—Venir al baño sola es peligroso —le dijo en un tono modulado.

—Lo-lo siento —dijo ella, y un segundo después se sintió tonta por disculparse.

—No deberías hacerle caso a Izzy —le dijo él, aún con esa voz modulada. Mimi estaba segura de que él nunca le había hablado de esa manera antes, y se le antojaba tan cautivadora, tan atrayente, tan… sexy. —Cuando bebe se porta como imbécil sin tacto.

—Aja —dijo ella bajito, y Matt se inclinó hacia ella para oírla mejor.

—Yo creo que el negro se te ve muy bien —dijo. Mimi contuvo la respiración. —Hoy luces tan hermosa y femenina como siempre —murmuró.

Mimi seguía sin respirar, y sólo cuando el rubio puso una distancia prudente entre ellos se permitió abrir la boca y dejar que el aire pasase y llegase hasta sus pulmones.

—Regresemos —dijo él, y ella le siguió sin objeciones.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Fue una reacción completamente natural, pero ahora sentía que la cara le ardía. ¿Por que no simplemente había mantenido la boca cerrada? Bien, de todas formas sólo había dicho algo que había pensado en cuánto la había visto llegar. Y ella era hermosa, no tenía nada malo que se lo dijera, ¿verdad? Aún así, Matt no terminó de recriminarse su atrevimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, sus amigos se reían escandalosamente sin ningún pudor. _'Alguna tontería'_, supuso ella. Notó que Sora seguía apartada, y cuando estaba dispuesta a acercarse a la pelirroja para ver cómo estaba, Matt preguntó:

—¿De qué se ríen?

—¿Has visto esas películas de moda sobre vampiros? —le dijo Tai con una sonrisa tonta.

—No —contestó el rubio.

—Pero sí las conoces, ¿no?

—Eso creo.

—Creemos que Mimi ha comenzado a vestirse de negro porque quiere ser una vampira —rió Izzy. —Ya sabes que te encanta toda esa basura romántica —le dijo a la castaña cuando ella le miró.

Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en la frente de Mimi, pero cuando estaba a punto de responder, sintió la mano de Matt sobre su hombro. El rubio le miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Ella relajó los hombros y se sintió de pronto acompañada, por lo menos no estaba sola contra esos idiotas.

—¡Mira! —exclamó de pronto Joe. —Matt y Mimi combinan —y los señaló.

Genial. Ahora el peliazul también comenzaba a hablar tonterías.

Mimi miró al rubio de pies a cabeza. No era que combinasen. Él vestía una polera negra con cuello de camisa y los tres botones abiertos, unos jeans azules desgastados y zapatillas de tela negra con los cordones impecablemente blancos. Demasiado _casual_ para ser Matt en su opinión.

—Seguro que Matt quiere ser como ese vampiro cursi de las películas.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate, tarado —le espetó sin ánimo.

—No te enfades Yama. Sólo hago notar que eres tan guapo como ese actor de cine —canturreó Taichi.

—Estás celoso —dijo Mimi. —Porque Matt sí puede pasar como un actor de cine y tú no.

Izzy y Joe soltaron carcajadas al ver la expresión del rostro del moreno. Matt parpadeó, medio sorprendido, medio halagado.

—¡Claro que puedo! —exclamó el moreno indignado. —Sólo mírame, tengo buen físico. Matt en cambio en demasiado flaco.

—Claro que no —saltó la castaña. —Matt es completamente perfecto para ser un galán de película. Tú sólo servirías de extra.

La mueca en el rostro de Tai se hizo más notoria, y Joe e Izzy no paraban de reírse.

—Ya cállense —les espetó.

—Mimi tiene razón Tai —sonrió Joe. —Matt sí parece estrella de cine.

—Le queda bien el papel del vampiro cursi —comentó el pelirrojo. —De todos modos a las chicas les encanta.

—Yo también podría serlo —comentó el moreno, enfurruñado.

—No Tai, no te quedaría el papel de vampiro.

—¿Qué?

—Eres demasiado revoltoso como para serlo —le dijo la castaña. —Los vampiros son elegantes, como Matt. Tú estás más para ser el hombre lobo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó el moreno.

—Quiere decir que te queda el papel de perro sarnoso —dijo Matt con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Todos estallaron en risas, y hasta Tai se le unió después de pasado el enojo, que le duró sólo unos segundos.

—De todas formas una película con Tai y Matt como protagonistas sería malísima —dijo Izzy.

—Aún sin Matt y Tai, esa película de vampiros es malísima —dijo Joe.

—Últimamente todas las películas que salen son malas —dijo Tai. —¿Vieron esa donde la protagonista es esta tipa súper sexy...

—Que está como poseída por el diablo y se come a los hombre. —saltó Joe.

—Sí, esa.

—Esa historia es malísima —decía Izzy. —Pero vale la pena ver esa película cuando esas dos chicas se besan.

—Sí —exclamaron Joe y Taichi al mismo tiempo.

—Son unos baboso —dijo Mimi. —Me aburro. Quiero bailar —murmuró para sí. —Izzy —dijo con voz mandona.

—Olvídalo Mimi. Si me haces girar aunque sea una vez en la pista, te vomitaré encima —le dijo, bebiendo otro sorbo de su vaso.

—Joe…

—Ya sabes que bailo pésimo Mimi —sonrió el peliazul a modo de disculpa.

—Tai… —dijo, con voz esperanzada.

—Lo siento. Te quedas sin pareja de baile sólo porque me dijiste que no era elegante.

—Yo no dije eso —exclamó ella.

—Sí lo hiciste, cuando dijiste que el papel de vampiro le quedaba a Matt y no a mí. ¿Por qué no te vas con él a bailar? Seguro que Yama te apaña con un bailecito, ¿cierto Yama? ¿Yama?

Pero el rubio estaba hablando con Sora, y el moreno frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente cuando miró en esa dirección.

Mimi se armó de valor, se acercó al rubio, y sin prestar atención a lo que Sora estaba a punto de decir, cogió a Matt de la mano y jaló de él con decisión hacia la pista de baile.

—Oye, espera —dijo él cuando ya estaban rodeados de gente bailando.

—Baila conmigo —pidió ella. —Esos tres me tienen harta, quiero relajarme un poco.

—¿Y bailar te relaja? —preguntó él, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—Es por la música —dijo ella. —Dejarse llevar por la música, mecerme al ritmo de ella. Es relajante, ¿sabes? —le miró, y él le devolvió la mirada, serio. —No sabes, ¿verdad? —agregó, temerosa.

—Lo sé —dijo él. Y es que él entendía sus palabras. A él también le relajaba dejarse llevar por la música, sólo que él lo hacía de una forma completamente distinta, con una guitarra en mano y con su propia voz.

Ella le sonrió y él supo que estaba completamente perdido. Puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó arrastrar por ella, por sus movimientos, y por la música. Y ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron bailando.

.

Después de bailar una canción en particular que hizo que Mimi lo cogiera de las manos y lo obligara a dar vueltas, la castaña estalló en sonrisas y se detuvo en medio de la pista para tocarse los bolsillos. Y no encontró nada. Entonces ella abrió los ojos con desmesura.

—Oh no —murmuró.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Olvidé traer mi bolso. Y mi celular, y mis llaves. Ni siquiera me traje una chaqueta —terminó con tono de enfado. —¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada? —se quejó para sí. —¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó.

Él consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Las tres.

—¿Las tres? —chilló ella. —Mis tíos ya deben estar dormidos. No quiero molestarlos tocando el timbre para que me abran la puerta y me dejen entrar —comenzó a darse leves golpecitos en la frente con los dedos. —Soy tan tonta —murmuraba.

—Tal vez puedas quedarte con Sora —sugirió Matt.

Mimi le miró como si fuera su salvador.

—Eres un genio —dijo, y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la barra.

—Oye Sora —comenzó a decir una vez estuvo al lado de su amiga, sobresaltándola. —Olvidé la llave en casa, y no quisiera molestar a mis tíos para que me abran la puerta. ¿Podría quedarme contigo?

—Ehm… pues… —Sora parecía estar pendiente de otra cosa y apenas le prestaba atención. Sintió curiosidad, pero decidió que le preguntaría después.

—Sora —llamó al ver que su amiga no respondía nada, impaciente.

—Lo siento Mimi —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja. —Ya sabes como es mi mamá. Hay que avisar con antelación si va a haber algún invitado para que así prepare la habitación de huéspedes y, bueno, ya la conoces. No le gustará que llegues de improviso.

Suspiró notoriamente desilusionada, pero no podía culpar a Sora. Ella conocía lo exagerada que era la señora Toshiko con eso de la hospitalidad y lalala. Abandonó su lugar junto a Sora y se acercó a los muchachos.

—¿Podría alguno de ustedes dejarme pasar la noche en su casa?

—Lo siento Mimi. Mi novia no verá con buenos ojos que te quedes a dormir conmigo —se excusó Joe.

Lo entendía. Ella tampoco vería con buenos ojos si su novio dejara que una de sus amigas pasara la noche con él. Si tuviera novio, claro.

—Yo comparto el departamento con otros dos chicos, y realmente no creo que sea bueno para ti dormir en un sitio con tipos como esos, se volverían locos contigo —le dijo Izzy.

—Podrías ir conmigo a casa de mis padres —le dijo Tai. —Si no te molesta dormir con mi hermana, yo duermo en el sofá.

—No Tai, no te molestes.

Matt evitó mirarla. ¿Por qué no le preguntaba a él? Él también era su amigo, debería tenerlo en consideración. Lo más seguro era que ella no quisiera estrechar demasiado su amistad, es decir, suficiente con todo lo que habían bailado esa noche. Así dejarían todo en una _amistad casual_, una amistad que sólo salía a la luz cada vez que salían en grupo y los tres chiflados (Izzy, Joe y Tai) se comportaban como idiotas con ella, y que moría cuando llegaba el momento de regresar a casa.

No era la gran cosa, no debería molestarle, ni siquiera interesarle. Pero qué demonios, ¡Sí le interesaba! Y más que eso, le dolía. Le dolía que ella no lo considerase lo suficientemente confiable como para pedirle asilo. No es que él fuera un depravado o un psicópata. No le haría absolutamente nada a ella. Nada que ella no quisiera… Se sonrojó cuando aquel pensamiento se formuló en su cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas en un momento como ese?

—Pero por qué no te quedas en casa de Matt —sugirió la voz del castaño de repente, y Matt le miró y lo descubrió luciendo una sonrisa maliciosa. —Seguro que no tiene ningún problema —y sin que Mimi lo notara, movió las cejas a Matt, en un gesto que sólo logró crisparle los nervios.

—Tarado —masculló entre dientes.

Entre tanto, Mimi miró al rubio, dubitativa. No quería abusar de él. Se había portado muy bien con ella toda la noche, y no quería que él pensara que se estaba tomando atribuciones en su _amistad en construcción_ que no le correspondían.

—Bueno muchachos, yo tengo que irme —anunció el castaño, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Segundos después Sora se levantó de su asiento y salió tras él.

—Sora ha estado extraña toda la noche —le comentó Joe al pelirrojo y ambos empezaron a comentar. _Chismosos_.

Matt tragó saliva. Él y ella seguían mirándose. La notó un tanto nerviosa, y tras unos segundos, con voz tímida dijo:

—¿Crees que podría… Es decir… ¿Me dejas quedar en…

—Claro —dijo él por toda respuesta.

Ella asintió, y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias —dijo.

En eso Sora volvió, cabizbaja, y nadie quiso preguntarle qué había pasado.

...

—Yo llevaré a Sora a su casa —dijo Joe.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el rubio.

—Soy el conductor designado —suspiró el peliazul.

—Pero si has bebido —dijo Mimi.

—Sólo bebí dos vasos en toda la noche. Y la medida de coca-cola era mayor que la de ron.

—Maneja con cuidado —le dijo Matt.

—Tú también —Joe le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Sora y después rodeó su auto para subir.

—Sora —dijo Mimi, acercándose a la ventana del vehículo. Sora bajó el vidrio y le sonrió brevemente. —¿Qué te parece si cenamos mañana?

—De acuerdo —dijo la pelirroja sin entusiasmo.

—Iremos a ese sitio italiano que te encanta, ¿sí?

—Te llamo mañana.

—Sí. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

—Adiós muchachos —se despidió Joe.

Izzy ya iba durmiendo en la parte trasera del coche.

—¿Nos iremos en taxi? —preguntó Mimi cuando el auto del peliazul abandonó el lugar.

—No —dijo Matt. Caminaron por el estacionamiento del local hasta el sitio donde se aparcaban las motos.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

—¿Nunca te has subido a una? —preguntó él, divertido, cogiendo el casco y pasándoselo.

—Nunca —admitió ella.

—Siempre hay primeras veces para todo —dijo él.

—No lo sé… —dijo ella, dubitativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me da un poco de miedo —confesó.

Matt la miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Confía en mí —le dijo, con ese tono de voz modulado tan sugerente.

—Está bien —aceptó, poniéndose el casco. —Me veo ridícula con esto —se quejó.

—No —dijo él. —Usa esto —le tendió una chaqueta negra. —Te congelarás si no.

Mimi se puso la chaqueta y se arremangó un poco porque le quedaba grande.

Él montó su hermosa Harley y encendió el motor, que rugió mansamente como si lo hubiese esperado toda la noche.

—Sube.

Mimi respiró profundamente y se montó detrás de él.

—Sujétate fuerte —le dijo.

Matt sintió cosquillas al sentir los brazos de ella rodearlo con fuerza, y suspiró imperceptiblemente cuando la sintió apegarse a su espalda.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar el aturdimiento que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, repitiéndose que _él no se aturdía_ por esas cosas. Arrancó despacio, y abandonaron el estacionamiento después de darle una propina al muchacho que cuidaba el lugar.

Recorrieron las calles a toda velocidad. Mimi estaba asustada, completamente asustada _al principio_, y estaba segura de que dejaría marcas en el torso del rubio por la manera tan fuerte en que se agarraba de él. Pero después de unos minutos, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en el vientre, y llegó a disfrutar la sensación de ir tan rápido, a pesar del viento helado.

No supo cuánto tardaron en llegar al departamento de Matt, o mejor dicho, al departamento del papá de Matt, ya que el rubio estaba quedándose en casa de su padre. Entraron en el estacionamiento del edificio y aparcaron la motocicleta en un espacio donde colgaba una placa que rezaba «ISHIDA». Fueron hasta el ascensor, Matt marcó el piso y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta del departamento.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando la llave. La insertó en la cerradura y la giró, quitando el pestillo. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso ante la perspectiva que la noche ofrecía.

_Ahí _estaba _ella_, la chica de la que se suponía que _no estaba enamorado_, esperando que abriese la puerta y la dejase entrar para _pasar la noche _bajo el mismo techo que él. ¿Acaso podría conciliar el sueño?

* * *

_N/A: __Esto es lo que sucede en al capi anterior, sólo que desde las perspectivas de Yama y Mimi, y es mucho más largo porque, bueno, viven más cosas que todo el rollo de Sora xD._

_**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki:** You got it! La única! Eres genial ;D. Mimi se fue con nuestro rubio adorado, y pasará la noche en su casa, My God! Es para morirse! xDD Ya quiero escribir ese capítulo *-*._

_Gracias a todos por leer_

_Lyls_


	34. Mimato: 18

**_Mimato_**

* * *

Decimoctavo

* * *

—Dormirás aquí —le dijo el rubio, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá —sugirió ella, apenada.

—No hay problema. Duerme aquí —insistió él.

—Pero, ¿tú dónde dormirás?

—Hoy mi padre trabaja toda la noche. Dormiré en su habitación.

—Ah... bien.

Mimi dio un paso hacia el frente, cruzando el umbral de la puerta. La habitación de Matt no tenía muchas cosas, y ella supuso que se debía a que el rubio vivía en otro lugar y sólo iba a casa de su padre a dormir de vez en cuando. Una cama unipersonal descansaba en un rincón del cuarto, junto a ella había una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima, y en la pared opuesta a la cama había una cómoda sencilla.

Además de eso había una silla al final de la cama donde había un bolso negro, y la guitarra de Matt reposaba apoyada de una pared.

—¿Puedo usar el baño? —preguntó ella.

—Claro.

—Y… —se sonrojó. —¿Po-podrías prestarme algo para dormir?

—Eeeh, claro. —Matt escondió el rubor que asomó en sus mejillas. _'¿Por qué me sonrojo?'_. Fue hasta su bolso y hurgó en él. —¿Prefieres pantalones cortos o largos?

—Cortos. ¡No! —exclamó. —Que sean largos —añadió, apenada por su reacción.

—Bien —el rubio sacó varias prendas, y le dio a ella una polera gris y un pantalón de chándal de un color oscuro. —Te quedará un poco grande —le advirtió.

—No importa —dijo ella, cogiendo las prendas. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Eeh, ¿D-dónde está el baño? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

—Es la primera puerta desde el pasillo de la entrada.

—Bien —le sonrió tímidamente y abandonó la habitación.

Matt dejó salir un suspiro cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Se pasó la mano por sobre el cabello en un gesto tenso. Sí, estaba tenso, sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. Se cambió el pijama rápidamente aprovechando que estaba solo en la habitación; una musculosa verde y unos pantaloncillos grises.

Cuando Mimi regresó del baño, Matt tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para controlar la expresión de su cara. Era cierto que su ropa le venía algo grande, pero es que ella se veía terriblemente encantadora con ella puesta.

Se sintió perdido, pero su postura recia no vaciló ni un ápice.

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo. Buenas noches —se despidió de ella, pasando a su lado, controlándose.

—Buenas noches —repuso ella. —Y… Matt —dijo, antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta.

—¿Si? —¿Por qué el corazón tenía que latir así?

—Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

—No hay de qué —y Mimi pudo apreciar que sonreía antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

.

Él cerró la puerta con suavidad, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Su mano se mantenía sujetando el picaporte, y parecía incapaz de moverse.

Él quería… ¿Qué quería? Abrir esa puerta de nuevo era una opción muy tentadora.

Cuando al fin soltó el picaporte, se encaminó a la cocina y del congelador sacó un cartón de leche, del cual bebió directamente. Esperaba con toda su alma poder dormir, de verdad lo esperaba…

…Pero cuando estuvo recostado en la cama de su padre, demasiado ensimismado como para siquiera cubrirse con las mantas, supo que ni aunque tomase píldoras somníferas podría conciliar el sueño.

Mimi estaba en la habitación de al lado, _su_ habitación, durmiendo en _su_ cama, usando _su_ ropa. ¿Por qué aquella situación lo ponía de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso, tan errático, tan frenético?

_'Ya no puedo con esto'_ se reprochó a sí mismo. Ya había llegado al límite, su terquedad al fin se había deshecho, esfumado en el aire. De su recia actitud de restar importancia, de ignorar, de no tomar en cuenta, ya no quedaba nada. Simplemente estaba acabado, completamente acabado. Ella ya era su perdición. Lo había descubierto ese día que la vio dormir en la playa. Pero ni siquiera esa vez, que la tuvo tan cerca de él, a su lado… Ni siquiera esa vez había sentido… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era esa sensación que parecía quemarle el cuerpo, y que a la vez le hacía temblar? Le abrumaba todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, las reacciones que le provocaba y que él haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol no permitía que se notaran. Eran ansias, eran deseos de poder abrazarla y sentir su calidez, embriagarse con su aroma, con la suavidad de su piel… ¿Por qué anhelaba todas esas cosas?

Suspiró. Últimamente era lo único que hacía, suspirar, hinchar el pecho con aire y dejarlo salir lentamente. Y había veces, como ahora, que al hacerlo sentía un hormigueo en el pecho, sentía como si el corazón le latiera de otra manera; sentía cosquillas en las manos, en los pies, en la nuca, en la espalda, en el estómago. Y esa sensación le gustaba. Por muy idiota que se viera suspirando tenía que reconocer que le gustaba.

Sí, le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, como siempre atento, siempre expectante, esperando y esperando a que ella le enviase alguna señal… ¿Una señal de qué? ¿De aceptación? ¿Una señal que le diera permiso para acercase, que le diese a entender que él no le era indiferente, que le indicara ella sentía algo por él? Sí, eso era lo que buscaba. Y en lugar de eso sólo había recibido señales que le indicaban todo lo contrario. Esa noche, por ejemplo, ella le preguntó a todos si podían darle sitio para dormir, y lo había dejado a él para el final, y lo más probable era que si Tai no lo hubiese dicho, ella no le habría pedido nada. Y es que ella siempre era así con él. Con el resto del grupo era ella misma, se comportaba con normalidad, hablaba mucho, reía y bromeaba, y se enfadaba. Y con él… Pues, con él no hablaba mucho, no reía mucho ni bromeaba. Sí se enfadaba, eso podría contar como un avance, ¿no? Sabía que se merecía su desprecio, que la había tratado con terrible indiferencia prácticamente toda su vida, pero una parte de él no se arrepentía de eso, es más: una parte de él se arrepentía de no haber prolongado más esa terrible indiferencia. Si no hubiese tenido ese recargo de conciencia, si no hubiese reflexionado cursilerías sobre la amistad y otras cosas tontas, no se habría propuesto el mantener con ella un trato más "cordial", no se habría molestado en observarla, no se habría esforzado en entenderla, ni le habrían entrado ganas de conocerla más a fondo. Y ella seguiría siendo chillona, caprichosa y superficial, nada de hermosa, encantadora y sensual.

Ya estaba harto de pensar en el asunto. No era la primera vez que cavilaba de esa manera, y le había dado tantas vueltas ya, que por su bien debía detenerse. Tenía que tratar de dormir. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Se removió sobre las mantas, se recostó sobre su derecha, luego sobre su izquierda. Estuvo cambiando de posición durante lo que a él le parecieron horas, ocupando cada espacio posible de la cama. Su cabeza colgaba de los pies de la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta.

(...)

Dejó su ropa bien doblada colgando del respaldar de la silla. Se recostó y se cubrió con las mantas. El aroma de la ropa que usaba y de las mantas le aturdía. Era un aroma tan masculino y turbador, tan delicioso. Aspiró con cierto gusto y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Su mente se llenó de Matt.

Podría decirse que ahora eran amigos. Después de todo ella estaba durmiendo en _su _cama. Tenía que admitir que Matt se había portado muy lindo con ella.

El rubio había cambiado muchísimo. Su odiosa indiferencia había desaparecido. Ahora la miraba, charlaba con ella, y hasta le sonreía, y por alguna razón eso la complacía de sobre manera. Suponía que era una cuestión de ego. Siempre trató de llamar la atención de Matt Ishida y él siempre la ignoró olímpicamente. Ignoró sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus intentos de conversación, todo, y cuándo ella se había rendido, parecía ser que de alguna manera había captado al fin su atención. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le importaba?

Se giró para quedar mirando el techo. No tenía nada de sueño, y ella odiaba cuando no se podía dormir enseguida. _'Tal vez… tal vez Matt aún esté despierto'_ se dijo, y sin reflexionarlo, se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación, y tocó la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, pero ya qué, después de todo ella era así: impulsiva.

(...)

Se precipitó a incorporarse, lo que provocó que cayera de la cama con un sonoro golpe. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por el dolor que comenzaba a aquejarle la espalda; se puso de pie de un salto, frenético, y fue hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla suspiró para calmarse. Abrió la puerta con su mejor cara de póquer.

—¿Si? —dijo, modulando el tono de su voz.

_'Relájate, relájate'_ repetía una voz en su interior.

—No puedo dormir —se quejó ella.

—Eeh… —no sabía qué decir. —¿Es por la cama? ¿Es muy incómoda? ¿O tienes frío y quieres otra manta?

—No, no es eso. Es que no tengo sueño, ni siquiera me siento cansada. ¿Podemos charlar un rato? Me aburro estando sola sin poder dormir.

El rubio parpadeó, pero moduló todo su rostro para no denotar ninguna emoción.

—Pasa —se limitó a decir.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía: era de madrugada, estaba usando la ropa de un muchacho y acababa de tocar la puerta de la habitación que era ocupada por _ese muchacho_. No era necesario que nadie viniera y se lo dijera, ella misma se daba cuenta de que era un comportamiento "_inapropiado_". Pero ya no tenía tiempo para recapacitar ni para sentirse avergonzada; ya estaba allí y no había marcha atrás. Y cómo no tenía escapatoria tenía que afrontar la situación, así que con aire resuelto se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el lado izquierdo, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera y estirando las piernas. Matt la imitó ocupando el otro lado.

—Bueno, eeem… ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? —dijo ella, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Él se encogió de hombros. —Vamos, debe haber algo de lo que podamos hablar —dijo ella forzando una sonrisa. Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza. —No eres nada cooperativo —se quejó la castaña haciendo un mohín.

—Simplemente —comenzó a decir él, —tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Y Mimi sintió esas palabras como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. Con esa frase él acababa de retroceder todo lo que habían avanzado en su "amistad en construcción", ¿por qué cada vez que ellos se acercaban (cosa que por lo menos ella creía) el rubio salía con algo que volvía a alejarlos? Sin embargo, Mimi no estaba dispuesta a abandonar así de repente y tan fácil, no señor.

—¡Claro que tenemos de qué hablar! —exclamó, sobresaltándolo. —Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, fuimos a la misma primaria, a la misma secundaría y a la misma preparatoria, y ahora vamos a la misma universidad —hizo breve pausa. —Tenemos los mismos amigos —continuó. —Hemos coincidido millones de veces en millones de cosas. No puedes decir que no tenemos nada de qué hablar —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.

Él no supo que decir. Tenía razón, si hasta él mismo lo había pensado muchísimas veces.

—Pero —dijo él, a pesar de todo, —no tenemos intereses en común. Más allá de los amigos o la escuela, no hay nada que nos una.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —dijo ella con suavidad, y él le miró, y sólo distinguió su silueta gracias a la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana. —Yo creo… que sí tenemos intereses en común, sólo que aún no nos hemos dado el tiempo para conocernos mejor.

—Una vez dijiste —comenzó a decir él, —que tú y yo nunca seríamos amigos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero dije eso porque estaba dolida contigo —admitió. —Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Creo… creo que ahora nos llevamos mejor.

Él medio sonrió en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás sonriendo? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondió él automáticamente, borrando su sonrisa.

—Ah, me pareció que sí. No veo nada —agregó las castaña. Matt se inclinó sobre la mesilla de noche a su lado y encendió la lámpara. —Mucho mejor —suspiró ella.

Se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio nuevamente.

—Y, ¿cómo está tu familia? —preguntó ella, forzándose a romper el silencio.

—Pues… bien.

—Qué bien —dijo ella. —Tú padre está trabajando, ¿no?

—Sí. Supervisa las transmisiones nocturnas. Llegará en la mañana.

—¿Y cómo está T.K?

—Él está bien. Se fue a la playa con unos amigos de la escuela.

—Qué divertido. Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo —Matt la miró, alzando una ceja. —Quiero decir… —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, —no tú y yo solos… S-Sora y Tai también, quiero decir… todos.

—Ya hemos ido a la playa solos —comentó él con indiferencia.

—Sí. Y fue… fue divertido —sonrió Mimi cálidamente. —Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

Él le miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Deberíamos —coincidió al fin, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier dirección, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que a ella le hizo mantener su sonrisa.

La mirada de ella le inquietaba.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin poder contenerse.

—Te ves lindo cuando sonríes —dijo ella con simplicidad. Él se puso más rojo. —Y cuando te sonrojas —agregó con una risa cantarina.

Él desvió su mirada y se sintió como un niño.

El silencio fue nuevamente interrumpido por Mimi. Cada vez que se quedaban callados ella salía con cualquier cosa para romper ese silencio. Y así se dedicaron a hablar lo que restaba de noche.

—¿Por qué teñiste tu cabello rosa? —fue una de las muchas preguntas que él le hizo.

—Porque me gusta mucho el rosa —dijo ella en tono defensivo, inflando ligeramente las mejillas. —Pero ya sé que todo el mundo creyó que me veía horrible.

—No te veías mal, era sólo… —hizo una pausa, intento encontrar las palabras correctas para no herirla, —muy… llamativo.

—Sé que era llamativo. Pero el rosa es uno de mis colores preferidos, y me queda divinamente.

—Ya, pero… las estrellas… —decía él con un gesto reticente.

—¡Las estrellas eran muy bonitas! —exclamó ella, sonrojándose, pero al cabo de segundos suspiró. —La verdad es que sí me veía ridícula con las estrellas.

Matt rió, bajo y modulado, y ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, como embobada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él al notar el cambió de su rostro, que pasó de un gesto de resignación a uno de sorpresa.

—Nada, es sólo… Tu risa —dijo ella con suavidad.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó él, nervioso, ruborizándose.

—Nada malo —aseguró la castaña. —Ríe otra vez —pidió.

Pero él no hizo más que desviar el rostro hacia otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó ella al notar que él no la miraba.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza, sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo y sus mejillas de un brillante carmesí.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir ella. —Nunca antes te había visto reír —su voz se volvió casi un murmullo al terminar la frase. Se sentía avergonzada al admitir que la risa de Matt le era algo fascinante.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se extrañó él. No era la persona más alegre del mundo, pero sí reía, lo hacía con regularidad cuando se reunía con sus amigos, y ella había estado presente en la mayoría de esas veces.

—Bueno, sí te he visto reír —dijo, ella intentando explicarse. —Pero esto es diferente, es la primera vez que escuchó tu risa, nunca antes me había fijado y… y suena bien.

—Supongo que… gracias.

—No hay de qué —sonrió ella.

La charla derivó a otros temas, y pudo haberse extendido muchas horas más de no ser porque Mimi se estaba quedando dormida.

—Oye… —llamó él con suavidad. —Oye… —alzó la mano con ademán de moverla para despertarla, pero vaciló. —Oye… —tocó su hombro con mucho cuidado y trató de sacudirla sin ser brusco. —M-Mimi —dijo.

La castaña hizo gestos de molestia y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo con la voz adormilada.

—Te has quedado dormida —le explicó con suavidad.

—Mmj… —sus ojos castaños volvieron a cerrarse.

—¿Mimi?

—…

—Ah —Matt soltó un bufido y se pasó la mano por sobre el cabello. —Mimi —lo intentó otra vez y no pasó nada.

Una sonrisa floja se instaló en su rostro. Se levantó de la cama, la rodeó hasta quedar junto a ella y la alzó en sus brazos. La llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama con sumo cuidado. La arropó y se le quedó mirando durante algunos minutos.

—Matt —dijo ella con la voz soñolienta, acomodándose sobre su costado izquierdo de tal forma que le dio la espalda. —Gracias —agregó.

El rubio sonrió y murmuró un «dulces sueños» antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Y el corazón de ella dio un vuelco inexplicable al oírle decir eso. Recordó de forma automática la noche que pasaron en la playa, y en cómo a la mañana siguiente él le deseó «dulces sueños» en la puerta de la habitación que ella ocupaba. Tenía sueño, estaba cansada, pero la voz del rubio no abandonaba su mente, y ahora estaba de nuevo en su cama, y ese olor tan masculino y turbador le aturdía.

Se durmió pensando en él.

* * *

_N/A: Sé que me tardé tantísimo en actualizar, pero es que la Universidad no me deja vivir Dx. Y además, estuve un par de días sin i-net, desconectada del mundo y en especial de FF Dx, pero al fin puedo subir este cap =D, que no es mucho, pero bueno, es lo que hay xD._

_Agradezco los comentarios de **"Sólo un frío muro los separaba"** xD. Ese one-shot nació gracias a este capítulo, porque la situación es maravillosa y da para más xDD, pero como no podía escribir algo "más" en **Jamás Pensado **porque no va de acuerdo a la historia xD, lo hice one-shot porque yo sé que muchos de ustedes quieren leer "algo más" entre Yama y Mimi xDDD._

_**Editado el 29 de Agosto 2010**: Agregué un nuevo capítulo, el Primero, llamado "**Lo siempre Pensado**" que es sólo un vistazo a los pensamientos de los muchachos al comienzo del fic, y también arreglé el pequeño inconveniente con el orden de los cap, así que ya se puede dejar review de este =D._

_Eso es todo =D. Gracias por leer._

_Lyls_


	35. Sora

**Sora**

* * *

La pelirroja estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la mirada fija en su teléfono celular que descansaba junto a ella. Llevaba debatiéndose por horas el llamar o no a Taichi. No había hablado con él desde aquella noche que se reunieron todos. No sabía nada de él y eso le parecía tan antinatural que ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No podía soportar ni un día más sin hablar con él, pero ella temía que su amigo siguiera enojado con ella. Él tenía razón, ella le había pedido espacio, pero es que cuando se lo dijo no tenía idea de que estar tanto tiempo sin él sería así de incómodo y molesto. Por supuesto que estaba arrepentida, pero es que la urgencia del momento ameritó que dijera esas cosas. Tai había estado a punto de decirle… a punto de decirle… Dios, ¿qué acaso el moreno sentía algo por ella?, ¿algo más que ese maravilloso sentimiento de camaradería que siempre había reinado entre ellos?, ¿y por qué no le había dejado decirlo?

_'Porque me aterra'_ admitió en su fuero interno.

La idea de Tai enamorado de ella le aterraba. Arruinaría su amistad, la primera de toda su vida y la única que ella quería conservar hasta la muerte.

_'No exageres Sora. Tai no puede estar enamorado de ti'_ se dijo.

Ella desde hacía mucho tiempo que había desechado la idea de que el moreno pudiese tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad por ella. Cuando era una niña había estado locamente enamorada de ese tonto, y él nunca lo notó. Bien sabía que Tai era un total despistado, pero siempre se le hizo sospechoso que él no se diera por enterado de lo que ella sentía si hasta ella misma se encontraba la chica más obvia del planeta. Ella simplemente tomó esa actitud como un rechazo, como un _"prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos"_ y lo aceptó y lo respetó. Por eso para ella sería el colmo que Tai le saliese con que sentía algo por ella _ahora_, no cuando ella _sí_ estuvo enamorada de él y él simplemente fingió ignorarlo olímpicamente. Pensarlo la enfurecía. ¿A qué jugaba el moreno?

Pero no era momento de enfadarse. Era él el que estaba enfadado y dolido con ella. ¿Había sido mala? Ella sólo dijo lo que creía que era mejor para los dos. Verse menos alejaría la confusión que sentían ambos al estar juntos. Pero ya habían pasado un tiempo considerable sin verse y sin hablarse si quiera, y además estaban en malos términos; todo eso estaba volviendo loca a Sora.

_'No tiene nada que ver con lo dije'_ se repetía una y otra vez. _'Sí debemos vernos menos y salir con otras personas, pero es que estar enojados tampoco resolverá las cosas. No podemos seguir peleados por una tontería así. Si lo llamo ahora no me estaré retractando o contradiciendo. Es una situación diferente. Simplemente no quiero que sigamos peleados.'_

Ella seguía mirando el teléfono. Le llamaría, le pediría que hablaran y solucionaran el problema y ya. No más vueltas al asunto, no más rodeos, no más dudas.

—Sora —la voz de su madre la interrumpió en el momento exacto en que se disponía a coger su móvil de sobre la cama. —Tienes una llamada.

El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco. ¿Podría ser él?, ¿le había leído la mente acaso?

La pelirroja se precipitó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—Okey, gracias —le dijo a su madre, pasando junto a ella y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el pasillo, donde estaba el teléfono de la casa.

—Diga —el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos.

—Em, ¿hola? —era la voz de una mujer. —¿Eres tú la señorita Sora Takenouchi?

—Sí, soy yo —dijo con desánimo.

—Lamento importunjarte, hablas con la tía de Mimi.

—¿La tía de Mimi? —repitió Sora, sorprendida.

—Sí. Es que tenemos un pequeño problema. Nosotros partiremos de viaje a Europa y nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas. Tenemos que partir ya al aeropuerto, y no hemos podido localizar a Mimi. Necesitamos avisarle que ya nos marchamos y que puede seguir quedándose en casa el tiempo que desee. ¿Podrías hacernos ese favor? Sé que eres es una buena amiga de mi sobrina.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, no se preocupe.

—Muchísimas gracias. Por favor, en cuanto te comuniques con ella, dile que venga a la casa. Le hemos dejado algo de dinero en la cajita fuerte del estudio, ella conoce la combinación.

—Se lo diré.

—Te agradezco nuevamente, Sora. Hemos intentado comunicarnos con mi sobrina toda la tarde y nada. De hecho estoy un poco nerviosa.

—¿Sabe a dónde fue? —preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

—Tenía una cita con un muchacho de la universidad. Creo que me dijo su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo.

—¿No sería Matt por casualidad? —sonrió Sora.

—No. Me parece que es algo más como Lex…

—¿Len? —inquirió la pelirroja, un tanto perpleja.

—Sí, ese es el nombre. Iban a reunirse en no sé qué estación para ir a no sé dónde. Estaba tan atareada con el equipaje que apenas le presté atención.

—Descuida señora, seguramente el teléfono de Mimi no está funcionando. Ya sabe, la señal de los celulares es muy quisquillosa.

—Mi marido dice lo mismo, pero yo tengo un presentimiento. En fin, no te entretengo más. Muchas gracias otra vez por el favor.

—Descuide.

—Que tengas un buen día —le deseó la tía Mimi antes de cortar la llamada.

Sora dejó el teléfono en su base y regresó a su habitación. Cogió su móvil de la cama, pero no marcó a la persona que minutos antes había querido llamar. Se acercó el aparato al oído y espero. El tono de "tu… tu… tu…" parecía no tener fin. Lo intentó muchísimas veces y su amiga seguía responder. Era imposible que Mimi no escuchase su teléfono, siempre estaba pendiente de él (aunque había veces que lo olvidaba en casa). O tal vez estaba en un lugar donde debía tener su teléfono en silencio, como un cine.

_'Seguramente Len la llevó a ver una película'_ se dijo. _'Len'_, repitió Sora en su mente.

Sora no le soportaba. Era compañero de Tai en el equipo de fútbol, y siempre era el primero en dar esas risas tontas y burlonas cada vez que la veía con el moreno. Era insoportable. Mimi en verdad estaba loca para salir con ese tipo. ¿Dónde había quedado todo su amor por Michael? Simplemente su amiga era incorregible. En su afán de encontrar el amor, daba oportunidades a los patanes más indecibles. La castaña era tan buena gente que siempre creía lo mejor de todo el mundo. Sora aún recordaba al último imbécil con el que su amiga había salido, un tipo llamado Kei de otra universidad, y ese sí que había sido grosero con Mimi. La cita había sido horrible y Mimi llegó llorando, toda desarreglada. Después de eso la castaña debería haber dejado eso de las citas, pero era demasiado testaruda.

Sora marcó a Mimi nuevamente, con una renovada preocupación. Ahora sí que estaba inquieta por su amiga, no poder comunicarse y no saber dónde estaba le dejaba un sabor amargo.

La castaña seguía sin atender su llamada, y eso la estaba desesperando. Tenía ganas de salir a buscarla, pero eso sería demasiado. El sonido de un trueno la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y mirar en dirección a la ventana. Pronto llovería. El panorama no presagiaba nada bueno. Decidió llamar a su amiga por última vez antes de ir a darse un baño y salir a buscarla. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que contestara, pero sintió una ola de alivio cuando por fin atendieron su llamada.

—Mimi —exclamó. —Me tenías preocupada. Tu tía llamó para decir que…

—Eehm… ¿Bueno? Esto… Yo no soy Mimi —dijo la voz nerviosa de un chico.

—¿Quién eres? —saltó Sora al instante. —¿Qué haces con el celular de Mimi?

—Hace un rato una chica pasó corriendo y me chocó. Se le cayó este teléfono, pero la perdí de vista y no pudo devolvérselo —le explicó el extraño.

—¿Iba corriendo?

—Sí. Al principio me molestó que me chocara y no se disculpara, pero parecía angustiada, así que por eso decidí contestar la llamada. Esa chica parecía tener problemas.

—¿Iba sola? —preguntó.

—Pues sí. Pensé que alguien podría estar acosándola, pero no pasó nadie persiguiéndola.

—Ya veo. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estás? Iré por el celular.

—Pues estoy en Odaiba, cerca del parque. Dejaré el teléfono en la estación de policía cercana. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sora Takenouchi.

—Le diré al oficial que irás a recoger el teléfono, ¿está bien?

—Está bien. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

La llamada se cortó.

Sora se metió el teléfono al bolsillo, abrió su armario y sacó un impermeable celeste, cogió algo de dinero y salió de la habitación. Cogió las llaves que colgaban de la puerta y le dijo a su mamá algo de que iría a donde Mimi a comer.

No tardó en llegar a la estación de policía y reclamar el celular de la castaña.

—¿Por casualidad sabe por dónde se fue el chico que lo encontró? —le preguntó al oficial. —Quisiera darle las gracias.

—Está allá —el policía apuntó a un grupo de muchachos que se divertía haciendo skateboarding.

Sora se acercó a ellos y preguntó por el que había hablado con ella por teléfono.

—La chica se fue corriendo por allá —le señaló el muchacho después de las presentaciones correspondientes.

—Muchas gracias.

Sora siguió el camino indicado y recorrió varias calles del distrito comercial cercano, pero lamentablemente no la encontró. El sonido de otro trueno le advirtió que era mejor ponerse el impermeable, y casi enseguida después de ponérselo, cayeron las primera gotas de agua. Sora pensó que no tenía sentido dar vueltas por ahí sin saber a dónde ir, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a Mimi en casa de sus tíos. Seguramente su amiga ya se encontraba allá, después de todo, estaba lloviendo, y Mimi odiaba cuando se le mojaba el cabello. Pero Sora se llevó un fiasco cuando llegó a la residencia de los tíos de Mimi y vio que no había nadie en la casa. Se sentó en la escalerilla de la entrada a esperar a que la castaña llegara, pero los minutos pasaban y ni rastros de ella. Las luces de la calle se encendieron y entonces Sora se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido completamente, y que la lluvia seguramente se extendería hasta el otro día.

La pelirroja estaba más que inquieta, estaba súper frenética, estaba histérica. Llovía a cántaros, estaba oscuro, y Mimi aún no regresaba de la cita con Len. Además había perdido su celular (el cual descansaba en uno de los bolsillos de Sora) y no tenía como comunicarse con ella y saber cómo estaba. Definitivamente tendría que regresar a buscarla, y necesitaba ayuda para eso. Caminó unas pocas calles hasta que llegó a un edificio. Entró, cogió el elevador, y en cosa de minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre del departamento del padre de su amigo.

Matt le abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió de verla.

—Hola Sora.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo ella sin preámbulos, entrando en cuanto Matt le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. En el recibidor se quitó el impermeable y se despejó la cara de los cabellos mojados por la lluvia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Mimi —dijo, y se horrorizó de sí misma al escucharse tan notoriamente preocupada. —Esta tarde salió en una cita con Len y aún no ha regresado. Perdió su celular tras chocar con un chico cerca del parque. El chico me dijo que ella pasó corriendo y le chocó. Me fui hasta la casa de sus tíos a esperar que llegara, pero entonces anocheció y ella no apareció. Estoy preocupada, Matt.

—Tranquila —le dijo el rubio. —Te ayudaremos.

Sora entonces reparó en la presencia de otra persona al final del pasillo. Taichi estaba apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, mirando el piso con gesto serio.

—Saldremos enseguida —le dijo Matt, y este se giró y se metió en su habitación, dejando a los dos solos.

Ella y Tai se miraron, y desviaron la mirada, incómodos. A Sora nunca antes le había dolido tanto el desviar una mirada. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Matt regresó, con un impermeable gris y un paraguas en ambas manos. El rubio pensó hacer un comentario con respecto a la situación de sus amigos, pero en ese momento la pelea entre Sora y Tai estaba al final de su lista de prioridades.

—Vámonos.

—Oye, ¿no tienes otra impermeable? —le preguntó Tai. —No quiero mojarme.

—Toma —se lo lanzó sin miramientos y abrió la puerta para salir rápidamente. Sora le siguió, poniéndose su impermeable otra vez, y Tai, que fue el último en salir, cerró la puerta.

* * *

_N/A: Dónde recórcholis estará Mimi? Qué diantres le habrá pasado? Todo eso algún día lo sabremos =D._

_Hoy ando feliz y con ganas celebrar y de bromear xDD._

**_¿Qué saben de pasar 27 días atrapados bajo tierra? ¡Chilenos! =D =D 1313 xD. Bien, CTM! =D_**

_Es que no podía no mencionarlo TuT._

_Gracias por leer,_

_Lyls_


	36. Taiora 13

**Taiora**

* * *

Decimotercero

* * *

—¿Matt? —la pelirroja acababa de atender una llamada de su móvil. —¿La encontraste? Qué bueno —suspiró Sora, aliviada. —Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿está bien? Yo le diré a Tai, no te preocupes. Sí, adiós.

—¿Mimi está con él? —preguntó Tai.

—Sí —sonrió Sora.

Tai y ella compartieron una sonrisa de alivio, pero al cabo de segundos, ambos contrajeron sus rostros en gestos serios. Sora desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —musitó ella.

—¿N-no quieres ir a mi casa? —se apresuró a decir Tai. —Queda más cerca y puedes llamar a Matt desde allí. Yo también quiero saber cómo está Mimi.

—Es-está bien.

Se encaminaron a la casa de Tai y no tardaron casi en nada en llegar.

Se quitaron los impermeables en el recibidor y los colgaron en el perchero tras la puerta. Inevitablemente se rozaron en el reducido espacio. Sora se sonrojó y evitó mirarlo; Tai hizo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo él, dándole el teléfono. —Ya marqué a Matt —agregó.

La pelirroja asintió y se puso el aparato al oído.

—¿Tai? —preguntó la voz que salió por el auricular.

—No, soy Sora —dijo ella.

—Hola Sora.

—¿Cómo está Mimi?

—Está tomando una ducha.

—¿Te dijo qué pasó?

—No. No ha hablado desde que la encontré.

—¿Dónde la encontraste?

—En los columpios del parque.

—¿No viste a Len?

—No —respondió él, y Sora pudo notar el resentimiento en su voz. —Estaba sola.

—Iré a tu casa.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque está lloviendo a cántaros y dudo mucho que al venir hagas algún bien.

Sora abrió la boca en una mueca de tal indignación, que Taichi dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo en la cocina para dedicarle a la pelirroja una mirada alarmada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó Sora encolerizada.

—Sólo digo que…

—¡Es mi mejor amiga! —dijo ella.

—Ella no quiere hablar, Sora —dijo él en un tono que trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Ella me hablará, ¡soy su mejor amiga!

—No quiero que la fuerces.

—¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? —cuestionó ella de mal talante.

Matt se tardó unos minutos en contestar.

—Nadie —dijo. —Yo sólo… quiero que ella esté bien —y fue su tono de voz lo que hizo que el semblante de Sora se suavizara.

—Matt…

—Y si quiere hablar… quiero estar con ella.

—Bien —suspiró Sora, rendida. —Pero me debes una explicación —le advirtió ella con tono de reproche.

El rubio también suspiro.

—¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo? —preguntó él.

—No —sonrió ella, y entonces Taichi, quien le había estado observando un tanto alarmado desde que subió el tono de voz, relajó los hombros y siguió con lo suyo en la cocina. —Pero aún así me debes una larga conversación.

—De acuerdo —dijo Matt con resignación. —Te invitaré un café.

—Me parece bien. Dale mis saludos a mi Mimi —Tai le hizo gestos y ella agregó: —Y de Tai también.

—¿Ya no están peleados? —preguntó Matt.

—No… no lo sé.

—Entiendo. Suerte.

—Tú también. Adiós.

—Adiós —y la llamada se cortó.

—¿Por qué discutían?

—Por nada en especial —suspiró ella. —A Matt le gusta Mimi.

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó el moreno. —Me alegro, esto de ser el único conocedor del secreto me ponía nervioso, no soy bueno ocultando cosas.

—¿O sea que a Matt _sí_ le gusta Mimi?

—No acabas de decir… —comenzó a decir el moreno, confundido.

—Fue lo que Matt me dio a entender, sólo necesitaba que él me lo confirmara. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace mucho, pero él me lo confirmó en Hawái.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó ella.

—Pues… no era un secreto mío, era un secreto de Matt. Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie.

—Entiendo —murmuró ella.

—Sora… —dijo Tai, acercándose a ella. —No te sientas mal, pero es que Matt me dijo que…

—Entiendo —sonrió ella.

Y él moreno le sonrió de vuelta.

Pero de pronto se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos había asperezas que aún no se suavizaban, y la situación se volvió incómoda.

—Dime Tai —comenzó a decir ella. —¿Estamos… bien? —preguntó, mirándolo.

El castaño la miró le sonrió, melancólico, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero… eres mi mejor amigo —dijo ella. Y esa era una verdad irrefutable, una verdad que a Tai le pesaba. —No quiero que eso cambie —agregó ella en un murmullo.

Y él sabía a qué se refería, él tampoco quería perderla como mejor amiga, aun cuando desease algo más.

—Siempre seremos amigos —dijo él, abrazándola. Sora hundió la cabeza en su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran. —Lo lamento. Yo sólo… estaba confundido.

—Estúpido Tai —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, removiéndose entre sus brazos.

El moreno sonrió mientras la estrechaba más contra sí.

—Lo sé —dijo. —Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, ¿sí?

—No —dijo ella. —Me quedaré aquí hasta que deje de llover.

—No dejará de llover hasta mañana.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella.

Tai sonrió.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá —dijo. —Lo más probable es que mis padres y Hikari no lleguen hasta mañana, así que dormirás en el cuarto de Kari.

—Está bien —ella se separó un poco de él y le sonrió. —¿Preparo algo para cenar?

—Por favor —sonrió él guiñándole un ojo. La pelirroja fue hasta la cocina y é le siguió. —¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció él.

—Puedes comenzar a poner la mesa, ¿te apetece un poco de Yakisoba?

Los ojos de Taichi brillaron a la mención del platillo.

—Sora… —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa que vacilaba entre muecas de pura emoción.

La pelirroja rió mientras sacaba los tallarines de la despensa.

(…)

—Ya está listo —anunció ella.

—Huele delicioso —comentó el moreno, viendo con entusiasmo la generosa porción que Sora le servía.

—Espero que te gusten.

—Todo lo que tú preparas me gusta —dijo él. —Buen provecho —agregó, contento, dando el primer bocado. —Mmm —gimió. —Está delicioso —dijo después de tragar.

Ella, complacida, se dedicó a comerse su ración, y comieron en silencio, pero ya no era ese silencio incómodo tan usual en las últimas semanas, y Sora agradeció mentalmente por eso.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Tai cuando terminó su tercera ración. —Ya extrañaba comer algo hecho por ti.

Sora le sonrió, divertida.

—¿Creíste que no volvería a cocinarte?

—Algo así —dijo él, frunciendo levemente el ceño. —Bien, lavaré los platos —se puso de pie.

—Te ayudaré.

—No Sora —dijo con gesto serio. —Tú ya preparaste la comida. Me toca mi lavar los platos.

—Está bien, pero… ¿Qué hago?

—Puedes encender el televisor si quieres —le dijo el moreno mientras recogía los platos.

La pelirroja fue hasta el sofá y tomó el control de la televisión. Apenas llevaba unos cinco minutos viendo un video musical cuando las luces de la casa amenazaron con apagarse, al igual que la T.V.

—Hay bajo voltaje —comentó Tai desde la cocina.

—Seguramente la electricidad se irá en cualquier momento.

—Es culpa de la lluvia. Deberíamos buscar una linterna y algunas velas.

—Yo lo haré —Sora sabía perfectamente donde se guardaban esas cosas, en el armario café de la cocina.

Tai terminaba de guardar los platos y Sora sacaba una linterna y un par de velas cuando la luz amenazó otra vez con irse. Ella buscaba una caja de fósforos para emergencias cuando el teléfono sonó y Tai atendió.

—Era mi madre. Se quedaran en la casa de mis tíos debido a la lluvia. Kari está en casa de Yolei así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Me alegro por mí, significa que dormiré en una cama —dijo ella, sonriente.

—Claro, te prestaré algo para dormir —dijo él.

—Que sea la franela roja —pidió ella.

—Es tu favorita —sonrió él, perdiéndose en el cuarto de su hermana, donde guardaba sus cosas.

Sora dejó la cocina con el fin de sentarse en el sofá, pero la luz se apagó de repente, y quedó completamente a oscuras.

—¿Dónde quedó la linterna? —murmuró ella para sí, tanteando en la oscuridad.

—¡Sora! —llamó Tai desde su habitación. —¿Puedes traer la linterna? No puedo ver nada.

—¡Enseguida! —contestó ella. —¿Dónde está? —siguió tanteando en la oscuridad. —¡Auch! —se quejó al dar un paso y golpearse con la punta de algún mueble.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de su amigo.

Se tardó en contestar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la rodilla le escocía.

—¡Sí! —respondió al cabo de segundos. —Estúpido mueble —musitó. —Dónde estás linterna… —agregó con desesperación, tanteando con una mano mientras que con la otro se frotaba su muy adolorida rodilla.

—Sora —la voz de Tai se oyó más cercana, y ella supuso que había salido de la habitación de su hermana. —¿Qué tanto haces?

—No encuentro la linterna —él se rió. —¡No te rías! Por culpa de esa linterna me he golpeado la rodilla y me duele muchísimo.

—Pobrecilla —dijo él sin perder el tono risueño. —Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Puedes llegar aquí? —cuestionó ella.

—¿Dudas de mi habilidad para moverme en la oscuridad? Viví prácticamente toda mi vida aquí, así que no te preocupes. ¡Auch!

—Lo que digas, Tai —rió la pelirroja. El moreno le respondió con un quejido. —¿Te hiciste daño?

—Sora… —dijo él con voz rasposa. —Duele…

—¿Dónde te golpeaste?, ¿estás bien? —pero él no le respondió. —¿Tai? —el moreno seguía sin responder y Sora comenzaba a preocuparse. —¡Tai! —exclamó, dispuesta a ir a donde le parecía que provino la voz de su amigo, pero un par de brazos la rodearon y le impidieron moverse.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco por el susto.

—¡Tai! —exclamó ella, enojada. El moreno comenzó a reírse como loco. —¡No te rías! —le exigió ella.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y trató de acallar su risa en el hombro de Sora, pero no podía dejar de reír.

—¡Basta! No es gracioso.

—Te pasa por dudar de mi habilidad.

—¡Hiciste que me preocupara por ti! —le espetó ella.

—Adoro cuando te preocupas por mí —dijo él con sinceridad, sorbiendo el aroma de la piel de su cuello.

Sora se estremeció, y cerró los ojos. Los brazos de Tai la estrecharon y la apegaron más a su cuerpo.

—Tai —dijo ella en lo que sonó más a un gemido.

—Sora… —suspiró él, acariciando con sus labios.

Ella sintió los labios de su amigo deslizarse con suavidad, provocándole escalofríos.

Quería detenerlo, pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre terminaran en una situación así?

—Tai —murmuró ella, bajito.

El moreno suspiró y se alejó de ella.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir él, con un dejo de arrepentimiento tiñendo su voz. —Eeeh… ¿dónde dejaste la linterna?

—Eeeh… la… la dejé p-por aquí —balbuceó ella, y agradeció que estuviera oscuro para que él no viese su rostro, que seguramente estaba todo rojo. Ella tanteó sobre una superficie que no reconoció y su mano dio al fin con la linterna. —La tengo —exclamó, encendiéndola, apuntando directamente a los ojos de Tai. —Lo siento —se apresuró a dirigir el rayo de luz hacia otra dirección.

—Descuida —sonrió el moreno, restregándose los ojos. —Vamos por tu pijama.

Al entrar a la habitación, Sora levantó la linterna para que así iluminara gran parte de la habitación.

—Ten —el moreno le pasó la franela roja. —Estaré afuera mientras te cambias —dijo él, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Sora suspiró, y se quitó la ropa, doblándola y dejándola sobre el bolso de Tai, que descansaba en la silla del escritorio de Kari. Se puso la franela, que le quedaba algo, grande y era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir las partes indispensables.

Salió de la habitación con la linterna en mano, y moviéndola, buscó a Tai, que se había echado sobre el sofá.

—¿No vas a ponerte pijama? —le preguntó ella.

El moreno se incorporó y miró en su dirección.

—¿Podrías hacer el favor de no apuntar eso a mi cara?

—Lo siento. Mejor encenderé velas —la pelirroja fue a la cocina y regresó a la sala con unas cuantas velas que colocó estratégicamente para que iluminara todo el lugar. —¿No vas a cambiarte?

El moreno le miraba fijamente y cuando ella le habló y le miró, él desvió la mirada, y ella podría jurar que se había sonrojado, pero era difícil de determinar debido a la tenue luz amarilla.

—Sí —dijo él. —Ya regreso —se levantó, pasó junto ella evitando mirarla y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Kari.

—Humm, Tai, ¿quieres la linterna? —exclamó ella.

—Sí, por favor —dijo él, abriendo la puerta.

Ella rió y le tendió la linterna.

—Gracias —sonrió él, y volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto de su hermana.

Sora se sentó en el sofá y se dedicó a mirar el techo mientras esperaba.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo Tai, saliendo de la habitación, envuelto con una manta.

—¿No usas almohada?

—La verdad no —dijo él, parándose frente a ella. —Siempre aparece en el suelo cuando despierto.

Ella rió.

—Quítate la manta —le dijo.

—No —se apresuró a decir él, aferrándose más a la manta.

—¿Por qué no? Si duermes así te ahogarás.

—Me gusta dormir así, es cómodo.

—¡Claro que no! Te destapas a mitad de la noche, lo sé.

—Sí, bueno… Me gusta quedarme dormido así…

—Ya quítatela —ella tiró de la manta, y aunque é se resistió, logró tirar de ella y desenvolverlo. —Ah… eehm… ¿Duermes así? —le preguntó.

El pijama de Tai consistía en unos pantaloncillos oscuros, nada más.

—Pues sí —dijo él. —Me da calor dormir con algo puesto.

—O sea que… si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿dormirías desnudo?

—No en la casa de mi padres —dijo él.

—Pero en tu departamento…

—Sí. Pero a Matt no le hace mucha gracia —rió.

—Me imagino —dijo ella. —Quiero decir… no es que te imagine a ti desnudo. Imagino la cara de Matt cuando te ve desnudo.

Sora sintió un desagradable calor subirle a la cara. ¿Podría decir algo más tonto que eso?

—Me iré a dormir —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —le sonrió. —Si necesitas algo, estaré aquí.

Ella le sonrió. Se disponía a marcharse cuando su pie se enredó en algo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

—Cuidado —dijo él, agarrándola justo a tiempo.

—Estúpida manta —masculló ella con enfado.

—Estás bien, ¿cierto?

—Lo estoy.

—Que bueno.

Sora le miró. Estaban tan cerca. Sin el menor aviso ella le abrazó, y él, aunque sorprendido, le correspondió el abrazo.

—Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado —dijo ella, hablando en su oído.

—Sí —suspiró él. —Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Fue algo inevitable.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —susurró ella.

—Sí —dijo él, aturdido por el aroma que emanaba de ella.

Él movió su rostro, muy lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente hasta que sus labios rozaron apenas los de ella.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —repitió ella, más para convencerse a sí misma.

—Y tú eres mi mejor amiga —dijo él, con la voz algo ronca. —Pero resulta que… tú me gustas mucho —a Sora el corazón le latió desbocado. —Y sé que te gusto… que te gusta como beso y como te abrazo… Y cuando dos personas se gustan… yo creo que es bueno que disfruten de eso… —Tai le hablaba rozando su boca, y su aliento cálido y masculino chocaba con el suyo. —Y si son dos mejores amigos es mejor aún porque… hay confianza… y porque seguiremos siendo mejores amigos aún cuando nos besemos de vez en cuando… Ya sabes… —le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, y Sora se estremeció toda, —un beso de amigos.

Y ella eliminó esa desesperante distancia y atrapó su boca en un beso. Sus manos acariciaron la castaña cabellera mientras él la estrechaba de la cintura. Sus labios se acariciaron, sus lenguas se tocaron y bailaron al suave compás de los gemidos quedos que escapan de ambos.

Sora se rindió ante las palabras de él. Tai tenía razón. Ningún sentido tenía negar que le gustaba como él le abrazaba y besaba. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida cuando Tai le susurró que se quedara con ella en el sofá y le respondió que se quedaría; cuando el moreno se alejó con cierta dificultad para apagar con un soplido las llamas de las velas, dejando la habitación a oscuras; cuando lo sintiendo recostarse a su lado, apegarse a ella, y rodearla con sus brazos mientras repartía besos por su cuello, murmurando:

—Que tengas dulces sueños —para finalmente besarle la frente y disponerse a dormir.

Sora creyó que no le sería posible dormir. Su corazón iba tan fuerte, que su palpitar se le antojaba estruendoso y molesto. Tardó horas en calmarse y regularizar su respiración y su pulso. Sólo entonces pudo acurrucarse y disfrutar de la calidez de ese cuerpo apegado al suyo que la rodeaba en un gesto tan protector que hasta la conmovía.

**

* * *

**_N/A: No sé ustedes, pero yo amé este capítulo. Un Taichi todo sexy, semidesnudo, hablándome contra los labios... *Nosebleed* *¬* xDDDDD. Quién fuera Sora? xD_

_A pesar de que este capi me dio problemas, adoré escribir la parte final, está perfect My God! xD._

_Esto es para mi adorado patroclo que está desaparecido, sé que te gustaría esto honey u_U._

_Y para Nora y Len, que aman tanto a esta pareja =D._

_Gracias por leer_

_Lyls_


	37. Mimato: 19

**Mimato**

* * *

Decimonoveno

* * *

Llevaba media hora buscándola y nada. No creyó que sería tan difícil encontrar a una muchacha toda mojada entre medio de una multitud de paraguas.

Matt se dirigió al parque. Se había separado de Sora y de Tai porque la tensión entre ellos se le hacía insoportable. Además no quería evidenciar que estaba frenético, que el corazón le bombeaba dolorosamente, y que de no ser por la lluvia, se notarían sus manos húmedas por pura ansiedad.

Bordeó el parque, prestando atención a cada banca de piedra o madera que veía al pasar. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia el área de juegos, vacía puesto que todos los niños ya estaban en sus casas refugiados de la lluvia. Y allí la vio, sentada en uno de los columpios, meciéndose levemente, completamente empapada. Era la primera vez que la veía así, con ese aire taciturno que más pegaba con él que con ella. No le gustaba, pero sin duda le parecía fascinante. Se acercó, sabiendo que sus pasos le delatarían, pero ella no hizo ni el menor intento por voltearse y descubrir de quién se trataba. Se apoyó del hierro del columpio, sin importarle lo mojado ni lo oxidado que estaba. Con la mano izquierda sostenía su paraguas, y lo inclinó hacia ella para que así la lluvia dejara de golpearle.

Y a pesar que de pronto ella se descubrió resguardada del aguacero, no se movió ni un ápice. Y él no hizo ningún intentó por presionarla.

Permaneció en silencio mucho tiempo, y la lluvia le caló hasta los huesos, pero no se quejó. La acompañaría en silencio el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Los minutos pasaban sin que ella diera señales de nada. Él se dedicó a observarla por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía el cabello suelto, y le caía como una cascada por sobre la espalda y los hombros, y también por el frente de la cara. Miraba el suelo, o quizás no estaba mirando nada, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia abajo y daba esa impresión. Sus manos estaban cerradas alrededor de la cadena del columpio, a ambos costados suyos. Ya no se mecía, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Era inquietante, le perturbaba verla así, pero a la vez sentía que no tenía derecho a molestarla. Sólo cuando se oyó el rugir de un trueno y todo se iluminó por un rayo por un breve segundo, la castaña dio señales de vida, removiéndose en el columpio, incómoda.

_'Le teme a los truenos y a los relámpagos'_ pensó él_. 'Qué típico'_ se mofó una voz en su cabeza con cierta dulzura, porque aunque fuera típico, era una de esas cosas que _sí_ iban con ella.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo entonces él, y para gusto suyo ella asintió.

Salieron del parque sin decirse nada. Se detuvieron en un cruce esperando a que el semáforo cambiase de color cuando un trueno rugió otra vez. Ella se removió inquieta y se apegó a él inconscientemente. Matt le miró y ella también. La luz había dado verde, pero ellos se quedaron allí, mientras la gente tras ellos pasaba a su lado un tanto malhumorada. Él le tendió el paraguas para que ella lo llevase y le cogió la mano, dándole un leve apretón. Otro trueno sonó y ella le apretó sin querer hacerlo, pero él le devolvió el apretón suavemente, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Tuvieron que esperar otra luz verde para poder cruzar la calle.

Matt no la llevó a la casa de sus tíos, que él no conocía y no sabía dónde quedaba, así que la llevó al departamento de su padre, que además estaba muy cerca. Caminaron cogidos de la manos, él sintiendo la lluvia como agujas clavarse en su cabeza y en sus hombros, pero disfrutando de es suave cosquilleo en la mano.

…

—Creo que deberías tomar una ducha caliente —sugirió él una vez estuvieron en el departamento. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Iré por toallas.

La dejó unos segundos a solas, en los que Mimi no se movió. Cuando Matt regresó la encontró en el mismo lugar y en la misma pose. Suspiró, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Sígueme —le dijo, y la condujo al baño; ella le obedeció silenciosamente.

El rubio dejó las toallas y algo de ropa limpia suya sobre la tapa del inodoro y abrió las llaves de la ducha para regular la temperatura del agua.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. —Ella ni si quiera asintió con la cabeza.

Matt abandonó el baño, sintiéndose incómodo. Mimi sabía que debía de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero simplemente no podía hablar. Varios minutos después de que el rubio cerrase la puerta, ella se dignó al fin a quitarse la ropa. Estaba tan mojada que cayó al suelo con un golpe pesado, salpicando. Se metió a la ducha y sintió el agua caliente como un alivio sobre su agarrotado cuerpo.

Pasó las manos por sobre su cabello, para despejarse la cara y luego se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que pasarle a ella?, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida?

…

Matt se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con una toalla sobre la cabeza y con ropa seca ya puesta. Secaba sus cabellos cuando el teléfono sonó. Lo cogió estirando el brazo y reconoció el número de la casa de los padres de Tai.

—¿Tai? —preguntó al contestar la llamada.

—No, soy Sora —respondió la voz que salió por el auricular.

—Hola Sora.

—¿Cómo está Mimi?

—Está tomando una ducha.

—¿Te dijo qué pasó?

—No. No ha hablado desde que la encontré.

—¿Dónde la encontraste?

—En los columpios del parque.

—¿No viste a Len?

—No —respondió él con resentimiento; pensar en ese tipo le hacía hervir la sangre. —Estaba sola.

—Iré a tu casa —dijo la pelirroja con tono resuelto.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió ella.

—Porque está lloviendo a cántaros y dudo mucho que al venir hagas algún bien —él dudaba seriamente que la presencia de Sora fuese mejorar el humor de Mimi.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó Sora encolerizada.

—Sólo digo que…

—¡Es mi mejor amiga! —interrumpió ella.

—Ella no quiere hablar, Sora —dijo él en un tono que trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Ella me hablará, ¡soy su mejor amiga!

—No quiero que la fuerces —terció él, sonando más duro de lo que pretendía.

—¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? —cuestionó ella de mal talante.

Matt se tardó unos minutos en contestar. En verdad, él no era nadie.

—Nadie —dijo. —Yo sólo… quiero que ella esté bien —su voz se suavizó al hablar.

—Matt…

—Y si quiere hablar… quiero estar con ella —reconoció.

—Bien —suspiró Sora, rendida. —Pero me debes una explicación —le advirtió con tono de reproche.

El rubio también suspiró.

—¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo? —preguntó. Para él era más que obvio que Sora ya había descubierto sus sentimientos.

—No. Pero aún así me debes una larga conversación.

—De acuerdo —dijo Matt con resignación. —Te invitaré un café.

—Me parece bien. Dale mis saludos a mi Mimi. Y de Tai también.

—¿Ya no están peleados? —preguntó el rubio con interés.

—No… no lo sé.

—Entiendo. Suerte.

—Tú también. Adiós.

—Adiós —y cortó.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y él se levantó automáticamente del sofá.

Mimi tenía puesta su ropa, y una toalla envolvía su cabello.

Él le miró unos instantes, preocupados. Ella desvió la mirada, incómoda, y él hizo lo mismo, un tanto resignado.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó, yendo hasta la cocina. Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿Me acompañas? —dijo entonces, y ella le siguió en silencio.

Sacó de la nevera un cartón de leche y llenó un vaso. Se lo bebió todo en tragos largos, mientras la castaña se sentaba en una silla del comedor y se quitaba la toalla del cabello, que se le desparramó por los hombros y la espalda.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos. Matt ya se estaba hartando de la situación, pero no quería presionarla por nada del mundo a que hablase. Él mejor que nadie sabía que el silencio de otra persona debía respetarse, que después llegaría el momento en que las palabras fluirían solas. Dejó la cocina y fue al comedor, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Mimi mantenía la vista hacia el suelo, y lucía tan frágil y sin vida. Matt levantó una mano con la intensión de acariciar su cabello.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —murmuró sin darse cuenta, y no se atrevió a concretar la caricia.

—Nada —murmuró ella.

—No te creo —murmuró él.

—No importa —se calló algunos segundos, y luego agregó: —Tenías razón.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mí —dijo ella, y sonrió tristemente. —Soy una come-hombres. —Matt apretó los labios y los puños, no le gustaba oírla referirse a sí misma de esa forma. —Soy la chica que cambia de novio tan rápido como… como si me cambiara de ropa.

—No digas eso —le reprochó.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿no es eso lo que todos piensan de mí? —Matt no supo qué decir. —Cada vez que salgo con alguien, termina mal. Creía que no era mi culpa, pero sí lo es —tembló ligeramente.

Matt se agachó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Qué sucedió con Len?, ¿por qué cuándo te encontré estabas sola? —exigió saber. Mimi le miró, y avergonzada, desvió la vista hacia otro lado. —¿Qué te hizo?

—No me hizo nada —murmuró.

—Somos amigos —dijo él con suavidad. —No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, pero… si quieres hablar, estoy aquí.

Ella se atrevió a mirar sus ojos otra vez. Esa mirada azul y acerada le fascinaba en cierta manera. Asintió despacio, porque sintió una necesidad de decirle todo lo que había pasado, de explicarse, y recibir así alguna palabra de consuelo o algo por el estilo.

—Primero fuimos al cine… —comenzó a decir.

**

* * *

**_N/A: Pensaba hacerlo distinto y agregar el flashback de la cita con Len en este capítulo, pero me alargué mucho escribiendo, y en verdad no quiero cambiarlo así que la cita tendrá su propio capítulo ;D_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lyls_


	38. Mimi y su cita

**Mimi**

* * *

.

* * *

Len la había llevado primero al cine, a ver la película romántica de moda que Mimi se moría por ver. Los ojos de ella ya se encontraban anegados en lágrimas, y él, a su lado, le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que… todo es tan perfecto —suspiró con una sonrisa boba.

Len se rió de ella descaradamente, y ella le miró, molesta.

—¿Acaso no te ha gustado nada de la película? —le espetó.

Él miró a la pantalla y le dijo: —Me gusta ella —se refería a la protagonista.

—Oh —era una chica guapa, había que admitirlo. —¿Por qué te gusta?

—Porque es perfecta. Es el tipo de mujer con la que me casaría.

—¿Piensas casarte? —aquella revelación sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

—Claro. ¿Tú no? —preguntó él, mirándola.

Cuando él la miraba, se ponía muy nerviosa. La miraba con deseo, como si fuese a comerla en cualquier momento. Tal vez había sido una mala idea haber aceptado esa cita. No, tenía que dejar de lado sus prejuicios y darle una oportunidad. Hasta ese momento Len se había portado maravillosamente, sorprendiéndola. Bien que la risas y burlas y ese tono pesado al hablar no se lo quitaría nadie, pero al menos se estaba pasando un buen rato con él. Len le estaba demostrando que no era tan "patán" como ella creía. Si hasta le había hablado que pensaba casarse, ella nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como él pensaba en esas cosas. Len no era tan malo después todo.

—Claro que sí —respondió, volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla.

En lo que restaba de película, Len se la ingenió para pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. El contacto le incomodó un poco, pero ella había decidido darle una oportunidad, así que relajó su postura y tras algunos minutos la incomodidad despareció.

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero se encontró a sí misma recargada sobre el cuerpo de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y rodeada de forma posesiva por sus brazos en la cintura. Len había sido muy astuto al levantar el brazo del asiento que los separaba y acercarla hacia él sin que ella se percatara.

El subir y baja del pecho de él le relajaron mucho, e inevitablemente se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando sintió cosquillas en la cara; alguien le pasaba los dedos de la mano por los labios.

—¿Hmm? —fue el sonido que escapó de su garganta cuando abrió los ojos.

—Al fin despertaste —dijo él en tono burlón.

—¿Me he quedado dormida? —cuestionó, bostezando y restregándose los ojos. La pantalla estaba en blanco y la sala estaba completamente vacía a excepción de ellos dos. —Me perdí el final —se lamentó.

—Puedo traerte a verla de nuevo cuando quieras —dijo él, aunque se notaba que la idea no le apetecía demasiado.

—De acuerdo —sonrió ella. —¿Terminó hace mucho?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

—Como cuarenta y cinco minutos. La película terminó hace media hora.

—Ah —dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—No lo sé —en su mente comenzaron a barajarse una multitud de opciones.

—Yo sé lo que yo quiero hacer —dijo él.

—¿Qué cosa?

Mimi lo vio venir, lo vio acercarse y acortar la distancia entre sus rostros. Sintió el impulso de darle un empujón y salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo

La sensación de los labios de él presionando los suyos no era tan desagradable como ella había creído que sería, pero cuando él metió la lengua fue distinto. Al comienzo le incomodó de sobre manera la invasión a su boca, pero después de un tiempo se acopló al ritmo, y ya no le pareció tan asqueroso.

Mimi no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa sala de cine. Besar a alguien era algo delirante. Con o sin sentimientos, besar era una sensación hechizante que hacía olvidar cosas tan esenciales como el tiempo y el lugar. Las manos de él se estrecharon en su cintura, y ese contacto no le molestó. Tampoco le molestó cuando él abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello. Pensó que debía alejarlo, pero en su fuero interno una voz admitía que se sentía bien, y por eso no lo hizo.

Reaccionó cuando sintió una mano de él estrujar uno de sus senos. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí?

—Cr-creo… —dijo ella, alejándolo, —que deberíamos irnos.

Él gruñó, y se separó de ella, sólo para mostrarle una sonrisa ufana, gesto que de alguna manera inquietó a la castaña.

Dejaron los asientos y se encaminaron a la salida, pero a mitad de camino, él tiró de ella y la pegó contra la pared, acorralándola. No le dio tiempo de decir nada; la besó, hambriento y salvaje, humedeció la piel de su cuello con saliva, y ella gimió, sintiendo asco. Len introdujo las manos debajo de la blusa sin ningún reparo, y acarició todo a su paso con poca delicadeza.

Mimi jadeaba, pero era por sus intentos de quitárselo de encima, y obviamente estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

—Len… Ya basta —y aquella frase la repitió al menos unas cuatro veces hasta que el muchacho se dignó en hacerle caso.

—Hay un lugar al que quiero que vayamos —le dijo, y sin esperar replica, la jaló de la mano y se la llevó.

(…)

—¿Qué es esto? —exigió ella con un dejo de indignación en la voz. Porque ella "sí" que sabía que era ese lugar, simplemente no podía creer que él la hubiese llevado.

—Vamos —dijo él, jalando de su mano para hacerla avanzar.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó ella, negándose a moverse. —¿Quién crees que soy? —Él inmediatamente se largó a reír, con esas carcajadas que se asemejaban más a los ladridos de un perro. —¿De qué te ríes? —exigió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Len continuó carcajeándose, y cuando se dispuso a hablar, seguía riendo.

—Er-res… eres… —la risa se le enredó con las palabras y Mimi no pudo entender nada. —Akagi dijo que te hacías la difícil, pero no creí que…

—¿Akagi?, ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?

—Ah, no te hagas la que no entiendes —le recriminó él. —Akagi es mi amigo, es obvio que me contó a todo lo que pasó entre ustedes.

—¿Lo que pasó entre nosotros? —su manos se volvieron puños apretados y enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo. Akagi era un muchacho de la universidad. Había salido un par de veces con él en el pasado, pero las cosas no habían funcionado. —¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó ella a su pesar.

Len se rió otra vez. —Ya lo sabes.

No, ella no lo sabía. Recordaba su última cita con Akagi, recordaba que habían terminado en el departamento de él y que las cosas se habían subido un poquito de tono. Por aquel entonces él le gustaba muchísimo, y a pesar de eso no fue capaz de hacer nada más que recibir unas cuantas caricias y besos. Simplemente no pudo. Y él había sido tan comprensivo, jurándole que no le importaba, que todo estaba bien, y que la llamaría otra vez para salir, y ella espero esa llamada por mucho tiempo. Una parte de ella seguía esperando a que él la llamara. Y no podía creer lo que Len le decía sobre Akagi, que siempre había sido tan considerado y encantador con ella; debía estar equivocado.

—Él y yo no hicimos nada —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Jo, vamos preciosura. No es necesario que sigas con tu papel de santurrona.

—¿Santurrona?

—Hablo en serio Tachikawa —dijo él, perdiendo su tono risueño. —Ya me estoy cansando de este juego.

—¡No es ningún juego!

—Como sea ricura. Reservé la habitación por dos horas, así que andando —intentó cogerla de la mano, pero ella se negó. —¿Y ahora qué? —le espetó.

—¡No voy a entrar a ese lugar, y menos contigo!

—¿Ah, no? —cuestionó él con insolencia, alzando una ceja.

—No —dijo ella, tratando de sonar firme. —Yo no… ¡Yo no soy así!

—Jo, ¿cómo esperas que te crea si en el cine te dejaste tocar toda?

Mimi enrojeció aún más, temblando de rabia y, también, de vergüenza.

¿Por qué era tan tonta?

No tenía ni idea qué más podría decir, así que se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

—Hey —él la llamó, y ella siguió avanzando, sin mirar atrás. Pero Len la alcanzó y tiró de su brazo.

—Suéltame por favor.

—No —dijo él. —Este juego ya no es divertido.

—No estoy jugando.

—Ya guapa, —dijo él con voz cansina, —el papel de chica pura ya no te queda. Ambos sabemos quién eres en realidad.

¿Que quién era ella en realidad?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo ella con frustración.

—¡Ya me tienes harto! —le espetó él, tirándola con brusquedad y encaminándose hacia el hotel.

Ella se resistió haciendo uso de toda su energía y fuerza, y cuando logró soltarse, se alejó corriendo. Cuando creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente, se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que se había metido en el espacio estrecho entre dos edificios. Se apoyó en el muro para recuperar un poco el aliento y en seguida supo que había sido mala idea detenerse en ese lugar. Él la había alcanzado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó Len, ubicándose frente a ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, acorralándola.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—¿Tú realmente esperas que me crea el cuento de que no haces esas cosas con nadie?

—Pero es la verdad —insistió ella.

—Escucha linda, —comenzó a decir él con una risita, —nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar lo que pienso de ti. Tu reputación…

—¿Mi reputación? —interrumpió.

—Ya sabes… cambias de chico tan rápido, como si… como si cambiases de suéter o algo así.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —Pero Len la miró de tal manera que la hizo dudar. —¿Hago eso? —murmuró.

—Sí preciosura, lo haces. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?

La última vez había sido con Michael.

—Hace unas dos o tres semanas.

—¿Lo ves? —él rió. —Eres _esa_ clase de chica.

—¿Cuál clase de chica?

—La que cambia de novio en menos de un mes, la que tiene una cita con un chico diferente casi todos los fines de semana —se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, —la que _está con todos_.

—¿Todos? —"Todos" era bastante amplio.

—Ya Tachikawa —él bajó sus manos para cerrarlas en su cintura, —terminemos nuestra cita de una vez, ¿quieres?

No, no quería terminar esa cita de la forma que él tenía en mente, y trató de apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Kei, Akagi, Len… todos los muchachos eran iguales. Debería rendirse y dejar de dar oportunidad a quien sea que le invitase a salir, debería dejar de ser tan ingenua y comenzar a pensar y creer lo peor de lo gente. Ella creyó que Len era diferente, y había resultado ser un patán. Lo mismo le sucedió cuando aceptó salir con Kei, y aquella vez había sido peor, porque el tipo terminó siendo violento, y si no hubiera sido por una señora, algo peor pudo haberle pasado. Y Akagi había resultado ser un patán también, y él sí que la había engañado. Ahora entendía porqué no la había vuelto llamar.

Sentía la cara húmeda, no sabía si eran lágrimas o saliva.

Al final todos los hombres pensaban así de ella., que cambiaba de novio con facilidad, que se metía con cada muchacho que se le acercaba. Incluso Matt pensaba así, ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión. Y si él la viera en este momento, pensaría de ella aún peor.

—Detente, por favor.

Len se apartó de su cuello y la miró.

—¿Ahora qué? —el frunció el ceño y la soltó. —¿Estás llorando? —preguntó, aunque era algo más que obvio. —Yo no…

—Déjame en paz —pidió con un hilo de voz.

Él retrocedió hasta que chocó con el muro opuesto. La miró una última vez y se marchó en la misma dirección por la que había venido.

Ella sollozó, con la mirada gacha, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por acomodarse la blusa, que revelaba su ropa interior. Sólo cuando se puso a llover, se arregló la ropa, respiró hondo, y se echó a correr.

**

* * *

**_N/A: Como le dije a Row, aquí está el capítulo de la cita xD. Es un flashback enorme y por eso está narrado en tercera persona en lugar de primera siendo que es Mimi la que le está contando todo a Matt xD. Por fin se sabe lo que sucedió! ¬¬ xD._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lyls_


	39. Mimato: 20

**Mimato**

* * *

Vigésimo

* * *

—Creo que el verme llorando hizo que me dejara tranquila.

Cuando Mimi terminó su historia Matt se puso de pie, se acercó a la silla más cercana y se sentó en ella con parsimonia, y con la espalda y los puños rígidos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada de tal forma que su flequillo rubio le tapaba los ojos, pero mantenía los labios apretados, muy apretados.

Ella le miró, dubitativa, y esperó algún comentario. Pero de la boca del rubio no salió nada. Nada más que sangre, que se le escurrió por la comisura de la boca, y que limpió con rapidez para que ella no lo notase.

Los minutos en silencio se extendieron como horas, y ella no podía soportarlo más.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó.

Matt negó con la cabeza.

—Prepararé la cena —dijo y abandonó el comedor.

—Pero… —ella se levantó de la silla y le siguió.

—Iré a comprar algo —murmuró, calzándose los zapatos en la entrada.

—Pero está lloviendo.

—Llevaré paraguas —dijo.

—No vayas a ninguna parte —pidió ella.

—Debo hacer la compra para la cena.

—Yo no tengo hambre.

—Pero después tendrás.

—No tienes que ir a comprar nada por mí.

Se quedaron callados por un segundo.

—Iré.

—Matt —exclamó ella cuando él abrió la puerta. —No te vayas. —Durante su intercambio de frases él le había dado la espalda todo el tiempo, y ahora también lo hacía. —En lugar de irte, quédate y dime lo que piensas.

Él cerró la puerta, soltó el paraguas que había cogido y lo dejó apoyado en la pared; se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, y pasó junto a ella, sin mirarla, rumbo a la cocina.

Ella le siguió.

—Prepararé curry —murmuró el rubio, abriendo las puertas de la alacena para sacar los ingredientes.

Mimi se le quedó mirando, esperando a que le dijera algo más, pero parecía ser que el rubio se empeñaba en ignorarla olímpicamente.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? —le preguntó. Matt sacaba una cacerola y un sartén de un mueble y los ponía sobre la estufa. —Tú me pediste que te lo contara —vertió en la cacerola un puñado de granos de arroz. —Dijiste que éramos amigos, ¿por qué me ignoras entonces? —se acercó al fregadero y llenó un vaso con agua. —Respóndeme… por favor —pidió Mimi con un hilo de voz. Matt revolvía el arroz con una cuchara de palo mientras vertía un poco del agua del vaso en la cacerola. —¿Significa entonces que tú también crees que yo tengo la culpa, y no me lo quieres decir? —Él continuó revolviendo, imperturbable. —Ya veo —comentó ella. —Eres de la misma opinión que Len, ¿verdad?

Y entonces pasó. Matt lanzó el vaso contra la pared, el cristal se hizo añicos al instante, y el agua cayó sobre la estufa encendida, haciendo que la llama se apagase.

Mimi ahogó un grito, sorprendida, y retrocedió inconscientemente un paso. Matt suspiró, y cerró el paso de gas de la estufa, más calmado.

—Lo lamento —murmuró.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—No.

—Entonces… por qué…

—No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre.

Ella asintió, obediente en un principio, pero después no pudo evitar que la duda la asaltara.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tsk —Matt hizo un ruidito de fastidio. —Porque me pone de mal humor.

Mimi esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero lo único que continuó fue el silencio de él.

—¿No vas a decir nada más?

—No tengo nada que decir.

—¡Tienes mucho que decir! —comenzaba a enfadarse.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó él, molesto.

—Quiero que seas sincero —dijo, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—¿Qué sea sincero? —sonrió con amargura. —Pues sí, sí creo que tienes la culpa. —Mimi jadeó, sorprendida y entristecida a la vez. —Nunca debiste haber aceptado una cita con él… Ni con ningún otro tarado. Te va mal por qué no sabes elegir, ni esperar. Te precipitas de cabeza a la primera oportunidad. Piensas que si te sonríen una vez son tipos de fiar, te crees el puñado de mentiras que te dicen porque no sabes mirar la hipocresía en ellos. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué eres así? —le espetó. Ella no le respondió. —¿Crees que porque tú no dices mentiras la gente no te mentirá?, ¿Que porque tú juegas limpio, el resto también? ¡Eres ingenua y por eso te pasan esas cosas! —vociferó, alterado. —¡Los príncipes azules no existen! ¡Crece de una vez!

Ella ahogó un sollozó, pero se contuvo las lágrimas, y le encaró.

—No quiero —dijo.

—¿Qué? —dijo él sin comprender.

—No quiero —repitió, alzando la voz. —No quiero ser otra persona. Yo creo… que está bien dar oportunidades. Yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie. Creo que la gente puede cambiar y si crecer significa no creer en lo bueno que hay en las personas entonces no quiero crecer. Prefiero seguir siendo ingenua y tonta. No me importa si me engañan o si me lastiman, no quiero convertirme en alguien que rechace a otro sin siquiera intentarlo, no quiero herir los sentimientos de nadie, eso no está bien.

—¿Pero herirte a ti sí está bien? —exclamó él.

—Tampoco quiero eso, pero…

—¿Y qué diablos es lo que quieres? —preguntó él con fastidio.

—Sólo quiero un príncipe que me corresponda, que me diga que soy hermosa, que me dé flores sin tener que pedírselas, que me sonría y que no me diga mentiras, ¡porque yo nunca lo haría! Quiero un príncipe que me quiera tal cual soy, con mis defectos y virtudes. Quiero que cuando me mire su corazón se derrita, que cuando me bese se ponga a temblar. ¡Quiero un príncipe que me ame por quién soy y no por cómo… —Matt tiró de su brazo para apegarla a él, y con la mano libre, le cogió el rostro con seguridad y la besó.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin respiración. Y sintió la presión de sus labios masculinos contra los suyos. De repente toda la euforia que había sentido a medida que hablaba se había evaporado completamente. Si le hubiese gritado, insultado, o incluso si no le hubiese dicho nada… cualquier reacción se hubiera esperado, menos esa, menos de él… que la estaba besando.

Cuando Matt se separó de ella, estaba completamente rojo, y evitó mirarla, escondiéndose tras su flequillo. Mimi se cubrió la boca con las manos, aún con un gesto de suma estupefacción.

Él abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, para explicarse, excusarse, pero tenía la garganta repentinamente seca, y las palabras no salían. El corazón le latía a mil, estaba seguro que ella también podía escucharlo. Abrió la boca nuevamente en un intento de decir algo, pero en ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta. Y entonces ella reaccionó. Retrocedió un paso, luego otro, y después se giró para apresurarse a salir de la cocina. Él la siguió, veloz, diciendo su nombre, pero no llegó a tiempo para impedir que se encerrase en el baño. No quiso tocar la puerta, no se atrevió. Respiró hondo, se pasó una mano por sobre el cabello, eufórico, frenético, y hecho un completo nudo de nervios, fue hasta la entrada.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo la alegre voz de su madre.

—¿Mamá? —se extrañó, aplacando todo su nerviosismo de hace unos segundos, haciendo que su voz regresara mágicamente.

—Hola Matt —saludó su hermano.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pensamos que estarías solo por esto de la lluvia, así que pasamos al súper e hicimos la compra. Vinimos a prepararte la cena —le sonrió su mamá, enseñándole las bolsas que ella y TK cargaban.

Matt parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar todo.

—¿Venimos en un mal momento? —preguntó su mamá.

—N-no. No es eso.

—Entonces déjanos pasar —sonrió su hermano.

—E-eh, sí —se hizo a un lado para que su madre y TK entraran.

Se quitaron los impermeables que llevaban y también los zapatos, y llevaron las bolsas a la cocina.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó su mamá al acercarse a la estufa y ver los trozos de cristal esparcidos por ahí.

—Ee-eh, nada. F-fue un accidente.

—Oye Matt, ¿quién está contigo? —preguntó TK.

—¿Qué? —saltó Matt, nervioso otra vez.

—Lo digo por los zapatos.

—Ah, bueno… es-está… Mimi —dijo, y los rastros de su sonrojo anterior aumentaron.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó su hermano. —¿Mimi Tachikawa?

—Sí.

—No es la misma Mimi que fue contigo al jardín de niños y a la primaria, ¿verdad?

—Es la misma —respondió TK en su lugar.

—Vaya, ¿y ahora son amigos?, ¿por qué está aquí contigo? —preguntó su mamá.

—Porque… la lluvia…

—¿No me digas que es tu novia? —dijo Natsuko con ilusión.

Matt sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco.

—N-no, es sólo una amiga.

—Si es sólo una amiga, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? —su madre lo miró de forma suspicaz. —No me digas que estaban ocupados y TK y yo llegamos a interrumpir.

—¡No! —exclamó Matt, muerto de vergüenza.

—¿Y dónde está Mimi? —le preguntó Natsuko mientras TK se reía. —No la veo por ningún lado.

—Está en el baño.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no se siente bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Algo así —respondió él con amargura.

Natsuko abandonó la cocina y se dirigió al baño. Tocó la puerta tres veces.

—¿Mimi? Soy la mamá de Matt, Natsuko —dijo alzando la voz para que Mimi pudiera oírla. —¿Te sientes mal, querida?, ¿te duele algo?

—Estoy bien —respondió la castaña.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Por qué no sales y me ayudas a preparar la cena? Un par de manos extras no me vendría nada mal.

—Saldré en un momento.

—Estaré en la cocina querida —dijo.

Natsuko regresó junto a sus hijos, se lavó las manos y comenzó a rebanar unas cuantas verduras.

—¿Puedes poner una olla con agua al fuego TK?

—Claro —sonrió.

—Prepararé un estofado —dijo Natsuko con suavidad. ¿Porque no van y alistan la mesa?

—¿No quieres ayuda? —preguntó TK.

—Mimi va a ayudarme, ¿no es así querida?

Matt y TK miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina, y allí estaba Mimi.

Natsuko también la miró, como esperando su respuesta.

—Eee, sí, claro —respondió la castaña nerviosa, evitando mirar a Matt.

—Puedes empezar a cortar un poco de carne.

Mimi se ubicó junto a la señora Takaishi y se dispuso a hacer lo que le había pedido.

Matt se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, como atontado, hasta que su hermano le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Segura que no quieres ayuda? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Muy segura Matt. Tú lo pones picante a todo y TK con suerte sabe hervir agua. Ya vayan a poner la mesa —sonrió Natsuko sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía. —¿A qué hora llegará tu padre?

—Eeeh, no sé, ¿mañana?

—¿Te deja solo toda la noche?

—Ya no tengo doce años mamá —dijo Matt poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No me iré hasta que Hiroaki regrese del trabajo.

—Mamá…

—Ya me oíste Matt, te pedí que pusieras la mesa con tu hermano.

—Ya lo sé —refunfuñó el rubio mayor, abandonando la cocina.

Natsuko soltó una risita y siguió rebanando sus verduras.

—Me alegra mucho que tú y Matt se estén llevando mejor. Recuerdo que antes apenas se hablaban, y eso que han estado juntos prácticamente toda la vida —por alguna razón inexplicable Mimi enrojeció. —Qué bueno que ahora sean más amigos —agregó Natsuko. —Comenzaba a pensar que mi hijo era incapaz de tener amigas mujeres, y que Sora sería la única chica que le soportaría, pero veo que no y eso me deja más tranquila.

Mimi trató de esbozar una sonrisa. No entendía qué le pasaba. Las rodillas todavía le temblaban y el cuchillo se le resbalaba de las manos. Increíblemente se sentía intimidada por la presencia de la señora Takaishi, avergonzada, incapaz de mirarle más de dos segundos. ¿Podría adivinar lo qué había sucedido?, ¿Qué Matt, su hijo, le había besado de improviso y sin razón aparente?

**

* * *

**_N/A: Perdón por la espera. Es que he estado de fiesta! Tiki tiki ti! xDD Un mega saludo para todo chileno que lea esto =D, en especial a Len, pero ya te di mi saludo por face xD._

_Ahora el fic. Pues me gusta mucho la parte del beso. Yama al fin se atrevió! Seeeeee! Y la aparición de Natsuko y TK es algo que se me antojó divertido xD. En el próximo capítulo Len volverá a aparecer, se imaginan para qué? xD_

_Felicidades chilenos =D!_

_Gracias por leer._


	40. Tai

**Tai**

* * *

El favor

* * *

Dormía plácidamente. En su mundo de sueños era consciente de que nunca en toda su vida, había dormido tan rico como en ese momento lo hacía. El calor y el tacto suave del cuerpo a su lado le llenaban de una tranquilidad que no había sentido nunca. Todo era perfecto.

Pero de pronto comenzó a escucharse un molesto sonido. Quiso detenerle, pero se sentía tan bien en el sitio en el que estaba, tan cómodo. Y ese sonido seguía fastidiando, era como un zumbido, y parecía no tener fin.

—Tai —esa voz era suave y arrulladora, contrastaba enormemente con el irritante ruido de fondo. —Tai —era un millón de veces mejor. —Despierta… Tai… el teléfono está sonando.

¿Teléfono?

Abrió los ojos con extrema pereza, y estaba oscuro, sumamente oscuro.

—¿Qué… —su pregunta quedó en aire, tenía demasiado pereza como para seguir hablando.

—El teléfono —murmuró Sora.

—Deja que suene —dijo él, volviendo a acomodarse para continuar con su sueño.

—Puede ser importante. Tal vez son tus padres.

—Ahhww… Sora —dijo él con tono de berrinche.

—Si quieres yo puedo contestar…

—No, lo haré yo —se restregó los ojos, y bostezo, se removió intentando espantar la modorra, y sintió a Sora a su lado. Sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella, y le besó con deseo, y todo el sopor se esfumó al instante cuando ella le respondió. Y tuvo ganas de quedarse ahí, besándola, y al diablo con el teléfono y quién sea que se le ocurriera hacer esa llamada.

—Tai —dijo ella contra sus labios, con un hilo de voz. —Contesta.

—No…

—Tai —dijo empleando un tono de voz más imperioso.

—Pero Sora… —replicó él, dolido.

—Ve.

—Está bien —refunfuñó, levantándose del sofá, y yendo hasta el muro donde reposaba el teléfono. —¿Bueno? —contestó de mala gana, maldiciendo a quién sea que fuera el tarado que lo llamara a esa hora.

—Al fin contestas —la voz de Matt le llegó desde el auricular.

—¿Matt? —se sorprendió. —¿Por qué llamas?, ¿qué hora es? —agregó con el ceño fruncido.

—La una con cuarentaicinco.

—¿Y por qué diablos llamas a esta hora?

—Cálmate, ¿te he despertado?

—Claro que sí, pedazo de…

—Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué?, ¡¿me llamas a las dos de la madrugada para pedirme un favor?, ¡eres un…!

—Hablo en serio Taichi, necesito tu ayuda —el tono de voz del rubio le indicó que se trataba de algo serio.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿le pasó algo a Mimi?

—Ella… ella está bien.

—¿Entonces…?

—Quiero que averigües donde está Len ahora.

—¿Len?, ¿para qué?

—Tú sólo hazlo.

—Pero Matt…

—También sabes como dar con el paradero de Akagi, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, lo más probable es que él y Len estén juntos, es viernes por la noche así deben de estar todo reunidos.

—¿Y qué me dices del cabrón de Kei?

—¿De… Kei? —Tai se sorprendió, porque Matt no era de esas personas que acostumbrara a emplear palabras malsonantes. —Su-supongo que podré hacer un par de llamadas…

—Bien. Te doy quince minutos, luego te vuelvo a hablar.

—Es-está bien —un tanto sobrecogido por la ferocidad con la que rubio le hablaba.

—Adiós —la llamada se cortó.

Taichi dejó el aparato colgado en la pared, y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué quería Matt? —la voz de Sora lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

—Pues… quiere que le haga un favor —murmuró. Sora esperó en silencio a que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. —La luz ya debió haber regresado —agregó, mirando por las ventanas; ya no estaba lloviendo.

Se metió a la habitación de su hermana, encendió la luz y hurgó entre sus cosas hasta dar con su celular.

Buscó en la agenda el número de uno de los muchachos del equipo. La conversación no duró más de cinco minutos. Tai se reunía con ellos de vez en cuando, conocía al grupo perfectamente y sabía que los que eran amigos de Len solía reunirse detrás del bar del hermano de uno de ellos, dónde se instalaban con un futbolito a beber y berrear; él mismo lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones. El muchacho le dijo que estaban en ese lugar y que él era más que bienvenido. Taichi le agradeció y cortó la llamada. Akagi y Len estaban allí.

Tardó algo más en dar con el paradero de Kei. Ese tipo siempre había sido un misterio. No tenía ni idea de el porqué Matt quería saber dónde estaba. Y por el tono de voz de su amigo, debía de ser por algo muy malo.

_Cabrón _fue la palabra que el rubio utilizó. En otra situación se hubiese reído, pero había algo que no le causaba gracia alguna. Intuía que era algo grave como para tener a Matt de esa forma, porque Taichi pudo sentirlo: la tensión, la ira y el odio. Y es que Matt y él estaban conectados, el rubio se burlaba cuando el moreno se lo decía, pero en el fondo sabían que era algo totalmente en serio; a veces se leían el pensamiento, una simplemente mirada bastaba para adivinar lo que iba por la mente del otro.

Llamó a más de siete personas, e hizo maravillas fingiendo un tono cordial y sacando un tema de conversación tras otro para así obtener la información que quería. Al final supo que Kei se había ido a pasar el fin de semana en la playa. Después de agradecer a su interlocutor y cortar la última llamada, suspiró, cansado, y se rascó la nuca en un gesto pensativo.

—¿Tai?

Sora estaba mirándolo, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con un gesto de preocupación. —¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No es nada —sonrió él forzadamente para tranquilizarla.

Pero él sabía que se trataba de algo malo.

—Pero… —y el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

Tai pasó a su lado sin mirarla.

—Matt —dijo al coger el auricular.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Akagi y Len están detrás del bar de Tom. Y Kei se fue a la playa, no regresa hasta la otra semana.

—Bien, él puede esperar —y la forma en que lo dijo preocupó mucho más a Tai.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Matt?

—Voy a asegurarme de que esos imbéciles no se vuelvan a acercar a ella.

—¿A ella?, ¿hablas de Mimi?, ¿qué le hicieron? —el tono de Tai se tornó áspero.

—Te lo diré cuando te vea. ¿Vienes, no?

—Por supuesto —respondió sin un ápice de duda en la voz.

—Nos encontramos cerca del parque en unos cinco minutos.

—Bien.

—Nos vemos.

Taichi dejó el teléfono en su lugar, y regresó a la habitación de Kari por su ropa.

—Tai.

—Saldré por un momento, Matt quiere que le acompañe a… comprar algo.

—¿A esta hora?

—No sé exactamente lo quiere —decía mientras se quitaba los shorts que llevaba. Sora se sonrojó y ahogó un ruidito de sorpresa, y le dio la espalda de inmediato. —Lo-lo siento —se disculpó él. —No me di cuenta.

—Está bien, pero, ¿por qué quiere Matt que lo acompañes? Es tarde.

—Apenas son las dos de la mañana.

—Aún así…

—Matt quiere que hablemos… de algo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Mimi?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se terminó de poner unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura.

—Oí que la mencionaste.

—Bueno, la verdad es que… no sé qué es lo que Matt quiere, así que… —se le daba falta mentir; hace un rato hubiera sido sencillo decirle eso a la pelirroja, pero ahora no, porque ahora sabía qué era lo que Matt quería hacer, y él no tenía más que apoyarlo.

—No es… nada peligroso, ¿verdad? —Tai maldijo su suerte mientras se ponía una musculosa blanca. Sora ya comenzaba a sospechar. —No tiene nada que ver con Len, ¿o sí?

—¿Len? No Sora, cómo crees… —cogió una sudadera de color azul con capucha y se la dejó abierta. —Quedé con Matt en cinco minutos, así que será mejor que ya me vaya.

—Pero… —dijo ella, dispuesta a protestar, girándose para encararlo.

Tai se acercó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, la miró detenidamente, le medio sonrió, y le besó la frente con suavidad.

—Estaremos bien, Sora —dijo él. —Lo prometo.

—Está bien —susurró ella, porque Sora ya sabía que Tai le mentía, y que eso era lo más que podía decirlo por ahora. —Tengan mucho cuidado.

—Sí —se dirigió hacia la entrada, se calzó unas zapatillas, cogió sus llaves y las guardó en algún bolsillo, antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Sabes algo de Mimi?

—Matt me dijo que estaba bien.

—Qué bueno.

—No te preocupes Sora. Mañana iremos a verla, ¿sí?

—Sí.

—No tardaré. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —murmuró la pelirroja cuando el moreno salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

**

* * *

**_N/A: He tardado horrores, lo siento! Pero es que esta parte de la historia me tiene complicada xD, porque no quiero alargarla, pero es que merece muchas palabras, sí sí sí._

_Sé que la vez anterior dije que saldría Len, y bueno, al menos aquí se menciona el conversación entre Yama y Tai, no? xD. Este capítulo me ha parecido necesario. Y desde hace un rato que lo tenía en mente, así que ahora que por fin a salido, he querido subirlo de inmediato. Agradecería mucho si alguien se ofrece a hacer un beteo, porque no lo he releído ni nada xD, ya después esa persona amable me avisa qué cosas mejorar por PM._

_En el próximo tampoco habrá Len =( xD, es que el próximo es un poco sobre Matt y Mimi, aunque estoy reconsiderando la idea, porque lo que tengo hasta ahora es demasiado largo y no me gusta ni convence Dx._

_Mil gracias por continuar leyendo esto a pesar de mi tardanza. Lo aprecio muchísimo =3_

_Nos leemos!_


	41. Mimato: 21

**Mimato**

* * *

Vigésimo primero

* * *

_'Tranquila Mimi. No ha sido nada. Estaba molesto y… y por eso te besó'_. Pensar en ese beso la enrojeció totalmente de nuevo. Seguro que esa era la mejor explicación que podía tener. _'Me besó' _repitió en su fuero interno, soltando el cuchillo con el que rebanaba, tocándose los labios. Yamato Ishida, el rubio insolente que la había ignorado prácticamente toda su vida la había besado. Y ahora ella estaba allí, en su casa, ayudando a su madre a cocinar para él. Para Matt. Quien le había besado. ¿Es que acaso podría mirarlo a la cara? Debió quedarse encerrada en el baño, porque ahora que estaba afuera estaba obligada a sentarse en la mesa a cenar con él, a verlo. Y sintió algo parecido al pánico. Debería haberse ido a su casa inmediatamente después de que Lena la dejara tranquila.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró para sí.

—Pero si está lloviendo a cántaros —dijo Natsuko, que alcanzó a oírla. —Y está oscuro. Es peligroso que vayas sola.

—No se preocupe —murmuró y abandonó la cocina.

—Matt —dijo Natsuko lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio la escuchara, —Mimi quiere irse a su casa.

Ella se estaba calzando sus zapatos en el recibidor cuando él apareció.

—¿Segura que quieres irte? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Pero, y tu ropa…

—Vendré por ella otro día —mentira, no pensaba regresar jamás.

—Bien —él se acercó, cogió un impermeable del perchero de la puerta y se lo tendió.

—No es necesario —dijo ella evadiendo su mirada, ruborizada.

—Tómalo —dijo él con un tono de voz que no daba espacio para el rechazo.

—Está bien —se lo puso a regañadientes, y luego se atrevió a mirarlo. —Gra-gracias por…

—Iré contigo.

—¿Qué?

—No creerás que voy a dejarte ir sola, ¿verdad?

—Pero…

—Pero nada.

—No quiero que vengas —murmuró ella.

Y él no supo que decirle. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

—Entiendo que no quieras estar cerca de mí —dijo él herido. —Lamento lo-lo que hice…

—No se trata de eso… —dijo ella, sin mirarlo, mintiendo, porque sí tenía que ver con eso.

—Pero no voy a dejarte ir sola.

—Puedo cuidarme —murmuró bajito.

—No —dijo él, tajante. —Tomas malas decisiones la mayoría del tiempo. No planeo quedarme aquí preocupándome por ti toda la noche.

—Qué malo eres —dijo ella, enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que ella tomaba malas decisiones?

—Ya niña dulce y problemática —sonrió él, divertido por su actitud berrinchuda, y casi enseguida cambió su semblante y se sonrojó. —Sólo… sólo quédate —pidió, ocultándose tras su flequillo. Ella se había cruzado de brazos, pero ahora su gesto era un tanto vacilante. —Si te quedas te daré algo que te gusta —agregó él.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Primero tienes que decirme que vas a quedarte.

—Primero dime qué es.

Matt metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un paquetito de M&M. Lo abrió, sacó algunos chocolates y se los metió a la boca.

Mimi se quedó mirando el paquete, pensativa.

—No puedes convencerme con eso.

—Lo sé —dijo él, acercándose. —Por favor Mimi… quédate.

—Es-está bi-bien —balbuceó ella, colorada, intentando disimular lo mucho que le gustaba que él le llamara por su nombre.

—Toma —le ofreció el paquete de chocolates para que lo cogiera.

—No me estoy quedando por eso —murmuró.

—Entonces —estaba realmente cerca. —¿Por qué te quedas?

Ella no supo que responder. Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco ante su cercanía. Abrió la boca y de ella sólo salió un sonido extraño.

Él le tomó la mejilla, ansiando repetir ese contacto irrazonable. Y ella parecía tan dispuesta a lo mismo, mirándolo de una manera que estaba causando estragos en él, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y las mejillas teñidas de un rojo tan fuerte como el mismo que debía adornar las suyas.

—¿Entonces vas a quedarte Mimi? —interrumpió Natsuko, asomándose desde la cocina.

Matt se tensó y la soltó de inmediato, y Mimi se puso rígida en cuestión de segundos, anteponiendo entre ambos una notable distancia.

—S-sí —balbuceó. —Me quedo.

—Excelente, querida. Ven a ayudarme con el estofado.

—Cla-claro —pasó junto a Matt echa una bala, pero antes de entrar en la cocina, regresó. —Dame eso —murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido y con el rostro todavía de color rojo, arrebatándole los chocolates.

Matt se quedó solo en el recibidor, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando. Una risita le hizo alzar la vista hasta el final del pasillo, y descubrió a su hermano.

—¡TK! —exclamó.

—No vi nada —sonrió el menor, desapareciendo.

—No te salvas, enano —masculló

**

* * *

**_N/A: La U no me deja respirar Dx. Lyls quiere echarse una buena siesta xD. Esto es para Miko Fleur, que quería saber un poco de lo que pasaba en casa de Matt xD. Si les soy honesta pasan muchas cosas, pero tienen que ver con momentos entre Matt y su familia, y como que me desvío de lo que es central en el fic, no planeo ponerlo xD. Por lo menos no por ahora xD._

_Gracias por leer._

_Lyls_


	42. Matt

**Matt**

* * *

.

* * *

La cena se sucedió tranquila. Matt simplemente tuvo que aguantarse las miradas de su hermano y concentrarse en la comida para no saltarle encima exigiéndole que dejara de molestar.

Después de comer, su madre, Takeru y Mimi se enfrascaron en una conversación de la que él apenas fue partícipe, pero nadie se lo reprochó porque era una conducta esperada en él. Disfrutó más escuchando, particularmente le maravilló la manera en que ella y su familia interactuaban, como si lo hubiesen estado haciendo toda la vida. Ella encajaba tan perfectamente, simplemente era… era perfecta.

El tiempo avanzó demasiado deprisa, y ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya eran las once de la noche.

—No puedo creer que hayamos hablado tanto —decía Takeru que ordenaba la mesa mientras su madre y Mimi lavaban los platos. —Se ha hecho tarde, y aún no para de llover.

—¿A qué hora llega tu padre, Matt? —preguntó Natsuko, que le entregaba los platos limpios a Mimi para ella los secara y guardara.

—No lo sé. Por lo general es después de medianoche.

—Bueno, —su madre miró el reloj que colgaba de la cocina y suspiró, —supongo que podemos esperar un poco más. ¿Qué hay de ti Mimi?, ¿no debería regresar ya?, es un poco tarde.

—Yo… pues…

—Se queda aquí —le dijo Matt.

—¿En serio? —Natsuko alzó una ceja, mirando a su hijo mayor, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. —¿Y dónde dormirá?

—En mi habitación.

—¿Y tú donde dormirás?

—Planeaba hacerlo en el cuarto de papá hasta que él llegara.

—¿Y no te incomoda dormir en la cama de Matt? —le pregunta a Mimi. —Es muy pequeña.

—Eso no tiene importancia. Ya he dormido allí antes, y es cómoda.

—Así que ya has dormido aquí —dijo Natsuko con una sonrisa que hizo que Matt y Mimi se sonrojaran. —Se ve que son muy buenos amigos —agregó.

—Eeeh… pues sí —dijo Mimi, nerviosa.

—Lo somos —replicó Matt, y abandona el lugar.

Entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Se sienta sobre la cama, y aprieta fuertemente los puños. Está molesto, la rabia que siente no se le pasa. A ratos se le va, pero terminar por regresar, no puede quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza. Mimi y Len solos en el cine, frente al hotel, en el callejón…

Es que ese tipo merecía que le partieran la cara. Él tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía quedarse así nada más, tranquilo y sobrio en su casa, mientras ese canalla se reía de ella con sus amigos. No podía concebir esa idea, tenía ir con él y dejarle muy claro que Mimi no estaba sola, que ni él ni nadie podía meterse con ella y molestarla, herirla o hacerla sentir mal, porque él se encargaría de que no fuera así.

La ira le sobrepasaba. Por lo general él era tranquilo, y pocas veces respondía a las provocaciones (menos a las de Tai, con ése se enzarzaba en una pelea al menor indicio), pero ahora todo tenía que ver con ella, la forma en que la trataron, las cosas que le dijeron, lo que querían hacerle. Ese solo pensamiento hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Ese estúpido tenía que pagar de alguna manera, y no sólo él, también los otros, en especial Kei, que había sido rudo y violento. Y ese patán de Akagi, que había estado tan cerca de ella, que le había tocado… Los celos que le inspiraba ese tipo atizaban más el fuego rabioso que ardía en su pecho. Y no podía esperar hasta mañana, él necesitaba hacerlo ahora. No pasaría de esa noche.

—Matt, ¿podemos entrar? —llamó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de su hermano.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Pasen —su hermano entró, y cuando Mimi iba a entrar, ella y Matt se miraron hasta enrojecer.

Matt abandonó la habitación y se encerró en la de su padre. Necesitaba un tiempo a sola, debía decidir qué haría. Las posibilidades de localizar a esos tres eran casi nulas para él, y seguro y los mataba si los encontraba, pero esa no era la idea, él sólo quería darles un escarmiento, nada más. Necesitaba de alguien que le acompañase y le cubriera las espaldas, alguien que le detuviera sin miramientos cuando se estuviera pasando de la raya. Por supuesto que a su hermano no se lo pediría, no quería estropear la imagen de hermano mayor que TK tenía. El nombre de la persona indicada había acudido a su mente incluso antes de que pensara en rechazar a su hermano. Ni siquiera tenía que pensárselo demasiado. Además de ser el indicado, era el único que podría conseguir la información que quería.

Todo estaba planeado, la pregunta era sí acaso de verdad lo haría, ir donde esos sujetos, encararlos y exigirles que ni siquiera se atreviesen a mirarla de nuevo.

Esa actitud le venía más a un novio celoso que a él. Pero sí, él estaba celoso; de la oportunidad que ella les dio y que él aún esperaba, de la cercanía, del contacto con ella, de los besos… Pensar en eso le enfermaba. Pero también estaba molesto por la actitud de patán, por cómo la trataron, insultaron y lastimaron.

Tenía que dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse quieto, las ganas de salir corriendo y recorrer toda la ciudad hasta dar con alguno le eran cada vez más tentadoras.

Respiró hondo. Relajó los puños. Salió del cuarto.

El teléfono le esperaba.

Más le valía a Taichi estar despierto y dispuesto.

**

* * *

**_N/A: No quise subir esto junto con el capi anterior porque se me antojaba muy largo, y este, bueno, para mí es como súper redundante xD. Pero pensé que la visión de Matt sobre lo que va a hacer tenía que llegar a ustedes xD._


	43. Matt II

**Matt**

* * *

...

* * *

Se bajaron del auto y cerraron las puertas con sendos portazos. Subieron la escalerilla y entraron en el edificio.

Mientras su padre se acercaba al mesón de informaciones preguntando por los muchachos, TK se dejó caer sobre una silla. Los minutos que pasaron le parecieron una eternidad. Se levantó de un salto cuando los vio. Taichi y un guardia llevaban a su hermano, que tenía el aspecto más lamentable que él jamás le había visto: la cara hinchada y amoratada, y la ropa completamente sucia. Tai en cambio tenía un pequeño moretón en la mejilla, y eso era todo. Hiroaki corrió a reemplazar al guardia para cargar a su hijo mayor, y después de dar las gracias, los cuatro abandonaron el lugar.

Taichi y el señor Ishida ayudaron a Matt a subir al auto, a la parte trasera. Tai se sentó junto él, y aunque TK y su padre ocuparon sus sitios en la delantera del vehículo, el auto no partió.

TK vio cómo su padre miraba a Matt a través del espejo retrovisor, una mirada que el rubio mayor devolvió.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ishida con calma.

—No fue nada —murmuró Matt.

Hiroaki suspiró, cansado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó una cajetilla y un encendedor. Prendió uno de sus cigarrillos, y bajó el vidrio para soltar una voluta de humo.

—No partiremos hasta que me digas cómo terminaste así —sentenció Hiroaki con calma. —A mi no me importa quedarme aquí, el problema es tu madre, que está histérica esperándote en casa. Te vas a llevar una buena reprimenda cuando te vea llegar tan tarde —sonrió, un tanto burlón.

—A ti también va a regañarte —le dijo Matt de mala gana.

—Sí, pero a mí no me importa —sonrió Ishida, dando otra calada al cigarro.

TK se giró sobre el asiento para encarar a los muchachos.

—Hermano —dijo.

Matt le miró. TK rara vez lo llamaba hermano. Era una costumbre que abandonó al crecer y a la que sólo recurría cuando quería pedir algo. Siempre funcionaba.

—Fue sólo una pelea —masculló el rubio mayor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó TK.

Matt sólo un bufido, exasperado.

—Diles —dijo Tai. Matt le miró, frunciendo el ceño. —Entonces lo digo yo —dijo el moreno, resuelto.

—Fue por una chica, ¿cierto? —aventuró su padre.

Matt hizo un ruidito de fastidio, y eso le dio la razón.

—¿Cómo supo? —sonrió Tai.

—Matt es muy obvio —explicó Hiroaki, sonriendo. TK también sonrió. Su padre era el único que podía decir que Matt era obvio. —Es la muchacha que está ahora en la casa, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó Matt, un tanto frustrado.

—Jaja —rió Hiroaki. —Nunca llevaste chicas a casa.

—¿Y Sora? —preguntó TK.

—Sora no cuenta —dijo Tai.

—¿Vas a decirnos qué fue lo pasó? —dijo TK, mirando a su hermano.

Matt suspiró, rendido.

_Se metieron en el estrecho espacio entre dos edificios. El piso estaba húmedo, y sus pisadas salpicaban; las blancas zapatillas de Tai y los zapatos de Matt se mojaron y ensuciaron. Mientras se acercaban al final de la calleja, se hacían más notorios las risas y los ruidos de botellas. Antes de salir al espacio donde los muchachos estaban, Tai posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Este le miró, ojos fríos y acerados. Tai asintió y Matt le imitó._

_Salieron a una especie de patio entre los edificios. La luz que colgaba sobre la puerta del muro de la izquierda (la puerta trasera del bar) era la única iluminación, y era allí donde estaban ellos. Cinco tipos se apiñaban alrededor de una mesa de futbolito, berreando haciendo chocar las botellas cuando alguno metía un gol. Otros bebían sentados sobre cajas de maderas apiladas cerca del muro o apoyados en él._

_Se acercaron, cuando la luz los alcanzó, los muchachos más cercanos les miraron._

_—Viniste Yagami —sonrió Akagi; cabello castaño, ojos negros, piel pálida. —Y trajiste a Ishida —agregó en un tono que pretendía ser amigable, levantándose de la caja donde estaba sentado y acercándose a recibirlos._

_—Sí —sonrió Tai forzadamente._

_Mientras él y Akagi se estrechaban la mano, Matt buscó a Len con la mirada. Lo vio apoyado en la pared, bebiendo y charlando con otro sujeto que le pareció vagamente conocido._

_—…seguro y pierdes esta vez —le decía Akagi a Taichi, y entonces se acercó al rubio. —¿Cómo estás Ishida?_

_—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con Mimi Tachikawa? —preguntó sin importarle sonar brusco._

_El rostro de Akagi denotó confusión, mientras el resto de los muchachos, los de la mesa de futbolito, que estaban casi junto a ellos, soltaban risitas mal disimuladas. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño a Matt._

_—Aaah… no lo sé. Hace un par de meses, tal vez._

_—No volviste a llamarla —dijo Matt._

_—Pues… no. Las cosas no funcionaron._

_Los muchachos dejaron de disimular la risa._

_—Seguro —comentó uno, alzando las cejas en un gesto escéptico._

_—Si yo hubiera tenido a Tachikawa como tú... —el muchacho dejó el comentario en el aire, pero se podía adivinar perfectamente su intensión._

_Matt frunció el ceño. Akagi lucía notoriamente nervioso._

_—¿Por-por qué lo pre…? —el puño de Matt se alzó y asestó un golpe en el rostro de Akagi._

_Tai y los demás quedaron atónitos ante la repentina reacción de Matt. Antes de que Akagi pudiese decir o hacer algo, el rubio lo pateó; Akagi cayó al suelo, y se encorvó debido al dolor en el vientre._

_Matt se agachó, y lo cogió del cuello de la chaqueta con brusquedad._

_—Tú y yo sabemos que ella jamás de acostó contigo. No quiero que te le acerques —pronunció con un tono de voz espeluznantemente calmado, —y si vuelves a decir mentiras sobre ella, dejaré de ser amable —lo soltó, y se puso de pie sin siquiera mirarle._

_Sus pies le llevaron hasta Len, quien se sorprendió._

_—¿Qué quieres Ishida? —le espetó._

_Matt no respondió.Se le quedó mirando, sabiendo que eso pondría más nervioso a Len. Matt era tan alto como él, pero lucía imponente en comparación al otro, que parecía encogido en un postura que trataba de ser desafiante._

_Los demás muchachos se removían, inquietos y expectantes. Uno de ellos hizo ademán de ir hasta Len y echarle una mano, pero Tai se interpuso._

_—No te metas Yoshi —dijo el moreno._

_Yoshi era uno de los delanteros del equipo, era un chico bueno, y le tenía un respeto a Tai que rayaba en la devoción._

_—Pero capitán —comenzó a protestar._

_—No es asunto de nadie más que de ellos._

_—Pero…_

_—Lo digo en serio._

_—No le obedeceré._

_—Si no lo haces no volverás a jugar fútbol._

_—¿Piensa sacarme del equipo por esto? —soltó el muchacho, indignado._

_—No puedo hacer eso, es poco ético —dijo Tai, rascándose la nuca. —Pero te patearé tanto que no podrás levantarte en mucho tiempo —agregó en un tono cordial que resultaba amenazante._

_—No capitán. Ishida golpeó sin ninguna razón a Akagi, y ahora…_

_—Ya hablé, Yoshi —cortó Tai, plantándose en mitad del camino entre ellos y Matt. — Matt tiene sus razones._

_Entonces todo pasó muy rápido._

_Len hizo ademán de alejarse del rubio, pero Matt levantó el puño y lo asestó en su rostro con fuerza. Los demás muchachos ya estaban preparados, pero Tai se interpuso, aunque fue poco lo que el moreno pudo hacer. Repartió un par de golpes, y le devolvieron algunos, y entre tres tipos le sujetaron para que se quedara tranquilo._

_Los demás llegaron hasta Matt, y Tai observó con rabia como lo golpeaban. El rubio devolvió golpes cuanto pudo, pero eran demasiados para el ó en el suelo, siendo abatido por patadas. Cuando dejó de moverse le dejaron en paz, y un par de ellos se encargó de levantar a Len del suelo; Matt había conseguido darle una paliza antes de la intervención del resto._

_Una sirena se escuchó a lo lejos, y el sonido se acercaba. Los demás salieron corriendo, entrando por la puerta trasera del bar y cargando a Akagi y a Len con ellos. Tai se precipitó sobre Matt y lo ayudó a levantarse. Abandonaron el lugar por un callejón, y cuando salieron a la calle principal, Tai intentó tomar el camino que llevaba a su casa, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos. Una patrulla se detuvo junto a ellos y los hizo detenerse. Se los llevaron porque lucían sospechosos._

—Y eso fue… —Matt dejó la frase inconclusa.

TK miró a su padre, expectante.

—¿No vas a decirle nada? —preguntó.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo —supiró Hiroaki, medio sonriendo, apagando el último rastro de brasa de la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero, y girando la llave en el contacto. —Pero no esperes que tu madre sea así de comprensiva —agregó antes de arrancar el motor y partir rumbo a casa.

* * *

_N/A: Tardé un montón sólo para esto Dx. He estado super busy, así que perdón TnT._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo =)_


	44. Mimato: 22

**Mimato**

* * *

Vigésimo Segundo

* * *

Miró por enésima vez el reloj de la televisión en lo que llevaba de esa hora. Estaba en el sofá, abrazándose las rodillas las rodillas. La señora Takaishi estaba en la cocina, tensa. El señor Ishida había prometido llamar, y ellas todavía lo esperaban.

Cogió el control remoto y pasó canal tras canal, para distraerse. Cada cierto tiempo, regresaba al canal que daba la hora exacta.

Todo había sido muy repentino. Matt dijo algo de ir con Tai por no-sabía-qué. Una hora más tarde el teléfono sonó, Tk contestó y con rostro preocupado le pasó el llamado a su padre. Obviamente el que había llamado había sido Matt. Inmediatamente después de cortar, Hiroaki le dijo a Tk que fuera con él, y cuando Natsuko exigió una explicación, él se limitó a decirle que llamaría. Y todavía no llamaba.

Ya llevaba cuarentaicinco minutos fuera.

Todo era misterioso y extraño. Todo el día había sido súper extraño…

La puerta sonó de repente, y ella se levantó del sillón dando un respingo. La señora Takaishi corrió desde la cocina para abrir la puerta. Mimi escuchó con atención.

—¡Sora! —exclamó Natsuko. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—La… lamento molestar… tan tarde. ¿Es… está Tai? —dijo ella, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Tai? No, él no está aquí. No te quedes en la entrada, pasa Sora. ¿Has venido corriendo? ¿Y viniste sola? Eso ha sido peligroso, pudo pasarte algo, es muy tarde.

Mimi apenas escuchó el nombre de su amiga corrió a asomarse al pasillo.

—Sora —dijo, y la pelirroja le miró.

—Mimi.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al castaña, preocupada.

—Tai salió a reunirse con Matt hace más de dos horas. Lo llamé muchas veces, pero no contestó.

—¿Estabas con Tai? ¿A esta hora?

Un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Sora.

—Mientras se ponen al día, prepararé un poco de té —dijo Natsuko, y se escabulló de regreso a la cocina.

Ambas asintieron.

—Vamos al cuarto de Matt —dijo Mimi.

Una vez dentro, las dos guardaron silencio. Sora se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Mimi ocupaba la silla donde Matt dejaba la ropa.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la pelirroja. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —suspiró Mimi.

—¿Qué fue lo pasó está tarde? Me tenías muy preocupada.

—Te contaré después, es una historia muy larga. Primero dime tú por qué estaban con Tai.

Sora se sonrojó.

—Me… me quedé en su casa por culpa de la lluvia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hicieron las paces? —La pelirroja asintió. —Sucedió algo más, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmuró Sora con cierto enfado.

—Se te nota en la cara amiga. Cuéntamelo todo.

Sora se retorció las manos mientras le contaba todo a Mimi.

—Wow, o sea que tú y Tai está juntos.

—¡Claro que no! F-fue sólo un beso…

—Besos —corrigió Mimi con sutileza.

—Ya, pero eso no quiere decir…

—Sora, ¿qué no de tas cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—Sigues enamorada de Tai, enamoradísima.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó. —Eso fue hace mucho, Mimi.

—Sora, no te mientas más, ¿sí? Deja de empeñarte en negarlo. Nunca dejaste de quererlo, simplemente te resignaste, y ahora ves que tienes una oportunidad…

—No es eso, Mimi.

—Pues si no lo es, eres muy tonta, amiga. Estás jugando a algo muy peligroso. ¿No te das cuenta a donde los puede llevar esto? La tensión sexual entre ustedes…

—¡Qué no es tensión sexual, Mimi! —exclamó Sora, avergonzada.

—Ay, Sora —se lamentó Mimi. —Claro que lo es. Tú y Tai se mueren por comerse. Eso es un problema. Si sigues con eso, llegaran a un punto de… de no retorno, ¿me entiendes? Ya quiero ver qué pasará con su "amistad" cuando "eso" pase.

Sora no replicó de inmediato.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró al cabo de segundos. —He intentado… alejarme de él, pero no funciona. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, pero… tampoco puedo pasar mucho tiempo alejada de él. Lo extraño mucho…

La castaña suspiró.

—Estás tan enamorada, amiga. ¿No has pensado que Tai pueda corresponderte?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—Tai no… él no…él nunca me vería como su novia —dijo la pelirroja con pesar.

—Pero sí te ve como la "amiguita" con la que puede hacer lo mismo que hacen los novios, ¿verdad?

—Tú misma has dicho el porqué, Mimi.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Tensión sexual.

—Uy, es que hay que ver —bufó Mimi exasperada. —Tú y Tai son tal para cual. Los dos iguales de tontos.

—Ya deja de regañarme —pidió Sora.

—Lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa. Me preocupa que esos dos tarden tanto en aparecer.

—¿No sabes para qué Matt quería a Tai?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—El señor Ishida habló con él, y él y TK se fueron de inmediato. Dijo que llamaría, pero todavía esperamos.

—Espero que estén bien.

—Yo también —murmuró Mimi.

—Creo que… que tiene algo que ver con Len —dijo Sora con cierta aprensión, temiendo la reacción de su amiga.

—¿P-por qué lo dices?

—Escuché a Tai mencionarlo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—¿Estás segura? —el semblante de Mimi se tornó preocupado, y Sora juraría que la castaña hasta palideció un poco.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le contaste a Matt lo que pasó con Len? —Mimi asintió. —¿Qué pasó?

—Pues…

(…)

—Mimi… —murmuró Sora. —No llores.

—Es que siempre me sucede lo peor. No entiendo por qué tengo tan mala suerte en estas cosas.

—Es porque te precipitas, Mimi. Tienes que aprender a esperar.

—Matt me dijo lo mismo.

—¿Cuál fue su reacción cuando le contaste todo?

—Fue muy… no sé. Al principio no quería decir nada, pero le insistí tanto… que… lanzó un vaso contra la pared. Me asusté, no creí que reaccionaría así. Estaba tan enfadado, me dijo cosas… que era mi culpa por precipitarme, que era ingenua y que debía dejar de creer en las personas. Me dijo que los príncipes azules no existían y que tenía que crecer. Y le respondí que no quería cambiar, y le describí mi príncipe azul perfecto y… entonces él… —Mimi se puso tan roja, que Sora adivinó lo que había pasado, y soltó una risita. —M-me-me besó. No entiendo por qué lo hizo. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa, menos eso, y… No te rías —se quejó ante la cara de Sora. —No tienes idea de… de lo extraño que fue. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No entiendo por…

—Vamos Mimi —dijo una Sora risueña. —Es bastante obvio, ¿no?

—¿Qué? No, no lo es. No sé por qué él…

—Mimi —dijo Sora, con paciencia. —¿De verdad que no tienes ninguna idea de por qué Matt reaccionó así cuando le contaste todo, ni de por qué te besó? ¿Es serio que no se te ocurre nada?

—N-no.

—Mimi, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Matt ha cambiado mucho contigo? Quiero decir, antes apenas te hablada. Ahora duermes en su cama.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿No te has dado cuenta de la forma en cómo te mira?

—É-él no me mira de-de ninguna manera.

—Mimi —dijo Sora, sobresaltándola. —Tú le…

Sonidos desde afuera detuvieron a Sora. Ambas compartieron una mirada y se apresuraron en salir.

—Dios mío, Matt —exclamó Natsuko apenas vio entra a su hijo con la ayuda de su padre. —Vamos al baño…

—No —dijo el rubio. —Quiero ir a mi cuarto.

—Pero mira cómo estás, esas heridas necesitan.

—No necesito nada. No es nada —dijo el rubio, tozudo.

Se liberó del agarre de su padre, y trastabillo hasta hacer su camino hasta su habitación. Pasó junto a Sora y Mimi. Esta última le miró muy preocupada, pero el rubio le ignoró olímpicamente y cerró con un portazo.

—¡Matt! —exclamó Natsuko, indignada y con la intensión de ir a hacer entrar a su hijo en razón.

—Déjalo Natsuko —dijo Hiroaki cansinamente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No viste cómo se encuentra?

—Si lo molestas sólo harás que se enfade contigo.

—Hiroaki.

—Charlemos en la cocina —le dice Ishida, y la mujer le sigue, enfadada.

—Tai —Sora aprovechó el camino despejado para abalanzarse sobre el moreno.

—Sora, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupada por ti. Te llamé muchas veces y no respondiste, así que vine a ver si estaba aquí con Matt…

—Pero es peligroso estar en las calles tan tarde.

—Y me lo dices tú… —comenzó a decir Sora, frunciendo el ceño.

Mimi no prestaba atención a la reprimenda que le echaba su amiga al moreno. Su vista estaba clavada en la puerta de la habitación de Matt.

—Mimi —la voz de TK le obligó a despegar su vista y mirarlo. El rubio menor le tendía una caja celeste, un botiquín. —Toma esto y entra.

—P-pero él no quiere ver a nadie.

—A ti sí.

—P-pero y-y si se enfada…

—Contigo no se enfadará.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro.

—De acuerdo —cogió el botiquín. Respiró hondo, y armándose de mucho valor, abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro la cerró de inmediato.

Matt estaba sobre la cama, en el medio, con la espalda apoyada en el muro. La cabeza la tenía inclinada hacia atrás, y los ojos cerrados. Su pose era estoica y admirable, pero Mimi no entendía por qué se mantenía de esa forma si se sentía adolorido.

Se acercó, titubeante, y hasta quedar frente a él. Él abrió los ojos para verla.

—¿Te envió mi mamá?

—No.

—Entonces… —pero no terminó la frase, porque notó que ella tenía los ojos humedecidos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mimi, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Se sentó en la cama, junto a él, y abrió el botiquín. —Tal vez te arda un poco —dijo cuando vertió un poco de antiséptico sobre un trozo de algodón para limpiar la herida que tenía en el labio inferior. —Lo que sea que te haya pasado esta noche… debió ser por algo muy tonto —comentó ella.

—No lo fue —dijo él, mirándola intensamente.

—Nada vale que estés así de lastimado —murmuró ella.

—No entiendes —dijo él. —Para mí lo vale todo. Lo volvería a hacer mil veces si pudiera.

—¿Dejar que te lastimen de esta manera?

—Sí.

—Eso es tonto —se quejó ella. —Nada vale la pena como para arriesgarse tanto. ¿Qué ganaste con esto? Nada.

—Eso no importa. Yo siento que gané… mucho… esta noche —su mirada intensa la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, le hacía pensar en la palabras de Sora _«¿No te has dado cuenta de la forma en cómo te mira?»_

—Yo creo que no ganaste nada —dijo un tanto enfurruñada.

—Tsk…

—Lo siento —se disculpó por la brusquedad con la que pasó el algodón.

—Dolió.

—Lo lamento —dijo, apenada. —No fue mi…

—Debes compensarme.

—¿Ah?

—Tienes que darme algo por haberme lastimado.

—No te lastimé —dijo con indignación.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—No, no lo hice —se quejó ella. —No puedes pedirme nada.

—Sí puedo.

—¿Y qué cosa sería?

—Vamos a la playa.

—¿A la playa? —él asintió. —¿Estás seguro?, ¿no será que estás delirando o algo así?

—Hablo en serio.

—Pues… de acuerdo. Vamos a la playa.

—Por el fin de semana.

—¿Fin de semana? Okey, me parece bien.

—Tú y yo, solos…

—¿Solos?, ¿sin Sora y Tai? —él asintió. —¿S-solos?

—Ya hemos ido a la playa solos antes.

—Sí, pero… no por un fin de semana.

—Si no quieres, está bien.

—Sí quiero —dijo, y se arrepintió al instante, enrojeciendo. —Quiero decir… que tengo muchas de ir a la playa y… está bien —agregó en un murmullo.

—Bien. Es una cita.

—¡¿Una cita? —exclamó Mimi.

Matt sonrió, con cierto esfuerzo, pero lo hizo. Cuando él sonreía, ella se veía como atrapada en una especie de trance, y después de eso no dijo nada más, sintiendo demasiada vergüenza y confusión como para hablar.

* * *

_N/A: Yama es taaan adorable, le amo._

_Ahora veo la Teletón porque me gusta llorar, sí xD. _

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero ahora ya no habrá nada que se interponga entre ustedes y el fic, porque estoy de vacaciones, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Gracias por leer =)_

_Lyls_


	45. Mimato: 23

**Mimato**

* * *

Vigésimo Tercero

* * *

Todo era una mierda. Sí. ¿En qué había estado pensado? La golpiza que le dieron le afectó el cerebro y por eso se puso a decir tonterías. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió invitarla a una cita como esa? Es decir, ¿por qué no una normal? Podría haberla llevado al cine, por un helado, qué sabía él. Esto de ir a la playa era algo enorme, más comprometedor de lo que él deseaba… es decir, de lo que ella… ¡Aaaaargh!

Estaba hecho un lío. Por un lado estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan idiota y precipitado, por no haber reflexionado antes de abrir esa bocaza que tenía. Y por otro, se sentía… ¿cómo?

_'Ni se te ocurra_' se espetó a sí mismo mentalmente. No, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Orgullo herido, su enorme orgullo estaba herido, dañado por una muchachita caprichosa que no sabía qué era lo que quería. Él debería dejar de perder el tiempo con ella.

Suspiró. Para la primera vez que se animaba a intentar ir en serio con ella, y ella le sale con eso. _'Sí serás tarado'_ masculla en su fuero interno.

No tenía ganas de volver al hotel. A ella le molestaba su compañía, ¿no? Pues que se quedara sola entonces. La idea de pasar la noche tirado en la playa se le antojaba tentadora, pero estaba cansado, quería una cama y un poco de leche. Al diablo con lo que ella quería, si en verdad no lo sabe, nunca sabe…

Regresó al hotel, bajo el deprimente paisaje de un cielo plagado de gris.

Apenas entró en la recepción y una tipa se le acercó.

—Lo lamento mucho señor, pero su habitación…

Maldijo por lo bajo, y puso su cara de pocos amigos, cosa que asustó a la mujer.

—¿Dormiré en la calle entonces?

—No señor, por favor… Trasladamos sus cosas a otra habitación.

—Bien.

—Sí, su acompañante dijo que no había problemas…

—¿Qué? —una vena comenzó a palpitar, amenazante, en su sien.

—Señor Ishida… —la muchacha se ponía cada más nerviosa. —Sucede que… que todas las habitaciones están ocupadas. Somos un hotel pequeño, así que…

—Ya lo sé —y claro que lo sabía, precisamente por eso lo eligió; poca gente, poco ruido, tranquilidad.

—Sí, y, bueno, la habitación de su novia es matrimonial, así que…

—No-es-mi-novia —dijo, autómata.

—Ah, disculpe mi indiscreción —hizo una reverencia, temerosa. —Por favor, apreciaría mucho que…

—Está bien —dijo en un medio suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir asustando a esa pobre muchacha.

—Ah, señor Ishida —suspiró ella, notoriamente aliviada. —Muchas gracias por su comprensión. Aquí tiene —le entregó una de esas tarjetas para abrir la habitación. —Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a su completa disposición.

—Sí, seguro —murmuró, alejándose de ella, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en la nada, le pareció que el viaje en elevador duró sólo un segundo.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta el cuarto de ella, y le echó un vistazo al suyo, que quedaba al lado. Se quedó mirando la puerta, y molesto se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado qué cosa iba mal con su habitación. Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura que había dispuesta en la puerta y entró. La encontró mirando la televisión, recostada en la cama y comiendo cerezas de un frasco. Ella le miró y se sonrojó notoriamente, y apartó la mirada al instante, avergonzada. Él no hizo ningún gesto; se fijó que su bolso estaba sobre el sofá, sacó ropa limpia, y…

—Los del hotel dijeron que… que tu habitación…

… se metió en el baño sin dignarse a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

No tenía ganas de escucharla. Suficiente tenía con todo lo que le había dicho. Se quitó la ropa, y la dejó impecablemente doblada en el suelo. Se metió en la ducha, y giró la canilla y sintió con alivio el agua caliente caerle encima. Pasados los minutos, ya estaba listo, pero no tenía ganas de salir. Le apetecía quedarse ahí hasta mañana, pero sabía que no podía hacer algo, sería tonto, patético, humillante. Cerró el paso del agua y tomó la toalla que colgaba de la percha fuera de la ducha. Mientras se secaba, le fue inevitable rememorar lo acontecido hacía sólo unas horas. Cómo de un momento a otro lo bueno se tornó mal.

El viaje al aeropuerto estuvo bien, el vuelo también. La llegada también; ella parecía encantada con lo bonito del lugar. Apenas se instalaron en sus respetivas habitaciones, se fueron a la playa. Pasaron un rato muy agradable bajo la sombra de una palmera, sentados en la arena, charlando. Y de nuevo, ella parecía encantada con eso, y es que no paraba de decirle que le gustaba mucho cuando él sonreía. Se turnaron para untarse bloqueador solar en la espalda. Recordó el suave tacto de las manos de ella recorrerle la espalda, y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Recordó la sensación de seda tibia en sus manos cuando le acarició la espalda… Después de eso nadaron un rato, rieron, se salpicaron agua como niños. Matt no acostumbraba a mostrarse así con nadie, pero creyó que si quería alguna oportunidad con ella debía mostrarse como alguien más accesible, como el tipo de chico que a ella le gustaba. Cuando ella sintió hambre, se fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante, y ese fue otro momento agradable, comer con ella y saber qué cosas le gustaban y cuáles no. Partieron de regreso al hotel, ella cogida de su brazo, pero una repentina lluvia los cogió de sorpresa. Se refugiaron de la lluvia en una cabina de teléfono cercana, riéndose porque estaban empapados. Fue una lluvia muy repentina, pero cesó casi de inmediato. Dentro la cabina había poco espacio, así que estaban muy apegados. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó al instante, él también, por supuesto, pero en lugar de desviar la mirada, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, porque pensó que un momento así sería perfecto para hacerlo. Y ella parecía tan dispuesta… pero apenas sus labios se rozaron, ella le empujó, farfullando algo de que no podía, cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Es que yo… es que tú… tú no me gustas… no me gustas _tanto_ como para… besarte y… y no quisiera hacer las cosas mal otra vez… p-por eso…

—Entiendo —murmuró.

Después de eso regresaron en absoluto silencio al hotel. Cuando ella entró en el edificio, él se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Dio vueltas por la playa hasta que se hartó y decidió regresar, y ahora estaba en el baño, escondido como un niño, avergonzado de sí mismo, y por sobre todo, arrepentido. Y para más desgracia suya, debía pasar la noche con ella, en la misma habitación. Eso ya era demasiado castigo.

Ya vestido, salió del baño, y ella se sobresaltó al verlo. Afuera la lluvia caía con mucha fuerza. Cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó en el sofá. Marcó a la recepción, y pidió que lo comunicaran con el aeropuerto.

Mimi escuchó atentamente cómo Matt intentaba cambiar los boletos de vuelta para adelantar el regreso a mañana. Se sentía fatal. Se sentía feo que Matt la ignorara, pero no podía reclamarle, porque él debía estar sintiéndose peor por culpa de suya Y cómo no, si había preparado estas mini vacaciones especialmente para ellos dos. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella.

Cuando el rubio cortó la llamada, le informó fríamente que mañana partiría a mediodía. Mimi no podía soportar estar en malos términos con él, necesitaba disculpase.

—Matt —llamó suavemente, él ni siquiera la miró. —¿Estás enojado? —preguntó, y se sintió estúpida inmediatamente. —La-lamento mucho todo esto. No quería que…

—No es necesario que te disculpes.

—Yo siento que sí.

—No quiero escuchar disculpas tuyas —terció.

—P-pero…

—No hace falta que te justifiques, entiendo perfectamente.

—Pero Matt… —el rubio se levantó del sofá con intensión de salir, pero ella se interpuso entre el y la puerta. —N-no… no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado contigo —le dijo, centrando su mirada acerada en la de ella. —¿Contenta?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpame p-por no corresponder tus sentimientos. Es que yo…

—No es una disculpa lo que quiero —dijo él, acercándose para abrir la puerta, pero ella no le dejó.

—P-podemos ser amigos —dijo ella.

Matt, sintiéndose un poco violento, la acorraló contra la puerta, y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Mimi —pronunció en un susurro; su aliento tibio le hizo cosquillas en la cara y se mezcló con su aroma masculino y turbador.

El corazón de Mimi comenzó a latir violentamente, y apenas respiraba. Un hormigueo se instaló en la boca de su estómago y expandió a todas partes, haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran como de gelatina.

—Yo te quiero —dijo él con voz grave cerca de su oído. Sintió los labios de él rozarse contra la piel de su mejilla, y después, sintió frío. Abrió los ojos (sin darse cuenta los había cerrado) él seguía delante de ella, pero ahora a una prudente distancia. —¿Me dejas pasar? —dijo, empleando ese tono de voz indiferente con el que le habló toda su vida, cuando ella no le parecía más interesante que un afiche de pared, cuando ella le parecía chillona, caprichosa y superficial, cuando la detestaba.

Mimi se hizo a un lado en silencio, y él abandonó la habitación. Tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos para que su pulso se calmase y sus piernas dejaran de temblarle. Se recostó en la cama, y su mirada caramelo vagó por todo el techo. Sentía cosquillas aún, en el estómago, en el pecho, en las manos, hasta en la garganta. Se estremecía sola al recordar el aliento de él chocar contra su piel. Se tocó la frente con los dedos, la sentía caliente, de hecho, tenía toda la cara caliente. Pensó que una ducha le ayudaría a relajarse, porque estaba muy tensa, así que se metió al cuarto de baño. Demoró muchísimo, y cuando salió, envuelta en toallas, encontró a Matt sentado en la cama, mirando televisión. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder y volvió a encerrarse en el baño. Sintiéndose estúpida, se regañó a sí misma, respiró hondo y armándose de valor, salió nuevamente para coger ropa limpia. Ya había oscurecido, así que se pondría pijama. Lo eligió muy cuidadosamente porque no quería usar nada muy revelador. Cuando salió, por tercera vez, del baño, vio que él ya tenía puesto su pijama: una musculosa negra y unos pantalones largos del color de la arena. Tenía el control en la mano, y estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, justo frente al televisor, cambiando de canal. Miró la hora en el reloj digital que había en uno de los veladores. Ya era las once y media de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el baño?

—Puedes sacar una manta si quieres —dijo ella. —Y una almohada también.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él, sin mucho interés.

—Para que estés más cómodo. Sé que dormir en un sofá no es agradable.

—No voy a dormir en el sofá —dijo él.

—… —Mimi puso cara de "no entiendo". —¿Dormirás en el suelo?

—No.

—E-entonces…

—Dormiré en la cama.

—No puedes dormir en la cama —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—P-pues… —repuso ella, nerviosa, —porque yo dormiré allí.

—Claro. Y eres tan gorda que necesitas todo ese espacio para ti sola, ¿verdad?

La boca de Mimi se abrió de golpe, indignada. La cerró y sus mejillas se colorearon de puro disgusto.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Una chica y un chico no deberían compartir la misma cama.

—¿Temes que te haga algo, o qué? —le espetó, alzando una ceja. Ella no respondió, enrojeciendo totalmente. —Si tanto de disgusta compartir la cama conmigo, puedes dormir en el sofá, si quieres.

—No dormiré en el sofá —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él, simple.

Ahogando un ruidito de molestia, Mimi pasó delante del televisor a propósito; quería dormir en el lado de la cama que daba hacia el balcón. Él ni siquiera se inmutó. Como la cama tenía muchas almohadas, Mimi utilizó dos y las acomodó en medio de la cama, separándola en dos mitades. Se metió debajo de las mantas de su mitad y se recostó de costado. Le había dicho "gorda", ¿cómo se atrevía? Sentía que la nariz le picaba y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando él apagó el televisor y la luz. Sintió que la cama se hundía un poco por el peso de él a su lado. El corazón comenzó a tamborilear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y se dijo a sí misma que no había ninguna razón para estar así de nerviosa.

—Lo lamento —dijo él. —Fui grosero contigo. —Ella no dijo nada, conteniendo la respiración. —Sí dormiré en el sofá —agregó, y Mimi sintió que la cama se movía cuando él se levantó.

—No es necesario —dijo ella, sin atreverse a voltearse a mirarlo, sintiendo que la cara comenzaba a arderle. —No me molesta que… que duermas aquí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —sintió que la cama nuevamente se hundía. —Sé q-que no pasará.

A su lado, Matt se recostó sobre las mantas, mirando el techo.

—Sí, no pasará nada —y Mimi habría jurado que escuchó un dejo de decepción en su tono de voz. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

(…)

Había pasado un rato considerable y Mimi no podía dormir. Creía que Matt ya estaba dormido puesto que no lo había escuchado moverse, y el sonido de su respiración era suave y pausado. Pero entonces él se movió. Mimi sintió de pronto los ojos de él clavados en su nuca. El corazón se le disparó de nuevo, y permaneció petrificada. Sintió que se acercaba, que quitaba la almohada superior que servía de barrera entre ellos dos. La respiración de él le hizo cosquillas en la cabeza.

—Dulces sueños —lo escuchó murmurar. Permaneció cerca de ella unos minutos más hasta que volvió a su posición original, sin molestarse en regresar la almohada-barrera a su lugar.

Mimi entonces se acordó que debía respirar.

* * *

_N/A: Mimi, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eres así con mi Yama? xD_

_Esta niña, ¿quién la entiende? ¬¬ xD._

_Después de esto, ¿qué sucederá? Pues yo lo sé, se viene una sorpresa, AHAHAHAHA! xD._

_Gracias por leer =)_

_Lyls_


	46. Sora y Mimi

**Sora y Mimi**

* * *

_Cuando la paciencia se termina..._

* * *

—Pasa.

—¿Estás segura que no está ella?

—Se fue al gimnasio, y allí demora toda la mañana, no te preocupes —trató de sonar amable, pero la impaciencia impresa en sus palabras fue difícil de disimular.

—Lamento importunarte Sora.

—No es nada Matt, lo entiendo.

Ambos entraron al dormitorio que la pelirroja compartía con Mimi en la universidad. Las clases habían comenzado hacía dos semanas, y Sora ya añoraba las vacaciones.

—Y… —comenzó a decir Matt. —¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó sin entusiasmo.

Sora sonrió, compasiva, mientras dejaba su enorme Enciclopedia de Arte Contemporáneo, su cuadernillo de notas, su estuche de lápices sobre su lado del escritorio.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—No, está bien… te lo debo.

—Así es.

—Aunque creo que no es necesario —murmuró él.

Sora rió.

—Yo creo que sí es necesario. Hace mucho que no hablamos, Matt —le dijo con tono de reproche.

—Pero… ya sabes todo —murmuró él.

—Quiero escucharlo de ti.

—¿Crees que mi versión sea diferente a la de ella?

—No se trata de versiones Matt. Sólo… sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes.

—Como un idiota —dijo con amargura.

—No digas eso —le regañó.

Guardaron silencio. Matt se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sora mientras la pelirroja ponía su billetera y otras cosas en un bolso.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡No vas a creer lo que ha pasado! —entró una alborotada Mimi, vestida con su ropa de gimnasia (unos leggins negros, zapatillas blancas con cordones rosa, y una blusa holgada de color blanco que le caía por un hombro) y llevando un bolso rosa en la mano. —¡Me revocaron la membrecía del gimnasio! —exclamó como si fuera lo más aberrante del mundo. —Que porque no me aparecí ni una sola vez en dos meses… ¡¿Puedes creerlo? —dejó caer el bolso sobre su cama, y entonces reparó en la presencia del rubio. Su cara adquirió una graciosa tonalidad roja. Matt apenas levantó la vista para mirarla un segundo, la desvió de inmediato.

Sora les miró alternativamente, sintiendo la incomodidad en el aire, como cada vez que ellos se topaban. Las últimas semanas de vacaciones habían sido las más incómodas de su vida. Ya comenzaba a hartarse de la situación. El problema no era Matt, era Mimi. Matt se limitaba a evitarla, y cuando no podía, le ignoraba, como antes. Pero Mimi era un caso, porque ella apenas le veía cerca, enmudecía, enrojecía, y salía corriendo prácticamente. Sora no comprendía cómo su amiga podía ser tan infantil, su actitud lo único que hacía era herir más los sentimientos de Matt. Sora tenía mucha paciencia con Mimi, pero había algunas veces que la actitud de la castaña se merecía una buena reprimenda.

—¿Nos vamos? —le dijo Sora a Matt.

El muchacho asintió y se levantó de la cama, pasó junto a Mimi sin saludarla o mirarla, y salió del dormitorio.

—Es el colmo Mimi —murmuró Sora.

—¿Qué? —dijo la castaña sin comprender.

—Tienes que cambiar tu comportamiento.

—Pe-pero… —la castaña parecía no entender a su amiga, y cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño. —¡Pero sí tú lo trajiste aquí!

—¿Y eso qué?, ¿acaso no debo hacerlo? Este también es mi habitación y Matt es mi mejor amigo.

—Tu mejor amigo es Tai —le dijo Mimi en tono acusador.

—Pues es mi otro mejor amigo. Me importa tanto como tú o como Tai. No voy a dejar de verlo porque a ti te incomode, así que te pido por favor que…

—¿Y qué me dices de su actitud? —exclamó la castaña apuntando hacia la salida. —Ni siquiera me ha saludado.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —pidió Sora en tono bajo y haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Te puede oír.

—Pues que me oiga —exclamó la castaña, alzando aún más la voz. —Su actitud infantil me tiene harta. Yo no le he hecho nada para que me trate de esa manera.

—¿Tratarte de qué manera? Si ni siquiera te habla.

—Exacto. Me ignora, hace como si yo ni siquiera existiese.

—Tú te vas cuando él aparece.

—P-pues claro, es incómodo.

—¿Incómodo por culpa de quién? —le acusó Sora.

Mimi abrió la boca y los ojos al máximo, indignada.

—¿Me culpas a mí? No fui yo la que…

—¿La que le rompió el corazón? ¡Claro que fuiste tú!

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el ceño fruncido de forma feroz.

—Yo no hice eso —dijo.

—De todos los chicos con los que has salido, Matt ha sido el único, _el único_, ¿me entiendes?, que te ha querido en serio —Mimi no replicó nada, Sora continúo. —Lo conoces de toda la vida Mimi, sabes que Matt es un buen chico. Has desperdiciado una gran oportunidad —dijo la pelirroja con tono cansino. Mimi no la miraba. —Iremos a tomar algo, puedes venir si… Ah, olvídalo —Sora pasó por su lado hacia la salida.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo la castaña antes de que se marchara.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Él no es el único que me ha querido en serio —Sora sólo pudo ver su espalda, y notó el ligero temblor que sacudió a la castaña.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió un tanto triste, y cerró la puerta. Afuera, suspiró, y enseguida sintió un escalofrío. Matt la estaba fulminando con su mirada acerada.

—Eso fue innecesario.

—¿Escuchaste todo?

—No son precisamente discretas, Sora.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó. —Pero alguien tiene que hacerle entrar en razón.

—No lo hagas.

—Pero Matt…

—No estoy de humor para el café, Sora. Lo dejamos para otro día —tomó el camino de la derecha, alejándose.

Sora no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, así que le siguió.

—Matt, espera.

* * *

_N/A: Aich, Mimi, yo te hubiera abofeteado por tonta xDD. Te mereces la mirada más JUM de la vida ¬¬ xD._

_Se que he tardado mucho, pero es que estoy obsesionada con SuJu, a ver si alguien sabes quiénes son xDD._

_Espero que todo mundo haya pasado una muy Feliz Navidad o cuál sea la fiesta que celebren xD._

_Nos leeremos pronto, se viene la sorpresa, ahahaha xD._

_Gracias por leer_

_Lyls_


	47. Taiora 14

**Taiora**

* * *

Decimocuarto

* * *

—Entonces le seguí y al final sí accedió a hablar conmigo. Nos tomamos un café en Berry Sweet, ¿recuerdas? Donde trabajamos en el verano. La verdad es que todo este asunto entre esos dos ya me tiene un poco harta. Me molesta la actitud de ambos, aunque comprendo a Matt, sé que se siente fatal aunque no lo demuestre… De verdad que está enamorado de Mimi, y ella es tan ciega —suspiró. La pelirroja entonces miró el rostro de su acompañante. Iban por la calle hacia el centro comercial, porque ella necesitaba comprar unos materiales para su clase de pintura. —¿Me estás escuchando Tai?

—¿Por qué no me llamaron?

—¿Qué?

—Se fueron solos a tomar un café.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Matt me debía una conversación desde hace mucho…

—Ya, pero, yo soy el mejor amigo de los dos —dijo él como si fuera obvio.

—Eso lo sé, pero Matt también es mi mejor amigo.

—Sora —el moreno se detuvo, y la miró con seriedad, —_yo_ soy tu mejor amigo.

—S-sí, pero… —Sora lució un poco avergonzada, y Tai no entendió por qué. —Es-es que tú… —la pelirroja no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía. Por supuesto que Tai era su mejor amigo, pero él ya había pasado a un plano superior. No sólo se trataba de su mejor amigo, alguien con quien compartía el tiempo haciendo cosas divertidas, charlando sobre la vida, o recurriendo a él cuando tenía problemas. Ahora se trataba también de su _mejor amigo_, alguien con quien, a escondidas de todo el mundo, compartía besos y caricias que cruzaban la línea de lo "razonablemente amistoso". —Obvio que tú eres mi mejor amigo —sonrió, nerviosa. —Pero después de ti viene Matt.

—¿Y Mimi?

—Eso es distinto. Mimi es mi mejor _amiga_.

—¿Y a quién quieres más, a ella o a mí?

—No puedo responder esa pregunta —dijo ella con tono de regaño. —Es obvio que los quiero a los dos por igual.

—Claro que no, debes querer más a alguno de los dos.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí —dijo él, testarudo, y una traviesa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —Yo por ejemplo… —Tai tiró de ella y se introdujeron en una calleja estrecha, vacía. —Yo te quiero más a ti que a todos mis otros amigos juntos —murmuró muy cerca de su oído, acorralándola entre él y el muro, —y yo quiero muchísimo a todos mis amigos —finalizó, antes de cubrir las protestas de su amiga que amenazaban salir de sus labios con un beso.

(…)

—Es esta —dijo Sora, apuntando una tienda. Entró, y una musiquilla se escuchó apenas cruzó el umbral.

—Bienvenida a… ¡Sora! —exclamó un muchacho alto de cabello negro y piel pálida, que lucía un delantal de color azul marino.

—Hola Shojo —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Me alegra que vinieras —le sonrió el muchacho de vuelta, acercándose a ella, cogiendo sus manos. —Tengo tus cosas listas, pero hay algo que quiero que veas primero —ignorando completamente a Tai, se llevó a Sora a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Tai, con el ceño levemente fruncido, comenzó a pasearse por el lugar. Tenía cosas interesantes. Estaba lleno de estanterías con pinturas y pinceles de todos los tipos y tamaños que podían existir. También vendían arcilla y cinceles, acuarelas, lienzos, lápices, y cosas por el estilo.

Había una sección dedicada enteramente a los libros. Tai caminó hasta más o menos el centro de la estancia, y la voz de Sora le llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Es auténtico? —sonaba maravillada por algo, así que Tai se acercó más hasta que ella y el muchacho de nombre Shojo aparecieron en su campo visual.

—No lo sabemos. El dueño de la tienda es coleccionista de arte, y dice que lo llevará al museo, a un amigo suyo que es curador. Sería fantástico que fuese auténtico —suspiró.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Sora, pasando los dedos encima del lienzo con delicadeza.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Claro que sí. Monet es uno de mis favoritos.

—De todas sus obras esta es la que más me gusta —comentó Shojo. —Sólo mírala —guardó silencio unos segundos, observando el cuadro con fascinación. —La Catedral de Ruan. Algún día iré a Francia sólo a verla.

—Claro que lo harás —sonrió Sora. —Jamás conocí a alguien tan apasionado por la arquitectura gótica como tú.

—Dios, espero algún día poder construir algo así de hermoso —murmuró él, con aire soñador.

—Serás el mejor arquitecto Shojo.

—Gracias —él se giró para mirarla, y entonces reparó en la presencia de Tai. —¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó con voz amable, dando por hecho que se trataba de un cliente.

—Vengo con ella —respondió Tai, cortante.

—Oh, lo siento —miró a Sora e hizo una leve inclinación a modo de disculpa. —Te he entretenido demasiado. Dame unos minutos y te traigo tus cosas. Espérame en el mostrador —cogió con sumo cuidado el Monet y se lo llevó.

Sora y Tai regresaron al mostrador en un silencio que se le antojó a la pelirroja un tanto incómodo. Obviamente podía percibir la irritación que irradiaba su mejor amigo, y no entendía por qué. Es decir, ella no le pidió que la acompañara, él solo se ofreció y, a decir verdad, a ella la idea le había encantado, pero sabía muy bien que a Tai lo relacionado con el arte le aburría.

Mientras esperaban, Sora se dedicó a hojear una revista que había en el mostrador, y Tai siguió dando vueltas, mirando con el ceño fruncido los objetos que le rodeaban.

—Aquí están —Shojo apareció al fin con una bolsa de papel con el nombre de la tienda impreso. —Los pinceles, las pinturas, el papel… —siguió enumerando un montón de otras cosas que para Tai no sonaban para nada conocidas. La bolsa era enorme. —Creo que está todo.

—Muchas gracias Shojo —le sonrió ella.

—No es nada —sonrió él, un tanto azorado. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi compañera de equipo —le guiñó ojo amablemente, luciendo una sonrisa encantadora.

La irritación de Tai ya estaba en aumento. ¿Quién se creía este tipo que era?, ¿un modelo de pasta dental?, ¿por qué tenía que sonreír tanto?

—Nuestro proyecto será el mejor Sora, —continuaba diciendo Shojo, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Tai. —Ya verás que obtendremos la mejor calificación.

—Eso espero —sonrió ella.

—¿Te parece bien si comenzamos mañana en la tarde? Por la mañana tengo clase de Construcción, y después vengo a la tienda y me quedo a cargo hasta las tres.

—Me parece bien. ¿No reunimos en la biblioteca?

—Preferiría que nos viéramos en el café que está en el primer piso —sonrió él. —No tengo tiempo de almorzar, así que mientras discutimos algunos detalles sobre el proyecto, preferiría comer algo, si no te molesta.

—Para nada, el café suena bien —sonrió Sora, siempre amable.

—Genial, es una cita —bromeó Shojo, guiñándole un ojo otra vez. —Aquí tienes —le entregó la bolsa. —Puede que esté un poco pesada —dijo, un tanto preocupado. —Puedo llevártela yo después del trabajo…

—No hace falta Shojo, puedo con ella.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana Sora.

—Nos vemos —se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, y abandonó la tienda.

Tai se rezagó unos segundos, para dedicarle a Shojo una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó él, sonando amable, pero sin poder ocultar su confusión ante la mirada desagradable del moreno.

Tai gruñó y se marchó sin decirle nada.

Salieron del centro comercial, y Tai se ofreció para llevar la bolsa. Caminaron buena parte del trayecto a la estación de tren en silencio, uno bastante incómodo. Tai iba un tanto cabizbajo, con el ceño fruncido de quién reflexiona sobre algo no muy agradable. Sora a su lado se mostraba un tanto inquieta, intrigada por la actitud de su amigo, mirándolo por el rabillo, abriendo la boca de vez en cuando para decir algo y cerrándola después porque las palabras no acudían. Se detuvieron en un cruce porque el semáforo cambio a rojo justo cuando ellos llegaron.

—Ese tipo Shojo… —comenzó a decir Tai. —Nunca lo había visto.

—Casi nunca está en la universidad. Bueno, en verdad no sale mucho, después de clase corre al trabajo, o se la pasa estudiando. Es un buen chico.

—Hhmm. ¿De qué lo conoces?

—Bueno, la primera vez que lo vi fue en esa tienda. Comencé a ir seguido a comprar materiales para mi clase de Pintura y Dibujo, y un día coincidimos en la clase de Historia del Arte, ahí supe que íbamos en la misma universidad.

—¿Tiene muchas clases juntos?

—Pues… la verdad es que sí —respondió ella tras pensárselo. —Él tomó casi todas las clases de Arte, como yo, y también coincidimos en algunas de Diseño, él quiere ser Arquitecto, así que…

—No sabía que podíamos salir con otras personas —dijo Tai, interrumpiéndola.

—Eeeh, —Sora parecía confusa por tan abrupto cambio de tema. —No entiendo qué…

—Creí que estaría mal si empezaba a salir con chicas, —comenzó a decir él, y Sora se puso muy nerviosa cuando notó el tono molesto y la mirada oscurecida de su amigo, —es por eso que he rechazado hacer equipo en la investigación sobre el Parlamento Inglés con las chicas de mi clase. Creí que algo así… no sé, podría molestarte.

Sora no supe que decir. Ella nunca se molestaría si Tai hiciese algún trabajo con alguna compañera suya, era cuestiones académicas, no era tan estúpida como para ponerse celosa por eso… ¿verdad? Es decir, si Tai queda con alguna amiga para reunirse después de la hora de clases para trabajar juntos, solos, eso a ella no le molestaría, ¿verdad? Aceptaba que la idea de Tai a solas con alguna chica no le hacía mucha gracia, porque había que ser realista, la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad estaban locas por Tai, él tenía un éxito entre las mujeres tan desmedido como el mismo Matt. Le inquietaba un poco imaginarse que al estar él a solas con otra… él y ella podrían… ¿Acaso estaba celosa? La verdad es que lo que le molestaba era el no saber, o sea, si Tai no le dice que se reunirá con tal chica a hacer tal cosa, ella estaría loca de celos.

Ahora entendía a lo que Tai se refería. Pero no podía decirle que sí se molestaría, porque decirlo sería admitir… sería admitir aquel secreto que ha llevado años ocultándole, sería decir en voz aquello que ha intentado negar tan encarecidamente tantas veces, y él entonces escucharía de su propia boca que ella estaba… muy enamorada de él.

Y eso no lo diría, porque una confesión así era algo fuerte y hasta abrumador, y ella no quería estropear lo bien que estaban en ese momento, no quería hacerlo sentir nervioso o comprometido. Quería que él por sí mismo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y que le diera algún indicio a ella de que le correspondía de la misma manera. En el fondo Sora albergaba esperanzas de que él declarara su amor primero.

—Claro que no me molestaría —dijo, fingiendo un tono amable.

La arruga en el ceño del moreno se hizo más prominente, pero Sora no lo vio, porque estaba muy ocupada mirando el suelo.

—Entonces, sí podemos salir con otras personas, ¿no?—dijo Tai.

Sora sintió como si alguien le estrujara el corazón de la manera más cruel.

—Claro —dijo ella a su pesar, falseando una pobre sonrisa.

—Bien —replicó el moreno, y se notaba en toda su expresión que de bien no le encontraba nada.

El trayecto en tren fue silencioso, el camino a la universidad, a través de los pasillos de los dormitorios hasta la habitación de Sora, también lo fue.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo ella, con la esperanza de que ese desagradable silencio se rompiera de una vez por todas, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—No hay de qué —dijo él.

—¿Vas a pasar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Se suponía que hoy me tocaba lavar los platos. Matt debe estar muy enojado —suspiró.

—Bien —Tai le entregó la bolsa con sus materiales para el proyecto. —Entonces, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Sora esperó. Durante las últimas semanas, cada vez que tenían que despedirse, Tai le robaba un par de besos, a modo de despedida, pero esta vez, lo único que Tai le dio fue una inquietante mirada y un vago:

—Suerte en tu cita de mañana —y después se marchó.

Sora se quedó ahí unos segundos, tratando de asimilar sus palabras y tratando de entender su porqué. Al día siguiente iba a verse con Shojo en un café para hablar sobre el proyecto. Eso no era una cita, al menos no romántica. Era una cita con fines puramente académicos.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, y mientras la insertaba en la cerradura, entendió el por qué de la irritación de Tai en la tienda, el por qué esas preguntas sobre Shojo, y el por qué él había rechazado ser equipo con todas las chicas de su clase. Exclusividad, Tai quería que ellos fueron exclusivos, que no salieran con nadie más, que fueran prácticamente… novio y novia.

_'Y ahora te das cuenta'_ le espetó una vocecilla en su fuero interno con frustración.

Se sintió como una tonta por todo lo que le había dicho. Estúpida. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle que estaba bien salir con otras personas? Y todo por no ser honesta con sus sentimientos, por miedo a hacer el ridículo. Era una estúpida.

—Sora, no creerás lo que me ha pasado hoy —estalló Mimi apenas la vio entrar. —Michael llamó, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Y está aquí en Japón, y quiere que… Amiga, ¿qué tienes? —Mimi detuvo su perorata y todo su entusiasmo se transformó en preocupación al ver a Sora. —¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sora entonces se dio cuenta de que una par de lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos rojizos.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir, —lo arruine todo —dijo en murmullo.

Mimi se acercó a su amiga, le quitó la bolsa que llevaba y la dejó sobre el escritorio mientras Sora se sentaba al borde la cama de la castaña.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Soy tan tonta, Mimi. Arruine… arruine todo.

—Tranquila Sora, seguro que tiene arreglo —le pasó la mano cariñosamente por el cabello, intentando reconfortarla. —Se trata de Tai, ¿no?

Sora asintió.

—Ay, amiga —Mimi abrazó a la pelirroja y dejó que ella se desahogara entre uno que otro sollozo, narrándole los acontecimientos de ese día.

(…)

Iba por el pasillo hacia la clase de Economía. El lugar estaba bastante concurrido porque a esa hora de la mañana todo mundo tenía clases. A su lado iba una muchacha, de cabello castaño, brillante y liso, vestida con un top blanco y unos jeans apretadísimos, con los labios rojos y sombra en los ojos, y sus pestañas negras larguísimas.

Apenas y oía lo que ella le decía. Seguramente hablaba de la cita que tendrían mañana. Sí, una cita. Después de esa desagradable conversación con Sora, no le pareció mala idea que él también saliera con alguien, y entonces apareció ella, una chica de su clase de Política Interna que le sonreía cada vez que le veía. Era muy guapa y se notaba a leguas que tenía un cuerpo fenomenal. Charlaron apenas unos minutos, y a la primera insinuación por parte de ella, él le invitó una copa, y por supuesto que ella aceptó.

—¿Pasas por mí a las ocho? —preguntó ella.

—Claro —respondió sin entusiasmo.

Le estaba haciendo caso a sus amigos del equipo. _'Deberías salir Yagami, ya sabes, una buena chica y un buen polvo'_ y sí, la verdad es que les encontraba un poco de razón.

Había estado perdiendo el tiempo con Sora, después de todo, ella veía su _relación_ como algo demasiado casual e informal como para ir en serio, y él quería ir en serio, pero no podía obligarla, no quería perderla de mejor amiga, se conformaba al menos con eso.

Levantó la vista vagamente y sus ojos fueron atraídos por una cabellera pelirroja.

—¡Sora! —llamó sin pensárselo.

La pelirroja detuvo sus pasos y se volteó a mirar.

—Tai —se acercó a su amigo. —Hola.

—¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto?

—Va muy bien, estamos apenas comenzando, pero estamos seguros de que nos irá de maravilla.

—Me alegra oír eso. Supongo que has estado muy ocupada.

—Pues no mucho, como Shojo trabaja, quedamos de reunirnos los lunes y los jueves por la tarde para trabajar en el proyecto juntos, porque hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer por separado.

—Ya veo, o sea que mañana estás desocupada.

—Pues sí, aunque Mimi me dijo algo de ir al billar.

—¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Podemos reunirnos con los demás después, será divertido.

—Claro —sonrió la pelirroja, encantada. —Me encantaría ir a…

La muchacha junto a Tai, irritada, carraspeó tan fuerte que Sora se interrumpió para mirarla, y esta le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿A qué hora dices que pasarás por mí, Yagami? —preguntó la muchacha.

—¿Eeh?

—Ya sabes —sonrió falsamente, —para nuestra cita. Después de tomar algo, podríamos ir a tu departamento —agregó en un suave ronroneo que le puso a Sora los pelos de punta, acercándose a Tai y jugueteando con su mano.

—P-pero yo… —comenzó a decir Tai.

—Nos vemos —murmuró Sora, antes de perderse de vista.

—Sora —llamó él, pero su amiga desapareció muy rápido entre la gente que iba por el pasillo.

No debería sentirse así. No debería sentirse así de culpable. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, estaba haciendo lo que la misma Sora le había dicho que hiciera.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

—¿Y bien? —exigió la muchacha, de brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie, haciendo un "tic, tic, tic" con sus sandalias.

—Paso por ti a las ocho —murmuró.

—Y después…

—Iremos a mi departamento —murmuró, frustrado, y se marchó rumbo a clase.

* * *

_N/A: __Para las que preguntaban por Tai, bueno, aquí lo tienen xD._

_Estás niñas son el colmo. Primero Mimi rechaza a Yama (estás loca niña xD), y ahora Sora le dice a Tai que está bien que salgan con otras personas Dx. Sora, ¿se te ha pegado de Mimi lo tonta? xDDD._

_Y Tai, más tonto aún, que le hace caso y se va con la primera tipa que se le cruza u_U._

_¿Pusieron atención a lo que decía Mimi cuando vio entrar a Sora? Si no, lean esa parte de nuevo xDDD._

_**Mimatoxlove**: el review que me dejaste en el capítulo 45 me ha tocado el corazón *-*. Yo no respondo reviews porque soy floja y lo postergo, y luego se me olvida xD, pero eso no significa que no los lea todos, y agradezco montones los reviews de todas =3. Bueno, el caso es que mil gracias por tu review, me ha animado montones, te juro que después de leerlo como que me inyectaste tu energía y me puse a escribir y salieron dos capítulos más xD. Y Milo y Dali agradecen que hayas descargado su versión de Long Kiss Goobye =3. __No es necesario que me busques en la guía, porque ya me inspiraste xDD. De todos modos mi nombre no sale en la guía xDDD._

_**Len**: Mi mamá me compró ropa interior amarilla adsdsasdasda xD. Obligada a usarla no más po' xD._

_Chicas, respondo así sus reviews porque sino no lo haré nunca xD._

_Y mil gracias (más) a las que dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado, me anima mucho saber que todavía hay gente que lee este fic x3._

**_Les deseo un hermoso y excelentísimo 2011, que vengan muchísimas cosas buenas este nuevo año, más ideas para escribir fics Mimato y Taiora y lalalá xD._**

_Nos leemos!_

_Lyls_


	48. Mimato: 24

**Mimato**

* * *

Vigésimo cuarto

* * *

_**Mimi**_

* * *

Nerviosa, se miró al espejo por enésima vez para asegurarse de qué todo estaba bien. Su cabello, recogido en una coleta baja, estaba perfecto; el maquillaje (nada excesivo, por supuesto) perfecto; la ropa (una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos y un escote ovalado, una falda verde lima hasta las rodillas que se apegada a sus piernas, resaltando su figura, y unas sandalias que hacían juego con su blusa) perfecta.

Esperaba una llamada. Michael le llamaría cuando ya estuviera fuera de la universidad para que fueran a cenar. Era el séptimo día de Michael en la ciudad, y se habían visto prácticamente todos los días. Mimi creía que la cita de hoy iba a ser importante, y por eso estaba tan nerviosa. La cita pasada, Michael le dio un beso de despedida. Ella sabía que la salida de hoy sería decisiva, estaba completamente segura de que daría un gran paso en su vida amorosa. El asunto era que esa noche se besarían, como un beso de película, de esos con los que ella tanto había fantaseado. Su príncipe azul por fin había aparecido, y este al fin le daría ese mágico beso que marcaría su vida para siempre. Su romance de cuento al fin se había hecho realidad, había encontrado al joven más maravilloso de todos, más guapo y honesto, más amable y encantador. Y lo mejor de todo era que él la quería en serio. El interés de Michael por ella, desde la primera vez que se vieron en la cafetería, era distinto del que cualquier muchacho le había demostrado jamás. Había notado desde el comienzo que las intensiones de él eran serias.

_'Por eso estás nerviosa, Mimi'_ se dijo a sí misma mentalmente frente al espejo. _'Hoy es un gran día en tu vida, por eso'_.

Los nervios que sentía, la ansiedad… Todo era normal, ¿verdad?

Ella quería convencerse que sí, quería convencerse de que esa sensación de incomodidad que sentía no era incomodidad, si no ansiedad por lo que se avecinaba. No es que estuviera dudando de sus sentimientos por Michael, estaba segura que lo que ella sentía por él tenía que ser amor. Junto a Michael el tiempo se le pasaba rapidísimo, y siempre se sentía de maravilla. La sonrisa de él era de las más bonitas que había visto, y la mirada de sus ojos grises era dulce y cálida. Cualquier chica se sentiría más que complacida con un muchacho así. Por supuesto que ella también se sentía de esa forma, él sin duda era perfecto.

Lo mejor de todo era que ella se había tomado las cosas con calma. No se había precipitado como en citas anteriores. Con Michael todo había marchado como en las películas y, a decir verdad, en sus fantasías. Era más que obvio que no pasaba de esa noche para que se besaran como Dios mandaba y luego se hicieran novios.

Ante esa perspectiva, el estómago de Mimi se retorcía un poco, pero era un retorcijón distinto a esos llenos de júbilo que ella esperaba sentir. Es que en el fondo, algo la inquietaba. Ella sabía perfectamente qué era, o mejor dicho, _quién_ era ese algo, pero Mimi se empecinaba a negarlo. No echaría a perder su romance de ensueño por una sensación como esa. Todo el mundo dudaba alguna vez, así que no había ningún problema en que se sintiera de esa forma, ¿verdad? De todos modos sabía que le diría que sí a Michael.

El móvil sonó, y ella agradeció con cierto alivio, escapando así de sus cavilaciones.

—Estaré allí en seguida —dijo al contestar la llamada.

Dejó una rápida nota a Sora pegada en la pequeña pizarra que colgaba en el muro donde estaba el escritorio que compartían. Cogió su bolso, y tras una última mirada en el espejo, abandonó la habitación. Su príncipe la esperaba.

(…)

Caminaban cogidos del brazo por la calle.

—Reservé para las ocho —dijo él. —Como son las siete, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?

—Claro —sonrió ella.

Estaban en la zona de los cafés. Había muchas sillas y mesas desplegadas a lo largo de la calle; estaba oscureciendo, y el color añil del cielo le daba un toque muy romántico a todo.

Se sentaron en una banca de madera que había en la acera frente a los cafés. Toda la calle rebosaba de actividad, era como si a todo mundo se le hubiese antojado salir ese día.

Mimi reía de lo que le contaba Michael, cuando, sin ningún motivo en realidad, se le ocurrió pasear su mirada por la calle, y lo vio.

Y vaya sorpresa que fue, porque no esperaba verlo. Su estómago y su corazón dieron un vuelco, sus latidos se amplificaron por mil. Por la acera de los cafés, venía él. Chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, y sumado a su cabellera perfectamente despeinada y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, tenía un aspecto de total rebelde, el rebelde más guapo y con más estilo que ella había visto.

Por supuesto, quiso que se la tragara la tierra. No quería que la viese en su cita con Michael, se le antojaba como algo sumamente cruel. No iba a restregarle en la cara (como Sora _amablemente_ le había hecho notar) que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Ella nunca sería así de mezquina. Debía de ser muy duro que alguien no te correspondiera, y no quería que Matt se sintiera aún más mal de lo que ya se sentía…

Una muchacha de cabello largo y oscuro salió de detrás de él y empezó a caminar a su lado. Lucía botas y una especie de sudadera larga que le quedaba como vestido y que decía "I NY". Tenía expresión de distraída, y no se dio cuenta de que tenía la mejilla sucia con helado. Matt sí lo notó, y se inclinó levemente hacia ella, y con el pulgar removió el helado. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó por ese gesto, y siguieron caminando.

Un hormigueo muy desagradable se expandió desde su vientre hasta su pecho. ¿Era posible? Es decir, ella sabía que Matt era un chico muy guapo, y que para él no era difícil conseguir una salida con alguna chica, entonces… ¿acaso Matt tenía una cita?

_'Tú también estás en una cita'_ le recriminó una vocecita en su cabeza. Claro, ella estaba en una cita con Michael, la estaba pasando de maravilla con el muchacho de sus sueños. Pero era inquietante la sensación que se estaba apoderando de ella, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

_'Se supone que él está enamorado de mí, ¿qué hace con _esa_ entonces?'_

Sí, ¿qué hacía con esa chica? Si estaba tan enamorado de ella como le decía Sora, ¿cómo es que ahora salía con otra?

_'Claro, los hombres son así. Él es así, con esa facilidad suya de conseguirse una cita. Y cómo no, si seguramente tenía toda una fila de chicas esperándole fuera de casa. Pero yo estoy con Michael ahora, ¿no? Él también tiene derecho a salir con quien le dé la gana…_

_…Claro que tiene derecho de salir con quién desee, pero ¿no es un poquito inapropiado salir con alguien cuando se supone que estás enamorado de alguien más? No es que me importe, es decir… Me parece un poco feo, para con la chica, claro, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo estoy bien. Aunque… me decepciona un poco su actitud, quiero decir… que no creí que él fuese de esa manera. Aunque, bueno, tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera. Es más, me parece que es algo bueno. Que encuentre una chica buena que lo quiera. Sí, sí, es algo bueno, así ya se olvida de mí y todos felices. Aunque, salir con otra no le garantiza que vaya a olvidarme tan fácilmente… Ay, Mimi, no seas tan creída. Seguro que su enamoramiento fue pasajero. Aunque en la playa se veía tan seguro de lo que sentía. ¿Por qué me sonrojo?, ¿sólo por recordar lo cerca que estuvo de mí? ¡Basta Mimi! Ya ves, está con otra, y tú con Michael, punto. No te tiene que importar nada. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera… de ver a quien quiera… ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo feo?'_

—Mimi —Michael agitó su mano frente al rostro de ella para llamar su atención. —¿Estás bien?

—Eeh, sí, jejeje —río nerviosa y a modo de disculpa. —Lo siento, yo… yo sólo…

—Es… ¿es por él? —preguntó Michael, sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Qué?

Le hizo un gesto y señaló a Matt.

—Le has estado viendo desde hace rato.

Matt y la chica se habían sentado en una de las muchas mesas que ocupaban la acera. Ambos bebían el contenido de pequeñas tazas blancas que humeaban.

—Él es el chico que trabajaba contigo en la cafetería, ¿no? —Mimi lo miró, sorprendida. —Lo recuerdo porque no dejaba de mirarme feo —sonrió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Cada vez que me aparecía por la cafetería. Daba un poco de miedo, ¿sabes? No sabía qué le había hecho, pero entonces, cuando te encontré en Hawai durante las vacaciones, entendí el porqué.

Michael se quedó mirando en dirección a Matt pensativamente, hasta que preguntó.

—¿Es tu novio?

La cara de Mimi enrojeció automáticamente.

—¡N-no! —exclamó.

—Pero se gustan…

—¡Claro que no! A mí me gustas tú —dijo ella efusivamente.

Su reacción hizo que Michael riera.

—Entonces es él el que está enamorado de ti, ¿verdad?

Ella no pudo negarle eso. Lo intentó, pero no pudo. Dejó de mirar a Michael y sus ojos se posaron en Matt. Sintió que la cara le ardía de nuevo al notar que éste le estaba mirando. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que el rubio la desvió, la dirigió a su acompañante, y se puso de pie. Algo debió decirle que la chica puso cara de protesta, pero parece que él no lo tomó en cuenta, sacó un billete de su bolsillo, lo dejó sobre la mesa, cogió a la chica de la mano, y se marchó de allí, todo sin volver a mirar a Mimi. La castaña los vio desaparecer entre la gente, cogidos de la mano…

—Mimi.

Fue como si la despertaran. Movió su rostro para mirar a Michael, y notó algo en su mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —y le sorprendió su tono de voz tan débil.

El muchacho le miró seriamente, con ese toque de aflicción que se leía en sus ojos grises.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo llevarte de vuelta al campus…

—¡N-no! —se apresuró a negar ella. —¡Estoy bien! En serio.

—Podemos cenar en otro momento… Si quieres…

—No Michael, de verdad. Me encuentro bien. Vamos.

El rubio asintió, no muy convencido. Camino al restaurante, Mimi se mostró cabizbaja y ausente. Poco faltaba para llegar cuando Michael se detuvo. La castaña tardó unos segundos en notarlo. Se giró para ver qué hacía, y los ojos de Michael le devolvieron una mirada un tanto afligida.

—Mimi —dijo él. —¿Qué sucede?

—No sucede nada —sonrió, nerviosa.

Él desvió la mirada, incómodo. Suspiró y se acercó unos pasos para quedar justo frente a ella.

—Iba a transferirme, ¿sabes? —comenzó a decir él con su usual tono amable y despreocupado, sonriendo levemente. —Obtuve una beca para venir a Japón por todo un año académico.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

—Hoy… hoy iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia —sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue un tanto amarga.

Los latidos de Mimi se dispararon. Era tal y como ella había pensado. Se sentía emocionada. Su príncipe azul perfecto al fin…

—Pero no lo haré —la voz del muchacho interrumpió la secuencia de sus románticas cavilaciones.

—¿Q-qué? —murmuró ella, con un hilo de voz. —¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Me gustas mucho —dijo él. —Creo que eres encantadora y hermosa, y has llegado a significar mucho para mí. Pero… no puedo pedirte que seas mi novia, si estás confundida.

—¿Confundida?

—Ese chico rubio… ¿Segura que no fueron novios, o algo?

—No Michael —dijo ella, y ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Él te gusta Mimi.

—N-no…

—No lo niegues por favor, no voy a enfadarme —Mimi sólo negó con la cabeza. —Es evidente, por la expresión que pusiste cuando lo viste con esa chica de pelo negro.

Mimi se tocó las mejillas de forma inconsciente, regañándose mentalmente.

—No te sientas mal —se apresuró a decir. —No quiero que sientas que estoy molesto contigo. Yo sólo… —era como si intentara encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —La próxima semana tengo que enviar mi respuesta, aceptando o rechazando la beca que me ofrecen aquí. Quisiera que… quisiera que te tomaras un par de días para reflexionar, para aclarar la confusión que…

—Michael, yo no…

—Sólo hazme ese favor. Piénsalo bien. No quisiera tener que… que enfrentarme a la situación de que la chica que me gusta siente algo por otro, y menos si vengo a vivir a aquí. Tú eres la única razón por la que me quedaría en Japón.

Mimi se limitó a asentir.

—Si aún tienes ganas de cenar, podemos… —Mimi negó con la cabeza. —Entiendo, te llevaré de regreso.

* * *

_**Matt**_

* * *

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Para qué me hiciste venir?

—Porque… eres mi fanática favorita.

La muchacha alzó una ceja, escéptica.

—En serio Ishida. ¿Tiene Tomoki algo que ver en esto?

Matt sonrió brevemente.

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Por favor.

—Quiere que te entretenga por una hora porque te tiene una sorpresa.

—¿Y no me vas a decir cuál es esa sorpresa?

—¿No crees que ya fue demasiado al decirte todo esto?

—De acuerdo. ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Tomemos un café.

Comenzaron a andar, y de camino se toparon con un pequeño puesto de helados.

—Espera aquí.

—¿Vas por un helado? —preguntó él.

—Sí, ¿quieres uno?

—No, pero yo iré por él.

—No, gracias.

—Tomoki me dijo que pagara por cualquier cosa que quisieras, me dio dinero.

—Ya, pero…

—Sssh —le dejó hablando sola y fue por el helado.

—Chocolate y vainilla, ¿cómo supiste? —dijo ella cogiendo el cono que él le ofrecía. Matt en respuesta puso los ojos en blanco. —Tomoki te entrenó bien, ¿verdad?

—Tsk —hizo un ruidito de fastidio y ambos siguieron caminando.

Conocía a Rei Katsuragi desde la preparatoria. Era una seguidora asidua de la banda, pero era de esas fanáticas tranquilas, no las acosadoras convencionales que se le lanzaban encima. A ella le gustaba la música de ellos, y era la presidenta del club de fans, por lo que Matt había interactuado con ella en muchas ocasiones. Se llevaban bastante bien a su manera. Matt era el que menos le gustaba porque era "el niño bonito del grupo" y eso la saca de sus casillas, y él agradecía por eso. En más de una ocasión tener a Rei cerca significó escapar exitosamente de una horda de fans con hormonas alborotadísimas.

Le caía bien Rei, era una chica lista y bonita, y siempre llevaba bocadillos deliciosos a los ensayos o conciertos. Quizás por eso su compañero de banda, Tomoki, estaba tan loco por ella. Tomoki era un tipo realmente bueno, jamás se metía con nadie, era amable con todo el mundo, y nunca se negaba cuando le pedías un favor, es por eso que Matt no se negó cuando le pidió que se llevara de paseo a Rei mientras él alistaba los preparativos de la gran sorpresa que tenía para ella. Por supuesto que el pensamiento inmediato de Matt fue algo como «basura romántica», pero no comentó nada en voz alta, porque hasta él mismo se había puesto tonto y romántico por estar enamorado.

—¿Y a cuál de todos estos vamos? —preguntó ella cuando llegaron a la calle de los cafés.

—Me gusta uno que está más allá.

Se abrieron paso entre un par de personas. Rei no se dio cuenta de que tenía la mejilla sucia con helado.

—Tienes sucio —dijo él, y se inclinó para remover la mancha con su dedo pulgar.

Ella apenas le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se terminó el helado.

Al llegar al café predilecto de Matt, se sentaron inmediatamente y no tardaron en ordenar un café cargado y un té.

—¿Té? —preguntó él.

—No bebo café, listo.

La camarera no tardó en traer sus bebidas y ambos se dedicaron a beber en silencio.

Escuchó una voz, entre medio de todo el barullo que producían todas las charlas de la gente. Creyó que alucinaba, y sacudió la cabeza, pero aún así miró en derredor, por si acaso, y ahí la vio. En la acera de enfrente, sentada en una banca de piedra, y no estaba sola.

Estaba con ese tipo, ese tipo molesto que había ido sin cesar a la cafetería donde trabajaron, él mismo que la siguió hasta Hawai en vacaciones.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Por supuesto, ella estaba enamorada de él. Cómo pudo olvidarse de ese tipo. Si tan sólo lo hubiese tenido en mente, jamás la habría invitado a esa cita loca en la playa ni a nada. Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido. Albergando esperanzas cuando ella ya tenía a alguien más.

Mimi volteó su rostro y las miradas de los dos se encontraron. Se sentía tan ridículo, que apartó su vista y se puso de pie.

—Vámonos —le dijo a su acompañante.

—Aún no termino mi té.

—No importa —sacó un billete del bolsillo, lo dejó sobre la mesa, y cogió la mano de ella para jalarla.

—No seas bruto.

—Vámonos.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —le espetó ella cuando él la soltó.

Él no contestó. Se había alejado bastante, ahora estaban en una calle repleta de tiendas.

Se sentó en una banca, y apoyó los codos en sus piernas.

—¿Es por esa chica?

—¿Qué?

—La conozco. Mimi Tachikawa. Iba en mi clase de Inglés en la preparatoria, además de que era la capitana de porristas y la reina del baile. La reina de las tontas.

—No es tonta —dijo él automáticamente.

Rei se echó a reír, y se sentó junto a él.

—Estás enamorado —dijo, risueña. Las mejillas de él se colorearon levemente. —Tienes que ir por ella entonces.

—¿Qué?

—No estaba sola, estaba acompañada de ese rubio desabrido. Tienes que ir por ella y arruinarle la cita al chico.

—Claro que no.

—¿Cómo que no?, ¿vas a quedarte sentado perdiendo el tiempo conmigo y dejar que ese desabrido te la quite?

—No lo entiendes —dijo él. —Ella… ya me rechazó.

—¡¿Qué te rechazó? —exclamó ella, escandalizada. —¿Qué tiene esa chica en la cabeza?, ¿aire?

—Ya déjalo.

—Pero es que quién te rechazaría a ti —dijo ella, levantándose y ubicándose frente a él. —Ni siquiera yo lo haría.

Matt alzó la vista y alzó una ceja, incrédulo,

—De acuerdo, yo sí te rechazaría, pero es que… eres tan… rubio —suspiró, moviendo un mechón de cabello de él con cierta repugnancia. —Y a mí me gustan morenos, como tu amigo Yagami. Él está buenísimo…

—Si Tomoki te escucha decir eso, se pondrá muy triste.

—Lo sé, y tú no le dirás nada.

—No diré nada —prometió.

—Bueno, ya lárgate Ishida, ve por la chica.

—¿Qué parte de "ya me rechazó" no entendiste?

—¿Qué no viste cómo te miraba? Obvio que no te diste cuenta porque eres menso, pero Tachikawa te estaba mirando desde antes que nos sentáramos en la mesa del café.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mostrando leve interés. —¿Y eso qué?

—No sé, pero debe significar algo. Así que levanta tu rubio trasero y muévete.

Mat iba a decirle algo, pero su móvil sonó. Se puso de pie y se alejó de ella para atender esa llamada.

—Tomoki. Estamos en una banca cerca de la tienda de… no sé, son muchas tiendas. ¿Sabes donde es? Bien, te esperamos. Date prisa —cortó.

—¿Era Tomoki?

—Ya viene por ti.

—Bien, lo puedo esperar yo sola.

—Si te dejó sola se molestará.

—Entonces espera tú aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡Katsuragi!

La chica se metió dentro de una floristería, y cuando salió, cargaba un ramo de azucenas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Dáselo.

—¿Qué?

—A Tachikawa.

—¿Estás loca?

—Sí.

—¡Rei! ¡Matt! —ambos se giraron. Un muchacho con el cabello azul y en punta se acercaba corriendo.

—Al fin —dijo Matt.

—Lamento si tardé. Gracias por esto Matt.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Eh? —Tomoki se quedó mirando el ramo de flores que Matt tenía en la mano. —¿Le compraste flores a Rei?

—No —dijo ella. —Son un regalo mío. Para él. De agradecimiento.

—¿Flores?

—Sí. A Ishida le encantan las azucenas, son sus favoritas.

—¿Es cierto? —Tomoki miró a Matt con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí —dijo Rei antes de que el rubio respondiera. —Lo sé porque soy presidenta del club de fans de Teenage Wolves. También sé cuáles son tus favoritas. Los girasoles.

—Es verdad —sonrió Tomoki. —Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro. Suerte con lo tuyo Ishida —jaló a Tomoki, este despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, y lo dejaron solo.

Matt se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, alborotándolo, mientras sostenía con la otra el ramo de flores.

* * *

_N/A: Se supone que ese capítulo no termina así, pero si no lo cortaba en esa parte se pondría aún más largo, y no me gustan los capítulos largos. No sé ustedes, pero yo odio leer capítulos extensos, me aburren =( xD, me gustan las cosas cortas y precisas xDD. Y si me seguía alargando con este capítulo, tendría que actualizar otro día, o sea, tardarme quizás una semana más, y no, quería subir este cap hoy porque me gusta lo que pasa xD._

_Lo dividí en dos partes, **Mimi **y **Matt**, porque a pesar de ser Mimato, no interactúan mucho que digamos, y en verdad es un relato de sus propias perspectivas, de lo que sienten y lalalá._

_Mimi saca de quicio a cualquiera. ¿Que porque le ves con otra te empiezas a dar cuenta de que sí te gusta? Quisiera ser esa otra y dejármelo para mí xD._

_Gracias por leer, nos leemos_

_Lyls_


	49. Mimato: 25

**Mimato**

* * *

Vigésimo quinto

* * *

Llamó a Sora porque no le apetecía regresar al apartamento. Tai tenía una cita o algo así, así que estaría solo. La pelirroja le dijo que le esperaba en su cuarto, que no había problema en que pasara por los pasillos porque la chica que se encargaba de vigilar no estaba. Se abstuvo de tocar, porque creía que Sora estaría sola. Al abrir la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la pelirroja no estaba sola como él suponía.

—Tranquila Mimi.

—No Sora, no puedo —respondió con voz llorosa.

Ambas chicas miraron en dirección a él cuando la puerta se abrió. La expresión de Sora fue de disculpa, como diciendo «Lo siento». Mimi apresuradamente se secó las lágrimas y evitó mirarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo él. El silencio fue muy incómodo. —Me voy.

—No Matt —dijo Sora. —Querías hablar de algo, eso me dijiste por teléfono.

—Ya no importa.

—Pero Matt… Dame un segundos —le dijo a Mimi, y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su amigo. —Tal vez más tarde podamos hablar, porque creo que ahora será imposible.

—Ella estaba con ese sujeto…

—Tenía una cita con Michael, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Los vi.

—Ay, Matt.

—¿Qué le hizo?

—No lo sé, pero no pongas esa cara. Dudo que Michael se haya atrevido a hacerle algo malo, él es… es un buen chico.

—Si le hizo algo malo tienes que decírmelo.

—¿Para qué?, ¿para que vayas a pegarle cómo hiciste con los otros?

—Sí.

—Matt —suspiró Sora. —Eso no está bien. Como sea, te hablaré más tarde.

—Está bien —recordó el ramo de flores en su mano, y se lo entregó a Sora. —Toma. Son para ella —y dicho esto, se marchó.

Sora cerró la puerta y se volteó para ver a Mimi. La castaña miró las flores de forma inquisitiva.

—Son para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Las trajo para ti —dijo su amiga. —¿No crees que es dulce?

—¡¿Dulce? —exclamó la castaña, de repente molesta. —¿Viene de una cita con otra chica y me trae flores? ¡Qué descaro!

—Tranquila Mimi —dijo Sora, sorprendida por su cambio de ánimo tan brusco. —¿Viste a Matt con otra chica?, ¿cuándo?

—Le vi hace una hora en un café.

Mimi comenzó a relatarle todo a Sora con detalle, desde que se estaba arreglando para su cita con Michael (y fue muy clara al contarle la sensación de incomodidad que sintió) hasta que Michael le dijo que pensara bien para que así aclarase su confusión.

Cuando Mimi acabó su perorata, Sora se mordió el labio inferior, como eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pensaba.

—¿Y bien? —apremió Mimi. —¿Crees que Michael tiene razón y estoy confundida?

—Sí, claro que lo creo.

—Ay, no —se quejó la castaña.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces Mimi, a ti te gusta Matt. Te gusta desde la primaria.

—Pero también me gusta Michael —refunfuñó.

—Lo sé —dijo la pelirroja con cierto pesar, —así que tenemos que averiguar cuál de los dos te gusta más.

—Michael —dijo Mimi automáticamente.

—No lo sé Mimi. Si te gustara más Michael no te habría afectado tanto ver a Matt con esa chica, quiero decir, que se te habría olvidado rapidísimo en compañía de Michael, ¿no?

—¿Entonces cómo sabré cuál de los dos me gusta más?

—¿Cuál de los dos besa mejor?

—¡¿Qué?

—Es una buena pregunta —Sora se sentó junto a Mimi y la miró con seriedad. —Pero vamos por orden. Recuerda los momentos que has pasado con cada uno, ¿cuál de ellos te ha hecho sentir cosquillas en el estómago?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, mariposas, o las piernas de gelatina, ya sabes.

—P-pues… —si era honesta, de los dos, sólo Matt le había hecho sentir esas cosas que decía su amiga. Mariposas, pues las sentía desde que lo veía en la escuela primaria y él se dignaba a intercambiar algunas frases con ella, y las piernas se le pusieron de gelatina cuando lo tuvo tan cerca de ella aquella vez en el hotel.

Pero… pero Michael era tan agradable y dulce, y era tan amable con ella. El tiempo juntos se le pasaba rapidísimo, y siempre tenía ganas de charlar con él. Quizás no fueran las cosas que Sora mencionaba, pero eso si era que te gustara una persona, ¿verdad? Matt le hace temblar, pero Michael le transmite una calidez y seguridad que el rubio rebelde jamás le hará sentir.

_'Es del tipo "chico malo", y a mí me gustan los príncipes.'_

—¿Y bien?

—No lo sé Sora. Es… complicado. Por un lado está Michael, qué es lo que he querido en un novio toda mi vida, porque es guapo y encantador, y a su lado me siento una princesa. Pero…

—¿Pero Matt…?

—Matt es… él es… —comenzó a decir, sumergiéndose en sus cavilaciones. —Él es distante y sugerente. Cuando me mira, cuando me habla, cuando fija su atención en mí, me hace sentir como… como si todo lo demás dejara de importarle. Y es frío y hermético, pero cuando abre esa coraza con la que se protege es… es realmente… —notó la sonrisa traviesa que comenzaba a adornar el rostro de su amiga y se puso coloroda. —Ay, ¡no sé! No sé qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy con él. Pero a mí me gusta Michael, ¿entiendes? MICHAEL.

—Amiga, —suspiró Sora, —yo creo que a ti te gusta Michael porque cumple el perfil que tienes como "chico ideal". Es atento, galán, amable, guapo, y romántico. Eso es lo que toda chica busca en un hombre perfecto o algo así. Es como tu príncipe soñado. Pero, sé honesta conmigo y dime, ¿alguna vez Michael te ha hecho sentir mariposas? —Mimi frunció el ceño y los labios en un gracioso gesto de concentración, tratando de recordar. —¿Sentiste cosquillas en el estómago cuando te besó? —El silencio consecuente fue más que suficiente para Sora. —¿Y Matt?

Mimi enrojeció ante la pregunta, y Sora sonrió indulgente ante su reacción involuntaria.

—¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas? —lloriqueó Mimi. —Siempre quise encontrar al príncipe perfecto y ahora que al fin ha llegado…

—Siempre quisiste que Matt te hiciera caso —agregó Sora.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada llena de frustración.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Michael espera que le dé una respuesta. ¿Qué voy a decirle? «Tenías razón, me gusta otro chico», ¡suena fatal!

—Pero es la verdad.

—Esto es tan difícil Sora. ¿Por qué, si dos chicos guapos están interesados en mí, no me siento feliz? Sería el sueño de cualquiera.

—Mimi —abrazó a su amiga y trató de reconfortarla. —Sólo tienes que… que escuchar tu corazón. Puede que ahora te sientas ahogada por la indecisión, pero al final, tu corazón hará la elección correcta.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —murmuró la castaña.

—Ya verás como tengo razón.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la castaña dijo:

—Gracias amiga.

—No tienes que agradecer nada —sonrió la pelirroja. —¿Qué hacemos con la flores que trajo Matt?

—Tíralas —dijo Mimi, cambiando su humor bruscamente otra vez. —Aun cuando sea un gesto lindo de parte suya, no tiene derecho a traerme nada si viene de una cita con otra chica.

—¡Estás celosa! —rió Sora.

Mimi enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo.

—¡Claro que no!

Sora no detuvo su risa, y Mimi hizo muchas pataletas hasta que finalmente lo aceptó.

—Me pregunto quién será —dijo Sora, dejando las flores en un jarrón con agua sobre el escritorio. —Dudo que sea una cita, pero me da curiosidad. Dijiste que tenía el cabello negro, no recuerdo ninguna de las ex novias de Matt con cabello negro.

—¿Ha tenido muchas novias? —preguntó Mimi.

—Pues… en verdad no. Sólo dos. Aunque sí ha salido con muchas chicas.

—Ah… —ante la expresión pensativa que afloró en el rostro de Mimi, Sora sonrió y se encargó de acomodar las flores.

—Si te tanto te preocupa, le preguntaré. Quedé en que lo llamaría para vernos.

—¿Verse?, ¿por qué?

—Antes de que llegaras, me llamó porque quería charlar. Supongo que verte con Michael también lo afectó. Además debo avisarle que estás bien, porque si no buscará a Michael para golpearlo.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Mimi escandalizada.

—Como te vio llorando, pensó que Michael te hizo algo malo.

—Michael nunca me haría nada malo.

—Sí, pero Matt no sabe lo maravilloso que es Michael —dijo Sora con cierto sarcasmo y haciendo un gesto con los ojos mientras cogía su móvil y marcaba a su amigo. —Espero conteste.

—Tal vez esté con la otra.

—Cuando dices "la otra", lo dices como si fuera su amante o algo así. Como si te estuviera engañando con ella.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló Tachikawa, pero Sora le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—Hola Matt. Sí, está todo bien —le lanzó una mirada a Mimi y sonrió, divertida. —¿Nos reunimos en algún lugar o prefieres que vaya para allá? No es necesario que vengas por mí, sé cómo llegar. No me pasará nada, tranquilo. —Pausa. —Está bien, pasaré por la tienda. De acuerdo, nos vemos —cortó.

—¿Qué te dijo? —se apresuró a preguntar Mimi.

—Nada en especial. Tienes que esperar más por la información sobre la chica.

—Está bien. ¿Volverás muy tarde?

—Lo dudo.

—Entonces te esperaré despierta.

—Como quieras —sonrió Sora, cogiendo una chaqueta y un bolso. —Adiós.

—Adiós amiga, y ten cuidado.

—Claro.

**(...)**

—Pasa.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí. No sé a dónde fue Tai, pero dudo que regrese hasta mañana.

—Ya veo —un leve dejo de tristeza se asomó en el rostro de ella.

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

—Larga historia —suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá mientras Matt llevaba la bolsa de la compra que ella había traído a la mesa y hurgaba en ella. —Pero primero me cuentas tú, porque muero de la curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, metiéndose en la boca un puñado de chocolates bañados en caramelo de todos los colores.

—Mimi dijo que te vio con una chica hoy.

—Sí.

Sora le miró, pero Matt no siguió hablando.

—¿Pues quién era ella? —dijo ella con tono apremiante.

—Es Rei —responidó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —La conoces, es la presidenta del club de fans.

—Aaaah, sí —la conocía de vista. —Ella asistía con nosotros a la preparatoria.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué?, ¿ahora te gusta salir con fanáticas?

—No era una cita Sora. Sólo le hacía un favor a un amigo.

—¿Saliendo con una chica? —cuestionó ella arqueando las cejas.

—Es un poco… complicado —dijo él, cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico. —¿Te apetece ordenar una pizza?

—Claro.

Después de hablar a la pizzería, Matt sacó unos vasos de un mueble de la cocina, y los llenó con la gaseosa que Sora había traído. Mientras lo hacía, le explicaba lo de la supuesta cita.

—Eso ha sido muy amable de tu parte —comentó Sora.

—Mmm…

—Si se hubiese tratado de otra chica, seguro te hubieses negado.

Matt dejó lo que estaba haciendo (sacar otro paquetito de M&M de la compra de Sora) y se volteó a mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Deja de insinuar cosas. No pasa nada con ella.

—Ajá —dijo ella, bebiendo de su refresco notoriamente incrédula.

—Es la verdad. No me gusta ella.

—¿Me lo juras?

—¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? De todos modos, ¿qué problema hay si me gustara otra chica?

Sora se atragantó con su bebida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

—¿Te gusta otra? —soltó ella, ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —el rubio ya comenzaba a hartarse.

—No te enfades. Sólo quiero saber. A propósito... ¿Con cuántas chicas has salido?

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

—Porque Mimi…

—¿Y a ella qué le importa? —soltó él. —Ella está con ese imbécil.

—Si supieras —suspiró Sora muy bajito, pero Matt la escuchó.

—¿Si supiera qué? —se apresuró a preguntar él.

El timbre sonó, y Matt se apresuró en abrir, recibir la pizza y pagar. La dejó sobre la mesita de centro, y se sentó junto a Sora en el sofá, mirándola.

—Habla —le dijo tras unos segundos donde la pelirroja intentó ignorarlo.

—Michael iba a pedirle que fueran novios.

Matt no dijo nada en varios segundos.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

—Porque según él, Mimi está confundida.

—¿Confundida?

Sora asintió.

—Michael cree que Mimi, además de sentir algo por él, ella siente algo por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí. Le dijo que para él era obvio que ella sentía algo por ti, y que le daría algunos días para que aclarara sus sentimientos antes de darle una respuesta.

—¿Una respuesta?

—Sí. ¿Puedes dejar de repetir como pregunta todo lo que digo?

—La está haciendo elegir…

—Entre él y tú.

Matt permaneció en silencio, sopesando la información. Sora no se molestó en decir algo; tomó un trozo de pizza y se lo terminó cuando su amigo se dignó por fin a hablar.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —preguntó.

—¿Ped-yón? —Sora habló con la boca llena, masticó, tragó, y lo intentó otra vez. —¿Perdón?, ¿qué cosa creo yo?

—¿Crees que ella esté confundida?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó su amiga como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Ella está interesada en Michael porque él es su príncipe ideal, de esos estereotipos que salen en las películas y en los dramas. Tú en cambio, le gustas de verdad. No eres encantador ni romántico, sin ofender —se apresuró en agregar al ver que su amigo fruncía el ceño, —eres serio e indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, y un rompecorazones, pero cuando se trata de ella, resultas ser alguien distinto, y seguro que eso ha calado en el corazón de Mimi.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé Matt, es mi mejor amiga y la conozco. Siempre ha querido acercarse a ti, pero la ignorabas, por más que ella trataba de acercarse, tú ni te inmutabas. A veces eras hasta un poco grosero, y aún así no te guardó rencor. Supongo que ese aire tuyo de chico malo le resulta atrayente, aunque ella se desviva diciendo que adora a los príncipes azules.

—Yo nunca podré ser un príncipe —murmuró él.

—No. Tú pasas a ser un rey de forma automática. Serio y soberbio, gobernando con mano de hierro. Aunque… pienso que te queda mejor el papel de caballero, ya sabes, ese que se desvive protegiendo a la princesa caprichosa que heredará el reino.

—Tú lees muchas novelas —comentó él.

—Él punto es —sonrió ella, sin molestarse, —que yo creo que tú sí le gustas mucho, y que tienes que aprovechar este momento para hacerle ver lo que siente por ti, porque Mimi es ciega Matt, en serio. Ella jamás se da cuenta de sus propias emociones, y ahora mismo está tan deslumbrada por Michael, que tal vez se equivoque al elegir.

El rubio asintió, pensativo.

—Las flores que compraste fueron un buen comienzo.

—No las compre yo —dijo él. —Las compró Rei, para que se las diera a Mimi.

—Pues qué considerada —comentó Sora con cierta ironía.

A Matt le entró risa el tono poco creíble de ella, y Sora también se echó a reír.

El momento de diversión fue interrumpido cuando el móvil de Matt sonó, y este se levantó y se fue a hablar a la cocina.

Cuando volvió, tenía una expresión bastante curiosa en el rostro.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Sora.

* * *

_Lo corto aquí, muy abruptamente, porque lo que sigue ya no tiene nada que ver con Mimato xD. De verdad que leer a Nora me ha inspirado, mira que ahora este capítulo en el que estaba estancada se ha alargado muuuucho xDD._

_Y lo siguiente que viene... no sé, por un lado me encanta *-*, pero no sé cómo reaccionarán ustedes =(. Espero que bien xD._

_No lo sabremos hasta el cap siguiente xD._

_Nos leemos!_

_Lyls_


	50. Sora y Matt

**Sora y Matt**

* * *

.

* * *

El móvil de Matt sonó, y el este se levantó y se fue a hablar a la cocina.

Cuando volvió, tenía una expresión bastante curiosa en el rostro.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Sora.

—Era Tai. Tiene que estar muy aburrido como para llamar.

—¿Dónde está?

—En una cita. Creo que la chica fue al baño, y como tardaba demasiado…

—¿Una cita?

Matt levantó la vista de su móvil y miró a Sora.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—…

—…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Matt, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá. —Sé que algo pasa entre tú y Tai.

—¿Có-cómo qué? —balbuceó, nerviosa.

Matt la miró seriamente, como tratando de decidir la forma de decir que lo iba a decir.

—Vi cómo se besaban.

Sora enrojeció.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—No los estaba espiando. Fui al edificio de los dormitorios, estaba vacío y la vigilante no estaba, pensé en ir a charlar contigo un rato, pero te vi a ti y a Tai en la puerta de tu dormitorio, y, bueno, se despidieron con beso —explicó él, un tanto incómodo.

Sora desvió la mirada y comenzó a retorcerse las manos, frenética.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo al mismo tiempo que Matt abría la boca para decir algo, y este se calló, porque notaba lo difícil que le estaba resultando a Sora explicarse. —No sé cómo sucedió, simplemente, de un momento a otro… —se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Están saliendo? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿No? —se extrañó Matt.

—Es algo así como… como… —decirlo le daba muchísima vergüenza.

—¿Amigos con… beneficios? —dijo Matt algo reticente. Ella asintió. —Pero Sora… —comenzó a decir Matt.

—Ya sé que está mal —atajó ella, temerosa de escuchar lo que su amigo iba a decir. —Sé que está mal, pero…

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —ella se tardó, pero al final asintió levemente. —¿Por qué no…

—No se lo digas —dijo ella en tono casi suplicante. —Las cosas no están bien entre nosotros y no quiero que todo se complique más. Él cree que me parece bien esta situación, eso de encontrarnos ocasionalmente y que salgamos con otras personas, pero no es así. Y él cree que estoy saliendo con un chico de mi clase de Arte, pero yo…

El discurso de Sora fue interrumpido por ruidos en la entrada. Matt miró la hora en su teléfono. Eran las dos con cuarentaicinco minutos, y le sorprendió que él y Sora llevaran charlando tanto tiempo. Ambos se quedaron mirando en dirección al pasillo del recibidor, esperando que Tai apareciese, pero el sonido de una risa femenina los sorprendió.

Como en una especie de cámara lenta, Sora vio aparecer al moreno, seguido de una muchacha vestida con un ajustado vestido negro. La misma chica con la que lo vio el día anterior.

* * *

Esto es un pequeño entremés xD. Lo siguiente son las perspectivas de Tai y Sora por separado. Y no me gusta como ha quedado ninguno, pero es lo que tengo para ofrecer, y quiero subirlo ya y no tardar otro par de semana más xD.

Gracias por leer

Lyls


	51. Taiora 15

**Taiora**

* * *

Decimoquinto

* * *

**Tai**

—¡Matt! —exclamó el moreno, tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Entonces se percató de la presencia de Sora, y su sonrisa desapareció. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirando a la pelirroja, pero fue Matt quien respondió.

—¿Acaso no debía estar? Cuando llamaste, lo único que te entendí fue que estabas muy aburrido en tu cita —respondió fríamente el rubio. —Habla mejor para la próxima vez.

Se miraron, y Tai supo que acababa de hacer algo muy malo, por cómo lo miraba Matt, y por cómo lo miraba Sora.

—S-Sor…

—Ya me tengo que ir Matt —dijo ella con voz monocorde. —Ya es tarde, y Mimi espera noticias de ti. Debe estar preocupada.

—Te llevo.

—No hace falta Matt, de verdad.

—Pero…

Sora se abrió paso entre Tai y su cita, sin mirarlo.

—Nos vemos después —abandonó el departamento, dejando un incómodo silencio detrás.

—Eres estúpido —le espetó Matt.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sora estaba aquí? —le espetó Tai. —Ahora ella… ella me…

—Deja de balbucear. Si te das prisa, aún puedes alcanzarla.

El moreno se dio media vuelta y abandonó el departamento con mucha prisa

—¡¿Qué es todo esto? —exclamó la cita de Tai, indignadísima.

—Por favor discúlpalo —dijo Matt. —Aceptó salir contigo porque tuvo una pelea con ella. Y no debió hacerlo. Él está arrepentido.

—¿Ella es su novia?

—Sí —sonrió Matt. —Llamaré a un taxi para que vayas a tu casa.

(…)

El fresco de la noche había dejado de ser agradable, pero Tai agradeció el frío, porque su loca carrera por las calles le subió la temperatura y le hizo sudar. Tuvo que pasar por muchas calles hasta que por fin distinguió una figura delgada frente a sus ojos.

—¡Sora! —gritó.

Ella pareció escucharle, porque se detuvo.

—Sora —dijo él, sin aliento, cuando llegó a su lado. —N-necesito… de-decirte…

—¿Qué quieres Tai? —repuso ella.

—Por favor, no te enfades, yo…

—No estoy enfadada —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estaría enfadada? —preguntó con ese tono de voz vacío. —¿Por tu cita? —Tai no respondió. —No me molestas que salgas con otras chicas Tai. Tú siempre has tenido citas, y nunca me he molestado por eso.

—Pero… tú…

—Sólo somos amigos —sonrió. —No porque nos besemos de vez en cuando significa que tenemos una especie de compromiso o algo. Tú… tú sabes que puedes salir con quien quieras cuantas veces quieras. Yo siempre seguiré siendo su amiga…

El moreno, con entrecejo fruncido, estampó un beso en los labios de Sora sin el menor aviso. Dio unos pasos hasta sacarlos a ambos del medio de la calle y aprisionarla entre él y el muro.

—Entonces… —comenzó a murmurar él entre besos un tanto bruscos, mientras ella trataba de evitarlo, —no te molesta que te besa ahora, ¿verdad? —ella intentaba no besarle, pero a momentos caía en esos labios tentadores. Sus murmullos y su aliento masculino y cálido eran turbadores. —Que te bese a ti ahora, y que después vaya con la chica que me espera en casa. —Cuando ella logró cerrar los labios, él pasó la punta de su lengua sobre ellos, y mordió el inferior para abrirse camino de nuevo. —Que esto sea… un tentempié en comparación a lo que me espera en casa… con ella… —fue un beso violento y necesitado, donde él apegó todo su cuerpo al de ella. Se separó, pegando su frente a la de Sora, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y jadeando. —No te molesta, ¿verdad, amiga? —le espetó subiendo mucho el tono de su voz.

Sora desvió el rostro hacia su costado derecho. Él permaneció con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración y el enojo que sentía. Sólo reaccionó cuando la sintió removerse, incómoda, y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—No… me molesta —murmuró ella.

Taichi tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió como si ácido pasara por su garganta. Resopló con frustración, despegando su frente de la de ella y apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas.

Debió quedarse en el departamento con su cita, porque él no había hecho nada malo, nada. Estaba en todo su derecho de salir con quien se le diera gana y hacer lo que quisiera. _'¿Y por qué siento esta maldita necesidad de disculparme con ella?, ¿por qué me molesta que no esté enfadada? No quiero una cita, no quiero estar con otra chica. Yo te quiero a ti, Sora'._

La frustración le superaba. Levantó el puño y asestó un golpe en el muro. Sora se asustó por su reacción.

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio por varios minutos, sin mirarse, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Fue Tai el que habló primero.

—No volveré —dijo, con la voz enronquecida. —No quiero estar con ella. No quiero… estar con ninguna otra chica que no seas tú —tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle. —¿Qué no lo puedes entender? Quise proteger nuestra amistad porque eres lo más valioso que tengo y no quiero perderte por nada, pero ahora todo es insoportable, no puedo mantenerme cerca de ti sin querer besarte, —se aproximó y le rozó los labios. —Ya no puedo fingir que no me importa que salgas con otro, no puedo fingir que quiero seguir siendo sólo tu amigo. Ya no es suficiente… Necesito de ti… Yo… quiero que seas mi novia… Sora… —su voz sonó temblorosa, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, pero no le importó.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando una respuesta de ella, pero los minutos pasaban, y se le hizo insoportable el no poder respirar. Sitió que era fuego lo que entraba por sus narices y llegaba a sus pulmones. Sintió que la garganta le ardía, que las manos le picaban. El dolor en el puño con el que golpeó la pared también se hizo notar, el ardor en sus nudillos raspados y cubiertos por una leve capa de sangre.

El viento que soplaba era frío, de verdad que era frío. Las manos de Tai dejaron el rostro de ella, dio un paso hacia atrás, entre ambos se formó una prudente distancia. Ella no le miraba.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su móvil. Marcó y pidió un taxi, que tardó diez minutos en llegar, diez minutos en los que ella pudo haber dicho algo, cualquier cosa, pero no dijo nada. El silencio era más que elocuente para Tai.

Con delicadeza, tiró de ella para hacerla montar en el vehículo. Le dio las instrucciones al conductor más un puñado de billetes, y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El taxi partió, llevándose a Sora.

Él se quedó mirando la dirección en la que el vehículo desapareció, hasta que por fin se dio media vuelta y se echó a andar de regreso.

* * *

**Sora**

Apenas cerró la puerta se echó a correr, para alejarse del edificio lo más posible. Dejó de correr unas cuantas calles más allá. En su pecho el corazón le bombeaba por la carrera y por las emociones que se revolvían en su interior. Comenzó a andar despacio. Las lágrimas se deslizaban solas por sus mejillas, pero ella no emitía ningún sonido. Su caminar y su apariencia resultaban tranquilos a la vista de cualquiera. Quería calmarse, y creer que nada malo pasaba. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no le molestaba. Creía que la baja temperatura le ayudaría a calmarse.

—¡Sora! —escuchó _esa_ voz llamándola. Pensó en no detenerse, en echarse a correr otra vez hasta perderlo, pero eso le pareció patético e innecesario, por lo que detuvo sus pasos

—Sora —dijo él, sin aliento, cuando llegó a su lado. —N-necesito… de-decirte algo…

—¿Qué quieres Tai? —repuso ella.

—Por favor, no te enfades, yo…

—No estoy enfadada —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estaría enfadada? —preguntó con ese tono de voz vacío. —¿Por tu cita? —Tai no respondió. —No me molestas que salgas con otras chicas Tai. Tú siempre has tenido citas, y nunca me he molestado por eso.

—Pero… tú…

—Sólo somos amigos —se obligó a sonreír. —No porque nos besemos de vez en cuando significa que tenemos una especie de compromiso o algo. Tú… tú sabes que puedes salir con quieras cuantas veces quieras. Yo siempre seguiré siendo su amiga…

El moreno, con entrecejo fruncido, estampó un beso en sus labios sin el menor aviso. Dio unos pasos hasta sacarlos a ambos del medio de la calle y aprisionarla entre él y el muro.

—Entonces… —comenzó a murmurar él entre besos un tanto bruscos, mientras ella trataba de evitarlo, —no te molesta que te besa ahora, ¿verdad? —ella intentaba no besarle, pero a momentos caía en esos labios tentadores. Su murmullo y su aliento masculino y cálido eran turbadores. —Que te bese a ti ahora, y que después vaya con la chica que me espera en casa. —Cuando ella logró cerrar los labios, él pasó la punta de su lengua sobre ellos, y mordió el inferior para abrirse camino de nuevo. —Que esto sea… un tentempié en comparación a lo que me espera en casa… con ella… —fue un beso violento y necesitado, donde él apegó todo su cuerpo al de ella. Y Sora respondió a ese beso con la misma intensidad. Él cortó el beso, apegando su frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y jadeando. —No te molesta, ¿verdad, amiga? —le espetó él subiendo mucho el tono de su voz, con cierto tono de ironía.

Sora desvió el rostro hacia su costado derecho. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ya no podía echarse para atrás. ¿A qué diablos jugaba a Tai?, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle todo eso?, ¿quería humillarla? Pues perfecto, lo había conseguido.

—No… me molesta —murmuró ella, controlando las lágrimas.

¿Por qué le dijo eso? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

La respiración de él se hizo un tanto pesada. Despegó su frente de la de ella. Sora lo notaba, que estaba molesto por alguna razón. Se asustó mucho cuando sintió que él golpeaba el muro, justo en el espacio junto a su cabeza.

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio por varios minutos, sin mirarse, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Fue Tai el que habló primero.

—No volveré —dijo, con la voz enronquecida. —No quiero estar con ella. No quiero… estar con ninguna otra chica que no seas tú —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle. —¿Qué no lo puedes entender? Quise proteger nuestra amistad porque eres lo más valioso que tengo y no quiero perderte por nada, pero ahora todo es insoportable, no puedo mantenerme cerca de ti sin querer besarte, —se aproximó y le rozó los labios. —Ya no puedo fingir que no me importa que salgas con otro, no puedo fingir que quiero seguir siendo sólo tu amigo. Ya no es suficiente… Necesito de ti… Yo… quiero que seas mi novia… Sora… —era como si estuviese a punto a llorar. El aliento de sus súplicas le hacía cosquillas. Era cálido y sugerente, y se mezclaba con el suyo.

¿Significaba eso que le quería?, ¿qué le quería tanto como ella a él?

Esto era lo que ella había esperado, que él declarase sus sentimientos primero, que le hiciera saber que no era ella la única que no quería seguir en esa relación siendo sólo una amiga. Pero Sora no sabía que pensar, porque acaba de verle llegar al departamento en compañía de una chica, y seguramente, si ella no hubiese estado allí, si Tai no la hubiese visto, él y esa chica habrían… ellos dos…

Ese pensamiento le dolió tanto que ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Sora sabía que él esperaba alguna especie de respuesta, pero ella no sabía que decirle, tenía mucho que pensar aún.

El moreno se separó de ella, e hizo una llamada. A pesar de no querer mirarlo, ella estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos. Mientras el pedía un taxi, lo más probable que para ella, Sora intentó hablar, pero su voz parecía sepultada en algún lugar bajo sus pies. Los minutos pasaron, hasta que el taxi llegó. Ella no se resistió cuando él tiró de ella suavemente para hacerle entrar en el vehículo. Escuchó las instrucciones que le daba al conductor, y cuando Tai cerró la puerta, tampoco le miró.

El coche partió con buena velocidad. Durante el camino, Sora no pudo pensar en nada. Cuando el chofer anunció que ya habían llegado, ella se quedó estática en el asiento.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —la voz del hombre la hizo despertar de ese trance estúpido en el que había caído.

—Lléveme de regreso, por favor —pidió.

—Pero el joven que pagó…

—Por favor —dijo con tono apremiante, y el conductor no puso más protestas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo cuando estuvo frente al edificio donde vivían sus amigos. —Tenga.

—No hace falta. El dinero que me dio ese muchacho fue suficiente para pagar ambos viajes.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y entró al edificio de inmediato.

La subida por el ascensor se le hizo eterna, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando las puertas de acero se abrieron. Salió, y recorrió el pasillo hasta el departamento.

No le importaba nada. Si él y esa chica iban a… ella simplemente tenía que decirle lo que sentía, así como él había sido honesto, ella también se lo debía. Pero una vez afuera de la puerta indicada, toda esa determinación se evaporó. ¿Estaría aún esa chica allí? Si era así, nada valía la pena entonces. Aquel momento sería decisivo. Si esa muchacha aún seguí allí, ella quedaría como una tonta, y se enfadaría tanto que probablemente no volvería a hablarle a Tai y su amistad se acabaría, pero ¿qué más podía arruinarse su amistad? Después de todo lo que había pasado, no había quedado muy claro si seguirían siendo esos mejores amigos de siempre.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y tocó. Fue Matt quien abrió.

—Sora —dijo él, sorprendido.

La hizo pasar sin hacer preguntas. Una vez en la sala, compartieron tan solo una mirada para entenderse.

—Está en su habitación —dijo el rubio, señalando la puerta. Al ver un asomo de indecisión en el rostro de su amiga, agregó —está solo.

Sora asintió.

No tocó, sólo giró la manilla y agradeció que no estuviera puesto el seguro. Al cerrar la puerta notó esos ojos chocolate clavados en ella. Tai había estado quitándose la ropa, por lo que ahora estaba en ropa interior y a medio ponerse una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Sora tragó saliva, y se ruborizó, pero aún así le miró. Esperaba un «¿qué haces aquí?» por parte de él, pero él sólo terminó de ponerse la camiseta, y se acercó a ella. El aroma de Tai le penetró la nariz y se sintió aturdida. El moreno envolvió su cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras que con mano izquierda tomaba delicadamente su barbilla y comenzaba a repartir besos por ella, hasta trepar a la comisura de su boca y finalmente alcanzar sus labios.

Ella se dejó envolver completamente por el beso y las sensaciones. Su bolso se resbaló y cayó de su hombro. El beso se prolongó varios minutos, hasta que Tai se deslizó hasta su cuello, estampando un suave beso y sorbiendo su olor, estrechándola con ambos brazos.

—Estúpido Tai —murmuró ella.

—Te quiero —murmuró él. —Te quiero, Sora.

* * *

_Por alguna razón, salió así xD. Y sé que no añadiré nada más a esto porque ya está xD. La verdad es que Tai se me antoja demasiado sexón en este cap, no sé xD. Le amo 3 xD._

_Gracias por leer_

_Lyls_


	52. Mimato: 26

Mimato

* * *

Vigésimo Sexto

* * *

Mimi pasó toda la noche despierta, esperando a Sora. Ya cuando su reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada, se preocupó como loca, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras marcaba al móvil de su amiga.

—No me contesta —aulló frustrada. —¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? Ay, Dios, no. Amiga, contesta, contesta… —murmuraba para sí, mordiéndose el labio, mientras el tono del celular daba "tu, tu, tu". —Ay, no…

Mimi cada vez estaba más asustada. Pensó en cambiarse de ropa y salir a buscarla ella misma, pero era tarde y algo podría pasarle a ella por andar sola en la calle a esa hora.

Tras meditarlo mucho decidió llamar a Matt. Buscó el número del rubio en el aparato y presionó el botón de llamada. Su corazón golpeaba muy fuerte en su pecho, pero ella lo atribuía al hecho de que estaba muy nerviosa por no saber nada de Sora.

—¿Bueno?

—¿M-Matt? —ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió al oír la voz de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió.

—Lamento llamarte tan tarde. Soy Mimi.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Mimi sintió otra vez ese intenso cosquilleo.

—Ah, bueno. Te llamo porque… Porque estoy muy preocupada por Sora. Me dijo que iría a verte y que volvería temprano, y ya es muy tarde y no contesta mis llamadas y estoy muy asustada porque quizás le pasó algo feo y…

—Tranquila. Ella está aquí. Creo que se quedará a dormir.

—¿Contigo? —exclamó la castaña.

—Pues… No precisamente conmigo. Está con Tai.

—¿Con Tai? —exclamó de nuevo, sorprendida. —¿Sora está con Tai? No me digas que… —una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a expandirse por sus labios.

—Creo que sí.

Mimi dejó escapar un gritito de emoción.

—Ay Matt, lo siento. Siento haber gritado tan fuerte, pero es que estoy muy emocionada. Al fin esos dos… ¡Yei! Oh, lo siento otra vez, no volveré a gritar, lo prometo. ¿Matt? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sigo aquí.

—Ah, bien. Eeehm. Lamento haberte llamado tan tarde —se disculpó otra vez, no sabiendo qué más decir. —Pero es que Sora no me avisó nada. Estaba preocupada.

—Lo entiendo. Le diré que llamaste.

—Sí. Y dile que cómo se le ocurre hacerme pasar por algo así. Que casi muero del susto.

Matt rió. Mimi sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco con escuchar su risa a través del teléfono.

—Se lo diré.

—G-gracias. B-buenas noches.

—Espera.

Mimi creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir por un segundo.

—Mañana tocaremos —dijo él sin preámbulos. —Quisiera que fueras.

—C-claro, iré.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

La llamada se cortó, y sólo entonces la castaña se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando.

Se sentó sobre la cama, apretando su celular rosa, adornado con un colgante de una Palmon en miniatura, en su mano. Permaneció así unos minutos, hasta que estiró los brazos y las piernas e hizo una pataleta. ¿Por qué accedió tan fácilmente a su invitación? Debió haberse hecho la difícil. Se suponía que estaba enfadada con él. ¿Acaso no había tenido una cita con otra chica?

'Tú también tuviste una cita con otro chico, y él no está molesto contigo' dijo esa irritante vocecita en su cabeza. La ignoró completamente y se calmó.

'De acuerdo, si iré a ese concierto, debo lucir espléndida' se dijo a sí misma, así que no perdió tiempo y puso música a un volumen moderado y abrió su armario para echarle una mirada a todo su guardarropa al ritmo de Hot Summer1, a pesar de que eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

(…)

Mimi llegó temprano. Sora y Tai se pusieron a charlar con unos conocidos y mientras, ella se apoyó en un muro, mirando en derredor. De a poco el lugar se iba llenando. Observó a las personas con interés y entre la multitud distinguió a la chica que había visto con Matt, la tal Rei. Llevaba puesta una sudadera que decía 'Teenage Wolves' y le hablaba a un grupo de chicas, todas usando la misma sudadera. La siguió con la mirada hasta el escenario, donde subió y pasó a la parte de atrás como si fuese su casa. Sintió celos de esa libertad que Rei tenía.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Matt antes de que comience? —le preguntó Sora, que la miraba, divertida.

Mimi se sonrojó porque no sabía desde cuando su amiga la estaría mirando y asintió con la cabeza. Los tres amigos se dirigieron al escenario y pasaron a la parte de atrás. Toda la banda estaba allí. Mimi vio a Rei con uno de los miembros de la banda, vio como ella estaba sentada en sus piernas y se inclinaba para besarlo. No podía negar que eso la dejaba más tranquila.

—¡Matt! —Tai llamó a Matt y el rubio dejó de afinar su bajo para saludarlos.

Mimi se sintió toda nerviosa. Sora y Tai charlaron de lo más normal con él, le desearon mucha suerte en el concierto que estaba a punto de empezar y ella deseó poder hacer lo mismo, pero temía abrir la boca y decir algo tonto.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo debía actuar. Todo era complicado. Matt estaba enamorado de ella. Ella debía decidir entre él y Michael y darle a este último una respuesta pronto. Y ella no tenía idea de nada. Si Michael o Matt. Si Matt o Michael.

—Mimi —la voz de Sora la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sus amigos la estaban mirando. Matt la estaba mirando. Sintió un desagradable calor en las mejillas. —Vamos a apartar lugares —dijo Sora, y se llevó a Tai sin decir nada más.

El silencio entre ella y Matt era demasiado incómodo. Ella no sabía hacia dónde mirar; no se atrevía a verlo. Él tenía sus ojos azules fijos en ella y eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa.

—Mimi —dijo él.

Ella le miró por un breve segundo.

—La última canción es para ti —dijo.

Ella asintió. Uno de los compañeros de Matt le llamó para que se alistase. Se despidieron vagamente con un gesto y Mimi salió por el escenario. No le costó localizar a Sora y a Taichi puesto que ambos le hicieron señas apenas la vieron salir.

Un par de minutos más tarde las luces del lugar se apagaron y quedaron encendidas sólo las del escenario. Estaban en primera fila.

Las primeras canciones pasaron. Mimi estuvo tranquila durante todas, lo cual llamó bastante la atención de sus amigos. Matt la veía de vez en cuando desde el escenario. Él sabía que ella estaba esperando. Esperando a lo que él tuviese que decirle.

De algún modo Mimi supo que aquella canción era la última, aún sin que lo anunciaran. Las primeras notas golpearon en su corazón.

_Daitai itsumo doori ni_

_Sono kado wo magareba._

_Hitonami ni magire komi_

_Tokete kiete iku._

Mimi se sumergió en esas palabras. Las palabras de una persona que contaba lo perdido que había estado hasta que encontró a esa persona.

_Sore de ii hora soko ni wa_

_Daiji na hito ga iru._

_(Está bien, mira hacia allí._

_A la persona importante para mí.)_

Matt la miró tan intensamente que Mimi se sintió derretir.

_Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke_

_(Desde tu cabello hasta tu voz, hasta tu boca, hasta las puntas de tus dedos.)_

_Ima dake de mo ii._

Mimi no entendía. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después del rechazo que él sufrió en ese fallido fin de semana en la playa, después de saber que ella no sentía lo mismo por él y que quería a alguien más, ¿por qué él hacía este tipo de cosas? ¿Qué quería probar?

Todo había sido muy lindo y ella verdaderamente estaba conmovida, pero en su cabeza no paraba de pensar que él indicado para ella era Michael y no Matt.

Matt no dejó de mirarla desde que cantó la última nota, por lo que sus ojos brillantes y su gesto de disculpa no pasaron desapercibidos para él. Él asintió con la cabeza, y no hizo ningún otro gesto cuando ella dio media vuelta y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, ignorando los llamados de Sora. El rubio notó la mirada castaña de su mejor amigo y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Dio las gracias al público y dio el concierto por terminado. Tras bambalinas, se dedicó a guardar con parsimonia su bajo dentro del estuche. Los demás miembros de la banda notaron el cambio en su humor y lo dejaron tranquilo. Sora y Tai aparecieron de repente, y Matt deseó que no lo hubiesen hecho.

—No tienen que esperarme —les espetó.

Sora y Taichi intercambiaron una mirada.

—Está bien —dijo ella.

—Nos vemos en casa —se despidió Tai. Matt asintió con la cabeza.

Tomoki se acercó para pedir su bajo y llevarlo a la van de su padre, ya que él siempre era el encargado de llevarse los instrumentos de todos. Matt le entregó su bajo con gusto, porque quería dar un par de vueltas en su moto antes de regresar a casa y hacerlo con el estuche del bajo a cuestas sería incómodo.

Fue el último en abandonar el lugar. Se dirigió con lentitud hacia los estacionamientos, cargando su casco en la mano, y se detuvo a medio camino hacia su moto cuando levantó la vista del suelo. Porque ella estaba allí, esperándolo.

No tardó en recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de su motocicleta. Ella le sonrió, nerviosa. Él no sonrió de vuelta, demasiado sorprendido y teniendo dificultades para controlar las expresiones de su rostro.

—Espero no molestar… —murmuró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine a… vine a despedirme —dijo ella, avergonzada.

Matt no quiso sonar duro. Carraspeó, avergonzado.

—Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Sólo salí a hacer una llamada.

Matt asintió, con el corazón latiéndole un poco más deprisa.

—¿Te llevo a casa?

Ella le miró y asintió.

—Está bien —murmuró.

—Ponte esto —le dijo, entregándole el casco.

—¿No deberías usar uno también?

—Prefiero que lo lleves tú.

—Pero y si pasa algo…

—No pasará nada —le aseguró él.

—Pero…

—Pero si llegase a pasar, quiero que lo lleves tú.

Ella asintió. Matt montó el vehículo y ella le siguió, rodeando su cintura.

—¿Es complicado?

—¿Manejar la motocicleta? —Mimi asintió. —No. Es realmente fácil.

—¿En serio?

—¿Quieres probar?

—Oh, no, claro que no.

—Vamos, será divertido —sonrió él.

—Pero…

—Te llevaré a un lugar para que practiques —encendió el motor y partió de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Mimi, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

—¡Vas muy rápido! —se quejó ella.

—Sostente con más fuerza —le dijo él.

Cuando se detuvieron y Mimi miró en derredor supo que estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad que jamás había visitado.

—Mi padre me trajo aquí cuando me enseñó a conducir —le explicó él ante su desconcierto. —Cambiemos de lugar. Yo iré atrás.

—Yo… realmente no creo que sea una buena idea.

—No seas aguafiesta. Te gustará.

Mimi tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero le obedeció de todas formas. Matt se apegó a ella y eso la puso terriblemente nerviosa.

—Tienes que relajarte —le dijo.

—Eso intento —dijo ella, y estuvo a punto de decirle que no era nada fácil teniéndolo tan cerca.

—Bien. Pon tus manos aquí. Eso es —el colocó sus manos sobre las de ella. Era una posición muy íntima. —Tienes que mover esto así para encender el motor. Hazlo tú.

Mimi obedeció y el motor ronroneó. —¡Ah! ¡Lo hice! —exclamó emocionada.

—Muy bien. Ahora mueve esto… Las ruedas comenzaran a moverse. No te asustes. —El vehículo comenzó a avanzar de a poco. —Mueve esto para determinar la dirección a la que quieras ir.

Mimi condujo la moto por unos minutos a una velocidad muy baja, pero para ella fue toda una experiencia.

—¡Wow! —exclamó cuando se detuvo. —¡Lo hice!

Matt rió.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

—Claro que sí —exclamó ella, echando a correr el motor nuevamente.

Esta vez condujo a mayor velocidad porque se sentía realmente confiada. Teniendo a Matt cuidando sus espaldas le hacía sentir que era capaz de realizar cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

—¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! —gritó para hacerse escuchar. Como respuesta obtuvo la risa de Matt. Era un sonido maravilloso que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, y eran un tipo de mariposas diferentes a las que ya sentía por estar conduciendo a alta velocidad.

La risa de Matt era como agua cristalina en un arroyo. Era un sonido que te despejaba la mente y alegraba cada fibra del cuerpo. Pronto su propia risa, que era escandalosa en comparación a la de él, se le unió. No le importó ser chillona, porque en aquel momento estaba completamente segura de que tenía permiso para ser ella misma.

Un par de vueltas más y se detuvieron. Él le ayudó a quitarse el casco y con el pie le puso el seguro a la moto para que se mantuviera firme.

Mimi se giró y le sonrió, encantada, y después volteó hacia el frente rápidamente, avergonzada al ser consciente de la cercanía de ambos. Matt colocó el caso en el regazo de ella, rodeando su cintura.

Mimi podía sentir la respiración de él en su nuca.

—He hablado con Michael —dijo, nerviosa.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

Mimi sentía el corazón desbocado. No era sólo la adrenalina de haber conducido una motocicleta por primera vez, era todo: el cielo y las estrellas, la brisa fresca, Matt rodeando su cintura y su frente apoyada en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, su respiración tibia y acompasada, su olor turbador. Mimi se removió, nerviosa, y Matt la apegó más hacia él.

El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho y su estómago no paraba de dar sacudidas.

—Iijii na riyuu issai —la voz de Matt la tomó por sorpresa, —yurusu jakuhai. —Toda su piel se puso de gallina. —Rescue tai mo yondeoita —la calidez de su aliento, su voz, las vibraciones contra su piel… —Dakara please kiss me… —Mimi cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro ligeramente, y él, atraído como un imán hacia el metal, alzó el rostro lo suficiente como para encontrarse con los labios de ella —please kiss me, all night. —Él dudó un breve segundo, y fue ella quien hizo desaparecer la casi inexistente distancia entre ambos.

Era el primer beso que ella le correspondía. Matt se derritió por completo. Mentiría si dijera que no se lo había imaginado antes. La estrechó mucho más contra sí, deseando fundirse con ella. Su calor y su aroma, su sabor dulce y los movimientos sugerentes de sus cálidos y suaves labios... Matt estaba soñando, seguro. Y era el sueño más maravilloso que había tenido y no quería despertar jamás.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola!

Volví -lapatean-. No tengo excusas. Han pasado años y... askhdkashd I'M SORRY ):

Volví a terminar esta cosa fea por fin -le llueven piedras-. Y eso.

No está beteado así que perdonen lo feo :C

La primera canción es 'Michi to you all' de Aluto y la segunda es mi amada 'Broken Youth' de Nico Touches the Wall. Esta segunda es mega especial, si se recuerdan Yama la canta en los primeros capítulos y se le queda mirando a Mims babosamente y akshdasdhk Eso, no me odien :C -huye-


End file.
